Choices
by ShanRB
Summary: They had found Robin and brought her home. Anna and Duke should be happily getting on with their life but something had changed, it wasn't just what Faison had done and that Anna still thought about that. Duke was acting differently. Robert was in Port Charles as well, he was another distraction for Anna, not that she minded. Set in 2014
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

It was early February, Anna sat in her suite at the Metro Court thinking about everything that had been happening lately. The holidays had been wonderful, Robin was now home with her family where she belongs and Anna couldn't be happier about having her back. Every time she saw Emma with Robin she felt such joy she thought she would burst. So much had happened in the last three months of the past year, from Robert finally waking up, to them finding Robin alive, then there was the secret of what she and Robert had done. Duke had been there for her but lately, she started to get this feeling she couldn't shake that he was up to something. That he was keeping things from her again. Was that why he was acting differently? When Robert had told her that Derek Wells was actually Julian Jerome she couldn't believe that Duke had once again been working for him. Duke never would have if he'd known who he really was. Thankfully, he wasn't working for him anymore.

Over the holidays they had all spent time together. It had been great being around family and the fact Patrick came home for Christmas had made it so much better. On New Year's Eve, she had gone out with Duke like they had planned but she found herself thinking about Robert that night. She had seen him a few times throughout the evening, he was in a tux. Oh, she still loved how he looked in a tux. Who was she kidding she always thinks he looked good? She would find herself smiling thinking about him, then remember who she was with. She had enjoyed dancing with Duke and they'd had a great time, at midnight they had kissed it was a wonderful night but after midnight she found herself looked around for Robert hoping to get a moment alone with him but hadn't seen him anywhere.

Then Anna started thinking about Robert again. He had made all the arrangement they needed to deal with a certain individual and she was grateful. Anna knew there was more to why she was thinking about him. While they had been locked in that lab together they had talked about so many things, admitting things they hadn't before. She felt so close to him, they were still so connected to each other and she knew they always would be. She smiled thinking about it, she liked that it was Robert she had gotten locked up with and Anna knew if she had been single she wouldn't have been when they left. The problem was she wasn't single, she and Duke were a couple. When they finally got out she knew Robert understood that and that he was not going to interfere. They had both agreed not to talk about what had happened between them while they were alone together. Lately, she found herself thinking about Robert more than Duke though and that both worried and excited her.

That brought her thoughts back to Duke. Once Duke knew who Derek Wells really was he had quit his job and gotten a new one, although he wouldn't tell Anna much about what it was. She knew he was working for another businessman and he was often required to go with him to business meetings, but that was about all he would tell her. When she would ask Duke about work he would usually tell her she didn't want to hear about all that boring stuff. Anna thought he might be working as an assistant and just didn't want her to know because he felt he should be doing something more. Whatever it was she was just happy it had nothing to do with the mob.

Anna had stayed late at the station again, she was so far behind on everything but had to deal with a delicate case at the moment, and that was taking up a lot of her time. She had plans with Duke later that evening but she wasn't really excited about going out, she just wanted to stay in and relax. When Duke got there he gave her a quick kiss then took her arm, they were going to eat at the Metro Court and she hoped that would be all he had planned so she could go get some much-needed rest. After they had ordered Anna couldn't help but notice that Duke was very distracted this evening, she would have to repeat herself even if he was looking right at her as she spoke. When they were done eating Duke seemed to be in a real hurry to leave. They walked back to her room Anna was about to invite him in when he looked at her watch and stated he had better leave, he gave Anna another quick kiss then he hurried off down the hallway. Anna was happy she'd get to go to bed but wondered what was going on with Duke. He was still new at his job, maybe that was why he was so distracted tonight.

...

The next three times they went out the same type of thing had happened. Duke was so distracted he would hardly talk to Anna. It didn't matter what they were doing or where they were either he would excuse himself to take calls that had to do with work. When Anna would ask him about his new job he would change the subject or avoid her questions. She was getting so frustrated that Duke wouldn't talk to her. The only topic that seemed to interest him was Robert and why he was still in Port Charles. He would barely offer anything to their conversations other than to complain about Robert and by the end of the dates, Anna would feel like it couldn't end fast enough. She didn't understand his odd behaviour or why he was so upset by the fact Robert was around. She only saw him once in a while, sometimes they bumped into each other at the Metro Court and Robin would invite them both over for dinners and things like that, but she wasn't going out of her way to see him.

Duke had even managed to ruined Valentines day for them, he had told her he had the entire evening planned, he had promised her romance and an evening devoted to her, but halfway through their meal he got a call and ended up having to leave. There was no real explanation just a promise to make it up to her later. After having a few bad dates the next time Duke called Anna thought getting caught up on some of her work would be a better use of her time and decided to pass on the invitation. Now it had been over a week since she had seen him. They were both busy and just couldn't seem to find time to get together.

...

"Is there a reason Robert is still in Port Charles?" Anna looked up, Duke was in her office at headquarters. He had come to talk to her because he believed she was behaving differently lately and was sure it had a lot to do with Robert. He knew he'd been busy but felt she should make time for him, it was the least she could do.

Here we go again she thought, why did he care so much that Robert was here, Anna looked at him from behind her desk, "You mean besides the fact his only daughter and only granddaughter live here, that we believed Robin was dead for two years, or the fact he spent almost a year in a coma." Anna shook her head in disbelief, "His family is here and he's on medical leave from work why shouldn't he be here?"

"I just wish he was somewhere else." Anna could hear the bitterness in his voice.

"Is there a reason you stopped in, I didn't miss a lunch date did I?" she knew she had blown him off a couple times but didn't remember having plans today. "I'm due in court in about twenty-five minutes."

"No we didn't have plans but I wanted to see you, I haven't seen you much lately."

"I am sorry about that, I've been spending a lot of time with Robin and work has just been crazy. We should get together later tonight, if not for dinner for a drink at least."

Under his breath, "Not to busy for Robert." He had seen them talking outside of her suite the night before, they had both been laughing about something. He was bitter, why was she making time for him?

"What was that," she had heard him but wanted to see if he'd actually repeat it.

"You seem to have time for Robert, I saw you two last night."

"Are you following me? Yes, I saw Robert last night. I gave him a lift, and he was telling me about his afternoon with Emma. Are you seriously upset that we were talking about our granddaughter?"

"It looked like you were really enjoying yourselves. I'm amazed you didn't invite him in."

"Excuse me? Why would it matter if I did invite Robert into my suite? We have been alone together before."

"Yeah, how's your self-control?"

Anna's had enough of this, she had more important things to do then get into an argument with him right now. "I stopped by Robin's after work, Robert was there. I offered him a ride back to the Metro Court, while we drove he started telling me about his day. We were laughing about a craft project Emma had tried to make but ended up gluing it to the two of them. It was a funny story grandparents were sharing. We talking outside my suite for maybe five minutes then he went to his room. That's it, now if you don't mind I have to get to court." Anna walked out of her office leaving Duke there, she was in no mood for his jealousy.

Duke watched her leave, he was sure there was more to it than that. He knew if there wasn't already something going on between her and Robert, Anna wanted there to be. Duke stood there feeling infuriated, the last night they had been together was playing in his head again. Duke lay awake in Anna's bed staring at the ceiling, they'd made love then Anna had fallen asleep. He couldn't fall asleep because he was worried about Anna safety, he knew Julian would be willing to harm her. He was also keeping the fact he was working for Sonny Corinthos from her. He didn't like lying to her but he felt he had no other choice. Then Anna started to move a little beside him, then she moaned in her sleep, "Oh, Robert," he looked over at her, there was a smile on her lips, "Mmmm yes," then she moaned again, "Robert!" It wasn't bad enough she was dreaming about Robert she was dreaming about having sex with him. Duke quietly got out of bed then left. He hadn't spent the night with her since. Now all they seemed to do is fight.

They might not be getting along right now but he had important plans and some of them included knowing what Anna was up to. Sonny wanted him to keep tabs on her and any investigation she might be conducting into his business, but how could he do that if he kept annoying her? He walked out of her office with his head down, since Scorpio had come back into their lives everything was a complete mess with Anna.

...

Anna tried calling Duke when she was about to leave for the day but he didn't answer, she thought that he could be in a meeting. When she got back to her suite she just wanted to put her feet up and not think about anything, it had been another long day. She called Duke again but still got no answer. So Anna made herself a cup of tea then kicked off her shoes and curled up on the couch. Why was Duke acting like this, it was like he was trying to push her away? She kept telling herself they're together, and it doesn't matter what other feelings she might be dealing with right now she was with Duke. The big problem with that was the more he acted like this more she questioned why she was still with him at all.

Anna picked up her book and started reading, she didn't know how long she had been reading before she had fallen asleep but was awoken by someone knocking at her door. She stretched and checked her phone it was 9:30, she didn't have any missed calls or texts. Maybe it was Duke coming for that drink after all. She went and answered the door but it wasn't Duke, "Robert, hi what brings you here?"

"I was just sitting alone in my room and thought I'd take a chance that you might want to go get a drink with me." He leaned on the door frame, "I'm bored, I'm not allowed to work and could really use some good conversation."

"You know what? That sounds great, come in. Give me a few minutes to freshen up." He followed her inside, she left him alone in the main room so he took a seat on the couch. Robert noticed her shoes, the book laying on the floor and a half-finished cup of tea. "Alright, are you ready?" she asked when she came back into the room.

"Did I wake you up, I can go if you need to rest."

"I shouldn't have been sleeping anyway. Now I'll have a heck of a time getting any sleep tonight. It was just a long day." She put her shoes back on, "K let's go, I might need to eat as well I haven't had anything since lunch."

"I think that can be arranged." Robert opened the door, holding it opened for her, then they walked down the hall together talking about her day. When they got to the restaurant they got a table and continued talking. "As much fun as spending the day with Emma can be it's nice to have a real conversation, thanks for agreeing to join me."

"I think I needed to talk too, I've been so busy at work and Duke is being impossible right now. It seems like every time we talk he either isn't engaged in the conversation or trying to pick a fight, and I just don't understand why."

"Is it because I'm here? Maybe we shouldn't have come here after all," she had already told Robert about Duke wanting to know why he was staying in Port Charles.

"Robert, don't be silly. It would seem a lot worse if we were tucked away in one of our rooms. Here people can see us and if he asks me I'll tell him exactly what we're doing." Anna paused and looked at Robert for a moment, "He was questioning why you're here again earlier today, I guess he saw us talking last night by my suite."

"I'm here to spend time with my family."

"I know and that's what I've told him, over and over. There's more to it than that though, I just don't know what it is. He's been on edge for weeks now." The waitress brought over a bottle of wine and took their order. "Robert, you don't think he's jealous do you?"

"Of us? Should he be?" Robert looked her in the eyes. "You keep telling me the two of you are together, I'm respecting that."

"I know you are, but that doesn't mean he's not threatened by you being here." She took a sip of her wine, trying to make sense of her own thoughts. "He saw us talking yesterday, and because we were laughing together he said he was amazed I didn't invite you in."

Robert looked down before answering, "He's jealous Anna. Did you tell him we were talking about Emma?" She nodded then he reached out and touched her hand, "I won't do anything to cause problems in your relationship, but you know there is a lot going on here."

"I know and we can't talk about that." Anna picked up her glass and finished it, so Robert refilled it. "We should talk about something else, what did you do today?" she asked as the food arrived.

"Nothing, I watched a little TV, went for a walk on the docks, went back to my room. I hate not have anything to do, Anna."

"I have too much work and you don't have enough, that doesn't seem fair at all," she said with a smile.

"Well, at least I get to spend tomorrow with Emma, that gives me something to look forward to."

"Now I am jealous," Anna said with a little laugh, "I'd love to spend the day with Emma, not buried in paperwork. A lot piled up while I was busy with other things."

"Well isn't this cozy, a late night rendezvous with your lover," Duke accused as he came over to their table. "You don't seem interested in me anymore, and I guess I know why."

"Have you been drinking?" Anna looked up at Duke, he didn't need to answer, she knew he had. "We are having a meal, talking about our days. I asked you if you wanted to join me this evening, I called you when I was done work, but you never called me back. When Robert asked me to join him for a drink I agreed."

"Did you have that story worked out in case I showed up?"

"Duke you should leave and try talking to me when you've sobered up some."

"Don't let me keep you, I'm sure you can't wait to get back to his room." Duke turned and almost walked into the next table before stumbling away.

Anna put her head in her hands, "Do you see what I mean, yeah he's drunk but that just emphasizes the way he's been behaving."

"I'm not going to stop talking to you. If he can't handle the fact we're friends that's his problem. Let's finish eating then maybe we should call it a night," Robert suggested. Anna agreed and they finished their meal mostly in silence, then he walked her back to her room. "You should try and get some sleep, Luv." Robert took her hand, "I'll make you a deal, you go get some sleep and I'll bring Emma to your office so we can take you out for lunch," Robert offered.

"Bring me lunch so we can just hang out there and you have a deal, Scorpio."

"Deal," he shook her hand then leaned in and kissed her cheek. "Goodnight," he turned and left to go back to his own room. As Robert walked away he started to feel he had been right about keeping a little distance between himself and Anna. He knew she was with Duke and that she wanted to give that relationship a real chance, but that didn't stop him from thinking about her, about them.

Robert thought back New Year's Eve, he had agreed to go out on because it sounded better than sitting in his room alone. It was going fine until Anna walked in, he could hardly look away, she looked stunning in a black evening gown that showed off her form beautifully. At one point she had looked over and caught him staring, but she only smiled and watched him look her over again, then he smiled back and mouthed 'hot' she smiled again then turned and walked away. He hadn't minded though he'd liked that view as well. Robert mostly stayed at the bar after that, but he was careful, for every drink he had a glass of water. There were nights when it was harder to keep to the agreement with Anna, and he knew he had to keep a clear head that night or make a mess of everything. He had talked to Duke and Anna but only briefly, he got the impression Anna needed the space that night as well. If she was struggling like he was then maybe there was a chance for them yet. As it got closer to midnight he found himself wanting to go ask her to dance, just to hold her in his arms but decided against it, then when he saw them on the dance floor just before midnight he left. He decided being alone in his room was better than the party after all. Ever since that night, he had been thinking about her often, so he was trying to keep a little distance but sometimes, like tonight, he just needed to see her.

Anna watched him walk away then went into her suite, she got ready for bed quickly then crawled into her waiting bed. Even though she'd napped she was surprised to find she was still very tired. She closed her eyes and started to fall asleep, a smile on her lips. She was thinking about a man, but it was the one that had taken her out for dinner, not the one she's dating.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Anna was working at her desk, she was sure it would take at least four more days to get caught up on all of this paperwork, she would much rather be out there chasing the criminals than stuck behind her desk. She took her glasses off and stretched if she was lucky he lunch date would be there soon. There was a knock at her door so she called out for them to come in expecting to see Emma and Robert. "Oh, hello Duke. What can I do for you?"

"I came by to ask you to lunch. I don't remember everything I said last night but I do owe you an apology. I was drunk and I was out of line, my behaviour was completely uncalled for." Anna studied him wondering just what he did remember, he must have known he had been very rude. "So what do you say, can I take you out to lunch?"

"Actually I already have plans, sorry." There was another knock then her door opened, Robert was standing there looking back into the hallway holding a takeout bag.

"Oh, I see," Duke said with attitude then looked back at Anna.

"No you don't," Anna said then sighed, "If you wait a few seconds you'll see who he's watching. You really need to stop jumping to conclusions." Robert turned to look at her when he heard the tone in her voice. "What's she doing out there?" Anna asked.

Robert smiled, "I think she's trying to arrest Falconeri. Here she comes."

"Hi Grandma," Emma said as she suddenly appeared in the doorway with Robert. "Uncle Duke, I didn't know you were going to be here. Oh no, we don't have enough food for everyone."

Robert looked up at Anna then back at Emma, "You know what, since I get to spend the rest of the afternoon with you why don't you have lunch with Grandma and Uncle Duke? I'll come back in a little while to pick you up," Robert suggested.

"But Grandpa you said you love this."

"I know but I can go get some just for me." Robert looked up at Anna again she was smiling, Duke, on the other hand, looked less than impressed. "What do you say? I don't mind picking her up in a little while," he offered.

"Don't be ridicules Robert, I was just leaving anyway." As he was leaving he stopped and gave Emma a kiss on the top of her head, "Emma, we'll have to go for lunch another day," then he left without saying another word.

"I'm so glad you came to see me today, I've been looking forward to lunch with you since I got here this morning," Anna told Emma and she ran over and gave Anna a big hug. "Oh, that's just what I needed."

"I've been looking forward to seeing you since Grandpa told me we were bringing you lunch." They sat down and started eating, Emma seemed to have a lot to tell Anna she only stopped talking while she was chewing. Anna couldn't stop smiling when they were done eating. Robert hadn't said much he had sat back and watched them together with a smile of his own.

"I think you should come see me for lunch again soon. I love hearing your stories." Emma smiled at Anna she thought that was a great idea too. "You tell your Grandpa when you want to come back and I know he'll bring you, OK."

"OK I will," then she looked at Robert. "You will right?"

"Of course I will. You, Emma, are the third in a line of women I can't seem to say no to." Then he looked at Anna, "We should get going. If you need to talk you know where to find me." Emma went and gave Anna another big hug then grabbed her jacket, Robert went over to Anna and kissed her cheek, "I heard part of that earlier, call me later."

"I will. Thank you for bringing Emma here, I needed this." Robert and Emma left her office and Anna got back to work. As the day went on she felt like she was actually starting to make a dent in her paperwork, she was sure it was because she was still so happy from Emma's visit.

...

Duke had finally made it to Sonny's office, he had put it off as long as he could. Sonny expected him to tell him if Anna was investigating him but the only thing he could think about when he saw her lately was whether or not she's sleeping with Scorpio. They were alone together for some time and he knows that they both still had feelings for each other, that would never change. Anna had admitted to kissing him while they were alone in the lab, but Duke knew there was more to it, maybe a lot more. Now they were always fighting, he had to get it together or he was going to push her right into Robert's waiting arms. When he was shown in Sonny asked, "So what can you tell me about the commissioner and what she's working on?"

"She's been in court most of the last two weeks or working on a backlog of paperwork, I hardly see her because she's so busy with that. I don't think she's worried about your activities at all at the moment." Duke didn't really know if that was completely true but he was fairly confident Anna wasn't investigating Sonny right now.

"That's good I want to take Jerome out before he starts to be a problem, I'm sure you'll be happy when he's gone as well."

"Yes, I still have a hard time believing he's alive, and I can't wait until that is rectified. Is there anything else you need me to do?"

"I actually need you to lay low for a while maybe take a little trip for a couple days. I have some planning to do and I want to let it slip that you are trying to plan something, then Julian will be so busy paying attention to what you're doing he won't see what's coming."

Duke thought about it for a moment, he should ask Anna to go away with him. He needed to make up for his behaviour of late and what better way than a romantic getaway. "Yeah, I think I can do that, when do you want me to leave?"

"Tomorrow would be soon enough, then I can set my plan in motion." Duke agreed and left Sonny's office. He should go back to the police station to talk to Anna, he had acted like a fool yet again this afternoon, and he wanted to invite her to go away with him.

It was a little after six when he knocked on Anna's office door. She called out for whoever to come in, she was still sitting behind a mountain of papers, "Hi, can we talk?"

Anna looked up and gave him a little smile, "I think that would be a very good idea. I need to take a little break from this."

"How about a break for a few days? I want to take you away," Duke offered.

Anna studied him, she didn't know if she was serious or not. Did he really think she had time to go on a little holiday? "I am finally making some headway into all of this and you want me to take some time off? I can't right now. If I work tell at least seven for the next three days I should be caught up. Duke, I just can't take the time off right now."

"Anna I need to go out of town for a few days, and I guess I just thought it would be nice if you came with me. I need to apologize again, I don't know why seeing you with Robert bothers me so much, it just does."

"You keep acting like we're sneaking around behind your back, why?"

There were reasons but he didn't think she wanted to hear any of them. For one he was sure they had slept together while they were looking for Robin. He knew if Robert decided he wanted Anna back she'd run to him, and there was no way he could stop her, then there was her dreaming about him. "Why do you have to spend time with him at all? There are other people he knows here."

Anna didn't like his tone at all, "Where is this attitude coming from? Robert and I have a family that keeps us connected. Are you upset that he brought Emma here for a lunch date with me? Getting to listen to her stories during my lunch break was the highlight of my day. Robert offered to leave so you could have lunch with us but instead, you left here with your nose out of joint."

"I'm glad Emma came to visit, but I don't see why Robert had to be here."

"What my five year old granddaughter should just get in a cab pick up lunch and stop in for a visit all on her own? He offered to leave!" If they were going to fight she wasn't going to do it from behind her desk, she got up and walked over to him. "While we were talking last night just before your rude interruption I had told Robert I was jealous of the time he was getting to spend with Emma so he offered to bring her here so she and I could have a little time together with her, he was being nice, that's all."

"He's trying to get you in bed," Duke insisted.

Anna actually started laughing, "If you're trying to seduce someone you don't bring a five year old along. Robert doesn't even flirt with me, he is well aware that you and I are together so what is your problem?"

"How much flirting would it really take? Oh wait, I know why he hasn't bothered, he knows you're a sure thing." Anna slapped him the second the words were out of his mouth.

"It's a good thing you're leaving town for a few days I don't want to see you. Now get out of my office," she ordered. Duke turned and left, Anna stood there staring at the now closed door. How could he be so rude? She went and sat back down at her desk and tried to get back to work but she was to upset to concentrate.

Anna picked up her phone, she needed to make some plans for the evening if she just went home she wouldn't be able to relax. She called Robin, hoping she wouldn't have plans. When Robin answered she told her to come over whenever she wanted, it was just her and Emma at home. Patrick was working and Robert had left a couple of hours ago. Anna told her there were just a few things she had to finish before she left the office then she'd come over. After she'd hung up she looked at her phone for some time before finally making her next call.

"Hello Luv, are you done for the day?"

She smiled as soon as she heard his voice. Damn it why was he the one affecting her like this, why isn't he being arrogant or a pain in her ass so she'd be annoyed with him? "Hi Robert, yeah I'm done. About your offer to talk, I am actually going over to visit Robin and Emma as soon as I leave the office, so maybe another night."

"OK, just keep in mind I'm here for you if you need to talk alright." He knew there were problems between her and Duke and didn't want to step on any toes but that didn't mean he would turn his back on her, even if he might be part of the problem.

After she'd hung up Anna was smiling again, at least part of her day was working out alright, she gets to see Emma again and if Patrick's not home she may try talking to Robin a little about how Duke is acting, she knows she needs to talk to someone.

When she got to Robin's Emma happily met her at the door, Robin was smiling at them as Emma dragged her over to the couch. "Emma told me she had a great time on her lunch date with you, I hope she didn't keep you from anything."

"Robin, her visit was the best part of my day I actually got a lot of work done after she left, I felt energized after spending time with her."

"I can go back whenever I want," Emma cut in.

"Oh really? It will depend on our schedules, but I'm sure we can work it out once in a while."

"I just have to call Grandpa, he'll take me there, right Grandma." Robin smiled, she knew her dad would do anything for Emma. She loved that he was here and that they were all getting to spend time together, she had been so worried about him after Obrecht injected him, when he'd burst into that room at Wyndemere even though she already knew he was awake she couldn't have been happier to see him standing there. They had all been through so much while she was gone. "He can't say no to me," Emma said with a big grin.

"He'll try but it just won't work." Robin smiled at her, "I usually get what I want from him too, that's one of the things you and I have in common."

"He said I'm the third," then Emma stopped they could tell she was thinking about something. "That's three right?"

"Yes, it is," Anna told her, "He said you're the third in a line of women he can't say no to."

"What does that mean, Grandma?"

"It means he can't say no to me or Grandma either, and since I'm her daughter and you're my daughter, we're a family line."

Emma nodded but they weren't sure she had really understood, then she said, "We didn't bring enough lunch for Uncle Duke though so Grandpa was going to leave, then Uncle Duke left instead. I liked spending time with them but I'll remind Grandpa to bring extra next time."

"That seems like a good idea, why don't you go play for a little while before bed? I need to talk to Grandma about a few things." Emma smiled then happily left them alone. "I saw that look mom, what's going on, is dad causing problem for you and Uncle Duke?"

Anna exhaled loudly, "No not at all. Duke is causing problems for us. Making things up in his head and accusing me and Robert of things that aren't true."

"Does he think there's something going on between you and dad?" Robin wondered why he would feel that way. She had seen them all together, Robert seemed to accept that Anna and Duke were together.

"I had to come see you tonight because if I hadn't come here I know where I would have gone and then maybe there would be a problem. Duke is up to something, I don't know what it is yet but I know it's not good. He's always on edge and very touchy about me asking him about his day, so we've been fighting lately. The last few weeks it's just gotten out of control. I'm swamped at work, then he shows up and picks one fight after another." Anna sat back and ran her hand through her hair, "Then when he comes to apologize he ends up starting another fight. I actually slapped him tonight."

"Wait, what? Go back a little what is going on?" Robin sat down beside Anna, "Did something happen between you and dad that he's acting like this?"

"No. Not since," Anna paused, "never mind. Early last week he came to my office and I was on the phone with Robert, that was the night we all went over to Mac and Felicia's for dinner, he had called to make sure we were still going together since Duke was busy that night. When Duke found out who I was talking to he got weird, he asked me if I always ran to Robert when he was working. I thought he was upset about something else and didn't really mean what he was saying, but since then his attitude has just been ridiculous."

Robin got up "I'd offer you tea but I think this is a conversation that could use something stronger. How about some brandy?" Robin offered, Anna smiled at her and nodded. "Are you sure dad didn't say something to him just to get under his skin?" she asked as she handed Anna a glass and sat back down.

"Robert is not trying to cause problems for us, that's why he was willing to leave this afternoon. Duke had come to ask me to lunch and I told him I already had plans, meaning Emma. When Robert opened my door Emma was playing out of sight and Duke automatically thought Robert and I had a date. I kind of snapped at Duke, that's when Robert realized Duke was there because he had been watching Emma before that. When she came in she was sad that they hadn't brought lunch for Duke as well so Robert offered to leave so the three of us could have lunch together. Duke said bye to Emma then just walked out." Anna took a sip of her drink, "He was there because of his behaviour last night then he acts like a complete ass again."

"What happened last night?" Anna explained about asking Duke to meet her, then since he had never gotten back to her she agreed to have a drink with Robert because he was bored and just wanted to talk for a while. She told her all about Duke showing up drunk and accusing them of being lovers, and that was why he was at her office to apologize. Then she told her about him wondering why they had been talking and laughing by her room the day before that. "So what happened tonight that you slapped him?"

"It started off with him inviting me to go away with him, I told him I couldn't take the time off right now. We talked a little about Emma coming to visit me and how nice that was, then he got upset that Robert had brought her."

"Does he think she can get there by herself?"

"That's what I said. He accused Robert of trying to get me into bed, I told him that Robert knows that I'm with him and doesn't even flirt with me. Then Duke said he doesn't have to flirt because he already knows I'm a sure thing."

"And that's when you slapped him. I would have too." Robin couldn't understand why Duke would be acting like this. "Um, you said you had to come here or you would have gone somewhere else that you might have regretted. You mean dad don't you?" The look Anna gave her told her she was right. "What's going on there?"

"Nothing, he knows Duke and I have been fighting so when they were leaving this afternoon he told me if I needed to talk tonight to give him a call. He's trying to be a friend when I could really use one, but I couldn't see him tonight."

"So if there was a choice to make right now would dad be in the lead?" Without Anna saying it, Robin could see she is struggling with her feeling for both men. "I know you said dad wouldn't put you in that position but I think you are anyway."

"I shouldn't have to keep telling myself I'm with Duke. Robert will kiss my cheek when he leaves but he has always done that other than that he'll touch my hand when we talk, but it's to comfort me. He is not trying to break Duke and I up. I don't even get that cute mischievous little smile of his right now. It's all in Duke's head, just because we talk doesn't mean there's anything going on," Anna took a sip of brandy. "He doesn't think it makes sense that Robert would want to be here with his family, we thought we'd lost you and he was in a coma, where else should Robert be?"

"I would hate it if dad left. Can I ask you something though?" Anna nodded, "If Uncle Duke wasn't in the picture what would be going on with you and dad?" Robin had been listening and knew there was still more that Anna was trying not to say. Then there was Anna's comment about not since something then she had stopped talking about it. "Did something happen while you were locked in that lab?"

"We argued, we talked, we listened to your voice on that little recorder."

"Mom you know that's not what I mean, you two were alone for quite some time. I'm sure there were some very personal conversations, maybe a little more than just conversation." Had something happened there that neither of them was willing to talk about because she is with Duke? She noticed Anna's glass was empty so she refilled it.

"Robin I am so confused. I can't stop thinking about your father and the more Duke acts like there's something going on between Robert and I," she paused before admitting, "the more I want there to be. It's like Duke is pushing me away, but I don't know why and I can't decide if it's a good thing or a bad thing. I love Duke, but I love Robert too. If I had gone to talk to him tonight I think there would have been a much larger problem than I'm willing to deal with at the moment."

"Do you want to be with dad?"

"I'm with Duke."

"That's the problem right there, you don't want to think about what you're feeling for dad because you don't want to hurt Duke. What about how dad feels? What about how you feel? Who do you want to be with, mom?" Anna didn't answer but Robin could tell she was thinking about it. Robin took her mom's hand, "I was just in their shoes, I wanted Patrick to pick me. I knew that he had to love Sabrina if he was going to marry her, but he's my husband we have a family and I wanted him home with me."

"I don't know what Duke wants. If he wants this relationship then why does he shut me out and pick fights all the time? He's acting like I've already moved on and that Robert and I are dating. Just because we spend a little time together or have conversations when we see each other that doesn't mean anything. When I try to talk to Duke he's busy or I'm too busy when he has the time, I'm not trying to put him off but our timing has been off lately. I asked him to meet me last night, so he goes out and gets drunk and never phones, why?" Anna got up and pour herself another drink. Robin watched her, she noticed that Anna didn't mention what Robert might want. "Is it this new job that's got him on edge or is it really just that Robert's here? Are Robert and I giving off some sort of vibe that would make Duke think he needs to worry?"

"When you're single dad flirts with you, he pats your bum, he'll say slightly inappropriate things that you would say to a lover. He's not shy about it either and you love every minute of it. It's pretty clear there's still a spark there, but no, that isn't happening right now. When I've seen you together he's respectful of the fact you aren't single, if Duke is picking something else up I'm not sure what it is."

Anna leaned back, "Is it wrong that I miss his flirting?" then she exhaled loudly. Robin was right there was no denying there was still a spark there for Robert. The dreams she'd been having lately were all the proof she needed of that. Then there was what had happened while they were in that lab, they had agreed not to talk about it but that didn't change anything. Having his hands on her again touching her, caressing her, his lips brushing over her shoulder then kissing her. Their nights on that little cot, oh the desire he had awoken in her, Anna smiled thinking about it.

"Where did you just go? Whoever you were just thinking about, they should be who you're with." Robin smiled when Anna looked at her, "I'm pretty sure those were dirty thoughts and wow did they make you smile."

Anna smiled again, "Can it really be that simple?"

"Mom, you said you love them both, but something tells me you want one more than the other. Shouldn't that count for something too? If you can't stop thinking about dad what are you doing with Uncle Duke?" Anna didn't answer, sometimes it could be very annoying that Robin was so smart and could read her so well. "I know dad still loves you, why not give it another chance?"

"I'm with Duke that's why. We have been trying to rebuild what we once had. Trying to get past Faison using Duke face and all our memories to get close to me, it's still hard to trust what I feel. I owe it to Duke to try and make this work." Anna went and got another drink. Robin realized it was almost time for Emma to get to bed so she went to get her ready and tucked her in, when she came back into the living room Anna was filling her glass again. Robin decided she shouldn't drive home so she made a quick call before joining her again.

"Did you eat anything tonight?" Robin asked as she sat down. Anna said she hadn't and took another sip of brandy. "Yeah, you're not driving. Do you want to talk some more?"

Anna had a couple quick drinks while Robin was gone, she wanted to get a little tipsy, maybe forget about the fight with Duke. "What if I slapped Duke because he was right?" Anna looked at Robin, "Duke's threatened by Robert being here because he knows I want him, that I crave his touch. Oh, how much I want to kiss him again."

"OK, you've had enough to drink," Robin tried to take her glass away, but Anna pulled it closer to her chest. "Mom, you need to remember what you just said when you've sobered up. It's not fair to any of you if you deny what you feel and what you want. Be honest with yourself and with them."

When Anna finished her drink she put the empty glass down, "How did you get to be so smart? I am so lucky to have you as my daughter," then she hugged her.

Robin smiled then went and got her a glass of water, "Here drink this, it'll help. Mom you need to think about what you want OK. Stop basing your choice on the fact you and Uncle Duke are together. You need to think about everything, about how you really feel, and about what will make you happy."

"Oh he knows how to make me happy," Anna said to herself and smiled. "Why can't I be having x-rated dreams about Duke, that would make this a lot easier. He doesn't make me laugh the way Robert does. He doesn't take the pain away with a knowing look or a slight touch. He just wants to fight, I don't need that." Anna took a sip then looked at the glass in her hand, "Why am I drinking water?"

"Because when you start talking about how much you want to have sex with dad it's time to stop drinking," Robin told her with a big smile.

"Oh sorry." Anna tried to look serious then said, "We didn't plan on making out, we were on that little cot," she smiled, "there was no hiding what he was thinking and I didn't mind."

"Mom! Stop! I really don't need to hear any of that." Then the front door opened, Patrick and Robert walked in. "Oh thank god you're home." Robin stood up, "Dad, I didn't realize she hadn't eaten and she's had more to drink then she should have."

Robert just smiled, when Patrick had come and picked him up neither of them were completely sure what was going on just that Robin had asked him to pick Robert up so he could drive Anna home. He went over to the couch and sat beside Anna, "Hi Luv, I'm going to drive you home OK. Maybe get you a little something to eat."

"You are so good to me," She smiled and touched his cheek, then said, "I miss you flirting with me," then gave him a quick little kiss.

He smiled at her, "I will keep that in mind." He looked over at Robin, "Do I want to know what brought this on?"

Patrick picked up Anna's coat, "Here Anna let me help you with this." Robert helped her up and she went over and let Patrick help her into her coat.

Robin came over to Robert, "She's confused about her feelings right now, and she had another fight with Duke just before coming over here. She needed to talk but didn't trust herself to go talk to you." Robin gave him a look trying to convey what she meant, "I had to make her stop talking a couple times because there are things I don't need to know about you two."

Robert understood and smiled, "Oh, that much to drink. Sorry about that."

"Come on sexy, I thought you were driving me home." Patrick was standing with Anna holding her keys, trying not to laugh. Robert walked over and took the keys from him then lead Anna out of their house.

Patrick walked over to Robin and gave her a kiss, "Sexy? What did I miss tonight?"

"Mom is struggling with the fact she loves both dad and Uncle Duke, but apparently it's dad she's hot for. I didn't need to know she's having x-rated dreams about dad, her words not mine. So let's not talk about it anymore."

Patrick wrapped his arms around her, "Is that why you wanted me to pick him up, are you playing matchmaker?"

"No, dad will make sure she's OK. Duke and mom have been fighting a lot so I wasn't going to ask him and cause more problems between them. She needs to make a choice and needs the time to do it, dad understands that and will give her that time."

"Just like his daughter, you Scorpios think you're so irresistible that we just can't stay away," Patrick smiled then gave her kiss.

"We know it," she smiled. "You wait, let's see where they all are in another month." Robin couldn't help it she loved the idea of her parents being together and after listening to her mom tonight she felt like Anna wanted to see where things could go with Robert. "Mom didn't quite drink all the brandy would you like a glass?" she offered with a smile and they both started to laughed.

...

Anna fell asleep in the car on the way back to the Metro Court, Robert smiled over at her after he'd parked the car. He got out and walked around to her side and opened her door, "Alright sweety, time to wake up."

Anna opened her eyes and smiled, "Hi honey, are we home?" Robert nodded then helped her out of the car. Robert took her arm and Anna leaned against him as they made their way to the elevator. "Thank you for getting me home. You're so good to me."

"I try, do you have your key card?" While they were in the elevator, Anna dug into her purse looking for it, finally finding it and pulling it out triumphantly. Robert smiled, she was so cute when she was completely relaxed, the brandy may have helped tonight but at the moment she didn't have a care in the world. "Can I have that so I can open your door?" Anna smiled and put it in her back pocket. "I will need that so I can get you inside," he said as they walked toward her room.

"You better get it then," Anna told him with a smile. "Robert, I want your hands on me."

Robert looked around "Anna you can't talk like that, if Duke gets upset when we talk about Emma, he'll hate hearing you say that." Anna was now leaning on the wall by her door, "Will you please give me your key?"

Anna grabbed his hand and put it behind her, "I told you to get it." Robert wondered why she couldn't say things like this when she was sober. He was trying to respect that she was with Duke, but that didn't change how he felt, and what he knew they both wanted. "You either get the key out of my pocket or take me back to your room."

"Anna, you're killing me. You know I want you, but I won't do anything when you've been drinking."

"Then you better get me into my room," she said with a smile and let go of his hand. He held it at the small of her back for a moment, then smiled as he slowly slid his hand down and cupped her ass before pulling the key out of her pocket and opened the door. "Come inside with me, didn't you say something about eating?"

"Do you have food here?" he asked with a smile.

"There should be something, I don't want to have a hangover. Save me from that please." She took his hand and lead him inside. She walked over to the couch and fell more than sat on it, she laughed and started trying to pull her boots off. After quite the struggle she finally managed to get them both off she had laughed the entire time, and Robert had watched laughing along with her. "You could have helped Scorpio."

"And missed that, oh no. It's nice to see you're still very flexible," he flashed her a mischievous smile. He would flirt if she wanted but only if they were alone. "I'm going to see if there's anything to eat here." Robert then went to the little kitchen, when he came back he had two grilled cheese sandwiches and a glass of orange juice. "This should help," then he put it down on the table in front of her. "I should go, eat that then get some sleep OK."

"Stay with me."

"If you ask me that when you aren't half cut you'll get a very different answer, but tonight I have to leave." He leaned down to kiss her cheek, as he did she turned and kissed him, he kissed her back.

"I'm not that drunk, I will remember this tomorrow."

"I'm glad, but I really need to leave." He gave her another passionate kiss then turned and left. Once he was in the hallway he stopped, put one hand up on the wall and put his head down. He wanted to hear her say all of that and more but not like this, not if the only way she can admit her true feelings is if she's been drinking. He pushed himself away from the wall and went back to his room. Once there he went and had a shower before getting into bed, he lay there for some time not able to fall asleep. He kept thinking about when they were locked in the lab.

Cassadine Island, lab flashback

Robert and Anna had been locked in the lab for at least four days. There wasn't really that much in there and the sleeping arrangements were laughable, one small cot and two chairs both with wheels and two different heights. "Anna this is ridiculous just come lay down with me, we're both tired and the only way we'll both get a good night sleep is if we curl up on here together." Anna knew he was right and went over and joined him. They lay spooned together, Anna closed her eyes and fell asleep almost instantly it didn't take long for Robert to fall asleep either.

When Anna woke up in the morning she knew Robert was still asleep or he would have moved so she didn't notice the condition he was in. She smiled to herself, then she noticed his hand was under her shirt and he was cupping her breast. Anna slowly moved his hand then got out of bed. "Um, sorry about that," Robert said from the cot. He had started to wake up when Anna got off the cot and realized he had an erection.

Anna turned and smiled at him, "That's alright. Nice to see everything's still working."

"We could always take a test drive, make sure the coma hasn't affected anything," he said only half kidding. Robert sat up on the cot and leaned against the wall. "Or we can try to figure out how to get out of here instead."

"That seems like a better idea."

They both knew it was going to be hard to get out but it gave them lots of time to talk. Anna had told him all about Emma, then about Mac and Felicia's wedding. They talked about more personal topics they wouldn't deny there was always going to be feelings for each other and again admitted that they would like another chance but Anna was with Duke so that couldn't happen. Anna picked up the recorder with Robin's notes dictated on it. She went and sat down beside Robert on the cot and hit play, just needing to hear her voice again. They talked about Robin again and how amazing it is that she is really alive. Robert put his arm around Anna's shoulder and she leaned against him. They were both smiling listening to the proof Robin was alive and had been right where they are only a few days before. Anna moved her hand over and undid one button on Robert's shirt then slipped her hand inside his shirt, just resting her fingers on his stomach. Robert smiled and put his hand over hers then closed his eyes, they just sat there listening to the recording.

That night Anna didn't have to be asked she just joined him on the cot again they were laying spooned together, it was really the only way they could both fit. "Sorry about this morning." Anna told him not to worry about it, then he put his arm around her and she held his hand against her stomach. Anna felt she was a little close to the edge and wiggled back to adjust herself. "Keep doing that and there will be a repeat of this morning." Anna giggled at him so he pulled her as close to him as he could. "Now you won't fall off."

"My hero," she said and giggled again. "I'm so glad you finally woke up, I was so worried that you might never come out of it."

"I still have work here to finish. Robin's out there and we will find her."

"One more big adventure and this one's the most important one ever, bringing Robin home to her family, home to us," Anna said. She would turn slightly when she talked and Robert had noticed how nicely that made her bottom rub against him.

"I couldn't believe it, when I saw Robin there that doctor had her strapped down to the bed and I just wanted to get her free I didn't even see Obrecht come at me with that bloody syringe. We should have had Robin back a year ago."

"We'll find her now and that's what matters. Now I thought we were trying to get some sleep." Even as she said it Anna knew Robert wasn't interested in going to sleep.

"Anna, I know I'm alive with you in my arms, the effect you have on me is too good to be a dream."

"I am so happy you finally woke up, I couldn't stand the thought of losing you." Robert softly kissed her neck, then slid his hand under her top, Anna smiled and adjusted herself against him. He inhaled just breathing in her oh so familiar scent, Anna closed her eyes enjoying his touch, "Sleep remember," then she moaned softly as he squeezed her breast, he was still kissing her neck. Anna started to turn to face him, he found her lips and lightly brushed his lips across hers before kissing her, she put her hand behind his head and kissed him back. Their desire grow, Robert moved his hand down her body firmly grabbed her ass and pulled her against him. She put her leg over him as his leg went between her. Anna was so turned on she couldn't believe how much she wanted him. He wasn't the only one that had been thinking about this, if she didn't stop it they would go too far, "We can't have sex."

"No sex, but don't stop this, not yet," then he kissed her again.

"Robert."

"No sex. Anna, we need to feel alive just for a while," then he kissed her passionately as she pulled him even closer.

Robert's hotel room

Robert smiled thinking about it, after that night they would get comfortable on that little cot, talk for a little while then the kissing would start. Some nights they would let themselves go further than others, eventually falling asleep in each other's arms. Anna had told him once they were out of the lab it couldn't happen anymore. She was with Duke and they had already crossed a line, they both knew it was cheating but in that little room, they let themselves have a little time where the outside world didn't matter, where they both felt so alive. He rolled onto his side he'd better try to get some sleep, he had plans with Mac tomorrow.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Robert and Mac had finally finished the list of things Felicia had left for them to do, so they went to the Floating Rib to meet her. When they got there she was sitting with Anna talking. "Well there's my hard-working men, did you get it all done?" Felicia asked.

Mac sat down beside her and gave her a quick kiss, "Yes we did. Everything on that list is done so I think we've earned ourselves some ribs."

Robert sat beside Anna and put his arm on the back of her chair, she looked over, "I'm glad you're keeping busy, I hate to think of you sitting alone in your room all day."

"But those are the days I track you down for some company, it's not all bad," he told her with a smile. "Are you getting any closer to finishing all that paperwork?"

"That's why I'm here actually, lots of what was left there were duplicitous so I just had to sign them and I actually finished it all about half an hour ago so I call Felicia and came here for a little celebration. I hated being so behind on paperwork, now only one court case tomorrow that I have to attend then I can actually get back to some good old fashion police work."

"Need a beer, Robby?" Mac asked as he and Felicia got up.

"Yes sir," once they were at the bar Robert leaned closer to Anna, "I hope you're not too far ahead of me tonight." He glanced over at the bar then whispered, "Tonight could play out better than last night, you just say the word."

Anna blushed, "Thank you for taking care of me last night. I needed that, I just really should have eaten before going to Robin's. I don't know what kind of shape my head would have been in if you hadn't made me those sandwiches, and this is my first drink."

Robert smiled, "I'll always take care of you."

Standing at the bar Felicia had glanced back and seen Anna blush when Robert whispered something to her. She leaned over to Mac, "Is there something going on between those two?" Mac started to turn, "Don't look you know who I mean."

"Anna and Robby? He hasn't said anything, why?"

"I don't know, she was telling me that she's been fighting with Duke a lot lately. I might have seen something completely innocent but if there isn't something going on maybe there should be. She smiled the second you guys walked in and they are just so relaxed with each other. That's what she needs, not the stress Duke is giving her."

They grabbed the drinks when they saw their food coming out. "Let's get over there before they eat it all. I'll watch them, then I'll tell you what I think," Mac told her then they rejoined Robert and Anna at the table. "I hope you two are hungry I told them to keep them coming 'til we couldn't eat anymore." Then Mac smiled, "I think we should get together like this more often."

"I like that idea, and I won't pass up a good meal, not after last night," Anna said and smiled. "I was so mad at Duke I went over to Robin's and started venting, drank too much too fast on an empty stomach, at least Patrick found Robert to drive me home."

"That was Robin's doing, she called Patrick and got him to pick me up. You were entertaining but she didn't want you driving anywhere," Robert told her with a smile.

"I remember it all, I'm not sure how entertaining it all was. Some of it was very bitter, some not appropriate." Anna took a sip of her drink and glanced at Robert, "Thank you again for getting me home."

Robert clinked her glass with his bottle, "Next time I get like that you can repay the favour."

"Deal," Anna agreed with a big smile. "So what were you men up to today?" Damn she wanted to kiss him, she shouldn't be thinking like this but after last night and that kiss just before he left.

"Felicia had a list of things that needed to be finished before we started doing some remodeling at the house so I inlisted Robby to help get it all done," Mac explained. Mac and Felicia told them about everything they had planned while they ate. When they were done eating Mac finally asked, "So where's Duke tonight?"

"He's out of town on business for a few days. I think that's a good thing, we need a little break from the fighting and the accusations. No matter how hard we try it's like we just can't completely trust each other. No matter what I do, there's still a part of me that can't let go of what Faison did to us. It's not Duke's fault but I can't help it. Now I get the feeling he's involved in something shady and that makes me feel like we're going down that same old path of him lying about what kind of work he's really involved in."

"Is that what the fights are about, you wanting to know what he's keeping from you?" Felicia asked.

"No, I haven't even mentioned that to him. He thinks, well he keeps blowing things out of proportion and reading way too much into what he thinks he's seeing. A lunch date with Emma was what set him off this last time. He was invited to stay but he just got upset and left. Can we please not talk about this anymore, I am really enjoying myself tonight?"

"Of course, can we talk about that wonderful granddaughter of yours instead?" Felicia offered, changing the subject to something she knew Anna would enjoy talking about. They talked for another hour then decided to call it a night.

Robert got up and helped Anna with her coat, "Are we walking back or getting a cab?"

"Let's walk it's nice out tonight." They said goodnight to Mac and Felicia then left.

Once they were gone Felicia turned to Mac, "So what do you think?"

"I might be wrong but I think they both want something to be going on, but I don't think there is. They're acting like they always do."

"You have to admit there were a few times it seemed like Anna held something back or didn't say exactly what she was going to and I couldn't help think it had something to do with Robert each time." Felicia waited to see if Mac would say anything to support her theory. "You didn't notice that? What if Duke thinks something going on between them?"

"Felicia we are not getting involved in this, it's their lives, their choices. Now, Mrs. Scorpio, I think it's time I take you home to examine our work and I get the reward you promised."

She smiled then gave him a kiss, "Let's get out of here."

...

As they walked back and even now in the hall to her room Anna had noticed Robert was walking with his hands behind his back. "Are you alright, did you hurt your shoulder or something? You didn't overdo it today did you?"

"I'm fine, there really wasn't much heavy lifting just moving a lot of things out of the way and getting rid of other things."

"I could give you a message if you needed one," she offered with a grinned and a devilish twinkle in her eye. As soon as she had said it she realized she was flirting and that she didn't feel bad about it.

"Thank you, but I think I better pass," then he gave her a sexy little smile. "Bondage wasn't really in my plans for tonight," they both laughed. When they got to her door, "Can I come in for a nightcap? We should talk about last night." She thought about it for a second then invited him in, once inside he said, "Thank you. If you must know I was struggling to keep my hands to myself, I wanted to take your hand or put my arm around you while we walked, take you in my arms and kiss you," he touched her cheek. "Anna you know I want to be with you and after last night I know you want that too."

"I'm sorry about my behaviour last night, I shouldn't have said those things. I know you're trying to respect my wishes, then I tell you I want you to flirt and I want you to touch me. I am so confused Robert." She poured them both a drink and they sat down.

"You're not the only one," Robert admitted. "I want to say something before I tell you my plan." Anna looked into his eyes and saw his desire there. "I want you in my arms, I want to kiss you, I want to make love to you."

"Robert," his name came out as a whisper.

"I know that can't happen, not yet."

Anna put her head down slightly to hide her smile, "Robert."

"Well how about this, I will only flirt if we are completely alone, and only if I think it's a good time. I will go on as I have been, giving you the time and space to deal with your feeling for both Duke and me."

"I like when you flirt with me, but yeah it probably shouldn't happen often," Anna agreed but smile thinking about it.

They sat and sipped their drinks then he took her hands, "Anna, I need something from you as well. I need to know that you are considering me as the one you want to be with, I know you're with Duke, but you need to make sure he's the right choice, not just the one you think you're obligated to be with."

"I am considering you. Robert, I think about you more then I should," she admitted.

"That's all I can ask for right now. You know how I feel," then Robert kissed her gently on the side of her mouth and left her suite.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Duke had been gone for four days and wanted to talk to Anna, he hadn't bothered calling her while he was away. Duke knew he had to talk to her in person, he had been rude and didn't blame her for slapping him. When he called the station he was told she was off for the day. Then remembered there was a family day going on in the park with games and other things for kids, maybe she went there with Robin, Patrick, and Emma.

Duke made his way to the park hoping to find her there. When he got there it made him smile seeing all the families with their children laughing and enjoying themselves. He walked around for a little while just enjoying the positive energy of everyone around him. He saw Patrick through the crowd and started walking towards him hoping Anna would be somewhere close to him. He smiled when he saw her standing close to some trees, that smile quickly faded when he realized she was talking to Robert. He watched them for a while, she kept smiling and laughing, then she would lift her hand and even though he couldn't see it, he knew she was stroking his cheek. How could they do this to him, if she's with him what was she doing acting like that in public?

He stormed over and even before he'd gotten right to them he started yelling, "What the hell is this? I leave town for a few days and you start gallivanting around Port Charles with Scorpio? The least you can do is tell me it's over before letting him have his way with you." He stopped short when they turned and he saw Emma in Robert's arms. Anna had been touching her hair or face not Robert's. He'd done it again, the seconds he saw them together his jealousy took over.

"Do you think that maybe we can have this conversation in private, instead of in front of half of Port Charles," Anna snapped back.

"Excuse me," Robert turned and left the two of them alone, he was angry too and had to walk away.

"Grandpa way is Uncle Duke so mad? I thought we were all supposed to have fun here," Emma asked as they walked away.

Robert saw Robin and Patrick and started walking toward them, "He was away on a business trip, maybe it didn't go like he was hoping or maybe he didn't get enough sleep while he was away. You know how sometimes you can get a little cranky when you don't get enough sleep."

"That happens to adults too?"

"What happens to adults too?" Robin asked when they joined her.

"They can get cranky if they don't get enough sleep. Uncle Duke was just yelling at Grandma for no reason! He just walked over and started yelling," Emma told her. Patrick took her from Robert and offered to take her to get her face painted. She was smiling happily when they vanished into the crowd.

"Lack of sleep?" Robin smiled at her dad. "Quick thinking on your part I think."

"Well, I couldn't say he was accusing us of sleeping together. I was holding Emma so I don't know what he thought he saw, we were just standing there talking."

"Dad, maybe he sees what you are both trying very hard to deny."

"She's with Duke, and as long as she is there's nothing else to talk about."

She looked up at him and understood he wouldn't say anything else about it, "All right." Then Robin smiled and took his arm, she knew what was going on. "Let's go find Patrick and Emma, I want to see what she picks to get painted on her face." As they walked Robert looked around to see if he could spot Anna and Duke anywhere but they must have left.

...

Anna had lead Duke over to another part of the park, there were a couple people walking through but no one was staying there long. She stopped and turned to face him, "What the hell was that? Now I can't even talk to Robert in public with our granddaughter. Are you really that insecure about my feeling for you?"

"What about your feelings for him?"

"Yes I have feelings for Robert, I can't deny that and I won't insult you by trying. Do you want me with him, is that what you're trying to do?" Anna paused but Duke said nothing. "It's like you're pushing me away so that I will break up with you. So that you're not the bad guy, so people will feel sorry for you. Then I'm the hussy that left you for him."

"Anna I'm sorry. I overreacted."

"Overreacted? Duke, you came over and just started yelling at me. What were you reacting to, seeing us standing close to each other? It would have been hard to get the cotton candy out of Emma's hair if I was any further away."

"Anna I'm sorry. I thought you were stroking his cheek, and he was making you laugh. I don't know when the last time you laughed with me was."

"You have to stop this, I shouldn't have to keep telling you there's nothing going on every time you see me with Robert. Yes, we spend time together, especially with Emma. If you ever make a scene like that in front of her again I am done." Anna turned and left she couldn't look at him anymore, she didn't want to say anything that she'd regret either. Duke thought about going to find Robert and talking to him about his behaviour but realized he'd already done enough for one day and if Anna had gone back to join them he should just leave them alone.

...

Sitting in the bar at the Metro Court, Duke knew he had really messed up this time, why did the sight of them together upset him so badly? Why did he see them kissing and tearing at each other clothing when they are doing nothing more than talking? He put his head in his hands, Anna insisted they didn't have sex while they were locked up, but she did say things happened but wouldn't give him any real details. He knew there had been kissing, and touching, Anna had told him it was clear they both wanted to have sex. She was thinking about him in her sleep, maybe other times as well. She had also told him they had long conversations about their feelings. Did Anna really expect him to believe Scorpio was just going to forget all of that, or her? Duke sighed and looked around, if he was honest he didn't really see them alone together that often. Robert did seem to accept he and Anna were together, so why did he feel like this?

"You must be thinking about something very upsetting." Duke looked up and saw Olivia standing beside him. "Rough day?"

"I just got into a huge fight with Anna, I seem to be doing that a lot lately."

"I had noticed I almost never see the two of you in here anymore. Why are you two fighting?"

"Do you remember when I told you Robert had come out of his coma and how I hoped he wouldn't want her back?" she nodded. "Well, I just walked up to them and accused them of being lovers in front of their granddaughter."

"Is Robby trying to get Anna back?" Olivia was shocked.

"I don't know, Anna swears there's nothing going on between them, but that doesn't change how I feel." Duke looked at her and paused before asking, "How often do they come in here?"

"Together?" Olivia thought about it, "I think they've met for drinks once or twice, and they had dinner once. I've seen them talking a couple times. Nothing that would make me think they are doing anything wrong. You really think there's something going on between them?"

No matter what she said, yeah he did think there was something going on. "Well Olivia, I hope you're right." Then he finished his drink and left.

...

After the day in the park, Duke had been doing everything he could to make up for his behaviour. He had taken Anna out several times, not once mentioning Robert. He had stopped in to see her at work just to say hi and see how her day was going. Anna knew he was really trying to make up for how he had been acting lately and appreciated it. A couple times he would ask her what kind of cases she was working on and if she was investigating Julian or any other mob activity, she would just say no. What she worked on was none of his business and the last thing she needed was him going after Julian. After he would leave she did wonder why he cared, if he didn't want to talk about his job why does he want to hear about hers?

As for Robert, he had come to talk to her the same evening of Duke's outburst in the park but Anna hadn't seen or talked to him since. When she'd seen him Anna could tell he was very upset about what had happened and that it had happened in front of Emma. They both knew she was too young to understand but that didn't change the fact that it never should have happened. Again Robert had told her he was going to give her space and time to think, and that he knew just them spending time together was causing problems for her and that he didn't want to make things harder for her. When Robert left he kissed her cheek and said he would stay out of their way for a little while.

...

Robert had been busy helping Mac with the renovations at their house, it was good to stay busy and he felt like he had to give Anna some space, it had been just over two weeks since Duke's tirade in the park. Mac came into the living room. "Well it looks like we're out of paint for this room, do you want to get started in the spare room or should we call it a day?"

"You've got me working for free I think it's time you feed me and throw in a few beers."

"All right," Mac smiled, "I'll give Felicia a call and get her to bring us something, she should be coming home soon anyway." They went into the kitchen, as Mac was dialing he said, "Check the fridge there might be a couple beers left in there." When he got off the phone he came over and joined Robert, he opened the beer Robert had grabbed for him, "Can I ask you something, kind of personal?"

"That depends what it is."

"Robby, why are you letting Duke have Anna? You two should be together."

Robert looked down at the bottle in his hand, he was a little surprised this hadn't come up before. "It's not as simple as that, I'm not letting Duke have her. I'm giving Anna the time she needs to make the right decision for her. Don't think for once second I'm just letting them walk off into the sunset together."

"Good, I want you to be happy and I know who does that better than anyone else. I thought I should ask since she's coming here with Felicia, and apparently she'd mentioned she hadn't seen you for a while."

"I've been staying away. It was getting a little confusing and then Duke caused a big scene in front of Emma. I just thought I should give her a little space. Duke isn't coming is he?"

"No, and I'll make sure you two get a little time alone too, give you some time to remind her what you have to offer," Mac told him with a smile. The brothers sat and talked until the ladies got there, "I'm glad you're here I thought Robby was gonna start chewing on the furniture any minute." Mac said as he went and helped get the food out, Anna came over and handed Robert another beer and sat down with him.

"Hi sweety," damn she looks good he thought.

"Hi honey," Anna smiled at him realizing she had really missed seeing him.

They just looked at each other not sure what to say. "After we've had something to eat I'll show you what we've been working on," he offered.

"I'd like that."

"You know, I'm actually enjoying doing this stuff with Mac. It's nice spending time with him."

"I'm glad you've got something to do with your time." Mac and Felicia joined them at the table, they had picked up Italian. While they ate they talked about their kids and what they were doing. When they were done, Anna said, "Felicia was telling me about the changes you've been making. It's going to look amazing when it's all done."

"Yeah we're letting the pros do the big stuff and they're leaving the rest of it for us to do. I like that Robby and I are getting to spend time together working on this, it feels like something we've missed out on doing before now. Hey Robby why don't you show Anna around?"

"I was planning on doing that very thing, Anna would you like to join me?" Anna got up and followed him, they wondered over to the far side of the room "They had this window replaced, this one is a lot bigger and will let a lot of morning light in." When Mac and Felicia went into the kitchen Anna cleared her throat and Robert turned to her knowing they were alone now.

"Where have you been? Are you avoiding me or something? What did I do?" The look on her face told him she was annoyed.

"Anna you didn't do anything."

"Duke makes an ass of himself embarrasses me and you vanish. Didn't you think I might have wanted to talk to you some more?"

"Anna, I thought I was doing the right thing, giving you the time and space you needed, we need. I told you I was going to stay away. That and I wanted to deck Duke for acting like that in front of Emma. If him seeing us together sends him into a jealous rage, I thought I should stay away, maybe that would stop the fighting and then you would know you're making the right choice not just responding out of anger."

"Well, all you've done is just made me miss you." Her voice softened as she admits this, "I've wanted to see you, to talk to you."

"I missed you too. There are too many things I want to say to you but I can't. You and Duke need time to figure out everything."

"Duke has been around most evenings, he's trying to patch things up and you're right you not being around has helped and we aren't fighting as much right now. That doesn't keep me from thinking about you, I can't get you out of my head."

"Good, because I can't get you out of mine either." Robert moved toward her wanting to take her in his arms, "Ever since your brandy induced confections I can't stop thinking about having a real relationship with you, I want to take you on dates and prove what you mean to me. I want to touch you, to kiss you."

Anna wanted that too, but she couldn't tell him that, "Is this that private flirting you were talking about?"

He smiled, "Not quite but I think I had to say it." They stood there looking at each other, wanting to touch, to hold each other. "Anna," just the way he said her name told her so much.

"I know," she answered softly. They both wanted to say more but knew that it would just cause more problems.

"What do you think?" Felicia asked walking over to them, Mac following her. "These two are doing a pretty good job I think."

"I like it. It's going to look amazing when it's all done, maybe if I ever get my own place again I can hire the Scorpio brothers to do any work I need done."

"They do good work but some time they act like little kids and have little squabbles, it's actually quite funny." Robert and Mac pretended to be offended then they all started to laugh.

They visited for a little longer and when they were ready to go, Anna looked at Robert, "Can I catch a ride with you I came here with Felicia?" Robert said she could then they got ready to leave, Mac reminded Robert that he had the day off tomorrow. As they walked to the car she asked, "So what are you going to do tomorrow?"

"I haven't seen Emma much since I've been helping Mac so I think I'll give Robin a call and see what their schedule is like tomorrow. I don't know if Robin's mentioned this or not but I convinced her Uncle Duke was grumpy from lack of sleep that day at the park. She seemed to buy it, Robin didn't but I get the feeling she understands what's going on."

"Yeah she does, I may have ended up telling her more then I meant to, so yeah she knows what's going on. Robert, I'm sorry I can't tell you what you want to hear but I need to know that whatever I decide it's the right choice for me, and I know I can't keep you both hanging indefinitely." He knew and understood she was asking him for a little more time.

They drove in silence for a little while then he asked, "If Emma schedule works out should I bring her to the station to take you out for lunch?" Then he smiled, "If I have to take you on dates with a five year old chaperone then that's what I'm going to do."

Anna smiled, "I'd love that, and that chaperone always makes me happy."

Robert walked her to her door again, they were both quiet thinking about the conversation they couldn't have. When they got there he turned and said, "I'll let you know if Emma and I are taking you out tomorrow."

"OK." They didn't have much to say but neither of them wanted to walk away either. "So do the Scorpio brothers have reasonable rates for their Reno services?"

"Oh they do and we can actually be quite flexible," then he grinned, "I'd like to test your flexibility."

Anna smiled, "You want to see a repeat of me taking off my boots." Then she laughed it had been funny, she wasn't sure how she hadn't fallen off the couch.

"I want to see you take more off than just your boots."

Anna smiled up at him, he wasn't going to let her forget how much he wants her back, "Robert, be good." Robert didn't say anything he just smiled, the look he gave her, she knew he was thinking about them together. There was a hunger there that she knew oh so well, "Don't look at me like that," she said and bite her lip.

Robert couldn't look away he wanted to be the one biting her lip, "I really should go." Anna smiled at him then Robert started to back away, "Yeah I have to go." Anna was still smiling when she went into her room, she shouldn't get such pleasure from knowing she still affects him like that but she does.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Anna was a little disappointed when Robert phoned to say that Emma wasn't available for lunch. It might be a couple days before they can but he promised that he and Emma would take her out soon. She told him she looked forward to it and hung up with a smile on her face. She got a call about a suspicious meeting between Sonny and an unidentified male down on the docks a short time later and decided to go check it out for herself. When she got there she talked to an undercover office briefly then went to have a look for herself. She knew they now had a photo of whoever Sonny was meeting with but she thought there was a chance she might know who they were. As she got close to where she had been told Sonny was Duke came out from behind some crates and almost walked into her. "Oh! You surprised me. What are you doing down here?" she asked him.

"I had a break between meetings so I thought I'd get out and get a breath of fresh air. What brings you down here, there isn't anything going on down here is there?"

"No, nothing to be concerned about." She hoped the meeting Sonny was having would take a little longer because she knew she wouldn't be able to just walk away from Duke easily.

"Why do you have to spend time with him?"

"What?"

"I was going to ask you to join me for a drink last night but I saw you and Robert outside your room again. Why does it seem like he can always make you smile?"

"Duke, you've known Robert long enough to know he is actually quite funny, is it really a problem that he makes me laugh. I had gone over to Mac and Felicia's to see all the work they've been doing to their house and got a ride back with him. Robert insists on walking me to my door and he was threatening to paint me because I was teasing him about the work he had done for them."

"Really, you sure he wasn't trying to get you to invite him in?" Duke accused.

"No, he wasn't. He has been helping Mac most days for the last two weeks I haven't seen him since the day of your little scene in the park. Now because you saw us talking you start this again. Do you think that Robert is ever going to be out of our lives completely? I will see him, I will spend time with him, and yes he will make me laugh. If you can't handle that then we have a very big problem. I will not stay away from my daughter or my granddaughter because you're threatened by Robert."

"Why does he have to be there?"

"Why would he be at family get togethers or special occasions? Do you hear yourself when you say things like that? Duke I am really trying to make this work, but I'm not sure it's even worth it."

"Anna, don't say that. I can do better, look at the last two weeks we were getting along so well, things were going great."

"Yeah, because I didn't see Robert during that time." Anna saw Sonny walking towards them alone, now she was upset with Duke. If he hadn't stopped her to pick a fight she might have seen who Sonny was talking to.

"That's the answer then, just don't see him."

"That isn't going to happen, and now I no longer have a reason for being here, good day." Anna turned and stormed off. Duke just stood there watching her leave, was it worth getting revenge on Julian if it was going to cost him Anna? Maybe it was, he knew things hadn't been the same between them, not like it had been when they were married.

"Thanks for stopping her, it wouldn't have been good for her to interrupt that meeting," Sonny said as he came back around the crates.

"I hope it's worth the damage I just did to my relationship. The only thing I could think of to stop her was starting another fight."

"I thought you wanted this, Duke. You have to be willing to make a few sacrifices, she's a looker but you might have to let her go to get what you want," then Sonny turned and left. Duke decided he needed a drink and left as well.

...

Robert was sitting at the bar in the Floating Rib, Mac was bartending and since it wasn't that busy they were just sitting there talking. "So you get a day off and that's not good enough, now you want part of another day off. You just can't get good free help anymore," Mac said jokingly.

"That's right, keep that in mind, free help."

Mac smiled back at him, "You're just happy to have something to do with your time. Do you want another drink?" Robert nodded and Mac handed him another one. "So what do you have planned that I have to work alone?"

"A little cutie has agreed to go for lunch with me, then I get to take her to some kids exhibit."

"Oh a hot date then," Mac said with a smile.

Robert smiled back, "Yeah, it seems that I haven't seen her very much in the last couple weeks because I'm helping you, so when I called this morning, I found out she was busy today and tomorrow but can't wait to see me."

Suddenly he was grabbed by the shoulder and turned just to get punched in the face, he was hit twice before he got his hands up and block the next one. "She's mine Scorpio stay the hell away from her."

Mac came flying around the bar and got in between them, "What are you doing? You can't just come in here and punch people," Mac shouted at Duke. He had seen Duke walk in but hadn't expected anything like that.

"Stay out of this Mac, this is between me and him. She's mine! She loves me!"

Robert was now standing behind Mac, "If you're talking about Anna she loves both of us." Mac had to stop Duke again. "Stop acting like a jealous fool, all you're doing is making it easier for her to leave you."

"You don't know what you're talking about."

"No Duke, you're the one that doesn't know what I'm talking about," Robert yelled, "I guess you heard us talking and you assumed I was talking about Anna. I wasn't, I was talking about Emma, she can't wait to go for lunch with me and spend the afternoon at some kid's thing."

"What were you two talking about last night? I saw you with Anna by her door."

"Home renos, I've been helping Mac." Duke stopped trying to get around Mac, that was basically what Anna had told him. Why is he so sure they are running around behind his back? Duke pushed Mac's hands off of himself then turned and left.

They both watched him leave then Mac looked at Robert's face, "I'll get you some ice, that might help but I think you're gonna have quite the shiner." Mac went back around the bar, "Were you really talking about home renos?"

Robert smiled "We were hardly talking actually. We knew what the other one wanted to say. Duke would still be here trying to beat the crap out of me if he'd known what was really going on." Robert got a serious look then said, "I think I get to go after what I want. I'm tired of him acting like this and maybe it's time to show him he really should be jealous." Robert looked over his shoulder just to make sure he hadn't come back, "They don't spend many nights together do they?"

Mac shook his head, "I've hardly seen them kiss lately, they've been fighting a lot too."

There was a cocky smile on his face, "Yeah, he has every right to be jealous then. If I was in his shoes I would be." He looked at Mac and admitted, "Anna and I aren't doing anything but I don't know how much longer that will still be true."

"What happened in here? I just saw Duke leaving he didn't even stop to say hi and he looked like he wanted to hurt someone."

"Someone like my big brother you mean." Then Robert turned to look at Felicia, "Robby caught Duke's fist with his face a couple times," he said with a laugh.

"He sucker punched me, he never would have laid a hand on me if I'd seen him coming," then he smiled and put the ice pack back on his eye.

"Robert, why did he hit you? Was this because of Anna?" Then she smiled and her eyes lit up, "Please tell me it's because of Anna and that you've finally done something about getting her back."

"If he's going to continue to accuse us of sneaking around, I'm going to make it known I want her back."

Felicia hugged him, "I'm so happy, she might be with Duke but when she talks about you, her eyes lit up and she smiles more. Let her know you want her back."

"She knows," Mac told her and smiled. "I think she's known for a while too."

They both looked at Robert, he finished his drink then smiled. "You might say that, things to do," then he got up and left.

...

Anna was in her room when she heard a knock at her door, she sighed then got up to answer it. After the day she'd had she just wanted to relax. When she opened the door she saw Duke standing there with flowers for her. Without saying anything she stepped aside and let him in. "Anna I'm really sorry about how I behaved earlier today I have no right to talk to you like that, and I know it's happening too much. Here, these are for you." He held the flowers out to her. After a moment she took them. "Would you like to go out for dinner with me? I need to make up for how I acted earlier."

"I've already eaten but I will join you for a drink, just let me put these in some water." When Anna came back Duke took her arm and they left together. They were talking happily when they entered the bar, they went and found a table and ordered some drinks.

"Anna I know I behaved horribly and there is no excuse. I think I may be more stressed about my job then I'd like to admit. We had such a great time over the holidays and it just seems like we've been fighting ever since then and I hate it."

"Duke you have to try and trust me. I know none of us are perfect, and we've both made mistakes but you have to stop accusing me of sleeping with Robert."

"Maybe if we still were," he said under his breath. "Maybe you can stop spending so much time with him."

"Duke I told you early I hadn't seen him in two weeks, but the second you saw us, right away I'm sleeping with him. Why is that the first thing you think of when you see us together? No matter what the situation is, that's where your thoughts go."

Duke thought about that for a little bit then took a sip of his drink before answering, "Can you tell me you don't have feelings for him and that you haven't thought about being with him since he's come out of the coma?"

"No I can't," she admitted. "You know I have feelings for him, I've been honest with you about that. I won't insult you either and try to tell you I haven't thought about him in that way, because I have."

"And you wonder why I think there's something going on between you. You just told me you want him."

"I told you I've thought about it," Anna corrected, "and when you act like this I think about it more. You get jealous and accuse me of being with him, then I get mad because I don't appreciate being treated like that and guess what, that makes him look like the better choice for me."

"What do you mean choice? Are you actually thinking about going back to him?"

"Duke would you say this relationship is perfect, that there is no chance that we'll ever break up? I'm being honest with myself and I am trying to figure out what is best for me. Do we continue seeing each other? Do I need to be single? If I find myself single should I see if there could be a future with Robert? Those are the type of questions I've been asking myself, and maybe you should ask yourself some questions too." Anna took a sip of her drink and watched him.

"Thank you for being honest with me. You're right I do need to think about some things and I think the main one is why I'm so threatened by Robert being a part of your life. I shouldn't go into a rage simple from seeing you together. I think it's a good thing we've talked like this, get a few things out on the table." They were almost done their drinks when their waitress came over and gave them two more. "We didn't order these," Duke said as she put them down.

"No, I was asked to bring them over."

"What's that, I don't think that's what she was drinking?"

"It's a Mai Tia sir and that was what was ordered for her."

"It's fine I'll take it," Anna said with a smile, she looked around and saw Robert just as he was getting on the elevator. "I haven't had one of these in a while and they make me think about sitting in a beach chairs watching the ocean." A different scene flashed into her mind, sitting with Robert in his hospital bed when they were both scared he might not beat cancer.

"Who sent these?" Duke asked. The waitress looked around then told him they most have left. "Well, I guess you get to stay for two drinks."

"I think I can handle that. How did the rest of your meetings go this afternoon?"

It took Duke a second to know what she meant, "Oh, they were long and boring, and the last one we didn't even get to everything that needed to be discussed so it has to be continued in the morning. I'm not really looking forward to it but it's a job, and it's not for Julian Jerome."

"I'm glad you got away from anything to do with the mob." They talked a little long, Anna couldn't help but smile when she talked about Emma. When he asked Anna about work she quickly changed the subject. She didn't want to talk about that and for some reason, she got the feeling he was trying to get information out of her when he did ask about it. When they were done their drinks, he walked her back to her room, "Thank you, I think we needed that. Just a nice evening to talk." He leaned in to kiss her it was soft and sweet, just a gentle goodnight kiss. Then they said goodnight and she went into her room.

She leaned on the door after she'd closed it, she had just spent an hour with Duke and should feel happier than this. When he walked her the door she just wanted him to leave, she'd had a nice time with him but was ready to be alone again. At least they didn't have a fight, then she smiled, it's a good thing he didn't know Robert had sent those drinks over.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Anna had spent the day distracted, trying to figure out why Robert had sent her a Mai Tia last night. It could only mean one thing but what had changed? They wouldn't deny what they felt for each other but they had agreed not to act on those feelings. Throughout the day she had replayed everything they had said to each other when she stayed with him in the hospital. She wasn't ready to give up on her relationship with Duke so why was Robert doing this now?

When she was done for the day she called Robert, she had to know what he was thinking. Robert told her he was still helping Mac and would be there for a while. As soon as she hung up she grabbed her things and left. As she drove Anna realized she couldn't pinpoint what she was feeling. She was upset, but a part of her was happy, she was annoyed that she was this confused, and she was mad that she liked Robert's message. She banged on the door waiting impatiently for someone to answer, when Mac opened the door she asked where Robert was, "He's up in the spare room." Anna said thanks, then just walked passed him and headed in the direction of the bedrooms.

Robert heard the door closed behind him, "What are you thinking? I can't handle this pressure right now. Robert, I need time."

"I take it you got the drink and understood what it meant," then Robert turned to look at her and she saw his eye.

"What happened to you?"

"I got sucker punched." Robert didn't go into any details.

Had Duke hit him, was that why he sent the drink? Was he done waiting? Was he really going to start pursuing a relationship with her even if she was with Duke? Anna wasn't sure she wanted to know who hit him but she had to ask, "Did Duke hit you?" Slowly he nodded, he didn't break eye contact with her, she could feel the pull between them.

Robert walked towards her, "Sorry about this." Then he pushed he up against the wall and kissed her passionately. Anna's arms went around him and she pulled him close kissing him back. "I want you Anna. I can't deny it any longer, I want you in my bed, I want to hear you moan my name, and scream out in pleasure," he kissed her again, neither of them were holding back. Pull at each other clothes wanting to touch each other, she started undoing the buttons on his shirt. While he pulled her shirt up and slid his hand under it. Anna had one leg wrapped around Robert then she realized the other foot wasn't on the floor either, she could feel his arousal pressed against her warm center. Oh god, she wanted him.

Robert was holding her up against the wall when he realized they had to stop, he released her enough so she had one foot back on the floor at least. Breathing heavily, still in each other's arms, Robert understood she couldn't say that type of thing back to him, but he needed her to know. "Anna I love spending time with you, why do you think it's you I go looking for when I want to talk to someone? I have made too many mistakes where you're concerned, and I want to change that. I want to be with you, have a life with you. You need to know if you decide to give me a chance that I want it all I want a real relationship, it isn't just physical."

"I did need to hear that, probably as much as I needed you to kiss me like that." Anna reached up, "Duke did this," she touched his black eye, "because he thinks what just happened has been going on already."

Robert kissed her tenderly, "If I'm going to pay, then I want to deserve the next black eye."

"Robert, we can't do this. I'm dating Duke."

"Why?" he was done hold back his feelings.

Anna pushed him back then looked down, Robert turned and straightened his clothes while she thought. She realized her clothes were a mess as well, if she was doing this with Robert why was she dating Duke. "I'm not sure anymore," she admitted.

Oddly that satisfied Robert, he could accept that she was confused, he knew he was. "Why don't we go downstairs, talk to Mac for a while. Then you can drive me back, I walked here this morning."

Anna cleared her throat, "I think that's a good idea." When they got downstairs it turned out Felicia had just gotten home so she insisted they stay for supper. While they ate Anna tried to put what had happened upstairs out of her mind but the more she tried the more she thought about how much she'd wanted him, how great it felt in his arms pressed against him burning with desire. The only thing Anna could be sure about was that she wanted to have sex with Robert. That wasn't good if she was going to stay with Duke. They visited for part of the evening then Anna asked Robert if he wants a lift back.

As she drove Robert looked over at Anna, "Can I take you out on a date some time? I know it's not right but I want to spend some time with you. Just the two of us, not because we're doing something with other people."

"Robert I don't think that's a good idea, I'd love to go on a date with you but it would cause so many problems for me with Duke. You understand that right?" Robert nodded. "At least I know what you want, what you're up to during the day."

"He's not telling you what he does during the day? Why? Wouldn't that be one of the good things to talk about? You know a topic that isn't me."

Anna smiled at him, "I actually asked Duke if he's trying to push me into your arms, all he really said was that he was sorry."

He smiled over at her, "I miss that little cot and holding you so close to me."

"Vegas remember. What happened in that lab stays in that lab." Then a smile formed on her face, "I want you to Robert, you know I do. I just can't base my choice on that fact alone."

"Does the thought of being with Duke keep you up at night, do you ache to be with him?"

"Robert I won't answer that."

"Have I affected you like that? Do you lay in bed wishing I was there, craving my touch? That's what you've done to me, Anna."

"Robert, that's not fair."

"OK, I'm sorry. Maybe we should talk about something else." Neither of them talked for a few minutes then Robert reminded her about lunch with Emma tomorrow, they started talking about her instead.

Anna smiled at him, "With Emma there, it should keep us from having another conversation like this one. Not that I don't like when you talk like this, it just makes everything that much more complicated," she admitted.

When they got to the Metro Court Robert insisted on walking her to her door, "You know I can find my way back here on my own," she said with a smile.

"Yes I'm sure you can but it wouldn't be very gentlemanly of me to let you." They got to her door and she turned to him, "Anna I meant what I said, all of it." Then he leaned in a little closer so only she could hear him, "It's me doing wonderfully dirty things to you when you close your eyes at night, isn't it?" then he gave her a devilish grin.

She blushed a little and slapped his arm, "Shush," she smiled at him then quietly, "Yes, now get out of here." Robert turned and headed off to his room.

...

Anna was sitting at her desk talking to Dante about a case he had just finished when they heard a knock at her door. "That must be that lunch date you were telling me about. I hope she doesn't try to cuff me this time."

"She might, she likes to keep us all on our toes." Dante walked over and opened the door, he smiled when he saw Emma, then a look of surprise washed away the smile when he saw Robert's eye. Anna got up from her desk walking toward them, his eye looked a little better than it did the before.

"He got in a bar fight," Emma told them. Then Robert and Emma both smiled, "That's what he told me to say, Grandma. He was at Uncle Mac's bar and got hit by some guy that was fighting." Then she looked at Robert, "That's what you said right?"

"Close enough, we are here to take you to lunch and Emma said you can pick where we go but really hopes you pick Kelly's"

"Well you three have fun, Robert you better keep an eye out for those stray fists."

"I'll try to keep that in mind thanks." Then Dante left and Robert went to help Anna with her coat. "It's good to see you looking so lovely."

"Thank you. You told her it was a bar fight?"

"Well it happened in a bar and I was talking to Mac when it happened. So it wasn't really a stray fist, he hit right where he wanted, twice actually." They got closer to Emma, "So where are we going?" he asked.

"Kelly's, but only if I can have cheese fries."

"You've got it Grandma," she said with a big smile, then they followed her out of the office.

While they ate Anna kept looking at Robert's eye, she hated that Duke had hit him. That was why he'd bought them the drinks, why he kissed her like that yesterday, why he was saying all these wonderful things. When she asked Emma what they were doing for the rest of the day, she told her they were going to check out the hands-on learning exhibit. It was for kids and Emma really wanted Anna to join them. After listening to Emma talk about it Anna decided she could take the rest of the day off to go with them.

...

Emma couldn't stop talking about the exhibit when she got home and she was still talking Patrick's ear off when they left the room. "I think someone enjoyed her day with her grandparents," Robin said with a smile. "Thank you so much for taking her, a couple of her friends at school had gone and they kept telling her she had to go."

"I had fun, they didn't have anything that cool when you were little," Anna told her.

"Can I convince you to stay for supper? It's the least I can do."

Robert went over and turned up the music that was playing, "I won't say no and since I brought Anna I think that means she's staying too."

"Well get comfortable and I'll be right back."

When Robin left the room, Anna came over to Robert. "Why did Duke hit you?"

"He didn't like my singing," he said and smiled.

"I will call Mac right now and he'll tell me what really happened."

Robert smiled and put his hands on her arms so she couldn't get her phone, "OK, fine. Why does he do anything where I'm concerned? He thinks that if we aren't already sleeping together that I'm trying to get you into bed. Until now I wasn't trying, but I think he changed the rules when he sucked punched me." Robert moved one hand to the small of her back and took her hand in the other, they started swaying to the music as they talked. "I was talking to Mac about Emma being excited about today, I think he thought I was talking about you. All I know is I felt a hand on my shoulder then got punched, he was quick too, he got me twice before I could get my hands up." He told her about Mac jumping in between them and what was said. Then Anna told him about her run-in with him earlier that day on the docks. "What did you tell him we were talking about outside your room?"

"I told him I was teasing you about the work you'd done at Mac's and that I was smiling because you threaten to paint me. Why did he ask you that too?'

"Yeah, I just said home renos, he basically left right after that."

Anna reached up and touched his eye, "Does it hurt?"

Robert pulled her closer, "Not while I'm holding you."

Patrick was about to walk back into the living room when Robin stopped him, she put her finger on her lips and turned him so he was leaning against the wall and out of sight. "Give them a little bit of time, apparently Uncle Duke is the one that gave dad the black eye," she whispered.

Patrick smiled at her, "Are you eavesdropping?" Robin just shushed him again then leaned towards the doorway so she could hear a little better.

"I still remember the first time we danced together, I held you so close. I didn't want to let you go."

"The music didn't matter, we just kept dancing." She smiled up at him with love in her eyes, "There was another first that night. You were so gentle, so wonderful."

"You were amazing," then he kissed her.

"He was her first?" Patrick asked quietly.

Robin had a big smile when she looked at him. "Shush, and yes there was never any question who my father was," she whispered.

Anna's hand were both behind his neck now while Robert's were on the small of her back holding her against him. "You know we are in our daughter's living room, maybe we should go sit down."

"When this song ends, besides I kind of think she's hoping I'm the one you want to be with." He kissed her again, this time Anna pulled him closer not wanting the kiss to end as quickly as the last one had. With her still in his arms, "we better go sit down or I'm taking you back to my room right now."

"Robert, I can't. Tonight it might feel like I'm dating you, but I won't have sex with you, not yet."

He took her hand and lead her over to the couch, "Does Lavery know about this dating situation?" he asked then smiled. "I was just hit by him."

Anna smiled as she sat down beside him, "No but I think I should talk to him. That and find out what he was thinking when he hit you."

Robin was smiling, "What did I tell you? See where they are in a month. Now when we go back in there they might pretend none of that just happened, but it is my parents and they are anything but predictable so just go with it, whatever it is."

Patrick smiled, then pulled her close, "Can I get a kiss before going in there?" Robin smiled and kissed him, she pulled him close and kissed him passionately. "Yup, we should get in there. Damn, I love when you kiss me like that."

When they walked into the living room Robert and Anna were sitting together talking quietly. Robert was leaning back against the couch with his arm on the back of it and Anna was turned slightly to face him. She reaches up and touched his face by his eye, "I've been looking at that all day and it really pisses me off."

"It's OK, this isn't the first black eye I've had," he told her with a smile.

"I hope you're in the mood for lasagne, that's what I was planning and there's more than enough for all of us." Anna turned and smiled and said it sounded wonderful, as she brought her hand down at first she put it on Robert's leg then moved it to her own lap. Robin smiled at them, "So dad do we get to know what really happened, especially if mom's mad about it."

He smiled, "Why won't any of you believe that I was just sitting at the bar talking to Mac when I got hit?" Robin picked up her phone, then looked at him while threatening to dial. He looked at Anna, "She is so your daughter," then he smiled. "The sad part is you're both right, Mac would tell you. I got sucker punched because someone didn't know Mac and I were talking about Emma and decided to stake a claim to what he sees as his."

"Uncle Duke hit you because of mom! Are you serious?" Robin's face lit up as she spoke. "So what does that mean?"

"It's mean he's an ass, and that I got to change the rules," Robert said then smiled.

"As in you are no longer standing back and waiting? You're going after what you want," Robin said she couldn't stop smiling.

Robert leaned in and whispered, "I told you she was cheering for me." He sat back with a smile on his face, "So Patty Cake, did Emma tell you about everything five times before getting into bed?"

Patrick smiled, apparently they were done talking about themselves. "She couldn't stop talking about any of it but the train was clearly the best thing there. I'm sure she's going to tell us all about it again in the morning."

"That little train was pretty neat, the fact it's all set up at their height and that it was all hands on, no wonder the kids love it so much. I'm very glad they talked me into going with them. Emma and her Grandpa can be quite persuasive." They talked a little longer then Robin went to check on dinner so Anna went with her. "Please don't say anything about what you might have noticed between me and your father tonight. I have to talk to Duke again about how I'm feeling." She went over and leaned on the counter, "I can't believe he hit Robert."

Robin turned and grinned, "You mean the touching or the dancing. Maybe I didn't see the kissing either. Mom, what is going on?" Anna smiled and blushed a little but didn't say anything. "Until tonight, I hadn't seen anything between the two of you that would suggest that either of you were wanting to rekindle that old flame, well except when you got a little drunk here. I had wondered about it but you were both hiding it well," Robin admitted.

"It would have stayed hidden if Duke hadn't hit him. Yes your father and I would be interested in another change, it has been talked about at length but I'm with Duke. I know it isn't perfect but we agreed that nothing else could happen between us as long as I'm with him."

"So is Duke really that insecure about your feelings for him or does he know something?"

"It has been such a struggle for us. It took a very long time to get past knowing how close I got to Faison when he was pretending to be Duke, maybe that still is part of the problem." Anna turned then looked back at Robin, "I know that's been one of the biggest problems, I know it's really Duke now but I'm still holding back. Now he's being very tight-lipped about his work and I think that sometimes there are things happening at work that upset him then he takes that out on me." Anna went over and started setting the table as she continued to talk. "There are times he's picked fights over the smallest things and lately it's always your father, no matter what he believes Robert and I are sleeping together. If he sees us talking he'll pick a fight. It is just so annoying, and even Robert was getting tired of it so he stayed away from me for two weeks, but the day I see him, Duke saw us talking and the next day we're fighting again."

"It's not like you're going to stop talking to dad. Emma would be heartbroken if you two stopped doing things with her. She always tells me how much more fun it is when you both take her somewhere. She loves how you tease each other all the time."

Anna smiled, of course, Emma would enjoy that, "I keep telling Duke that but it doesn't seem to sink in. I actually asked him if he was trying to force me to break up with him. He just apologized yet again, I've heard him say I'm sorry so many times lately the words are meaningless."

"And dad?" Robin asked leadingly.

Anna face lit up, "Your dad has been wonderful, he's been giving me the time and space to think about what I want, and need. We slip once in a while but mostly we're behaving as just friends. Thank you for getting him to drive me home that night. If Duke had shown up I know I would have said something I would have regretted."

Robin laughed a little, "It was pretty obvious dad was the one on your mind that night. So tonight, was that slipping?"

Anna shook her head "No," then sat down at the table and exhaled loudly, "What the hell am I going to do?"

"You have to make a choice, but you need to make sure it's the right one." Robin walked over and sat at the table beside her. "You love them both but who do you want a life with, who makes you happy, who gets your pulse racing when you think about them?"

"If that was all it was, I know my answer, but what about the last year? What about all that time we spent trying to really reconnect with each other? That has to mean something."

"I'm sure it does but then why were you making out with dad in the lab?"

Anna looked up at her, "Crap, I did say that out loud." Robin smiled and nodded. "You can't tell anyone about that. We had been so good since the lab, then I made him grab my ass to get my key card, then I kissed him. That's when it got more confusing. I'm sorry you don't want to hear this."

"Well I already know some of it and I get the feeling you don't want many people to know, just don't get too graphic," then they both started laughing. "Mom I want you to be happy."

"Robert has always made me laugh, he just has this way of making everything a little sillier. When he and I fight, we argue, get it all out and usually move on quickly. When we're together I am so happy. Duke and I were happy when we were married too, he made me laugh. Why can't we get that back?" Anna sat back and ran her hand through her hair, "Robert is done waiting, that's what's going on tonight. It became very clear yesterday that we can't deny what we feel and want."

Robin knew what she meant, "That is going to cause some real problems then." Robin could just imagine what would happen if Duke saw even just a hint of what had been going on between her parents tonight.

"I mentioned to Robert that tonight it feels like I'm dating him today. Would it be wrong to try that, dating them both? Tell Duke that if I'm going to know who I want to be with I have to actually see who I want to spend more time with. Do I really want to be with Robert as much as I think or is it just because of how Duke is acting and the fighting?"

"Those are all really good questions and you have to find out the answers. After we've eaten I suggest you go have a long talk with dad then have another one with Duke, the sooner the better. Explain what you just told me and take it from there, if one of them doesn't like the idea of you dating them both then maybe he isn't really that interested in being in a relationship with you."

Anna smiled and hugged her, "Thank you."

...

As they walked down the hall to her room Anna looked at Robert, "You're coming in tonight we need to talk."

"Yeah, I know we do. Aren't you worried Duke is watching and will get upset that I didn't just walk you to the door?"

"Let him get mad. After we've talked and I've had a chance to talk to him, he'll have some choices to make. Besides if you want to kiss me goodnight it probably shouldn't be in the hall," she said as she opened her door.

He smiled, "The rules have changed," then followed her inside. Anna went and poured them both a drink then joined Robert who had already taken a seat on the couch. "What did you want to talk about?"

"Dating," Anna said straight-faced, "I want to start dating you, but I want to keep dating Duke. I'll have to explain to him that he and I are no longer exclusive and see how he reacts to that." She paused, "I can't deny what I feel for you and not addressing what's going on just makes all of this that much harder to figure out."

"I think I understand. How can you be sure you're really doing what's right if you're only getting half the information."

"Oh my god, that's it exactly. I don't think it will go like this when I talk to Duke but thank you for getting it. I want to spend time with you and like you said we need to spend time together just the two of us. I don't want you antagonizing Duke though," she touched his face, "I don't want to see another one of these, on either of you."

"I won't do anything to upset him, well other than start dating you that is. I think this is a great idea." Anna told him more about what she and Robin had talked about to make sure he knew what she needed. Then he asked, "So with this dating, there will be kissing right?" then he grinned, "I won't ask for more than a few good make out sections for now. You know I want you, that never changes, but I won't pressure you to make this physical."

"Thank you."

"Would it be wrong if our first date is a movie night? We could order some pizza or something like that, make some popcorn, and just cuddle up and watch a couple of movies. I really think a nice night all alone is what we need."

"When is this movie night going to happen?" Anna asked with a smile, she thought it was a great idea.

"What about the day after tomorrow?" Robert thought that would give her time to talk to Duke as well as time to think about all of this. Anna agreed then they decided to call it a night, she walked him to the door. "I think you said something about a goodnight kiss."

"I did," Robert put his hands on her hips and she put her arms around his neck. "I had a great time today, I am so glad you convinced me to join you two."

He kissed her softly "It was my pleasure." Then he kissed her again longer with more passion. When he pulled back he smiled, "I better leave, we still haven't had our first date."


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Anna was sitting at her desk at police headquarters the next day, she had called Duke and he had agreed to come to see her. She didn't have any pressing work that had to be done this afternoon so unless something unexpected happened that needed her attention she should be able to talk to him undisturbed. She knew this wasn't going to go as well as the conversation with Robert had but she had to explain how she felt and what she wanted. She had thought about what she was going to say but still wasn't sure how she was going to start the conversation. When she heard the knock on her door she took a deep breath before calling for him to come in.

Duke smiled as he came in, Anna got up and walked around her desk, she gave him a quick kiss then lead him to the couch in her office. When he sat down she turned to face him, "I'm glad you came, I really need to talk to you."

Duke looked at her not sure of the tone in her voice, "Is everything OK?"

"Yes, it's nothing like that, but this conversation has to happen." Anna took his hand, "There is no easy way to explain the way I've been feeling."

"Are you breaking up with me?"

"No, well not exactly. I want to continue dating you but," Anna wasn't sure how to put this so he wouldn't get mad before hearing her out. "I have to be able to make sense of my feelings and to do that we can't be exclusive. I want to date Robert as well."

"What? You can't be serious, you want to keep me in limbo while you go have a fling with him. Wouldn't it be better to have me right out of the picture so you can be free to run around with your lover?"

"Duke you keep saying we're lovers, that hasn't been true for some time. You want to know the truth yes there have been times where our assignment had us in the same place and while we were together we lived as lovers, that hasn't happened in a couple years. When I say date, that's what I mean spend time together, find out just how compatible I am with both of you."

Duke was trying to control his temper, "You're saying you didn't have sex with him while you were locked in that lab together. I find that very hard to believe."

"No, we did not have sex," then she looked down, she had told Duke some of what had happened between her and Robert but not all of it "but it was clear we both wanted to. I told him you and I were together, and he has been respecting that You are making that very hard to do when you keep accusing us of being lovers every time you see us together. He has been holding back what he's wanted to say because he doesn't want to cause more problems between us. You have no idea how mad he was about that day in the park."

"I said I was sorry about that. Yes, I overreached, but I thought we'd moved past that."

"What is this attitude? You acted like a complete ass but gee you said sorry so I should just get over it. You've had to apologize so many times lately sorry is just your go-to greeting."

"I can't stand that he makes you laugh, that it just seems so easy between the two of you. I want that but it won't happen when he's around."

"What about all that time he was in a coma?" Duke didn't answer. "And are you forgetting that he was my best friend while we were married. He made me laugh then, we would tease each other, insult each other, we would fight, but in all that time he knew you were my husband, the man I was in love with. You didn't fly into a jealous rage if you saw us talking then."

"Jealous rage, I think you're blowing that a bit out of proportion," Duke insisted.

"Duke, you hit him twice, for no reason. You assumed he was talking about going somewhere with me, when in fact he was talking about how excited Emma was about spending yesterday afternoon with him."

"Yeah, I hit him," Duke admitted and it kind of looked like he wanted to hit him again. "I'm tired of him coming on to you."

"When have you seen this happen, is he flirting with me and I just don't see it? Or are you letting your imagination get the better of you." Anna got up and got herself some water, "Duke I want to try dating both of you because I need to know who's right for me, I want to see who really wants to be with me. If you're holding on to this relationship simply because the memory of me and what we had kept you going for all those years, then is it me or that memory that you want to be with. I'm sorry but I'm not that same woman anymore. Too much has happened to all of us to think we can't build a relationship on what we had then."

Duke stayed sitting on the couch thinking about what she had just said, it made a lot of sense. Could that be what he was trying to do? "You can honestly say that he hasn't been flirting with you?"

"Not until very recently, see you changed the rules when you sucker punched him. He's done waiting for me to decide if you and I are going to work out. The other night, the Mai Tia, that was him saying he wants what we had talked about when he was fighting cancer."

"So does he know about this plan of yours?"

Anna walked back over to him but didn't sit again, "Yes, I already talked to him, and he understands what I hope to accomplish from this."

Duke got up, "I understand it, and I don't think I like it, but if it's what you want then fine," then turned and left her office.

...

Robert was over at Mac and Felicia's again, he and Mac had just finished painting the spare room and tomorrow they would get it set up again so they were taking a break. Robert was by himself and started thinking about what he would do if he ends up stay in Port Charles. He was sitting in the kitchen alone when Felicia came and joined him, "What are you thinking about? It looks serious."

"My future, and what I want to do now. I'm still technically on medical leave but I think I might be done with fieldwork. It's time I settled down somewhere."

"Are you thinking of Port Charles as an option?" He nodded as she poured them both a cup of coffee and sat beside him. "Mac told me what happened the other day. Did Duke find out that you're interested in getting back together with Anna?"

"He's believed for some time now that Anna and I are having an affair behind his back. He has accused us of it several times now, once was in front of Emma."

"How does Anna feel about all of this? This can't be easy on her."

"No, it's not. She needs time, she needs to think about her choices. She doesn't need anyone badgering her about their insecurities." Robert took a sip of his coffee, "I think she's come up with a way to get a better idea of what she wants and what is really being offered to her." Robert looked at his watch, "By now Duke should know what Anna wants to try. She told me last night that she wants to start dating both of us."

Felicia was very surprised by that, "Really, what did you say to that?"

"We have a date tomorrow night," then he smiled at her. "Felicia, I think she could really use a friend to talk to. She has a lot to think about and will have to make a decision sooner or later. Could you be that friend for her?"

Felicia was touched that he was concerned about Anna, most men wouldn't think about something like this. "Of course I will," then she gave him a big hug. "You Scorpios put on that tough guy act pretty well, but when a person knows you, you're both pussycats."

"Oh really?" Robert said then smile, "Yeah, but you've known that for quite a while now. Felicia, I just want her to be happy, I hope I'm the one that can do that, but either way."

"You big softy," Felicia playfully shoved him. "I'll give her a call in a while maybe invite her to get a drink or something.

"Thank you, Felicia."

...

Felicia had sent Mac out with Robert for the evening, she thought they could use a boys night and this would give her a chance to talk to Anna alone. She thought they could talk more freely at her house so Felicia had invited Anna over. She was looking around at the living room everything was back where it belonged and she thought it had turned out even better then she'd hoped. The wall that was removed had really opened up the room, the dining area just off the kitchen was now part of the same room.

When Anna got there she was also impressed by how the room had turned out as well. "Once they are done in the spare room I promised Mac he could start on his man cave downstairs." She offered Anna some tea, then they went and sat down.

"Thank you for calling, I could really use a night to just chat with a girlfriend." Anna took a sip, "I miss this, just visiting with a friend."

"I'm here whenever you need. Anna, I might have heard you could use someone to talk to. You know you can always come to me," Felicia offered.

Anna looked up at her over her cup, "Robin got tired of hearing more then she should?"

"No, it wasn't Robin. I have a very caring brother-in-law, who only wants you to be happy."

Anna smiled, she'll have to remember to thank Robert later. "What am I going to do Felicia? I don't want to hurt either one of them but I know there's no way to avoid that. Did he tell you what I've decided to try?"

"Yes, he did. You know I think it's a good idea if they both know that's what's happening. Duke will have to accept that you're being pursued by Robert. He said Duke has been accusing the two of you of having an affair already."

"He has, ever since the beginning of the year he's been acting so strangely. Always on edge, it has gotten so bad there were days I was dreading seeing Duke because I didn't want to have another fight. During all that time Robert's been around just being a friend when I need one, he wasn't trying for anything more."

"Are you sure about that, maybe he just wasn't telling you what he was feeling?"

Anna smiled, "You might think he's been here just waiting for Duke and I to break up but that's not it. As you know we were Jerry's prisoners for quite some time, during that time we talked about a lot of things, our feels for each other was one of them. Things happened between us that shouldn't have, but I wanted it to so much, we both did. We never had sex but I know it was still cheating. When we got out of there we agreed that it couldn't happen again because of my relationship with Duke. Robert had been respecting that, but after Duke hit him that changed. He sent a message that told me he was done waiting and was going to start perusing me."

Felicia smiled, she was a little shocked Anna was admitting all of this but she understood she had a lot to deal with. "He had mentioned you know how he feels about you, did he send you flowers or something?" Felicia was wondering what kind of wonderfully romantic thing Robert had done.

"No nothing like that, he bought Duke and I both a drink. He had them sent over to our table and left just as they were brought over to us."

"I don't understand. He just bought you a drink?" Felicia asked looking a little letdown.

"He bought me a Mai Tia," she explained. "We were ready to try again when he went into treatment in Bern, but it just never really happened. The note he left me then said he'd be waiting with the Mia Thais when he was himself again. I knew what the drink meant as soon as I got it."

Felicia took a sip of her tea, "What did Duke think of that?"

"He had no idea about the meaning behind it." Anna looked at her now empty cup, "Do you have something a little stronger?"

"Yeah of course," Felicia went and got a bottle of wine. She put a glass in front of them both, "How have things been going with Duke? I mean if you want to change your relationship, it can't be that good."

"I'm tired of fighting all the time. I really wanted it to work out for us but I just don't know if that's going to happen." Anna picked up her wine glass and looked at it. "I know he wasn't happy when I told him I want to date Robert as well, but I can't go on the way it's been either. He'll have to accept that I am spending time with Robert and that there will be romance. If he can't accept that then he has to walk away. I want him to show me that he does want a relationship with me and that I'm worth the effort to prove he's the one for me."

"I'm sure he'll want to show you just how important you are to him."

Anna turned and looked at Felicia, "I'm not really sure about that. After I talked to Robert about all of this he asked me to join him for a movie night so we could spend some time just the two of us. Duke, on the other hand, seemed annoyed, all he said was 'fine' then he left my office."

"Give him time to get used to the idea, he might surprise you." Anna just nodded Felicia did have a point. "Where are you having this movie night?"

"At my place."

"Aren't you a little worried that things might get a little too personal for a first date. You don't want to move to fast." Then Felicia gave her a little smile, "Or do you?"

"We've already talked about that and he is willing to wait," Anna grinned, "as long as we continue to make out once in a while." She looked at Felicia and really smiled, "That started happening again recently."

"Anna! You go girl." Then they both started laughing.

...

Mac and Robert were shooting pool when they saw Duke walk into the Floating Rib. "I can tell him to leave if you want Robby. I'll just say I don't want a repeat of the other day."

"No don't bother, I promised Anna I wouldn't cause any trouble with him."

As Robert lined up his next shot, "Yeah but did he make that same promise about you?" Robert looked up before taking his shot, wondering if he had. "I don't need a fight breaking out in here."

Robert missed his shot, then leaned against the table, "Really, the only way you can beat me is by distracting me with other things."

Mac came over and handed him his beer, they were facing away from the bar, "Do you know if Anna's talked to him yet?"

"I think she was going to talk to him this afternoon. He might blame me for what's happening, but something changed with him, even I noticed it and I've only been awake for a few months."

"I think you might be right, even if we're just talking about his attitude towards you. He was fine with you during the holidays, I thought you two were getting along fine."

"Let's not talk about him tonight, I was having a good time and I think I'm still kicking your butt at pool. Your shot." They went back to their game and ignored the fact Duke was even in the bar. When it was time for another round Robert went to get them both another drink.

He was standing at the bar waiting when he heard, "How the hell did you talk her into this Scorpio? I know this was your idea. Why can't you just let us be happy?" Once he had the drinks Robert turned to walk away without saying a word. "Hey, I'm talking to you Scorpio." Duke grabbed a mug off the bar and throw it at him.

When it hit his back Robert stopped and turned around, "Anna decided she wanted this, she will always make up her own mind and nothing you or I say will easily sway her. She needs to know what's right for her." Robert started to turn and Duke got up and came toward him.

Mac had seen what happened and rushed over, he looked at Robert who now had beer all over his back but wasn't hurt, "You're out of here Lavery. I don't need you coming in here and starting trouble again."

"He's the problem," Duke insisted.

"Oh really? You were the one that walked in here the other day and punched him, now you trying to get him to fight you by throwing drinks at him. He might not be willing to hit you but that doesn't mean I won't. Now get out of my bar." Mac thought Duke was going to say something else but instead, he grabbed his jacket and left. He walked back over to Robert, "Let's finish our drinks and get out of here. I'm sure you'll want to change your shirt."

When they were done, they drove back to Mac's place Robert's car was there. "Is that Anna's car?"

"Yeah Felicia said she was going to invite her over," Mac looked over at Robert, he was sure he'd want to come in now.

"You know my shirt is almost dry now, maybe I should go in and say hi." As they walked to the door, "Hey don't mention the indecent with Duke, OK." Mac just nodded then they went inside.

Felicia looked over when the door opened, "Oh hi, you guys are back early."

"Yeah, I got tired of Robby beating me at pool. I think there's going to be a table put in downstairs so I can practice." Mac walked over and gave Felicia a kiss. "What have you ladies been up to?"

"Just talking, it's been too long since we've done this so it's been nice getting caught up with each other."

Anna got up and walked over to Robert who was taking off his coat, "Thank you," she smiled, saying it loud enough for just him to hear.

He smiled back, "You're welcome Luv."

Anna gave him a hug, "Why is your back wet?" she leaned back some and felt the front of his shirt. "You know beer works better when you drink it not pour it on yourself."

Robert was still holding her, "That's what I was doing wrong. I just came in to say hi, so let's go talk to them for a bit then I'm going to get going." True to his word he only visited for a little while then Robert left alone. As he walked to his car he smiled, he was glad he got to see Anna tonight but didn't want to make a nuisance of himself either. If he was going to win her over he had to be smart about it, he didn't want to pressure her.

...

After Mac had kicked him out of the Floating Rib Duke thought about going back to his room but he was still too upset, so he made his way down to the docks. After talking to Anna he had gone and had a few drinks at the Metro Court, then a few more in his room. He had wanted to keep drinking and that was why he had gone to the Floating Rib, now he just stared out at the water angry about everything that had happened today.

He turned when he heard someone walking towards him, "I don't usually see you down here," Sonny said as he got closer.

"No, but tonight I had to clear my head. Our plan to take out Julian is going to work right? I'm losing the woman I love so I had better get the satisfaction of his death."

Sonny was now standing beside him looking out at the water, "Everything is going as planned, it shouldn't be much longer now. Then you can repair whatever has happened with Anna."

"Her white knight is here to ride off into the sunset with her. I don't think there's much chance of me winning against Scorpio."

Sonny looked at him, "That doesn't seem like the right kind of attitude. You won't get the girl if you just roll over and let your rival take her from you."

"I think that was exactly what I needed to hear. She wants to see what we both can offer her, I'll wine and dine her, turn up the romance. She won't even remember Scorpio's name by the time I'm done. Scorpio doesn't stand a chance." Then the two men walked off into the night together.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Anna smiled when she read the text Robert had just sent her, 'I'll be over at 7 with pizza, I have a few ideas for movies, make sure you're wearing something comfy'. This wasn't your typical first date, they knew each other too well to waste time going for drinks and finding out those little things people usually talked about on first dates. She went and put on a sweater and some leggings, he said comfy but she still wanted to look good. When she heard the knock at her door she checked her watch and smile he was a little early, she went and opened the door, and her smile faded. "Oh hi. Um, what are you doing here?"

"That's not quite the welcome I was hoping for." Anna looked at him, Duke was in a very nice suit and was holding flowers. "I came to ask you out to dinner tonight."

"Duke I'm sorry, I already have plans tonight and Robert will be here any time."

"Well take these anyway," Duke said and handed her the flowers.

As he did Robert walked up behind him, "Hello Duke, are you joining our movie night?" Then he walked past him into Anna's suite. "Anna, I didn't get a chance to watch a lot of movies last year so you'll have to let me know which ones you've already seen." He walked over and put the pizza on the coffee table. "I see you have plates out already, I'll go put these in the fridge," he held up the beer in his hand then left them alone by the door.

"We're having a movie night. I don't have plans tomorrow, can we go for dinner then?"

Does Scorpio think he can win her over with some pizza and a night in, Duke knew he could do better than that, "Yes of course, why don't I pick you up at 7 tomorrow night?" then he added, "I could stay for a little while tonight, I don't have plans now."

"Really?" then he walked past her into the suite, she turned and watched him go over and sit down on the couch. "Um, I'm just going to go put these in some water." Anna found Robert leaning against the counter, he was waiting for Duke to leave. "I don't think he's going anywhere," she said as she filled a vase with water.

"What? He couldn't really think I was serious about joining us to watch movies, could he?"

Anna smiled, "I hope not." Then she moved closer to him and quietly said, "I was looking forward to turning down the lights, maybe cuddling up with you. I really want to spend time alone with you."

"If it doesn't happen tonight, we'll just have to reschedule, but I'm not leaving either." Then he followed her back into the living room.

"Oh hey I hope you don't mind, it smelt so good I just had to have a slice," Duke said as he took another bite of pizza.

"No help yourself, I'm sure the two of us wouldn't have finished all of it," Robert said, he waited to see where Anna was going to sit, when she sat in the chair he joined Duke on the couch. They started talking about movies and when they were sure Duke wasn't leaving, Anna picked the first one. Robert hadn't seen the movie before but he was hardly paying attention. What the hell was Duke doing here, maybe he should have told Anna about Duke's behaviour the night before? No, he wouldn't make this harder on Anna by starting another argument. The movie was half over when he glanced over at Anna, she was watching him, he grinned and she mouthed kitchen and he nodded. He got up and left first, after a few minutes she joined him. "How long until he joins us in here?" he asked with a smile and handed her a beer.

"We should have a little time, I think he was the only one really watching the movie," she smiled and leaned against the counter.

"How was your day?" Robert asked he was now leaning against the wall so he was facing Anna. They told each other about their day and had moved onto talking about Robin and how she was adjusting to being back from the dead when Duke walked in.

Duke hadn't really noticed when they'd left the room but when he realized they were both gone he decided to go find them. He had expected to find them in an embrace not able to keep their hands off each other and was surprised to hear them talking about Robin, even more surprised that they weren't even that close to each other. "Don't you guys like the movie?"

"Um it's OK, I wanted a drink then we started talking," Anna told him. Duke went and stood right beside her, he put his hand on the counter behind her so he could lean a little closer to her. Anna knew he was trying to show Robert that she was his and started to really get annoyed.

Robert pulled out his phone and glanced at it, as if he'd gotten a message, "Duke did you want a beer?" he offered and handed him one. Then he sent a message before going back to where he had been standing. They started to talk about Robin again then Anna's phone rang, she grabbed it glad for a distraction. "Hello."

"Hi mom, walk out of the room like this is an important phone call."

Anna looked over at the two men, "Excuse me I have to take this," then she left the room. "What's going on?" she asked when she was sure they couldn't hear.

"Well I think you should say you're getting called into work, but you should actually just go to dad's room. He messaged me to say Duke has crashed movie night and won't leave."

Anna tried not to laugh, "That is perfect, thank you so much. Love you sweety talk to you later." She took a second to make sure she had a straight face when she went back into the kitchen.

"You know you're going to have to do better then this if you want to have any chance of stealing Anna away from me," Duke finished saying as she rejoined them.

"It sounds like I have to head down to headquarters, so that means movie night is over. I have to change before I go so you both should leave now."

"Oh, what happened?" Duke asked.

"I didn't get many details just that I need to get down there."

"I can drive you if you want." Duke offered.

"That's alright I have no idea how long I'll be so I would rather have my own car there. Look I really need to change."

"We'll get out of your way, come on Duke we should let her get out of here. The sooner she gets there the faster she can deal with whatever is going on." Robert waited then when Duke finally turned to leave he followed him out. He didn't wait for Duke once they were in the hall he just walked off in the direction of the elevators.

Anna waited about ten minutes before leaving herself, she'd put on her coat and grabbed her purse, she had the feeling Duke would be waiting for her somewhere. As she came around the corner by the elevators she saw him, "Are you waiting for me? I don't have time to talk right now." She pressed the down button then stood there waiting.

"Anna is everything OK, can I help at all?"

She looked over at him not sure what he thought he could do to help. "I'm the police commissioner, and there's a case they need me to deal with. What would I need your help with? This is my job, I can handle it." She turned back to the elevator.

"Is it a mob thing, has Sonny done something, is this dangerous?"

She was a little confused now, had he stayed to talk to her or to get information about what had called her into work at this time of night. "I was told I was needed at the station." Then the doors open and she got on without saying another word. She was glad he didn't get on with her. She pressed the button for the Parkade and the one for the fourth floor, Robert's room was on the fifth floor so she would just walk up a flight of stairs.

Robert opened the door when she knocked, he could tell she was annoyed, "Hi, sorry. I thought this was the only way we would get any time alone tonight."

She walked in and he closed the door behind her, "No this is perfect, and I'm sure you're right." Robert started to follow her further into the room, then she stopped and turned, "He was waiting for me at the elevator. I kind of thought he might be, but I think he was more concerned about what kind of crime it was and whether Sonny Corinthos was involved. You don't think he's involved with him now do you?"

"I have no idea, but if he wants revenge against Julian it could make sense that he would team up with Corinthos to get it." Robert helped her out of her coat as they continued to talk.

"What if that's who he's working for, and that's why he's always so secretive? Was that why he was down on the dock that day? He stopped me and started that fight so I didn't see who Sonny was talking to."

"I will meet you at your office first thing tomorrow and we can talk this all out, I would even be willing to do the legwork to find out if your hunch is right, but I would kind of like to talk about anything other than Duke right now."

Anna smiled, "I am so sorry, you're right this can wait."

Robert smiled back at her, "Now this is very overdue," he leaned in and kissed her, "Hi, you look great."

"Hi yourself." She looked around then walked over to the couch, this was the first time she'd been in his room. "I don't feel like watching another movie but you should still come over here and join me," she said as she sat down. Robert walked over and sat beside her. "That was very clever, Robin was giggling when she told me about your text. It was a good thing I left the room because of the smile on my face."

"He wasn't going to leave," Robert said with a grin, "he was in for the night. I think he was a little disappointed to find us talking in the kitchen, I got the feeling he was ready to be disapproving."

"Then he walked over and crowded into me like he was telling you I'm his property."

"Anna if I happen to find the two of you out on a date I will do my best to just walk away. I don't feel like I need to crash your dates with him." He put his arm around her shoulder and stretched his legs out. "You're happy being the commissioner here right?"

Anna wondered where that had come from, "Yes I am. I enjoy the work and it's great being here for Robin, Patrick, and Emma."

"That's good, I've been doing some thinking lately and I think it's time to put down roots again. I think I'm done with fieldwork, and I really enjoy spending time with Emma and Robin, and with you."

Anna leaned in a little closer and put her hand on his leg, "You wouldn't miss it?"

"I think I'm getting a little old for that kind of work, they won't even consider me for active duty for another five months at least, even then I know there's no guaranty I'll be cleared to go back into the field. I have to be realistic, besides there are some other things that need to be taken into consideration."

"Would you really be willing to stay here if we were to get back together?"

"Anna you would be the main reason for me staying, of course, the rest of my family is here as well, but if we want to give us another chance then I have to be here. I want to commit to us completely and that means coming home to you at night."

Anna smiled, hearing him say that helped ease one of her concerns about him, she had been wondering if they could make a relationship work if he was always getting called out of town. "Have you thought about what you would do if you stay here? I mean there aren't many jobs here that require our skill-set."

"I know and commissioner is already taken," he said with a smile and they both laughed. He turned and looked at her, "Anna I've wanted to kiss you all night."

"Then what are you waiting for." He gently touched her cheek then kissed her tenderly. When Anna put her hand behind his neck the kiss intensified. He reached down and pulled her legs across his lap turning her more towards him. He moved his hand to her hip, then started kissing her neck, she tilted her head back exposing more of her neck, "Mmmm Robert," her arms around him holding him close.

They were still kissing their hands moving over each other, a hunger growing in the kiss. Before long Anna was on his lap straddling him. Robert's hands on her ass, he was breathing heavily when he sat back and looked up at her. "I think we'd better slow down."

All Anna had thought about for months now was being with Robert again. It didn't matter what had happened during the day, she could have had an amazing time with Duke but at night when she got into bed she only thought about Robert. She leaned in and rested her head on his shoulder, "I know we should. I think we'll both need cold showers tonight."

"Anna I swear this is not just physical, I know right at this moment that might be a little hard to believe but it's not. No other woman has ever affected me the way you do. I want it all, I want to spend my time with you, I want everything we talked about when I was fighting cancer, to grow old and grey with you, find a little place of our own to watch the sunset at night. I want to know you'll be there when I take Emma place not just hope we can talk you into it."

"Apparently she loves when you and I take her places because she loves how we tease each other," she leaned back and smiled, "Robin told me that the other day." She was happy he had found a way to get them talking about something else or they would have ended up in his bed. "Maybe we should watch another movie," she said as she moved off his lap.

"Yeah, that might be a good idea. You are still the sexiest woman I have ever seen."

"Thank you, but we better not start that again," she smiled at him. They found an old movie on TV to watch, Anna cuddled up beside him and pulled her legs up onto the couch beside her and had her hand under his shirt resting on his bare stomach. "I know it's a bad idea but I would love it if we were laying on your bed watching this."

Robert smiled and slid his hand into the waistband of her leggings so his hand was on her bare hip, "That would lead us back to where we were a little while ago and I don't think either of us can resist that temptation right now."

"No, you're probably right." They watched the rest of the movie mostly in silence, and when it was over he walked her to the door, "I think this is as far as you should walk me tonight, just in case Duke is watching for me to return."

"Anna I had a wonderful time tonight, even when Duke crashed it was still funny. When can I see you again?"

"In the morning remember, I really would like your help looking into what might be going on."

"I'll be there. We'll talk about when we can go on our next date then as well." Robert leaned in and kissed her, not holding back any of the desire he felt for her.

Anna's arms were still around his neck, "I better go. I want more of that but it will have to wait," she smiled at him then turned and left. She was smiling when she walked to the elevator and still was when she got off, but when she spotted Duke sitting so he was mostly hidden from sight the smile faded. As she walked back to her room she expected him to catch up to her to ask her more about why she had been called into work. She was grateful when she got inside and hadn't seen him walking toward her when she'd turned to go inside.

...

Anna had just sat down at her desk when there was a knock at her door, "Who is it?"

The door opened and Robert walked in, "Your undercover agent reporting for duty." He walked over to the desk and handed her a cup of coffee, "Good morning," he said with a smile.

"Oh thank you, I could really use this today," she said then took a sip of coffee.

"I thought you might if you had as much trouble falling asleep last night as I did." She gave him a knowing smile over the top of her cup but didn't say anything, he smiled back. "Yeah, that's what I thought." Robert sat down in the chair across from her and put his coffee down, "So you think Duke might be messed up with Corinthos now? Could there be another reason for his interest last night about why you got called in?"

Anna thought about it for a minute, "I don't know it just seemed so strange the way he just openly asked if it was about Sonny." She went on to tell him about the other times she had gotten strange feelings about why he was asking her about work. She told him she would get the feeling he was digging for information but didn't understand why. "Duke was really upset when he found out Derek Wells was Julian Jerome. If he wants revenge badly enough who knows who he'd be willing to work with."

"Do you know what he'd be doing today, or where I could start to look for him?"

"I think the best place to start would be around Sonny's warehouse, we believe that's where most of Corinthos' questionable business deals happen so they are a little less noticeable."

They talked a little longer then Robert got up, "I will go and do some surveillance and report in later this afternoon with what I find out. Let me know if you need more coffee later," then he turned and left her office. He was being all business this morning and Anna was grateful for that. She needed his help and didn't want to struggle with her feelings at work.

After he left the station Robert went looking for Duke, it was just before noon when he saw him and followed him to an office building. Once Duke was inside Robert decided he would just wait for him to come back out. He checked the directory and found there are thirteen businesses that had offices in the building. He wasn't sure if Anna had mentioned the name of the company that Duke worked for, he would have to ask her about that. It was almost 4:30 when he saw Duke, he was walking with a man Robert didn't recognize so he took a picture to show Anna. Once Duke was out of sight Robert decided to go talk to Anna again. He hadn't found anything that connected Duke to Sonny but that didn't mean there wasn't one.

...

Anna may be tired but she was very happy that Robin and Emma had stopped by for a little visit and she was almost ready to call it a day. Emma was sitting on her knee and they were at her desk. "Grandma, I think I'm going to be commissioner one day too"

"Oh OK. That seems like a great idea, Port Charles hasn't gone wrong yet with members of your family doing this job," Anna told her with a smile.

"Really?"

Robin was sitting in a chair facing them, "Grandpa and Uncle Mac have been commissioner here as well and just like Grandma they were great at their jobs," Robin explained. Then she saw Emma and Anna's faces light up, "Hi dad," she said without turning.

"Oh she's good, she gets that from me," he said with a smile and walked in, he had another coffee for Anna. "How are my three favourite ladies today?"

Emma came over and gave him a big hug, "We're great, mommy and I came to visit and Grandma had lots of time to for us."

"That's good, I think she's busy later so it's a good thing you came this afternoon." He gave Anna the coffee then walked over to the couch, Emma followed him and started telling him all about her day.

Robin watched them get comfy then looked back at Anna, she leaned forward so only Anna would hear, "I haven't seen you smile like that in a long time. I take it things went well after you got some time alone."

Anna smiled at her, "Robin, thank you so much. Once we were alone he told me some things I needed to know, then we sat and watch some old movie on TV and just cuddled together not needing to talk."

"The coffee was nice, is there a reason he knew you seem a little tired today?"

Anna smiled again and looked over at Robert and Emma before answering, "There was more than talking before the movie and we both had some trouble falling asleep last night."

"So is that why he's here do you have another date tonight?" Robin asked, a big smile on her face.

"No, I actually have a date with Duke later. I thought if I told him we could go out tonight he would get the hint and leave, but no he just walked in and made himself at home. It was so ridiculous, then during the movie, Robert and I went to the kitchen to talk and he followed us in there, that's when he texted you."

"Dad couldn't have been impressed."

"We both thought it was so ridiculous we had to laugh about it, we just couldn't believe Duke was actually there." Anna looked over at Robert and Emma, "I do have to talk to Robert though, he was looking into something for me today."

"Oh alright, I think you should come out for a girls night with me and Emma tomorrow night, Patrick's working and it sounds like your evenings are going to be busy and I want to make sure we get some of your time too."

"I always have time for you, and I would love to come tomorrow." Robin told Emma it was time to go so she gave both Anna and Robert big hugs, then they left. Anna looked at Robert when they were alone, "So how did your day go?"

Robert walked over to her desk, "When I found him I followed him to an office building on Hyde St., he spent the afternoon there, I don't know where he was in the morning though. When he came out he was with this man," Robert showed her the picture he had taken, "I don't know who he is, it could just be someone he works with."

She looked at the man in the picture but she didn't know who he was either, Anna knew there still had to be more to find out, "Will you look into this some more for me? I need to know what, if anything Duke is doing with or for Sonny."

"Yeah, I'll keep looking into it." Then he went around to her side and leaned on the edge of her desk, he took her hand and pulled her up out of her chair. "Is business done for the day?" Anna smiled and nodded, Robert pulled her closer to him, "Do I get a kiss? If I heard right you're busy for the next couple nights."

Anna put her arms around his neck, "I am," then she gave him a kiss, "thanks for the coffee."

"You're quite welcome, when can I see you again?"

"I have plans tomorrow, can I let you know, maybe go out in a couple days?"

"Of course you can," Robert kissed her gently, "I will also do a little more investigating into what Duke might be up to, and have an update for you tomorrow."

"Good, thank you." Then there was a knock at her door so Anna stepped back from Robert before calling out to who had knocked. When Dante walked in, Robert was looking at the picture of Emma behind Anna's desk. "What is it, Dante?"

"Here's that report you were waiting for," Dante told her and handed her a file. "Been in any more fights lately Robert?"

He turned and smiled, "No, I'm trying to give them up."

"The eye seems to be healing nicely. Now that you have that report I am done for the night. Have a good evening," then Dante turned and left them alone.

Once they were alone again, "Sorry I just don't want a lot of questions or stories going around here."

"I understand, you need them to respect you not be the topic of their gossip. I should let you finish up here though, have a good evening." Robert leaned in and kissed her cheek then turned and left her office as well.

...

Right at seven there was knock at Anna's door, Duke hadn't told her what they were doing this evening so she hoped she was dress appropriately. When she opened the door Duke was standing there with room service. "Hi, I thought we could have a quiet evening of our own." He walked in, once they were alone he walked over, "I've missed you," then he kissed her. "So what was it that dragged you away from me last night?"

Did he forget he had crashed her date with Robert, "Oh it was the kid of a city official had been brought in and was making a royal stink about it, you know spoiled rich kid never gets in trouble for anything. Once the father was there it was all taken care of, we were asked to keep it quite since he had paid the fine and the damages in full." Anna hoped it sounded like something that could have happened and that he wouldn't ask any more questions about it.

After talking to Sonny today Duke knew it had nothing to do with him so he didn't really care but figured he had better ask about it anyway. "Anything interesting happen today?"

"No, not really, Robin and Emma stopped in shortly before I left for the day. It was nice to get to visit with them for a little while, and Robin invited me out with them tomorrow evening. I can't wait to spend some more time with them. Everything seems so right now that Robin is home where she belongs."

"That will be nice," he smiled. He was sure he'd ruined her evening with Robert last night now she had plans with Robin tomorrow. A few more dates and she won't be thinking about Scorpio at all. They sat at the table there were candles and champagne. He took her hand, "Anna I'm sorry about the way I've been behaving, I don't want to lose you. You made me realize I had to think about what I really need as well, I think you're right to shake this up, I need to prove I really do want to be with you."

Anna smiled maybe he had finally realized what she wanted from dating both men. "I'm not doing this to hurt you, I'm doing it to understand what I want."

"Why does it have to be Robert that has you this confused?"

"It's not that he has me confused, this entire situation does. Things have happened since we found out Robin is alive and things have changed. You and I are fighting so much, and yes I've been thinking about Robert more lately. I knew something had to change if I was going to figure out what I need."

"What about what I need? I need you, Anna."

"Do you? Some days it doesn't feel that way, I haven't really felt that in some time. You want to keep me at arm's length and not tell me what you're doing. You need to insult me by accusing me of having an affair, repeatedly."

Duke was quite for a little while, "I have been doing that, a lot. I'm sorry Anna. You are always with him, I see you walking together, talking by your door, out at the park together."

"Duke, I'm really not. When I see him yes we talk, he'll ask me to join him for a drink once in a while, and yes we do things as a family. None of that is ever going change no matter who I end up with or if I'm single at the end of all of this. You know I'll be going on dates with him as well, I will be spending more time with him now." Duke nodded, he hated the idea of the two of them together at all. "Duke can we talk about us instead?" he smiled and nodded again. He started talking about when Robin was little and all the great time they'd had, they talked for quite some time after the food and champagne were all gone, when she noticed how late it had gotten she smiled, "I think we better say good night I have an early day tomorrow."

Duke agreed and she walked him to the door, "I had a very nice time tonight," he put his hand on the small of her back, and leaned in for a kiss. "I'd like another date soon."

"We can plan that later, I won't be booked solid," she told him with a smile.

"I can live with that, good night Anna," he kissed her once more, then left. As the door closed Anna couldn't help but wonder where their spark had gone, why was his kiss just a kiss? It had been nice talking about the past but they can't build a future on memories.

A/N Thanks for the reviews, I'm glad you enjoy the story so far.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Anna was almost done for the day she just had one report left to read when there was a knock at her door. "Come in," she called not looking up from the report. She only half noticed Robert walk in and sit down across from her. When she was done reading she looked up, "Hi, what can I do for you?"

"It's what I can do for you." Robert sat up and leaned toward her desk, "I followed Duke around for you again today."

"And?"

He slumped back into the chair, "That's about it, he went to the office on Hyde St., he went for lunch he did talk to Sonny but it wasn't for very long and it was right outside of Kelly's so I don't think they were planning anything. Then he spent the afternoon in that office building."

Anna smiled at him, he didn't have to come down here for that, "So you came over here just to tell me you got nothing?"

Robert sat up again looked around like he was making sure no one was listening, "I came to check out the commish, she's smokin' hot." He stood up and moved over to her desk, "Sometimes when I do something she likes, I'll even get a kiss."

Anna stood up and walked around to him, he turned with her so she was now in front of him. "You think the information you brought me is good enough for a kiss?"

"I think it might be good enough for a handshake but I can hope." They put their arms around each other, "So I've decided that you and I have a date, not the day after tomorrow but the day after that. I think I should take you out somewhere so we can have a little fun, let loose some. What do you say?"

"I think it sounds great, I'd like some time by myself as well so thank you." She smiled up at him then he kissed her. "One more please."

He smiled and kissed her again a little longer, "Alright date night in three days, I think I'm helping Mac tomorrow so I may not have a report for you, I'll have to come up with another reason to come scope out the commish." Then he started walking toward the door, "That's my daughter and granddaughter you're going out with tonight, don't do anything I wouldn't do."

As he opened the door, "So bar fights are OK? Emma's a little young for them don't you think," they were both smiling when he left. Anna left shortly after Robert she was going straight to Robin's, she would find out what they were doing once she got there.

...

Robert had agreed to meet up with Luke tonight, he knew it was going to be interesting. Whenever he was with Luke and there was booze involved they always got into something. They weren't getting together until later so he decided to have a quick shower and something to eat before leaving. Luke told him they would start their night at the Metro Court and just see where the evening took them.

It had already taken them to two other bars and they were now at the Floating Rib. Mac smiled when they came in and wondered over to the bar laughing. "It looks like you two have been having a good time, glad you decided to come spend some money here too."

Robert leaned on the bar, "I will have a beer, and so will my friend here."

Luke looked at Robert, "I thought we were doing shots. You told me we were doing shots."

"I told you no more shots at the last place. Some of us have things to do tomorrow."

"I'll have you know I have things to do," he paused, "they can just wait. One more shot."

"Fine but only one," Robert agreed.

Luke looked up at Mac, "I heard you let Lavery hit your brother right here at this bar. What kind of place are you running? A guy should be able to sit and drink and not worry about getting punched. You need to work on that bubba."

Mac smiled, "I'll work on that." After they finished their shot and first beer Mac asked, "You two aren't driving are you?"

"Tracy is sending the car for him later, I might not be let in that car in my current state." Then Robert looked at Luke who was shaking his head already and laughing, Robert started laughing too.

Mac looked at the time and made a quick call, he was glad they were hardly touching their drinks now, they were mostly just telling bad jokes and laughing, "Enjoy those ones boys, that's it for tonight."

They were sitting on bar stools facing each other trying to tell Mac some story they couldn't get straight when Luke noticed Anna walk in, "It's Slim. Scorpio someone called the cops on us. Play it cool she coming over." She was walking towards them smiling, "It can't be that bad she doesn't look like she wants to hurt you. Bubba you have to see her kick his ass. Oh, that was good," then Luke started laughing again.

"She's not here to kick my ass, she's here for me." Then he turned to her, "Hi sexy."

Anna smiled at him, "Hi." Then looked at Mac, "You remembered that little deal we made," he nodded. "Thanks for calling me."

When she turned back to Luke and Robert, Luke had him by the shirt collar, "Don't call her that. The guy that hit you, maybe that's why he hit you. You can't call Slim sexy, even if she is."

"Oh, she is," Robert smiled at him, "but I get to call her that tonight, I was sexy when I drove her home, so see, she's sexy."

Luke turned to Mac, "I didn't follow that." Mac smiled and shook his head he hadn't either. Hopefully, Luke's ride would be there soon too he thought.

Anna was smiling at Robert, "It's a good thing I was just leaving Robin's when Mac called, come on let's get you home." Robert stood up and leaned on her for a little extra support. She got him to the car and he got in on his own, clearly, they'd had a very good night. He was telling her a few of the things they had done, mostly it sounded like a couple old friends having a few too many but not causing any trouble, just enjoying themselves. She smiled over at him, oh she loved this man.

"Annie, Mac didn't call you away from Emma and Robin did he?"

"No I was just leaving, I told you that already."

He smiled, "That's right you did. Annie, I want you to be happy. I want you to be able to enjoy life. To go home and have someone there waiting for you that loves you." He turned and looked out the window for a little while, "I love you, Anna." Then Robert got very quiet and Anna thought he may have fallen asleep. Suddenly he turned to her, "I can say that right?" Anna smiled and nodded, "Good because I do love you."

After they had arrived Anna laughed at him trying to prove he could walk in a straight line on their way to the elevators she was still laughing when she had finally gotten him to his door. He was facing his door trying to open it, then he looked back at Anna "I don't think this is the right key can you check my back pockets." Anna spanked him instead then smiled when he opened the door. "Oh, maybe it was the right one after all."

Anna walked in with him, she went and got him a glass of water, "Take your shoes off." When she came back he was laying across his bed shoes and shirt off. She tapped his leg, "Come on drink this, you'll thank me in the morning." He sat up and notice Anna was very close, her leg was actually in between his, he took the glass in one hand and put the other on the small of her back. When he was done he handed her the empty glass then leaned forward and rested his head on her chest, his other hand was now behind her as well. "Do you want another glass of water?"

"Yes please, but can you stay here just a little longer?" She smiled her hand was now on the back of his head playing with his hair. She knew he just wanted to be close to her.

After a few minutes she leaned down and kissed the top of his head, "You lay down, I'll get you some more water, then kiss you good night." He did what she asked and was laying down with his eyes closed when she came back. As she put down the glass he reached up and took her hand. "I didn't forget," she sat down beside him and he opened his eyes and smiled. Anna leaned in and kissed him, it was gentle and sweet. After she got up and left his room, she couldn't help but smile as she walked away. Who knew taking a drunk guy home could actually be so nice, he didn't try anything, he'd said he loves her and that he wants her to be happy. Drunk tanks would be a lot different if more drunks were like Robert had been tonight.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

'Simply elegant, see you at 7' Anna smiled down at the note that had come with a single rose. She hadn't seen Robert since she'd put him to bed, he had been helping Mac so he wasn't watching Duke either. She smelt the rose then tried to remember what Robert had said about tonight, she smiled, they were going to have fun. She was pulled out of her thoughts by a knock at her door. She called out for them to come in.

"Hi, I had a little time and thought I'd stop in to see you," Duke said as he walked in. He had been doing a lot of thinking since they'd had dinner, she wanted to know he was still interested in this relationship, interested in her.

Anna looked at him and smiled, "Hi," she put down the rose. "How much time do you have, would you want to join me for lunch at Kelly's? I was just going to go have a quick lunch."

Duke smiled, "I would like that," he went and helped her on with her coat. "After you," as they were leaving he did a quick scan of her desk trying to see if there might be an open file or anything that would tell him what she's working on, Sonny wanted to know. They were talking about her work when they got to Kelly's, he kind of felt like he was annoying her with his questions. When they walked inside Duke decided he needed to change topics. "When can I take you out for dinner? Just a nice evening so we can talk some more."

This was their second lunch date in as many days. As long as they stuck to talking about the past, it seemed to go well. Anna had no interest in talking about her work or Robert but Duke did, so she would change the subject. Anna knew they needed to talk but it had to be about them now and what they wanted to happen between them now. "I'm free tomorrow night," she told him with a smile and they agreed to go out. Then she asked, "What are you busy with this afternoon?" If he can ask questions about her work she was going to try to ask about his.

"Oh just some boring meetings, and I think the last one is a budget meeting so I'm sure to have an exciting afternoon. Anna tried to get him to tell her more but he just avoided really answering her questions. As they sat eating she looked up and smiled, when Duke turned he saw Robert was walking out with a coffee. Him just showing up made her smile, he cleared his throat, "Like I was saying, it's nice to have a little time with you."

Anna realized she had been watching Robert and hadn't heard what Duke was saying, "It is nice," she agreed. They were almost done eating and she had to get back to work. She was going to suggest they leave when his phone rang, he looked at it then excused himself. She waited for a little while then put on her coat, paid their bill and walked towards the door. Duke was outside on the phone, she walked over to him, "I have to get back to work," she said quietly when he looked at her. Duke just nodded then turned away from her. Anna walked away, that had been odd, he couldn't stop talking long enough to even say goodbye, just one more strange thing she didn't understand.

When she got back to her office it was quickly put out of her head, the rose was still laying on her desk and she smiled when she saw it. She got a glass, put some water in it and then put it on the corner of her desk, smelled the rose once more then put it in the glass. She sat down and pulled out a file, she had to be in court soon and wanted to review the case before she left.

...

Anna was running a little late, court had taken longer then she thought it would. She was looking in her closet trying to decide what to wear. Then she saw it, the dress she had worn on New Year's Eve, elegant and she knew he likes it. She smiled thinking about catching him checking her out, she'd had a feeling someone was watching her and when she looked over and saw him, he was smiling as he gave her the once-over. When he mouthed 'hot' she'd smiled and walked away she knew he had watched her walk away too. They might not have talked much that night but his was the best compliment she'd gotten. Anna pulled the dress out and started to get ready.

Robert knocked on the door he had just spotted Duke again and smiled, he'd spent the day following him now if he wasn't mistaken he would be trying to follow them. When she opened the door, Robert smiled he'd seen this dress before, "You look beautiful," he handed her the flowers he was holding, "They pale in comparison to you."

"Hi, thank you," Anna smiled and smelled them, then she turned and he followed her inside. She was still holding the flowers when she turned and looked at him again, he was in a well-tailored dark grey suit, and looked amazing. "Looking good tonight Scorpio." He leaned in and kissed her softly, "I need to put these in some water, do we have time for a drink before we go?" Robert went over and poured them both a drink, when she rejoined him he smiled and handed her a glass.

"Thank you for taking such good care of me the other night." Then he smiled, "I can't believe I couldn't get you to check for my key."

"You need to work on that a little," she smiled at him. "You definitely had me laughing though."

"I was having a good time but I was very happy when you showed up to take me home. One of these times we'll have to get in that condition together. We were always great drunk dancers."

Anna started to laugh, "My feet never fair well on those nights."

"I only step on them a little." He grinned then took her hand, "Tonight's mission if you except, has two parts. One, we shake the tail before he discovers there's a second part. Two, we go out and enjoy ourselves, just let loose have some fun maybe have a little too much to drink."

"I accept, now if Duke is out there we should get going before he does come here." They got their coats and headed out the door. As they walked they automatically put space between themselves, when they got to the elevator Anna noticed Duke. "We'll need to make a break for it."

"Actually we are going to trick him," Robert said with a grin. "See we are going to eat here, so he thinks we aren't doing anything interesting then I will whisk you away when he least expects it for our evening of fun." Robert took her hand when the doors closed and she leaned on his side they were alone for now.

When they were seated Robert ordered them both a Mia Tia, Anna smiled, "You can order whatever you want after this I just wanted to share one with you. We could have what we wanted then, what I still want."

"No more adventures just us together?" Anna smiled, she had put that out of her head for years but lately she had been thinking about it a lot, she still wanted that too. The waitress put their drinks down and took their order once she was gone Anna held up her glass, "To sunsets and beach chairs."

Robert smiled and they clinked glasses, "The wonderful nights we could share." He was still smiling when he leaned forward, "I think we are about to get company." Anna didn't bother looking around she just shook her head slightly, here they go again.

"Well hello, imagine seeing you two here this evening. Just out for drinks?" He noticed they both had the same drink Robert had sent over to her. "Mia Tias that must have something to do with a past assignment."

Robert looked up, "A shared experience, and my life was in danger, but it has nothing to do with our work."

Duke pulled up a chair and joined them, he ordered himself a drink then started talking about some of the things he and Anna had done while Robert was in the coma. Robert and Anna just sat there letting him talk. Thankfully when their meals came Duke did excuse himself, he went over to the bar and took a seat where he could watch them. "I am so sorry," Anna leaned forward and smiled once they were alone. "We could have gone somewhere else."

"Yeah I know that but this way I should get you all to myself once we leave here." They ate and made small talk about Robin, Patrick, and Emma. They were trying to avoid topics that might lead to touching or even looks that would bring Duke back over to their table. Robert paid their check when they were done eating, they were just finishing their drinks. Robert was watching Duke and when Olivia came over and started talking to him, he looked at Anna, "Time to go, there's a car waiting for us downstairs."

She smiled and they made a quick exit, as promised there was a car there to whisk them away. Robert opened the door and they both got in, "I think that's the first time I've had to lose a tail to go on a date," she smiled as he slid in beside her and they drove away.

"We might have to do it a few more times, he seems to be watching your room in the evenings." He took her hand, "Now I want to take you somewhere I can enjoy the sight of you in this dress. It accentuates all the right areas."

"Does it? I seem to remember you enjoyed seeing me in this."

Robert pulled her a little closer, "The best part of that night was watching you in this dress. I wanted to be the one you were with, I had to leave so I wouldn't come over and ruin your night."

"I noticed you were gone shortly after midnight. I was thinking about you a lot that night, and at least you noticed this dress."

"You could be in a gunny sack and I would notice you. Anna you are gorgeous, an elegant beauty that should be cherished." Anna turned and put her hand on the side of his face, slowly he moved closer till their lips met. It started as a little kiss but the passion was there slowly building, she put her other hand behind his head holding him close. His hand was on her leg then slowly it slid up her leg and had just reached the hem of her dress when their car stopped. Robert broke away from the kiss and leaned his forehead against hers, "I think we've arrived."

Anna smiled, "Did we mess up my lipstick?" Robert smiled and nodded, she quickly touched it up then looked at Robert again, and wiped his lip.

"You look great, let's go." He opened the door and took her hand to help her out. She smiled when she saw where they were, the Haunted Star, they walked arm in arm away from the car. "I think we should start with a drink," Robert suggested as they walked inside.

"That sounds great," they got a table and ordered drinks. "I hope my toes will be safe tonight."

"I make no promises but I will do my best." Robert moved closer to her, "This is still new and I'm not sure if I knew all the rules, I want to touch you. I want to hold your hand or have my hand on your back. Kiss you while we dance later."

She wanted all of that, "I think some of that can happen, we are on a date." She turned to face him a little more, and Robert moved a little closer his hand on the back of her chair. "The kissing should probably wait till we're alone again. We tend to get a little carried away."

Robert was now whispering in her ear, "I want you. When we kiss there's no denying what we're both feeling."

"I want you too," she admitted quietly, "but that has to wait."

"There are still wonderful things I can do to you."

"Well this looks cozy, what are you two doing here tonight?" They looked up to see Luke standing by their table, "Join you? Don't mind if I do." Then he sat down across from them and smiled. "Scorpio you're going to get punched again, I'm just saying."

They both sat back in their chairs, maybe it was a good thing they had been interrupted. "We are trying to have a nice night out together," Robert told him.

"You were trying for a lot more than that. I've seen you charm the ladies before and clearly Slim is still not immune."

"Luke is there a reason you're here? Maybe you were meeting someone else."

"Oh, I see I'm interrupting. I can go and let you get back to whatever was going on, maybe warn you if Lavery shows up," Luke offered with a laugh.

"He had drinks with us before dinner, then we left him at the Metro Court. Hopefully, he thinks we just went back at Anna's."

"Are you crazy now Scorpio? You would rather have him think you're alone with Anna in her room then here seducing her."

"I just want to be alone with Anna."

Anna took Robert's hand before he could say anything else, "Time for you to dance with me, Scorpio." He smiled and lead her onto the dance floor. "I take it he already knew we're dating and is just giving you a hard time because he can."

"Yes, I had mentioned that you and I would be spending time together. I may have left out the word dating though. Everyone knows you're with Duke, I really have no idea how to explain what's going on between us."

"I'm dating you. We are going to be seen out together, just the two of us."

"But I have to wait to kiss you in private?" He was holding her close to his body.

"For now, although anyone that sees us like this might catch on this is a little more than old friends sharing a dance," then she smiled up at him, "not that I mind." They spent the night like this, sharing dances, having a few drinks and flirting with each other.

Luke made his way over to Robert when Anna had excused herself, "I think the term you used was spending time together. What I'm seeing is you reclaiming that what was once yours and she's not putting up any resistance."

"Well it was her idea that we start dating, so why would she. Duke is no longer the only man she's seeing," he looked at Luke, "that is not public knowledge yet."

"The sparks that are flying between the two of you could set this place on fire. Why is she wasting her time with The Duke?"

"She feels she owes it to him other than that she can't really tell me. She needs to know there isn't a future for her and Duke before she can really commit to one with me."

Luke looked at Robert and smiled, "Just biding your time, you seem sure the lady will be your."

"I am sure that we want the same thing. I just hope we get it." Robert walked away when he saw Anna return, "One more spin around the floor, then I think I need to be alone with you for a while."

"That's what I was thinking too." After they had danced to a few more songs Anna took his hand and lead him from the floor, they got their coats then walked out to the waiting car, Anna was still holding his hand. He opened the door and she got in first, Anna was smiling at him when he got in, "Thank you, I needed this tonight. It's been much too long since I went out just to have fun, and I loved that no one was bothering us."

"I'm not sure we would have noticed them," He put his arm around her shoulder and Anna leaned against him and smiled. "It was like no one else was there and I had you all to myself." Anna snuggled in a little closer and put her hand his chest, Robert rested his head on hers, "Anna I will always try to make you happy, you have been through so much and deserve to be happy." They rode in silence not needed to speak.

When they got back to the Metro Court, Robert walked her to her door, "I think I should say goodnight out here tonight."

"I don't agree. You can't say all those wonderful things then leave me without so much as a proper goodnight kiss." She opened the door grabbed his hand and pulled him inside. Once they were inside she turned and smiled at him, "I had an amazing time tonight, and I can honestly say you didn't step on my toes once."

He smiled, "I'm glad you enjoyed yourself," Robert took her in his arms and kissed her gently then put his forehead against hers. He wanted to do so much more then kiss her, "I should really get going, if I don't I might not leave."

"You might be right," Anna agreed and hugged him a little tighter. "I'm going to Robin's for dinner on Friday will you come with me?"

"I'd love to," he kissed her again, a little longer this time, then he stepped back. "I'm gonna go, I'll see you in the morning," he opened the door and left. Anna smiled watching him leave then she turned to go get ready for bed.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Anna was sitting at her desk the next day, she had to be in court all afternoon and needed to read through a pile of reports before then. She was annoyed when she heard the knock, "Come in."

"I have a report for you and a coffee."

Anna smiled as soon as she saw him, "I hope that's strong coffee. I forgot you said you'd be here this morning"

He handed her the coffee then sat down across from her. "So after you left Kelly's I followed Duke when he was done on the phone."

"That's why you were there," she smiled, "Why didn't you tell me last night?"

"I had more important things on my mind."

They smiled at each other then she asked, "Where did he go?" Robert explained that he followed him to the docks where he thought Duke was expecting to meet someone he had waited there for about half an hour but then he got a phone call and he left. He was walking into the office building when he got another call then left and went right back to the docks again. Robert didn't know what he was doing but he was sure Duke was up to something. He told Anna he had some time again today to look into what Duke was involved in. Then he got up and turned he was about to leave. "Thank you for doing this for me." He smiled and left, Anna picked up her coffee and went back to reading over the reports.

...

Anna was getting ready for her date when she started to think about why she thought Duke was up to something. She sat on the edge of her bed, why didn't he like to talk about his job or even what he does there? There had been several times when he would ask her questions about the cases she was working on, was that him just being interested in her job or was it him trying to get information. Now Robert believed he was up to something as well. No, there was definitely something odd going on, she just didn't know what it was.

She stood up and started getting ready again, whatever it was she wasn't going to figure it out tonight. There was also the possibility she was overreacting and Duke wasn't doing anything and just didn't want to talk about his job because he doesn't like it. Anna looked in the mirror at least she didn't look as tired as she felt. Duke should be there anytime, she checked her outfit once more then went out into the main room of the suite. She was just about to sit down when there was a knock at her door.

When she opened the door Duke was standing there with another bouquet of flowers, she was sure this one was biggest one he'd brought yet. "These are for you," he handed them to her and leaned in and gave her a kiss.

"I'm going to run out of vases," she said as she took the flowers. "I'll just go put these in water, be right back." This was the third bouquet he'd brought her in just over a week, she liked flowers but this was a little much. When she came back Duke was still standing by the door, "So where are we going tonight?"

"There's a new little Italian place I heard about I thought we could go check it out." Anna noticed he was already holding her coat. Once he had helped her put it on he took her hand and lead her out the door. She felt like he couldn't get away from her suite fast enough, then she smiled maybe he was worried Robert would try to repay the favour and interrupt their date. They didn't really talk much until they were in his car heading to the restaurant, even then it was just Duke asking her about her day and what cases she was working on. When they got to the restaurant they were shown right to their table and a bottle of wine was opened for them as they took their seats. Duke smiled at her, "Here's to a wonderful evening." Anna smiled back and they clinked glasses. "I hope you don't mind I went ahead and ordered for us earlier, I wanted this to be a very special night."

"Oh, alright." She did mind a little but not enough to get upset about it, if he brought her here again she'd make sure he knows she'd like to look at the menu at least.

Duke brought up her work again so Anna politely asked to talk about something else. He told her he was sorry then added he'd spent the day in meetings and just wanted to talk about something interesting. They talked about her family for a little while then Anna asked if he enjoyed his job. Duke asked why she wanted to know about it and got a little defensive. So they started talking about the cabin they had owned and the good times they'd had there. They were having a nice conversation but again it was about the past. When the main course came just before they started eating Duke took her hand, "Anna I love you. You know that right?" Anna smiled and nodded, "You are so beautiful and an amazing woman, I want you in my life. This silliness with Scorpio won't last and I'm willing to wait until you've realized he's not what you need."

"Duke let's not ruin what so far has been a nice evening by talking about Robert or your opinion of him."

"He's a fool if he thinks he can just turn up here and demand you to go back to him," he said heatedly.

Anna looked at Duke for a few seconds before speaking, was that really what he thought was going on? "Robert didn't demand anything, yes we are close and have feelings for each other. Duke, I keep getting the impression that I'm not that important to you and even if I was you can't trust me. Me feeling like you and I aren't the right fit is the big problem here, and that has nothing to do with Robert. Him being here and that making you act like a jealous fool has helped open my eyes to the problems between us."

"What problems are these?" he demanded.

"Are you serious Duke? You think everything is wonderful between us?"

"This is because I throw that beer at him isn't it?" He noticed the surprised look on her face, "Yeah I hit him then I throw a drink at him trying to get him to fight me but he wouldn't. Your hero wouldn't even fight for you."

"You did what?" Anna stared at him, wondering when this had happened. "I thought they said you left after you hit Robert."

"It was after you told me about this ridicules plan of his, I still can't believe Scorpio talked you into dating both of us."

That's why his shirt was wet and why they had come back so early, "This was my idea, I couldn't deny what I'm feeling for Robert and if I'm going to know who I should be with I need a chance to see who I'm more compatible with now." She looked him in the eye, "Duke honestly why are we fighting so much lately?"

Duke thought about it for a minute, "I can't trust what you feel for me and ever since I heard that Robert woke up I think I've known it was only a matter of time before you would break up with me."

"So because you believed I was going to break up with you, you've been pushing me away. Why? To speed up what you just assumed would happen without talking to me about it at all. Did you think for one minute that was something we should talk about?"

"What would you have told me? That everything was fine between us and not to worry that Robert was going to be hanging around, I know that's a lie."

"I would have been honest even if it did hurt you some and hoped you understood. Yes things happened between Robert and I while we were locked up together I told you that, but I swear once we got out nothing happened until recently. I am so tired of being accused of having sex with Robert, now it's all I think about, it's what I want." Anna stopped talking, she hadn't meant to tell him that.

"You want to be with Robert?" he paused trying not to yell, "You barely kiss me but you want to have sex with Scorpio! You can't stop thinking about it?"

Anna was looking down at her plate when she looked up she could see the pain on his face, "Yes."

"Yes?" Duke picked his napkin up out of his lap and folded it before putting it on his plate. "I think we're done, we should get the cheque," Duke flagged down the waiter and paid the bill. "I'll drive you back the Metro Court." He had lost her already, maybe he already knew that, but to hear her admit she only thinks about Robert crushed him. They drove in silence, Anna had no idea what to say or if she should say anything at all. Once they were there they rode up in the elevator together, when the doors opened on her floor he said, "I hope you'll be happy. I won't be bothering you anymore."

"Duke, I am so sorry that it came out like that. I never wanted to hurt you."

"It's a little late then," he said as the doors closed. Anna turned and went to her room, she leaned against the door after she'd closed it. What had she done? She looked at her empty suite, she didn't want to sit alone in here, she decided she could use a drink, maybe a few strong ones, and left again.

Anna was sitting at the bar alone when Robert walked in with Mac and Felicia. He noticed her then turned to Mac, "Why don't you two get a table I want to talk to Anna for a minute." He walked to the bar and ordered himself a drink and looked over at Anna's which was almost empty and ordered another one for her. "Hi Luv, this doesn't look like tonight went well."

"You have no idea how badly tonight went." Anna turned and looked at him, "Why didn't you tell me Duke throw a beer at you?"

"He was trying to get a rise out of me, I wanted none of it so he throws a mug at me, Mac kicked him out, then we left. I didn't tell you because he was drunk and upset about you wanting to date me, he was just hurting," Robert explained and stepped closer to her.

"Not as much as he's hurting now." Anna took a sip of her drink then looked at Robert again, then she hit him in the chest. "Why do I have to want you so much? Why can't I stop thinking about you?" she asked and hit him again, "Why did I have to tell Duke that?" Anna hit him once more, "I didn't want to hurt him like that," then she started to cry and leaned into Robert. He wrapped his arms around her, as soon as he did she started to calm down.

She sat back then turned to the bar and leaned on it, "Anna I might not have completely understood that. You told Duke that you think about being with me?"

"I told Duke I can't stop thinking about being with you. Then he asked me if I wanted to have sex with you even though I hardly kiss him anymore, and I wouldn't lie to him. When I said yes the date ended, I never meant to hurt him like that. So I came here to drink because I couldn't stand the idea of being alone to think about what I just did to him."

"Um, I don't think I'm the right person for you to talk to about this right now. I mean I'll listen but it might be easier for you if it's someone else. I'm here with Mac and Felicia, would you want to talk to her?" he offered.

"You're a smart man," she said sarcastically, "I think Felicia would be a better choice as well. It would be very odd crying about the guy whose heart I just broke to the guy that's the reason I broke it."

"Yeah, when you put it like that." Robert kissed the top of her head, "I'll send Felicia over." Anna just nodded then he walked away.

Robert walked over to their table and sat down, Mac asked, "Everything alright bro? I couldn't help but notice you getting hit yet again."

"Felicia she needs a friend and I can't be that for her, not about this." Felicia got up and left she didn't even question what it was about. Robert watched her walk across the bar once she was with Anna he looked back at Mac. "Is it strange that I actually feel bad for the guy? It sounds like Anna said more than she meant to on their date and I think her and Duke are done. She said she never wanted to hurt him like that, so it couldn't have been good."

"No it's not good if it's got to be a private conversation, they just got up to leave." Robert turned and they watched them. "I get what you mean, I feel bad for the guy. They've been trying to get it together for so long but maybe it just wasn't meant to be."

Robert took a sip of his drink, "So what do you have planned for your man cave? I have a little side project that's going to keep me busy some of the time but I'm still going to need something to do with my time."

"Aren't you going to be busy with Anna?"

"Don't be stupid I still have to win her back. We've had two interrupted dates, that doesn't mean that we're a sure thing. I'm not even sure what the hell I'm supposed to do now. I understood it before, I was going to have to prove I really love her and I'm the one she should be with. Now she and Duke just broke up, so do I step back and give her time to get over the breakup. Do I rush in and sweep her off her feet. Either way, I'm worried I'll make a mess of it and end up losing her again."

"I think you need to talk to her, but not until after she's done talking to Felicia. Find out what she wants from you."

Robert looked at Mac, sometimes his little brother could be pretty smart, "Thank you. I think that's what I'll do."

...

"Felicia if you had seen the look on his face." Anna and Felicia were sitting on the couch in Anna's suite. "As soon as the words were out of my mouth, I knew it was bad, but when he said you barely kiss me but want to have sex with Robert, there was no going back, there was no fixing the damage I had just done." Anna had already explained how the evening had started and how they got to the conversation that ended their night and their relationship. "Even when we got back here, I could still see the pain on his face. I know I broke his heart tonight."

"Anna it was going to happen to one of them, they both love you and you love them. Someone was going to end up losing you."

"I know that, but I wanted to know I was picking the right one, that Duke and I really weren't going to work. He was trying too, the flowers and he had put a lot of thought and effort into tonight. Then we started talking about our problem because I was getting the feeling he was trying to pretend there weren't any then next thing I know I'm telling him I can't stop thinking about having sex with Robert. Who does that? How could I be that cruel?"

"Anna you didn't mean to hurt him." Felicia took Anna's hand so she would look at her, "You don't hear it but I've noticed this a few time now. When you talk about the two of them I can't help but think that it's Robert you wanted to end up with. You smile when you talk about him, you lit up when he enters the room. I think you wanted to let Duke down easy. Maybe that was why you wanted to date them both for a while then you and Duke would both see it wasn't going to work out."

Anna got up and started pacing, then she looked at Felicia, "I think you're right. I haven't even really thought about a future with Duke since Robert woke up. Then there's my thoughts, my actions when it comes to Robert," Anna looked at Felicia a shy little smile on her lips and sat down again, "He took me out dancing last night, it was so wonderful, we had a few drinks, flirted with each other, so much flirting. Oh, the things we said to each other," Anna was fanning herself.

"I thought there was no pressure to make it physical?"

"That's just it, there wasn't any pressure, a lot of dirty promises and suggestions but no pressure." Then Anna smiled sweetly, "We could barely kiss each other good night, we both knew if anything started we wouldn't stop." Anna sat back and smiled, Felicia squeezed her hand and smiled as well, she could tell Anna was going to be happy after she got over hurting Duke. They started talking about Robert and what Anna wanted to happen now. After they had talked for another half hour Felicia sent Mac a text telling them to come to Anna's suite.

When Mac got the message he told Robert and they got up and walked toward the elevator, when the doors opened Duke got off. He glared at Robert then slowly walked toward him, he got right in his face and said, "You're the one she wants but if you ever hurt her I will hunt you down and make you pay!"

"I would expect nothing less," Robert told him, then Duke walked away and they got on the elevator. "At least he didn't hit me again," Robert said with a smile once the doors were closed. They were joking around when they got to Anna's door, Robert knocked, when the door opened he smiled and said, "You requested our presence." The kidding around was easier than thinking about what Anna wanted to do now.

Felicia smiled back at them, "Robert, you are here to talk to Anna, Mac you are here to take me home. Bye, you two have a good evening." Then she grabbed Mac's arms and dragged him out of the room again.

Robert noticed Anna had changed since he'd seen her in the bar, now she looked like she was ready to stay in for the night. "I was hoping you'd want to talk again, I just wasn't sure when it was going to be," Robert admitted and walked toward Anna. "I'm not sure how we proceed now. Do you want some space or some time? Anna, I don't want to mess this up." Anna smiled and took his hand and started leading him out of the room, when they got to the bedroom door he stopped. "Anna we shouldn't do this yet. I can wait, we should wait."

"I'm very glad you said that because we are not having sex tonight. I want you to hold me, we need to talk and I am really tired. You will take off your shoes lay on top of the covers with me and talk. If we fall asleep then we fall asleep." Robert smiled and followed her into the bedroom. Anna sat on her bed, she looked up at him and smiled, he was standing by the bed but wasn't moving. "Take your shoes off then come here." He sat on the edge of her bed once his shoes were off he sat back, Anna was already laying down. He laid down beside her, they were on their sides facing each other. "I'm not sure what we do now either."

"Do you want me to take a step back? I can stay away for a little while, give you time to deal with how you feel about what happened tonight."

She took his hand and smiled, "I don't want you to stay away. Robert, I realized something tonight while I was talking to Felicia. I've known for a while who I want to be with, I just didn't want to do what I ended up doing anyway."

"One of us was going to end up hurt. I saw Duke just before we came back here, if I hurt you he will make me pay."

"He didn't hit you or throw another drink at you did he?" she asked with a smile.

Robert smiled, "No he got off the elevator told me that and I said I expected that, then he just walked away." He rolled onto his back and Anna moved in closer to him. "I think we should wait a little while before we really let on that we're together, we don't need to rub our relationship in Duke's face."

"I think that would be best, good thing we're going to Robin's tomorrow. You're still coming with me right?" Robert nodded and that made Anna smile again. "I hurt Duke tonight, I didn't mean to be cruel but I was. I think we were trying to hold onto a relationship that was long gone. He wanted what was taken away from us when we thought he died but I've known for a while that it was never going to be the same again."

"Too much has happened, you aren't the same person, neither is Duke."

"You and I have changed but we both know that. We don't talk about trying to get back what we had, we talk about being together now. Even when you were sick we talked about finding each other and ending up together. That we both just knew that was what was meant to happen," she said and slid her hand up under his shirt. "Do you really want to stay in Port Charles? Do you want to stay here for me?"

"After the last mission, a little island to grow old and grey together," he said and pulled her still closer. "I think I've had my last assignment, field work anyway. If I can do something for the WSB but live here then I will, if not I think I need to find something else to do." Anna put her head on his chest, "I meant everything we said to each other then. I'm not sure why we couldn't get it together, maybe it was because we were both still working and we knew we wouldn't be living in the same place."

"You're probably right, we would be together when we were in the same place but we both knew it was only going to last until one of us had to leave again. I think that's what's still holding me back, I can't give my heart to you completely if you are just going to walk away from me when you get cleared to return to work."

"No more walking away. I've already made a few calls about finding something that I can work on from here. Nowadays I don't have to work out of the head office, I could set up an office where ever and still coordinate a field team. At the moment there aren't any coordinator positions open but since I'm on leave, I was told there could be by the time I'd be returning to work."

"You are serious about this then. We can actually try again and I won't be wondering how long till you have to leave. You know that's what's been holding me back, if we are going to make this work we need to be in the same place."

"If I get the position I might get called out of town once in a while but I would be living here. I actually started looking for an apartment today, I don't want to live in a hotel room anymore, that's been my life for much too long." Anna wiped her eye and Robert looked down at her, "Please tell me those are happy tears."

"Yeah, I think I'm a little overwhelmed, but I'm happy about this." Anna yawned then cuddled in she put one leg over Robert's. "Stay for a while longer I really want you here with me."

"Close your eyes Luv, I'm not going anywhere." He wrapped his arms around her and held her close while she fell asleep. Robert had a smile on his face as he fell asleep not long after she did.

...

When Anna woke up in the morning she was alone, she stretched and looked around. She noticed there was a note beside her on the bed, she smiled and picked it up to read it, 'Morning Luv, I've gone to take a shower and change I'll see you at the station soon'. He had stayed with her all night, that must be why she felt like she had slept so well, she smiled then got out of bed she had better get ready and get to work or he'll beat her there.

Anna was reading over the report Dante had left on her desk when there was a knock at her door. She thought it would be Robert but it was Dante coming to talk about the report she was reading. They were still talking about it when Robert did arrive. "We can't bring him in on this alone, but if you're right and he's selling drugs at the college we need to get the proof."

"I know I'm right, I'll get what we need to bring him in," Dante got up, said hi to Robert then left.

"Close the door Scorpio." Anna smiled when he did then she got up and he walked over and gave her a hug, "Good morning."

"Good morning to you too," then he kissed her lovingly. He leaned back and smiled, "Time for business," Anna walked back around her desk and Robert sat in the chair. "I take it you still want to find out what, if anything Duke is doing with Corinthos."

"Yes, I don't want him messed up in anything illegal, the last thing he needs is to end up back in jail. Sonny always seems to walk away smelling like roses but there is always someone that doesn't, I don't want that person to be Duke." Anna looked down at some papers then added, "If this has anything to do with Julian Jerome, Sonny could use Duke's hatred of him to get what he wants which I'm sure is Julian out of his way."

Robert had been listening closely, "I think I have to find out who I've seen him with and what they do." Then they talked about the best way to find out what was going on without Duke becoming suspicious. Dante knocked and walked in just as Robert said, "I'll look into this, I shouldn't have too much trouble finding him again today."

"Just make sure you stay out of sight."

"I've been doing this longer then you have Devane," he smiled and stood up.

"That's what I mean, you might be slipping," she said with a big smile.

Oh, the things he could have said if they were alone, "I'll let you know what I find out later."

Robert starts to leave, "Hey, dinner at Robin's tonight don't forget." He nodded and waved as he left her office, he better not forget she thought then looked at Dante, "What can I do for you?"

"Robert's looking into something, is that why he's been coming in so much lately?"

"It's not a police matter but yes he's checking some things for me. Were you able to find anything on Rick Andrews?"

"He has a record but nothing that involved drugs, but that doesn't mean he hasn't decided to widen his horizons.

...

It was almost six when Robert got back to his room. He had spent most of his day following Duke around and he wanted to change quickly before meeting Anna and heading over to Robin's. He had just taken off his shirt when his phone rang, "I haven't forgotten."

"OK, that's good when should I expect you?"

"I will be there in ten minutes or less."

"Good, don't keep me waiting," Anna smiled and hung up. She hadn't really thought he had forgotten but wanted to know how much time she had to finish getting ready herself. She had already changed but wanted to look nice tonight, so she went and checked her hair again. She smiled again when she heard the knock at her door, and went to answer it, "Hi."

"Hello," he stepped inside and Anna closed the door, "I was going to bring flowers but I had noticed you had been getting a lot lately. I did pick up wine to take over as the uninvited guest." He leaned in and kissed her cheek.

"I forgot to phone Robin to tell her you were coming, but she won't mind." Anna looked him up and down, he'd changed for tonight as well. He still looked great and it didn't seem to matter what he wore he looked good in it, he was dressed casually and she was going to enjoy watching him tonight.

"You look beautiful," he told her with a smile fully aware she had just checked him out. "What time is she expecting us?"

"Me?" she smiled, then Anna checked her watch, "We can leave anytime, she said between 6:30 and 7." Anna put on her coat then they left together, as they walked they kept some space between themselves. If they were seen together neither of them wanted to make it worse if it got back to Duke. He would know they're dating but for a city, Port Charles could feel very small town sometimes especial when it came to gossip.

Once they were in the car she asked if Robert had learned anything new about what Duke was doing today. "He kept me busy at least, I followed him to that same office building, then he met the man I'd seen him before down on the docks. They talked for about half an hour, then he returned to the office, I followed him to the docks again this afternoon, but he seemed to just be hanging out. He might have been trying to stay out of sight as well, I couldn't really figure out what he was doing, same as the other day."

"He was there to run interference," then she looked at him, "That was why he was there that day we got in the fight on the docks. I would bet Sonny was there meeting with someone that he didn't want to be seen with."

Robert thought about it for a second, "That would make sense, he was there for almost an hour then he just went back to the office again, and he didn't do anything else while he was out. He could have gotten a call to come down and make sure they weren't seen by say someone like you. Sorry, I don't know what he did after that because it was getting late"

"This is good, if you have free time do you mind keeping an eye on him for me. If he's involved in something that could put him in danger I want to know."

Robert reached over and squeezed her leg, "Of course I will." No matter what had happened between her and Duke he knew the last thing she wanted was for anything to happen to him.

When they got there Anna knocked and Robert stood to the side of the doorway. When Robin answered, Anna gave her a little smile, "I hope you don't mind I brought a date."

"I did bring wine," Robert said as he turned and smiled at her. Robin was glad it was her dad that had come with Anna, "I could wait in the car."

Robin took the wine, "Shut up and get in here," they were all smiling when Patrick and Emma saw them.

"Grandpa! Mommy didn't say you were coming too." Emma ran over and gave him a big hug before hugging Anna as well.

"Now that's how I like to be greeted. Hi Patrick, how are you this evening?" Robert asked and went over to talk to him.

Emma lead Anna over to the couch and had her sit with her, "I hope you don't mind I invited your father," Anna said to Robin.

"Not at all and I think you made Emma's night now that you're both here."

Emma was cuddled up to Anna, "You go ahead and bring Grandpa whenever you want. He's funny and makes you smile a lot."

Anna gave her a little hug, "He is pretty funny and I think he'd like to come with me more often now. How does that sound?"

Emma smiled, "That sounds good Grandma. Oh, we need to take you out to lunch again, I'm going to go ask him when we can." Then Emma went off to talk to her Grandpa, they watched her walk away then Robin smiled at her mom, the look in her eye said she wanted to know what was going on.

Anna looked over at Robert and smiled, "I should tell you a choice was made."

As Anna said this Robin was confused by her expression, Robin was sure she meant she was with her dad, but why did she seem a little sad about that. "You're here with dad so I assume I know what the choice was, but you seem upset as well."

"Actually I asked Robert to come with me tonight before anything happened, but you're right," Anna gave her a knowing smile, "My date with Duke last night didn't go very well. We talked during dinner and things were said that should have come out better or differently, and now I'm only dating Robert."

Robin now understood, Anna felt she had hurt Duke and that was the sadness she could see. Robin wouldn't pry into what had happened, she respected their privacy. "So are you still taking it slow with dad?"

"We talked last night and I know we want the same outcome now we are just trying to figure out how we get there, so yeah, we're dating," Anna said with a smile. "I think Emma will get to come out with us for the next little while, she can keep us in line," Anna laughed. They talked a little more about what had happened the night before then Robin started telling Anna about her day, Robin noticed that Anna kept watching Robert, she smiled but didn't mention it.

Robert came over carrying Emma, "Well divine Devane I am here to tell you we are taking you out for lunch on Monday."

Emma looked at Robert, "Divine? Grandma's name is Anna."

Anna and Robin started to laugh, "Your Grandpa is being silly. The very first day I meet him he called me Miss Divine by mistake."

"Well I don't think it was that much of a mistake," Robert said and smiled at Anna with that devilish twinkle just for her. Then he shifted Emma so he could sit beside Anna with Emma on his lap. "Is there any place you want to take us on Monday, maybe we can get Grandma to skip work and spend the afternoon with us again."

"There is a movie I want to see," Emma said with a grin.

Anna playfully slapped Robert's arm, "You're a bad influence, on me and Emma."

"What I just want you to have a little fun, besides Emma suggested the movies," he teased.

"It's the Scorpio coming out in her, that has to be it. Before long she have mastered that little twinkle that warns she got some crazy plan brewing."

Robert was now grinning, "You love my twinkle, it means you're about to have an amazing time." Then he looked at Emma, "Maybe Grandma is right, this time we stick to just lunch." Emma agrees then they started talking about where they were going to go.

Robin got up to check on their meal and Patrick followed her into the kitchen, "They are happy, I mean you can feel it. Emma came over before your dad could really tell me anything, but he did say Duke and Anna aren't dating now."

"That's right, mom and dad are only dating each other."

"They're the same but it's different. It's like there was a properness they were upholding since you've all been back that they couldn't quite be totally at ease with each other, like they didn't want to slip or something. Tonight they're like they were before, do you know what I mean?

"I do," then Robin smiled, "slip, that's what mom said too. They were trying very hard to just be friends, but sometimes they would slip. I think tonight they're happy about being free to act on what they feel for each other."

"So this is a thing now, they're really together?"

"Mom says dating, but I can already tell it's more than just that. They love each other so much and I've noticed those little looks they're giving each other, I've seen them before when I was teen and they got back together."

Patrick looked at her then, "Oh! Oh so now they're..."

"No, I don't think so, it's still complicated. Mom still loves Duke probably always will, and dad knows that. Dad also considers him a friend, so they might not be in a rush because of all of that and from talking to mom they might not be in a rush because they did just start dating again." Then Robin smiled, "I just want them to be happy, if this is what makes that happen then good." She pulled the last pan out of the oven, "I think it's time you set the table, dinner is almost ready."

When they went back into the living Robert had his arm on the back of the couch he and Anna were very close but not quite touching and Emma was kind of sitting on both of them telling them some silly story that they were both laughing at. Robin stopped and watched them, she was smiling but Patrick noticed the tears as well and wrapped his arms around her. "I wasn't much older then Emma when I found out they were my parents, apparently dad figured it out as soon as he saw mom and I together for the first time." She smiled thinking back to that time, enjoying doing anything with the two of them. Robin watched a little longer then took a shape breath and looked at Patrick, "I think dad might be done with traveling the world chasing bad guys. Mom once told that they had talked about ending up together, she'd said something about after the last mission." Patrick looked back at her wanting more of an explanation but Emma noticed them instead.

"Hi mommy. Hi daddy, I'm entertaining our guests." Then she grabbed a book and leaned into Anna with her legs across Robert, "Grandma can you read it this time, Grandpa is too silly when he reads it." Robert just smiled at her.

"That's because he is very silly but when you get older sometimes you have to be serious. When he's with you all that silliness just has to come out."

"When that story is done you go wash your hands then we're going to eat," Patrick told Emma with a smile.

While they were eating Emma had convinced her parents that since it was the weekend and her grandparents were over she should get to watch one TV show with them before she went to bed. So while Robin and Patrick tidied up, Robert and Anna got comfy on the couch with Emma snuggled in between them. By the time the show had ended Emma was all but asleep leaning on Anna, Robert gently picked her up and carried her to bed Anna got up and followed him to her room. Robin smiled as they walked out of the room, once again she was hit with a wash of memories, "Those were the best nights, dad carrying me to bed and mom staying to tuck me in, I felt so safe, so loved."

Patrick walked up behind her, and wrapped his arms around her, "Watching them with Emma, I can get a pretty good picture of what they were like as parents."

"It wasn't perfect and it wasn't always safe but I always knew I was loved." She smiled enjoying his arms around her for a moment longer then started to put the cushions back in place. She hoped her parents would stay a little longer, so far Emma had talked to them the most this evening. She had just put the last cushion down when Robert came back, "Mom tucking her in?"

He smiled, "Yeah," then he walked over to Robin, "I watched them for a little while, it took me back. I couldn't stop thinking about when I first met you, tucking you in, hearing your prayers, I loved you before I knew who you were." She smiled and gave him a hug, she wanted one too. "The most shocking moment of my life was also the happiest."

Robin looked up at him excitedly, "I was just telling Patrick that you knew as soon as you saw me with mom."

Robert smiled at Patrick who had taken a seat in the chair, "Robin Soltini was 6, she had a grandma, a close family friend she called Luv, and she lived in New York City. That was all I really knew about the little girl staying in my house. Then Anna showed up in a panic needing my help but before she could tell me what was going on a little voice said 'Luv' they rushed into each other's arms, seeing them together told me everything I needed." Robert looked over at Robin, "After Anna had put you back to bed and I could think again, I asked her Robin Soltini should be Robin Scorpio?"

"He told me he loved you, then I told him Scorpio was the name on your birth certificate." Anna smiled when they all looked up at her, then walked over to Robert.

"She captured my heart just like her mother had," Robert put his arm around her and kissed her cheek.

"Emma's asleep, and I see I'm not the only one thinking about when Robin was little."

Since they were already feeling nostalgic they sat and talked about Robin's childhood. They talked about the happy times and the funny times but seemed to stay away from the other things that had been too big a part of her childhood as well. It was actually quite late when Robert walked Anna to her door, "Are you coming in?" Anna turned to him before opening the door.

"I think I should just go back to my room tonight." Robert knew if he went inside tonight he would want to stay until morning and he didn't want to rush it. "We should do something tomorrow. Your choice, so let me know in the morning."

She leaned back on the door, "I will." Anna knew why he didn't want to come in, "Do I get a kiss?"

"What out here?" he looked up and down the hall, "or is this a trick to get me into your room?" he asked with a smile.

"If you come in I wouldn't even let you as far as the couch," she assured him, then opened the door behind her and stepped inside. The look she was giving him told him to follow her. He stepped inside and she closed the door behind him, "Just a goodnight kiss."

Robert smiled and took her in his arms, "I had a wonderful time tonight, thank you for inviting me," then he kissed her.

"I hope you'll be doing more things like tonight with me," they were holding each other close.

"I'm looking forward to it, but I should go, not before one more kiss." They kissed then just held each other.

Anna pushed herself away from him, "I don't want to let you go but,"

"I should go." he finished her thought and smiled. He started to open the door, "If I haven't heard from you by two I'm just coming over."

"I'm fine with that." She watched him walk away then closed her door. She smiled to herself what were they going to do tomorrow she wondered. She didn't care she just wanted to spend some more time with him.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

It was just before noon when Robert got a phone call to tell him they were taking Emma for lunch then to the movies that afternoon. He happily agreed and got ready to go pick up Anna then Emma. He was just about to leave when there was a knock at his door. He opened it and smiled, "We are here to take you out today Mr. Scorpio. Young Miss Scorpio-Drake has a day planned for your entertainment. Will you follow us please." Emma took his hand and lead him out into the hallway. He watched Anna close the door then caught her eye, she smiled, he knew she had a bit of twinkle of her own and he had just seen it, they were in for a fun day.

The movie might not be one he would have picked but Emma loved it and that was what mattered. After the movie, Emma insisted that they go for a walk down on the docks before going to Kelly's for hot chocolate. "I must admit this has been a very nice day," Robert told Emma as they sat enjoying their hot chocolate.

"Oh, it's not done yet." Emma was beaming with happiness, "We are going to pick up some food and go back to Grandma's to eat," her smiled faded just a little, "Then I have to go home."

"I think by then we'll all be ready for bed," Anna told her. "You won't miss much."

"Well OK, if you say so."

Once they were done at Kelly's they made one stop then went back to Anna's. Robert was happy they had stopped for Chinese takeout and Anna promised she had ordered all his favourites. When they got to her suite Robert took the bags to the kitchen while Anna helped Emma out of her jacket then told her to go wash her hands. Anna then walked to the kitchen to help. "Are we alone?" he asked when she joined him.

"For a few seconds." Robert turned and smiled Anna was already right beside him, she put her arms around his neck, "Hi."

Robert kissed her, "Hi, we need to work on doing the greeting at the beginning of our dates." They stood in each other's arms, "I hope tonight doesn't end when Emma has to go home."

"I don't want it to." Anna smiled, "Robin is picking her up in about an hour and I have no intention of leaving again tonight."

"A quiet night in, I think I should stay and keep you company." They both smiled then Robert kissed her once more. "If you grab the plates I think we're about ready to eat." They walked out to the table and saw Emma waiting for them with a big smile on her face. "I hope you like this as much as I do."

"I think your grandpa could eat Chinese food for every meal and not get tired of it."

"Well not for breakfast, that would be silly," he said and they all started laughing. As they ate Robert and Anna notice Emma was very tired, she had finally finished eating and was almost asleep when Robin got there. "We played her out for you, you're welcome."

"Thank you, it was great having the day with Patrick and if she goes to sleep when we get home we get an evening together too," Robin smiled. "I like this taking Emma on dates thing, it works out great for me." Robert helped her get everything and once she had Emma in her arms he opened the door and then they said good night.

Anna was on the couch already, waiting for him to join her. He sat down beside her then pulled her legs across his lap, "If you're staying in for the night you won't need these." Anna smiled as he took off her boot, he was turned so he was partly facing her. He put her foot by his hip then took off her other boot when he started giving her a foot massage she closed her eye and relaxed enjoying his touch. Occasionally soft moans would escape her lips. When he put her foot down in his lap to massage the other, Anna smiled and pressed her foot against his inner thigh. It felt great having his hands on her, the foot rub was now including her lower legs and she was enjoying every minute of it. When his hand slid up inner thigh Anna moaned, "Anna sit up," he said softly. She opened her eyes, she had a leg on either side of him and he was turned facing her, she would be on his lap if she did, instead, she grinned and sat up enough to grabbed his shirt collar and pulled him on top of her. "Oh Anna," then he kissed her, she quickly unbuttoned his shirt and took it off him running her hand over his bare skin. Robert then started slowly undoing her blouse. Desire consumed them both, the need to touch, to caress, they needed to be together. Neither of them had much clothing left on when Robert pulled back and looked Anna in the eye, "We can still stop. Anna are you sure?"

"The only reason you might stop is to take me to the bedroom. I want you Robert, I've ached for your touch, laid awake at night thinking about being with you. I'm sure." She was surprised when he stood up and pulled her up into his arms, she wrapped her legs around him and he carried her into the bedroom. "You can still do that! I am going to enjoy this," she smiled wickedly as he put her down on the bed.

"You'll enjoy every minute." He kissed her and joined her in bed. Their hands roamed over their naked bodies as they kissed passionately, when she would moan his name it made him want to please her more. They made love passionately, afterword they lay in each other's arms breathing heavily, "Anna you are incredible."

Anna smiled still out of breath, "You weren't too bad yourself."

"Not too bad? The people next door might give me a better review then that just from what they heard." He started tickling her, she tried to wiggle away from him but was laughing too hard. He pulled her against him, then kissed her neck softly, his hand slowly moving down her side, Anna stopped laughing and wrapped her arms around him. She was at the mercy of his touch and he knew it.

"So much better than not bad. You are amazing and your touch dives me crazy."

"That's what I wanted to hear," he laughed as he laid back, she put her head on his chest. They just lay together for a while then Robert asked, "Do you want me to stay here tonight."

Her head was still on his chest and she was running her hand across his stomach. "I want you here when I wake up in the morning. I want to fall asleep in your arms and I want to be able to kiss you first thing in the morning."

"So that's a yes, right?" Anna started laughing again then cuddled in so she was a little more comfortable, and closed her eyes. "Yeah, I think that's a yes." He tilted her chin up and kissed her gently, "Sweet dreams Luv," he whispered then closed his eyes as well.

...

As Anna started to wake up she realized she was still wrapped around Robert, she smiled they were still naked as well, "I'm so glad last night wasn't a dream."

"Definitely not a dream. Good morning Luv." He had been awake for a while but let her sleep, he loved having her head on his chest, feeling her breath.

Anna looked up at him, "Good morning," she moved up enough to kiss him. "I've missed waking up in your arms." She kissed him again, it didn't take long before their hands were wandering all over each other and Anna was on top of him. She smiled as she adjusted herself, "I am so glad you spent the night." With his hands on her hips, she started a slow rhythm, as she quickens the pace Robert sat up needing to kiss her, then flipped them over, "Oh god Robert!" Once he was setting the pace it wasn't long before Anna cried out in ecstasy, Robert followed right with her.

They were laying in each other arms when Anna looked at the clock "Oh no, I almost forgot I have plans with Robin and Felicia. We're going for brunch, in about half an hour." Anna smiled, gave him one more kiss then jumped out of bed.

Robert smiled as he watched her hurry out of the bedroom, he sat up and decided to go put some coffee on. He put on his underwear than smiled remembering the rest of their clothes were in the living room. He went and found his pants and put them on, then went to make coffee he would clean the rest of it up while it brewed.

He looked around the room, he was pretty sure he'd found everything and took it all back to Anna's room. She had just walked back in from having a quick shower, "I found all of this in your living room, what went on here last night?"

She smiled, "You know very well what happened here. Now let me get dressed or I'm going to be late." Then there was a knock at her door, "Can you get that," he turned to leave, "put on your shirt."

"Oh right," he said with a smile and grabbed his shirt out the pile of clothes. He went to answer the door still barefoot but didn't care, if it was Robin or Felicia they are going to know soon enough that he'd spent the night. He opened the door and smiled, they were both there, they all said hi and walked in.

Felicia smiled she'd noticed the lack of footwear, "Were you hoping to sneak away before we got here?"

"I wouldn't have bothered putting the coffee on while Anna was in the shower if I was, she should be out any minute. Can I get either of you a cup while you wait." Robin said yes so he turned to leave just as Anna walked in, "Coffee Luv?"

"Yes please," she looked over at Robin and Felicia, "You're a little early right, or did I forget what time we agreed on?" then she looked at her watch.

"We're a little early," Felicia smiled, "Lose track of time this morning." Anna just smiled and sat down beside her, she was glowing with happiness. "Oh my, really? That good?"

Anna was smiling so much her cheeks hurt, then leaned in a little closer to Felicia knowing Robin wouldn't want to hear her, "He knows things and remembers things and can do things no one else ever has. I'm amazed there wasn't a noise complaint last night," then she gave Felicia a little grin, "or this morning."

"Oh my, if this is the after effect I understand why you couldn't stop thinking about it." Felicia smiled back at her.

Anna sat back, "There were moments I was amazed I could remember my name."

Robert had walked in with their coffees, as he put Anna's down he'd heard that last little bit, "You definitely knew mine," he flashed her a quick smile then went to talk to Robin, who understandably was avoiding the whispered conversation. He handed her a coffee, "I think Emma enjoyed herself yesterday, did you and Patrick get a nice quiet evening together?"

"Yes, she was exhausted. Patrick came and carried her in from the car and once she was in bed we didn't hear a peep from her until this morning." Robin leaned in a little, "Not rushing are you?"

"I'm following her lead, and this has been on hold for months. We couldn't deny what was going to happen."

"I just want you both to be happy, and I know you being together will do that, so I just don't want to see yet another false start for the two of you."

"We have talked a lot about what we want and the biggest difference is that I'm planning on moving back here. We can't do this if I'm off somewhere chasing bad guys. Once she knew that, I think we turned a corner and are going to try as hard as we can to make this work."

Robin smiled she really was happy for them, "Good." She sipped her coffee, she had been right about him being done travelling. They talked a little longer then Felicia and Anna came over, "Are you two ready now?"

"Yes, we are so let's get going." Felicia walked over and opened the door, Robin put down her cup and followed her. "We'll just wait out here," Felicia said with a smile and they walked out into the hall.

Anna smiled at Robert, "I want you here when I get back. Can that happen?"

"I don't have anything planned today, but I would like to shower and change. I can come back later."

"I want you here, so I can take you back to bed. I would have happily stayed there all day with you."

"Do you have anything to eat here?"

"Not really," then Anna remembered something, she went over to the side table by the door. "Go do what you have to then come back," she handed him a key card. "It's from when Robin was staying with me."

He took the key card and smiled, "Take your time I will be back here when you return. Now you better go before I mess up your hair and makeup."

Anna wrapped her arms around his neck, and kissed him, "A little messy is OK." He kissed her back pulling her closer when his hands started to roam, "I have to go," Anna leaned back and smiled. "We'll pick this up later." Then she turned and left, Robert smiled as the door closed, he went and finished getting dressed, he would go to his room order some room service, have a shower then maybe put a few things together so he wouldn't have to worry if he spent the night again.

Anna was sitting with Robin and Felicia, they were talking and laughing, just enjoying the fact they were all together. Felicia had not mentioned the reason Anna looked so happy again and that made Robin happy. Anna hadn't seen Duke walk in but noticed him standing by the bar talking to Olivia, she watched him for a minute, then looked away, she hadn't seen him since their last date. If he came over she had no idea what she would say to him. "Everything alright mom?"

"Um, I just noticed Duke is here. What if he comes over, I can't handle another fight, or seeing the pain I caused."

As he turned to leave Duke did notice Anna. When he saw that she was with Robin and Felicia and that Robert was nowhere in sight he smiled. He had seen them together the night after he'd broken up with her, Robert was walking her to her door, Duke had been happy that Robert had come back to the elevator a short time later. That night he told himself he had to stop watching for them. It didn't matter now what they were doing and he was going to try and stick to that. He knew it was only a matter of time until he saw them out together or heard from someone they had. He also knew at some point he would need to talk to Anna but wasn't sure he was ready for that yet, so he just walked away.

Anna saw him leaving and relaxed a little, they were going to have to talk at some point but she was glad it wasn't right now. Robin could see Duke walking away, "Have you talked to him since?"

"No, and I don't think I'm ready to either. He is going to want answers and I'll end up hurting him more. I will talk to him, just not yet." They talked a little longer then decided to leave, as Anna walked to the elevator she got a text from Robert saying he had been back but went out get them some supplies and was on his way back. As she got off the elevator she saw Duke again, she paused to see if he was going to come over. They made eye contact then he walked towards her. "Hello, Duke."

"Anna," when he got closer to Anna he didn't know what to say or why he had come over. They were still by the elevators and she wasn't moving.

"I think you and I need to talk soon, I don't know if today's that day but maybe we should try." She sent a quick message to Robert telling him to knock in case Duke was in her suite.

"About what? You not wanting me but how you kept stringing me along."

She turned and took his arm and lead him to her room, "Duke there was a lot more going on than that and you know it. I wanted it to work out for us I did, but somewhere along the way that started to fall apart and we both had a part in that." She opened the door to her suite and waited for him to go inside.

"Oh because I pushed you into your lover's arms?" he asked as he walked inside.

"You started keeping secrets, you stopped talking to me. Well that's not completely true you asked me about my work all the time but still wouldn't tell me who you work for. We would go out and you would ignore me most of the evening unless it was to accuse me of sleeping with Robert."

"I was right about that."

"No, you weren't!" Anna walked over and leaned on the back of the chair. "One night I got a little drunk and said things to him that I shouldn't have. Robert took me home made sure I ate something then left. There was a conversation after that night that was about what we were both feeling, but he told me he would go on respecting that you and I were together."

"Oh like that meant anything. It just meant you knew he wanted you too." Duke was angry and didn't care about being nice any longer.

"I already knew that!" Anna shot back before thinking. "We tried to put what happened in the lab behind us and we did for a while. Then you started pushing me away, going on about Robert being here. I only saw him once in a while and that was still too much for you. No matter what I said you still believed I was sneaking around with him." Anna took a step toward him, "You made an ass of yourself and accused us of sleeping together in front of Emma, thankfully she didn't understand what you'd said."

"I was wrong that day I told you that!" he yelled.

"If you saw me with him you got mad, and picked fights."

"So you couldn't keep your hands off each other while you were locked up but after you could?"

"Until recently yeah. Since the lab all that had happened between us was I made him grab my ass while I was drunk and I kissed him that night when he left."

"Oh that makes me feel so much better," he said bitterly.

"It should because you're right I could have been with him at any time. All I had to do was say yes, but I didn't." Anna wasn't holding back any longer. "Why did you hit him? You picked a fight with me on the docks then when you saw Robert you walked over and punched him."

"I don't believe for one minute he was talking about Emma, you were the one he was talking about. Both excited about spending time in your love nest."

"You'll believe whatever you want, I know what the truth is."

"The truth is you couldn't wait to break up with me. I was just in the way."

"Why would I have suggested dating both of you if I didn't want to see if we could make it work? I wanted to see if you still wanted a relationship with me. If you wanted to be with me or the memory of what we'd had. I had become very confused about what I was feeling for both you and Robert. So why did you have to hit him?"

"I already knew you were going to end up with him and I hated it. I heard him talking about you and I had just caused another fight between us. I was angry, no I was jealous so I hit him," Duke admitted. "I thought we had a nice time that night," he paused trying to calm down, "after when we went for drinks."

"We did," she agreed, "that was the night he bought us drinks.

"Robert bought us those drinks?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

"I wondered about why he had done that too, so I went to see him the next day," Anna explained trying to stay calm. "You can imagine my surprise when I saw his eye."

"So if I've got this straight you decided to date Robert because I gave him a black eye."

"No, there's so much more to it," Anna sighed.

"So it was because he sent you a drink that said he loves you and wants you. Maybe I should have worked out some secret codes to tell you how I feel as well," Duke told her bitterly.

"Maybe you should have tried some passion!"

"What that hell does that mean?"

"It's because we almost did it up against a wall alright!" She was angry and didn't care what he knew now. If Duke wants to believe they were lovers he should know they could have been.

"YOU WHAT?"

"The day after you hit him, when I went to talk to him. He kissed me and"

"And that's all it takes! A kiss from Scorpio and you're on your back," he meant to hurt her.

"I guess so," she answered angrily. "Maybe you should have tried kissing me so I could feel your desire all the way to my toes."

He was angry but he felt like that was a challenge, Duke pulled her into his arms and kissed her passionately. He held her close, Anna's arms went around his neck. She was kissing him back but Duke knew something was different now, even for him. When he ended the kiss he held her a little while but when she brought her arms down he let her go. "We don't have that anymore."

"No, it's been missing for a while." She sighed and looked him in the eye, "I'm sorry, maybe I was letting go of us and I wasn't telling you what I was feeling either. We stopped talking to each other about our feelings and we lost something special."

"I think what bothered me the most and why I was willing to believe you were sleeping with Robert is because of how you respond to him. I knew he was on your mind, I knew something had changed. Yeah he was trying to give us space, but I also knew things had happened between the two of you and if you were really committed to us they wouldn't have. The other day we were having lunch and you spotted him, there was a smile I haven't seen in a long time, you were just happy to see him, you used to smile at me like that."

"Duke, I am truly sorry for hurting you like this," she touched his face. "I will always love you and care what happens to you."

"I think we've both made mistakes involving each other. Maybe you right, maybe I was holding onto the memory and didn't want to accept that you had changed. I should have talked to you about how I was feeling instead of fighting with you." There were tears in Anna's eyes now, Duke took her in his arms again and they held each other tight. He would always love her but knew he had to let her go. Duke leaned back and looked into her eyes, he touched her cheek, "I love you."

Anna smiled, "I know, I love you too." She gave him a kiss, then stepped back a little.

"I think I should go, leave on better terms than last time."

"Yeah, that's a good idea." Anna walked with him to the door and opened it, "I'm glad we talked."

"Me too," he kissed her cheek then left.

Anna closed the door then walked over to the couch but didn't sit down, she started pacing, she felt so confused by her emotions. She was happy they talked but sad that again she had said things to hurt him. She was glad they both admitted to making mistakes and that they agreed they'd stopped talking but that didn't change how she felt about hurting him, or how he'd hurt her. She didn't know if she wanted to cry, or if she was happy that they could move forward now. She pulled out her phone when she got a text. 'Do you need a little time to yourself?' Anna smiled, 'No' she sent back. It seemed like only seconds had passed when the door opened and Robert walked in carrying a bag of groceries, he put them down and came over to her. She had stopped pacing when he came in and was now just looking at him.

Robert had no idea what had happened between her and Duke he had gotten her message just as he got back and had seen them walk in here. He had gone over and sat in the spot they had both seen Duke watching for them and waited for him to leave. He couldn't tell what she was feeling, then a single tear fell. He reached up and wiped it away as soon as he touched her cheek she tilted her head slightly toward his hand. He moved a little closer and wrapped his arms around her. She didn't cry, but he could tell she wanted to be held. "You are my rock, my anchor, but sometimes parts of me break because of you. I will always love him and I hope I'll be able to be his friend."

"I know, hopefully, I can be his friend again too." Robert leaned back so he could look at her, "I do understand, I was once the man you loved but not the one you were in love with." She smiled at him, then he gave her a kiss.

"One more," she smiled, Robert kissed her again a little longer. "Yeah, it's there." Robert was turning to get the groceries and looked back at her to see if she was going to say anything else. "Um, I think in a way I challenged Duke and he kissed me good and proper but the spark just isn't there anymore."

Robert smiled, "I'll put these away when I come back we can talk about it or we can do something else." Anna smiled and went and sat down, when Robert came back he sat beside her, "So you two talked for quite some time, do you want to talk some more?" Anna turned so she was facing him, she told him about the conversation with Duke, when she finished he said, "It sounds like it's a better way to leave off, there's sure to be a few more talks."

"Yeah, we yelled at each other said things to hurt each other but it wasn't really a fight. I think we just needed to deal with the emotions, get them out." Robert agreed with her, then she smiled and asked, "What are we doing tonight? I want to go out with you."

"Floating Rib, we can get something to eat, have a couple drinks, just be out together."

"Should we call anyone to join us, Maybe Robin and Patrick or Mac and Felicia? It would be nice to go out with another couple," she smiled.

"Actually like couples, hand holding, touching, maybe even kissing?" Robert asked with a little grin.

"First you get sex now you want kissing too?" Anna smiled and moved closer to him, she pushed him back and crawled onto his lap, "Is this too much public affection?" then she kissed him.

"It's a good thing this isn't public."

Anna kissed him again then patted his cheek and stood up, "I'm going to make some calls," then she turned and picked up her phone a big smile on her face as she walked away.

...

They ended up meeting Mac and Felicia, Robin had passed on the invitation. Anna and Felicia were watching the guys play pool while Anna told her about talking to Duke after brunch. Robert was lining up his shot when Mac said, "Felicia told me you were still at Anna's this morning."

Robert took his shot, "I was."

Mac came over, "Do not walk away this time, do not leave her to go on some adventure," Mac warned him.

Robert was touched by this more than threatened, he knew Mac loved Anna and would always look out for her because he thought of her as a sister. "The only reason I would leave is if she asks me too. I want her in my life, I want to have what could have been ours all along."

"You aren't just saying that are you?"

Robert walked over and hugged him, "I get it, I won't hurt her. It means a lot to know you look out for her too."

Mac smiled at him, "I know you'd do the same for Felicia." Robert went to take his next shot, "So what's this side project that's cutting into the time you can spend helping me?"

"I am looking into some suspicious activity for someone so it has me busy once in a while."

"So you aren't even working and you have to be out there doing the spy thing. Does Anna know about this?"

"Yes she does, she's the one I'm doing it for," he told him with a smile. He was now on the eight ball, "side pocket," he was watching Mac when he took the shot. When he heard it go in, "Can we rejoin our dates now or do I need to beat you again?"

Mac smiled and they walked back towards their table, "I will beat you one of these times."

"What, you can't beat your big brother at pool? I think he needs some new competition." Anna smiled and got up as Mac sat down.

"This isn't darts, you haven't beaten me fairly at pool yet."

"Worried I'll beat you in front of your brother? Come on big boy, show this little lady how it's done." Then she walked over to the pool table and racked the ball, Robert followed her back to the pool table. They had played many games of pool, how badly did she want to win he wondered and smiled. "I believe it's your table so your break."

Robert took the first shot and sank a ball off the break, he was lining up his next shot when he noticed Anna had taken off one of her shirts and was now wearing a snug tank top. He smiled, it was going to be that kind of a game, he made the shot and was lining up the next one. He smiled as he watched her adjust so everything looked just right in that little shirt, she looked at him and he winked before making his next shot. He was lining up the next shot when Anna walked over to him and just as he took the shot she leaned in and said, "I love how you handle your stick."

"Your shot," Robert smiled at her after missing, then watched her line up her shot, "Take your time I can watch this all night." Each shot she took her time lining up, with a little extra wiggle when she knew Robert was checking her out. Anna sank three balls before it was his shot again. "Be good," he told her and smiled.

Anna started to move with the music, Robert took his shot trying not to watch her too closely. As he walked around the table for his next shot he watched Anna dance seductively, he was smiling as he lined up his shot. She was going to have to better then that if she wanted to win, then he sank the ball. While he lined up his next shot Anna picked up his beer, she smiled at him while she held it against her cheek then took a sip. Whether she actually spilt any he didn't care, he watched as she smiled and wiped at her cleavage before licking her finger. "Here's your beer," she smiled and handed him the bottle after he'd missed his shot, she sank two of hers before missing.

Without looking at Anna he took his next shot and made it. Anna wondered over to him and leaned on the table beside him, he quickly took his shot before she could try anything and smiled when it went in. When he was lining up the eight ball, Anna just smiled and turned, she put both hands on the side of the table and looked right at him, "Let's go have a quicky," she whispered. He took the shot sank the eight but the cue ball followed it in. "Oh you scratched, I win," she smiled.

"That is not fair, I know you didn't mean that you're just teasing me." He smiled and walked toward her she turned and smiled at him.

When he leaned in to kiss her she put her arms around him "I know that's the only way to beat you, but you like it," then she kissed him. They turned and went back to the table both Mac and Felicia were smiling.

"I don't think that tactic is going to work for me, but it was fun to watch."

"That was hot. Mac wants to put a table downstairs so I want tips," Felicia told her with a big grin. "Do I want to know what you said at the end." Anna leaned over and whispered it to Felicia and they both started to laugh. "Oh, you little tease."

"He knew it was coming why do you think he likes to play pool against me? It's always a little like foreplay," then she smiled at Robert.

"Some games are a little naughtier than others, as soon as there was a costume change I knew I was in trouble." Robert had his hand on Anna's back as they talked he needed to touch her after that. They talked a little longer before Mac and Felicia had to leave, "I think I'm ready to leave as well."

"You sure you don't want another game of pool," Anna teased.

"Another night, maybe a more private room, another game with a striptease," he smiled at her. "That was the last time we did it on a pool table?"

Anna smiled at him, "That was a while ago. Take me home Scorpio." They put on their coats and left holding hands. They were in the elevator when Anna turned to him, "Do I get to offer any input into the apartment you get?"

"I think that would be a good idea, I'm hoping you'll want to spend time there, maybe spend the night sometimes."

Anna turned to him, "Robert, I want you to spend the night again," then she kissed him. When the doors started to open she took his hand and lead him down the hallway, "I liked waking up with you this morning," she told him as she opened her door.

Robert smiled and followed her inside, "So are you suggesting that we have sleepovers on the weekends now?"

"I wasn't really thinking that far ahead," she giggled then went and sat on the couch, "I was thinking about tonight."

Robert joined her, "What am I going to do if a coordinator position doesn't open up? I'm a little past my prime, and like you said there aren't that many jobs here that require our skill set."

"There's lots of time to think about that." Anna looked him in the eye and noticed he looked a little concerned. "Why are you worried about that right now?"

"I need to have something to do, I'll drive you crazy if I don't." He put his arm around her, "Anna when you asked about the apartment before, I meant it I want your input, I want you to feel like you are welcome there, that it could be somewhere you might want to live someday."

"So I get to have some say then, I think I like this." She loved that he was talking like this, he really did want this to work. "Robert I had fun tonight, I love that free spirit you bring out in me. You are the only man I have ever played that kind of dirty pool with. I don't care who else is watching I do all of it just for you, I love seeing the desire in your eyes."

Robert gentle kissed her, "Anna I want you to go put on something that makes you feel sexy, I'll meet you on top of the covers in ten minutes." Anna smiled at him then got up to do what he'd asked.

She was laying on the bed in a red nighty that had a little bit of lace and hung just low enough to cover everything but still showed off lots of skin. He stood in the doorway just in pyjama bottoms, "You look ravishing," then he walked over and joined her. He laid on his side facing her so she turned to face him. "I want to cherish you," he gave her a quick kiss, "I want to do some of those things we said to each other while we danced." He reached up and touched her cheek, then slowly moved his hand down her side, resting it on her hip.

Anna smiled, they had mostly talked about pleasuring each other, things they wanted to do to each other. She put her hand on his chest, "Take your time."

"I was planning on it," then they kissed. The hunger was there but this was a slow sensual kiss, their hand slowly moving over each other's body. When she tried to remove his pyjama bottoms, "That can wait, you first," she moaned as his hand went between her legs. Anna was second third and fourth as well, she was very satisfied but she still wanted more.

Anna smiled, everything he had done to her and they both still had clothes on, that was about to change. She sat up and smiled then took off her nighty, "The last time you were this giving you wouldn't let me do this." Anna reached over and started to take off his bottoms, he smiled and helped her take them off. After Robin and Patrick's wedding they had gone back to her room together, he had spent the night pleasuring her but refused to let her take his pants off, he didn't want her to see him when he thought he was less than the man she had always known. Not this time, it was now Anna's turn to do some of the things she'd told him she wanted to do. She pushed him onto his back and smiled, "I get to set the pace now."


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

When her alarm went off Anna felt like she had just fallen asleep, Robert was still in her bed and that made her smile. She got up quietly and went to have a shower, she was standing in her robe making toast when Robert came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her. "Good morning," he kissed her neck, "I would have joined you in the shower."

"We'd still be there and I have to get to work," she answered with a smile. She turned in his arms, "Where did these come from?" she asked as she tucked at his pyjama bottoms.

"You gave me a key and told me you wanted me here and back in your bed. I took a chance that I might be spending another night and brought a bag here yesterday."

She smiled, "I'm glad you did."

"Go get dressed I'll bring this to you." He had bought fruit yesterday so he cut some up for her and butter her toast when it popped then made her tea when the kettle boiled. Anna was brushing her hair when he came in, "You're breakfast, my love." She smiled as he put it down then went and laid on the bed. "You could come back over here," he suggested.

"Don't tempt me," she said then took a bite of toast. She smiled, "Besides I have a lunch date I can't miss today." When she was done eating she finished getting ready, when she looked over she noticed Robert was very close to sleeping again. She walked over and leaned on the bed, he opened his eyes and smiled. "Don't be late for lunch."

He touched her cheek, "I'll be there." She leaned down and kissed him then turned and left. She was smiling in the elevator, she would have loved to have slept in this morning too. She was still smiling when she got to her office and started working. There were the usual reports from the weekend to look over but nothing that needed her attention. Since she had some time she got out the files on the Corinthos and Zacchara crime families, she knew Duke was up to something and she was sure it had something to do with one of these groups. There was nothing new in them that would connect Duke to anything but she was glad she's done the refresher on the two organizations. Especially since she now had the Jeromes to deal with as well.

It wasn't quite noon when there was a knock at her door. When it opened Robin and Emma walked in, "Hi Grandma, we're early."

"Yes you are but that is fine with me." Anna got up and gave her a hug, then she stretched she had been reading over those files and lost track of time.

Robin smiled, she loves how happy her mom is, "He'll be here soon, we were in the area so I told dad I'd bring Emma here." Anna smiled at her, then went and sat with Emma, she whispered something in her ear and Emma smiled.

"Mommy you should come for lunch with us," Emma said excitedly.

"I think that sounds like a great idea," came from the doorway. Robert walked in and handed Anna a coffee. She smiled as he joined them on the couch, "Do you have plans? I would love to spend a little time with all of you."

"I do not have plans," Robin told them with a smile. "How does this work do I get to pick where we go now?"

Emma got up and walked over to her, "Mommy I usually get to pick, but I guess you can this time."

"Do you know where I loved to go with these two when I was younger? Kelly's." They all knew that was where Emma wanted to go anyway, Emma smiled and nodded.

Anna was drinking her coffee, quietly Robert asked, "You really don't mind that I brought some things over?"

Anna smiled at him, she loved the fact he had. "I don't mind at all. Looks like you got a little more sleep this morning. Thanks for this," she said and took another sip of coffee.

"I think this weekend was the best test of my stamina and conditioning since the coma," he gave her a mischievous grin.

"Well you passed, needing to sleep in makes perfect sense," she told him and smiled. She wanted to kiss him but wouldn't do it in front of Emma, not yet.

"I'll be helping Mac the next couple of days, he wants to start going through what's in his basement so he can start planning his man cave. Once I'm done with that I can start looking into that other matter for you again."

"OK that fine, I was reading up on that this morning, no match for the man in the photo."

Robin heard the last part of their conversation, "You've got to watch out for this Emma, they're starting to go into spy mood on us. How are we going to stop them?"

"Lunch time!" Emma called out, and they all started laughing. She walked over and took Robert's hand, "No more spying Grandpa, you're staying here with us and taking us to lunch." He gave her a big hug and when he looked at Anna and Robin he noticed they were both trying not to let tears fall.

Then he looked back at Emma, "I am taking my loves out for lunch, and I'm not leaving this time."

Emma took his hand when she pulled he got up and followed her, "Come on you two," she called as they left the office.

Anna got up and walked over to Robin and hugged her. "We are giving this a real chance, he has already looked into getting a position that will allow him to stay here. Even if that doesn't work out he says he's staying here."

Robin smiled, "I'm glad, you should have seen that flash of disappointment when it was me with Emma and not dad," Robin gave her a little shove, "thanks mom." They both laughed then Anna got her coat and they followed Robert and Emma. "You look happy, you both do."

"That's because we are." They were watching Emma playing and skipping with Robert as they walked to Kelly's, "She's hooked just like we are. You do know with Robert and Patrick being important men in her life she's going to bring home someone just like them."

"Mom, she's five I have some time before that happens," Robin told her then smiled, "and you are completely right," they started laughing again.

...

After they had walked Anna back to work, Robert had gone over to Mac's he wanted to get started there so he could really start looking into what Duke was up to again. A part of him wanted to prove it was nothing but he got the feeling Anna's instincts were right about this. They spent the afternoon clearing some of the clutter and taking measurements, they would start going through boxes tomorrow. When they came upstairs Felicia had already made them supper. When they were done eating Robert got a text telling him Anna was still at work and wasn't sure how long she'd be there, so he stayed and visited listening to Mac talk about what he thought they could do with the space downstairs.

When he left he still hadn't heard from Anna and it was late so he went back to his room and got ready for bed. He had a little trouble falling asleep and was restless when he did. He was lying awake when there was a knock at his door, he got up to answer it. Anna was standing there, she had her coat on and looked exhausted. "What are you doing here?" he asked as she walked in.

"Ssssh," Robert heard something get dropped on the floor, then she took his hand and lead him back to bed. She let go of his hand and took off her coat, she was in pyjamas, then she got into bed. Robert got back into bed and wrapped his arms around her, kissed her softly then closed his eyes. Anna put her head on his chest and closed her eye they were both asleep within minutes.

Anna woke up to the sound of Robert's phone ringing, she had shut off her alarm last night knowing she would need to sleep in, she hadn't left the station until after 11. "I'll be there later I'm going to grab breakfast on my way over too."

"Am I keeping you from helping Mac?"

"You are keeping me warm and happy. Do you want to go for breakfast before heading to work? Didn't you say you were busy tonight?

She had almost forgotten about the benefit tonight, "I am that's right. I would love to have breakfast with you." Anna kissed him, "I hope you don't mind I showed up here in the middle of the night, I couldn't sleep."

He kissed her back, "I don't mind, I was having trouble sleeping too."

"How big is your shower? I have a change of clothes and a few other things, you know just in case."

Robert smiled, "There's room for both of us."

...

Mac and Robert had cleared out the part of the basement that was going to be the man cave, but Felicia wanted them to go through everything and get rid of things they didn't need anymore. It was late afternoon and they were about halfway through the boxes when Robert noticed several that were all marked R&A. He looked at Mac then back at the boxes, "Are these ours?"

Mac looked over at where he was looking, "I forgot about those. Yeah, that's some of yours and Anna's things."

Robert stood there looking at them for a few minutes then pulled one off the pile and cut it open. When he opened the box there was something wrapped in newspaper right on top, he pulled it out and unwrapped it. It was the kangaroo that had sat on his desk for years, he could still see the damage that was caused when his office was bombed. He ran his fingers along it then saw there was moisture on it from his tears. "Mac I need you to give me a minute." Once he knew Mac had gone upstairs he turned and put the kangaroo on the pile of things that were being kept. He pulled out his phone, it was later then he thought but he needed her. He sent Anna a message, 'I know you have plans but can you come over to Mac's?'

'I have that benefit, we are about to leave.'

'I need you'

'Robert!'

'I need you please, I can't do this on my own.'

Anna looked at the detectives that were waiting for her, "Something's come up, I have to go. I wasn't expected to do anything so none of you have to worry about getting called on for anything. I really have to go." She texted that she was on the way then Anna hurried over to Mac and Felicia, Mac opened the door as soon as she knocked, "Where is he?"

Downstairs, I forgot that stuff was there, sorry."

Anna looked at him not sure what he meant by that then went downstairs, when she got there she saw him leaning against a shelf looking at boxes in the corner. "Robert?"

"Come look at this." Anna walked over to him and looked where he had pointed. "Those are ours, I opened one but couldn't go any further."

"These are from our house? These are our things?"

"Yeah. The box on that table is the one I opened."

Slowly Anna walked over and took a deep breath before opening it, she pulled out a couple more things wrapped in paper. Robert had joined her and was standing beside her as she unwrapped the first decoration. "I think this was on our mantel." She unwrapped the other decoration she had pulled out, then pulled out a picture, "Oh, look at us." she was smiling but there were tears in her eyes. Then she handed him their wedding photo, "I was so happy to be marrying you again."

"We should have been together from that moment on." He turned and took her in his arms she was crying and he was about to.

...

When Felicia got home she saw Mac sitting at the table reading the paper, "Why aren't you working on the basement?" Then she looked around, "Where are Anna and Robert?"

"I am not in the basement because I forgot there was a stack of their belonging down there. Robert found them then asked me to give him some time, Anna showed up a short time later and I haven't seen either of them since."

"Oh," Felicia didn't know what else to say. After she'd been home for a while she made dinner, Mac called down to them but didn't get a response. It was a little after eight when Robin called, she couldn't get a hold of either of her parents and was getting a little worried. Mac told her what had happened so she decided to come over. When she arrived she talked to Mac and Felicia for a little while before going downstairs.

...

They thought they had gone through all the boxes that were theirs but wanted to be sure, so they moved a few more boxes then noticed something in the corner covered in a sheet. Robert looked at Anna, "You don't think that's my chair do you?" They quickly moved the boxes that were still in front of it. Robert pulled the sheet off and started to laugh, Anna squealed a little when she saw it. Robert moved the table and pulled it out of the corner, "Gees, it's heavier then I remember." Once it was away from the wall he sat down in it, Anna smiled at him. "I love this chair," he said with a big smile of his own.

As they had opened all the boxed that had their initials on them Anna had been putting all the loose pictures they found to the side. She went and got them then walked back over to Robert, he held out his hand so she could climb up onto his lap. She sat back against him and he put his chin on her shoulder and they started looking through the pictures. The first few were of Robin around ten, then there were a few older ones, "Look at my hair, I had so much hair." Anna was smiling it was a picture of her and Robin, sitting on the couch in the first house they'd lived in when they moved to Port Charles.

"Look at that couch, that had to be the most uncomfortable thing I have ever slept on," he said and kissed her neck, "and I've slept in some pretty odd places." Anna smiled then started flipping through the pictures again, they weren't in any type of order so they were jumping year to year. They would jump from Robin as a teen, then to when she first came to Port Charles then there was one from their last Christmas together, they had never seen that picture of them. Neither of them said anything they just stared at the picture then Anna turned a little and wrapped her arms around Robert. After a few minutes she turned again to start looking at more picture, "You better watch how you wiggle. I seem to remember this is very sturdy and was tested in the past."

"Maybe if this is ever not in your brother's basement we can try that again, but for now be good."

"I'm always good," he kissed her neck again.

Anna started to laugh, "Behave!" Anna snuggled back in and he put his chin back on her shoulder. "That's better," Anna started flipping through them again. That's how Robin found them when she came downstairs.

"Hi, I take it you both shut off your phones."

Anna looked up and smiled, "Hi sweetheart, yeah we did. We could barely deal with going through this stuff so we didn't want to be disturbed."

She smiled when she realized where they were sitting, "I forgot Uncle Mac kept that, he said the barber chair had meant to much to get rid of." They talked for a little while as Anna showed her a few pictures then they started cleaning up. "I bet none of this is being thrown out."

"Once I have an apartment I want to take it all there, we can go through it again hopefully with a few less tears, then we can decide what we're doing with it all." Anna went to get tape so they could close the boxes. Once she was on the stairs Robert whispered some instructions to Robin who happily agreed to do what he asked. When they had it all put away and stacked neatly, Robert covered up his chair again. He leaned forward to make sure the sheet had gone right over, "Oh that's right the height is just right too." Robin was already walking away when he turned, Anna was giving him a look that told him to shut up. He walked over smiling and wrapped his arms around her, "I'm glad you came here tonight. It was like I didn't know what to do next. I didn't want to go through it by myself but I didn't think I could walk away and leave it till tomorrow either."

"It was good we did this together," she kissed him then they went upstairs. Robin was about to leave when they came upstairs, they said good night to her then talked to Mac and Felicia for a while. Robert told Mac they would take the boxes once he had his own place, and as for his chair if it doesn't go to the apartment Robert requested that it goes in the man cave, Mac agreed then they left as well.

As they walked to the elevators Anna looked over at Robert, his expression said everything she felt. There was a sadness in his eyes even though she knew he was happy, he also looked drained, not tired just emotionally done. She took his hand and he smiled at her, she was leaning on him when the doors opened. They looked up to see Duke right in front of them. He looked at them but he didn't feel jealous, "Is everything alright?" he asked he could tell they were both upset about something.

Anna straightened up some but didn't let go of Robert's hand, "We've just had a very emotional evening, Robert was helping Mac clean out his basement and found boxes of our belongings from when we remarried." A tear fell as she spoke and she quickly wiped it away.

"I would have called her tonight no matter what the circumstances were. We needed to look through that together."

"Of course you did," Duke agreed. "I should let you go, it looks like you just want to be alone." Duke was still upset that it was over between him and Anna but he also knew there is only one person that might love her more then he does and that's Robert. He stepped out of their way and let them get on the elevator before walking away.

Once they were alone she leaned on him again, he turned and kissed the top of her head. They walked hand in hand to her room, Anna opened the door and they went inside. Robert took off his jacket and hung it up, "Are you hungry?" Anna shook her head, "Come on I'm done let's go to bed."

"Are you staying?"

"It's that or one of us is walking to the other's room again later. Luv, I need you in my arms tonight." Anna smiled and followed him to the bedroom. Once they were in bed they didn't talk much, it was clear they just wanted to hold each other, "I love you, Anna. Oh, I do love you."

"I love you so much Robert," they kissed and snuggled into each other before fell asleep.

...

When her alarm went off Anna found herself alone in bed. She stretched and took a few deep breaths, then she smiled, he was up making coffee maybe something for breakfast. She got up and put her robe on, when she walked into the kitchen he was cutting up some fruit, Anna walked up behind him and hugged him, "The best part of you getting up before me is the fact you feed me, but it also means you're not there when I wake up."

"You just woke up too early I was going to bring this to you." He turned to face her, "Good morning," he kissed her pulling her close. "In a rush this morning?"

"I have time to eat and get ready, I do have to be in fairly early this morning."

"OK, it's not a huge breakfast but it's health." She smiled, he had been taking very good care of himself since beating cancer. "Not just a piece of toast and a cup of tea." He put her plate down and kissed her nose.

Once Anna was ready for work she kissed Robert and left him reading the paper. She had barely left when Mac called to tell him to take the day off, he knew last night had been a lot for the two of them. Robert went and had a shower then left himself. Duke was a good guy and he wanted to make sure he wasn't doing anything stupid.

He still had nothing to go on about the man he had seen Duke with so he decided to go find Duke again. Robert found him outside of his office, he was just leaving and unless Robert was very wrong he was heading to the docks. Once they were there Robert watched Duke for close to twenty minutes before approaching him. Robert went walking down the dock, he was looking out at the water and stopped a couple times before he 'noticed' Duke and said hello. When he started to walk again, "Oh Robert was Anna OK last night?" Duke asked. "It's just when I saw you she, well both of you actually looked pretty upset."

Robert stopped and looked at him before speaking, "I may have married Anna twice but you've lived with her longer then I have. Maybe you've never thought about that but it's true. One of the first things that was pulled out was our wedding photo and decorations from a home we only lived in for a matter of months. We spent the evening looking at the remnants of a life we never got to live."

Robert was right he had never thought about it, "That must have been tough, the start of your new life just boxed up, put on a shelf and forgotten."

Robert looked back at him, "Gees, that's a little harsh."

"You got the girl, I get to be harsh," Duke told him then smiled. They may have different opinions but the only real problem he had with Robert was that they loved the same woman.

"OK you have a point," Robert smiled back. "At some point, I hope you will think of me as a friend again." Then Robert turned and was going to leave in the direction he had been heading.

"Robert." When he turned Duke wasn't sure what to say. "You were in a coma but held the key to her happiness. You wake up, went on yet another adventure that brought Robin home. How did I stand a chance."

Robert smiled, "I gave you a year head start, what were you doing while I was in that coma?"

Duke looked down before answering, "Not enough clearly. Faison really messed with us."

"You and me both, I lost her twice because of him. We love Anna but Faison is obsessed with her and that hurts everyone she loves." Duke was impressed Robert acknowledged his feeling for her as well. "I should get going, I'm meeting Mac this afternoon." Then Robert turned and left in the direction he'd come from, Duke didn't try to stop him this time. When he knew he was out of sight Robert found a place to wait for Duke. It was about twenty minutes later when Duke walked by him, Robert waited to see if anyone else came from that direction but no one did. He easily caught up with Duke again and planned to follow him the rest of the day.

...

When Anna walked into her office she smiles as soon as she looked at her desk. How had he gotten that here she wondered and walked over and picked up the kangaroo sitting on the corner of her desk. "Oh the things you have seen," she smiled thinking about the way they behaved as newlyweds. She ran her hand along it's back and could feel the scratches and little nicks, "the things you've been through." She put it back where it was then sat down to get to work.

It was already late afternoon when Dante came in to talk about a case he's been working on, "What's with the kangaroo? Where did it come from?"

"That kangaroo spent years sitting on the commissioner's desk, you can even see the damage that was caused when it was in an explosion. I know where it came from I'm just not sure how it got here before me this morning." Then Anna smiled, "I bet Robin stopped here on her way home."

"So is this connected to Mac, why is it here?"

"Mac? No, the first Commissioner Scorpio, his big brother. Robert most have found this first. This must have been what he had taken out of that first box."

"You've lost me," Dante told her then smiled. "Did you notice the piece of paper in it?"

"It's a long story, what paper?" Anna reached forward and pulled out the paper, "There used to be a flag that sat in the poach." She smiled, unfolded it and read, "Uncle Sean really wanted to be able to put this back dad's desk at headquarters one day. Now, dad's asked me to put it on yours until he gets his own." She smiled, "I'll have to stay on my toes with those two, she's as much like him as she is like me." They started talking about Dante's case then there was a knock on her door and Robert walked in.

Anna smiled at him, "I see I have a little guest. I never even saw this last night."

"I told you I opened a box, that was the first thing I pulled out. I unwrapped it and could feel the damage from the explosion, that was it, I couldn't go any further. I don't know why it was in with the things from our mantel."

"Sean may have had something to do with that," then she showed him the note Robin had left in it. "Something tells me it was at the house waiting for us to return."

"Do you mind if she hangs out here with you until I get an office of my own? She can watch over you keep you safe, it worked for me."

"Except when you were both in an explosion."

"We survived that."

"Barely," then she smiled, "I don't mind but, she is it? She may get to sit back there." Anna pointed to the shelves behind her desk.

"She's got a pouch doesn't she. Oh and I pick this up special just for you." Robert smiled and pulled a little flag out his pocket and dropped it in the pouch."

"That's a Union Jack."

"Very good," he said sarcastically, "I did say it was for you."

Dante was shaking his head trying not to laugh, "I'm going to go, I assume Robert is here to update you on something." Dante was smiling when he left he got a kick out of how they talked to each other.

Once the door was closed Anna got up and walked over to him, "That would have been a hell of a first memory, that explosion scared the hell out of me and I wasn't the one in it."

"Thank you again for coming over last night." Robert wrapped his arms around her, "I knew we needed to do that together."

"I couldn't have done that alone either. How many times did we just stand there staring at something with tears in our eyes? That was our new life but we were torn apart before we could live it." Anna tried to hold back but the tears overtook her and she started to cry, Robert just held her. Anna pulled back far enough to look Robert in the eyes, she reached up and touched his face, she wasn't surprised by his tears. "Robert is it wrong that I want some of that stuff in our apartment."

"No, of course not Luv," He'd noticed her little slip but wasn't going to say anything, he was hoping she would want to move in with him, and it sounded like she'd already thought about it too.

She wiped a tear from his cheek, "We've been doing this a little too much in the last 24 hours. I think we can have a happier evening tonight if you want to join me. I'm having an overnight guest."

"Would that be a certain little girl we both love?" Anna nodded, "I'm in," then he kissed her and let her go.

He sat down and Anna leaned on the edge of her desk, "Did you come in to tell me anything?"

"Oh right, I did. I was following Duke today." Robert went on to tell her about following him and how Duke didn't seem to want to let him go past where he was. He told her about the conversation as well. "This afternoon he never left his office."

"He wouldn't let you go by because if you saw whoever he was protecting it would get back to me," Anna concluded, Robert agreed. "Who is he working for? Corinthos?"

"I don't know that yet Luv, but I'm sure it has something to do with Julian."

"Why, he promised to leave it alone?" Anna got up and started pacing. "It wasn't long after he found out about Julian that his attitude changed, that he started acting strange and keeping secrets." Anna suddenly stopped and look at Robert, "That's it he's been working with someone to eliminate Julian almost as long as he's known who he is." Anna heavily sat on the couch and exhaled loudly, "He wants revenge so badly that I meant nothing. Would we have stayed together if he had let me deal with it?"

Robert looked over at her, she was slumped on the couch with her head back and eyes closed, he was glad she wasn't looking at him to see the pain in his eyes, "What time do you want me to come over, I want to go get cleaned up?" Robert stood up and made his way to the door.

Without opening her eyes, "Anytime I'm picking her up on my way home."

"OK, sounds good," he opened the door and left.

Anna looked up when she heard the door closed, why did he leave like that? Anna stood up, then went over to her desk, she ran her hand down the back of the kangaroo then pulled out the little flag and smiled. Then the last thing she said ran through her head, "Oh, Robert that wasn't what I meant." She grabbed her coat, there was no point in staying all she'd be thinking about is needed to talk to Robert. She picked up Emma like planned Robin and Patrick were having a date night so Anna had suggested the sleepover. As she drove she smiled over at Emma they were going to have a great night, and if she was lucky she'd get a little time alone with Robert to explain.

Anna and Emma were playing a board game when there was a knock at the door, Emma jumped up, "I bet that's Grandpa." Emma ran over and was about to open it, "Who is it?" Anna smiled, happy she had remembered when they heard Robert answer Emma opened the door. "Hi, Grandpa we're playing a game come join us."

"I think I'll play the next round. It looks like you're almost done." Robert said as he looked over at Anna. When she smiled at him he could tell she wanted to talk to him. "I hear there's a sleepover here tonight," he said to Emma.

Emma took his hand and lead him to the couch, "Yeah but Grandpa you can't stay for it." Anna was trying to hold in a giggle.

"I can't. Why not?" he smiled at her.

"Where would you sleep silly?"

"Oh I could stay, but only if I had somewhere to sleep. I see the problem then." Robert put his arm around her, "Do you know what the plans for this evening are?"

Anna came over she had gotten past the need to laugh, "I thought we would just order something to eat here, play a few games or maybe watch a movie." She sat on the other side of Emma. She smiled when Emma started to name a few of the movies she wanted to watch, then she started telling them about her friends at school. Anna put her arm on the back of the couch when Emma wasn't looking at either of them she touched Robert's cheek, stroking it with her thumb. When he looked at her she saw a sadness there, and mouth, 'I'm sorry' he gave her a little half smile, then Emma turned to talk to her.

After they had eaten they agreed to play a board game, and after Emma had won three games straight it was time for her to go to bed, Robert carried her to bed and Anna tucked her in. When she came back to the living room she didn't see Robert, then she checked her bedroom but he wasn't there either. Why would he leave without saying goodbye at least, again? She went to get her phone to call him and noticed his was still sitting with hers. She turned again and saw him walking toward her with two glasses of wine. "I think we need to talk."

"Darling I am so sorry. I didn't mean that the way it sounded."

Robert went and sat on the couch and Anna followed him, he passes her a glass then set his down. "We are very passionate when it comes to each other, there's no denying that. There is passion behind everything between us, the way we fight, how much we care about each other, the love. Together or not we would die for each other, but is that going to be enough? Has that been why we're only together for short burst?"

"It's because of circumstances that we couldn't control, but we keep finding our way back to each other. What I said this afternoon was more of a realization that thing really hadn't changed in all this time with Duke. If he could have been honest, if he could have let me do my job, if he could have stayed away from the mob. It's all the same problems we had twenty-five years ago. I didn't mean to make it sound like you aren't who I want to be with."

"It's very confusing sometimes. I have loved you for so long I just really want this to work."

Anna took his hand, "You mentioned our passion for each other, that is only part of what we have. I came to you last night because of one very simple statement, I need you, please. You are a pigheaded stubborn man but you have let someone in that you will turn to, that you trust. Me. I had no idea what was happening but you asked me to help you. You needed me, and you are still the only man I need." Anna reached up and touched his face and looked into his eyes, "I hate that sadness. Robert, you make me so happy, I swear I didn't mean to hurt you."

"I know that. It just felt like I was the second choice."

"You were not my second choice, you are the one that made me realized I need to be with you." Anna got up and got the pictures they had found the night before, she flipped through them until she found one from their wedding, "Look at this, look at us." They were standing together, holding each other and they both had the biggest smiles on their faces. "I was so happy to be married to you again, I was with the man that loved me no matter what, that knew all my secrets. The man that would do anything to protect me and our daughter. I thought we would be together forever, it had taken years but we had finally gotten back to just the two of us loving each other, oh and the dreams we had. We were going to finally be the family we always wanted, we could have done anything because we were together."

He was still looking at the picture, "The happiest moments of my life revolve around you."

"I have almost lost you too many times, I hate sitting at your bedside wondering if this is the time I finally have to say goodbye." She took the photo and tossed it on the table so he'd look at her, then she took his hand. "When you woke up I realized something. I didn't want to risk not getting what we both want, I want to be with you until the end. You and I have a connection, we can say so much to each other in a look, you can take away my pain with the slightest touch, give me hope and joy with a flash of your smile. I crave you like no one else, I want you near me. You can make me laugh no matter how terrible the situation is, but most of all I have loved you most of my life and I always will."

"I love you too Anna." He pulled her into his arms and held her tight, "I need you so much, Anna I have only ever needed you." He kissed her then just held her close, they sat together for quite some time not saying anything else. Finally, Robert got up, "I should get back to my room. I'll call you tomorrow." Anna walked him to the door, they kissed good night, then he left, Anna turned and walked to her room to get ready for bed.

Anna was laying in bed in the dark thinking about the last two days, they had been very emotional. She couldn't fall asleep, too much was going on it her head. She was surprised when she got a text. 'Don't hurt me' it was from Robert, 'What?' Anna sent back. She sat up when she thought she heard something, then she got another message, 'don't hit me' she smiled and sent back 'why?'.

"Because I just let myself in and want to join the sleepover," Robert said from her doorway.

Anna smiled, happy he was there, "Get over here, how sad is it that I can't seem to sleep without you."

"Not sad at all, I seem to have the same problem. I'll leave before Emma gets up I just wanted to hold you." He changed then got into bed with her, "Anna I want to spend the rest of my life with you, I have no idea how long that will be, but I need to know. Can you be happy with me?"

"Of course I can. I am so happy with you, whatever time we have left I want to spend it with you." They kissed then curled up together and fell asleep.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

True to his word Robert was gone when she woke up, Anna rolled over and hugged his pillow, she could still smell his scent. She smiled and wondered how much longer they should wait until they could be a couple for the world to see. Even just in front of Emma, she had known Anna was with Duke so would it be strange for her to see her with Robert now? Anna rolled over and got out of bed and smiled, he could have stayed if Emma knew that he did have a place to sleep.

Anna had gotten Emma up and already had her ready, she was sitting on the couch while Anna went to finish getting ready herself. Emma picked up the wedding picture Anna had tossed on the table the night before. She smiled at it, they were so happy, she thought the lady was very pretty and kind of looked like Grandma, the man looked like he was almost laughing. "Are you ready?" Anna asked when she came back. Emma put the picture in her pocket so she could look at it later, then got up and left with Anna. They were meeting Robin for breakfast. Anna had decided to take the morning off to spend it with them. She liked taking advantage of any time she could spend with Robin. They were laughing while Emma told Robin about how easily she was beating her grandparents the night before. "Grandpa knew I was having a sleepover but I told him he couldn't stay."

Robin smiled and looked at Anna, "Oh, what did he say to that?"

"He asked why and I told him he had nowhere to sleep. He couldn't sleep with me or Grandma."

Anna coughed a little as she almost choked on her tea. Robin was trying not to laugh, "You're right," Robin smiled glancing at Anna. "Did he really think he could sleep in Grandma's bed?"

"Mommy I don't know, he didn't ask about that. I just told him he couldn't stay without somewhere to sleep."

"Oh, I see." Robin smiled at Anna again, "What else did you do with Grandma?"

Emma's face lit up, "I found this." She turned and reached into her jacket pocket. "Look. This picture makes me smile. They look so happy I can't help but smile too."

A tear came to Robin's eye, she hadn't seen this picture in a long time, it wasn't one of the ones Anna had shown her. "That was one of the happiest days of my life."

"You were there?"

"Of course I was," Robin looked at Emma then at Anna, then she asked Emma, "Do you know who that's a picture of?"

"No, I found it on Grandma's table and I put it in my pocket when we were leaving so I could look at it again." Emma looked at the photo again, "She kind of looks like you Grandma."

Robin looked up and saw Anna wipe away a tear. "That is Grandma and this was taken the day she married Grandpa again. I was still a girl, bigger than you, but young."

"That's Grandpa? He's handsome."

"Your Grandpa is very handsome," Anna smiled at her, "We really were so very happy." Then she looked at Robin who was now holding the picture. "So what are we doing this morning?" she asked needed to change the subject or she'd start crying.

...

Robert decided to try watching Corinthos instead today, his warehouse at least. There were lots of workers, he did run a legitimate business there but there were a few people he thought looked a little out of place including the man he was sure was an undercover cop. He didn't see Duke or Sonny all day so he decided to go talk to Anna about the boob watching the warehouse. Anna was in a meeting when he arrives so he was talking to Dante just killing time. When he saw Anna heading toward her office he showed Dante one of the pictures he'd taken and asked him to call the man in, then went to Anna's office. "Is this a good time?" he asked as he stock his head in the door.

Anna looked up and smiled, "Hi, I have about half an hour." Robert came in and sat in the chair across from her, "Oh, it's that kind of visit."

"Well a couple officers should be coming in soon," Robert handed her his phone, he told her about watching the warehouse and said he would send her all the pictures he had taken. "The undercover officer needs to be replaced, he stands out like a sore thumb and they all seem to know he doesn't belong there."

"Who says there's an undercover officer there?"

"I do," Robert got up and showed her who he was, "I asked Dante to call him in. Corinthos' men aren't going to do anything in front of him."

"It was that bad?" They were talking about how easily Robert had picked him out and how the men working there would just avoid him when Dante knocked on her door. Anna called them in, she told Dante he could stay, "Rogers did you see this man at all today?" she asked and pointed at Robert.

"No Ma'am, I was watching Corinthos coffee warehouse all day until Dante told me I was needed here."

"Well, he saw you and picked you out as a cop in no time. Do any of the dock workers talk to you or do you feel like you fit in down there?"

"The first little while they talked to me not so much now, why?" Anna turned the phone so he could see it then started showing him the pictures of himself. "Who took those?"

"I did, I was already on the docks when you got there it took me about half an hour to figure out that you were a cop and I wasn't really paying attention you."

"You have the WSB's elite watching Sonny, of course, he's going to know how to tell who the cops are," Dante tried to defend Rogers.

"I have a friend that's on medical leave, in his spare time is looking into a few things for me and he noticed this so he brought it to my attention. If Sonny's men know you're a cop what's the point of you being there?"

"Elite, you heard that right?" Robert said with a little grin, Anna just smiled. "I will run an elite team. Well, they'll have an elite coordinator at least."

"Dante you can't say things like that to Scorpio, it goes right to his head. He's a lot like you father-in-law that way. Who do we have that could replace Rogers?" Robert just sat quietly while they figured out who would be watching the warehouse now.

When Dante and Rogers left Robert got up they hadn't closed the door so he just leaned on her desk. "I'm going over to Mac's, we need to finish cleaning up the basement. Can I let myself in again tonight?"

Anna smiled, "If you don't I'll be very disappointed." They said goodbye, then he left.

...

Anna had ended up staying at work late, there had been another shooting on the docks, she was fairly sure this one wasn't mob related but she still had to deal with it. When she finally got to her suite she heard the shower and smiled. She got undressed and quietly went to join Robert, he turned as she got in the shower, "I like coming home to you."

"Hi," he pulled her under the spray and kissed her, then started washing her body. Afterwards, they were sitting on the couch in their robes when Robert looked at her, "How do we tell Emma that it's OK if I sleep in your bed?"

Anna laughed, "I was thinking about that earlier today too. When she's with us I want to be able to hold your hand, cuddle with you, give you a kiss and not worry that she might see us."

"I don't care if it's still a while before we are more open about us publicly, but I want to be us with our family at least."

"I agree Robin and Patrick know Mac and Felicia know, it only makes sense that Emma should know right." Anna looked over and noticed he looked tired, "Come on Scorpio it's been a long day and I didn't get enough sleep last night either," she took his hand and lead him to the bedroom.

...

It was the weekend so Robin had invited her parents over for dinner, Robert had picked Anna up from work since she had been called in and they went over to Robin's house from there. They were all at the table eating when Emma looked at Robert, "Why did you kiss Grandma?"

Robert was quickly playing back the evening in his head, when had he kissed Anna, "What, when did that happen?" Anna was now rubbing his back with a little grin. No, it didn't happen he thought, he had not kissed her this evening since picking her up.

"After the movie. You were in the kitchen with Grandma and you hand your hands on her sides and she had her hands by your neck, you said something then she smiled and you kissed her."

Robin and Patrick were smiling from ear to ear, "Is this what happens when we leave our child with you?" Robin teased.

"Daddy kisses you like that all the time, it was nice so I went and sat down before they saw me."

"Busted," Robert smiled and leaned into Anna a little. "Hey I seem to remember another meal like this, why does the kid always ask me?"

"Because their Devane side just knows you're the one to get the answers out of," Anna told him with a smile. "That whole not being able to say no to them." Anna turned to Emma, "You know that picture you had the other day, you said it made you smile because the people were so happy in it." Emma nodded, "Your Grandpa still makes me very happy and we love each other so he kisses me." Robin got up from the table, she had forgotten to give that picture back.

Emma thought about what Anna had told her, "So it's OK that you kiss him? What about Uncle Duke?"

Anna looked up at Robin and she nodded, she wanted to know it was OK if she tried to explain it. "Well Uncle Duke and I aren't really spend time together anymore, we were yelling at each other too much and hurting each other's feeling."

"Like in the park, he was so mad and you didn't do anything." Emma got up and gave Anna a hug, she whispered in her ear, "You smile more with Grandpa."

When she sat down again she noticed Patrick was holding the picture, and reached for it, he handed it to her then said, "It reminds me of the picture that Robin had in her room, you were smiling like that in that one too. Emma's right you both look extremely happy."

"I have their first wedding picture tucked away somewhere, they were so happy, so in love, you could see it, and so young," Robin admitted. Emma smiled and asked if she could see it Robin told her she could but another time.

"There was one in with all that stuff Mac had saved as well, I'm so glad he did."

"When I saw R&A on the boxes I froze, Mac forgot our stuff was even there." Robert looked at Anna, she saw the emotions he was trying to stop. "Our life just boxed up and forgotten," he said quietly. "Excuse me," Robert got up and left the room, Anna quickly excused herself and followed him.

Emma looked a little concerned when they both left, "They just need to talk, Grandpa doesn't like people to see him get emotional. He's a tough guy and the only person that really gets to see Grandpa like that is Grandma," Robin told her and smiled.

Anna found Robert in the kitchen leaning on the counter facing the cupboards, as soon as he looked at her, she could tell he was actually angry. "Do you want to yell about it?"

Robert turned to face her, "Thankfully Robin still had a life to come home to. She has a home, the man she loves, a beautiful daughter that is still a little girl." He took a deep breath, "We were so broken when we all found each other, so much pain and anger keeping us apart. I had to really almost die for all three of us to finally get past that." Robert ran his fingers hand through his hair, "Anna I thought all that hurt was behind us, but finding our belonging was a slap in the face to remind of us what we had and lost. I was still a young man full of life, not some old man. We should have had a lifetime not just whatever time I have left." He took her hand, "I have loved you for almost forty years but Faison has taken at least twenty years away from us and other circumstances have kept us apart. Anna, I love you and I will not let you go this time."

"No one walks away no one gives up, I love you and I'm not let you go either."

"Anna," Robert hung his head and Anna came over to him.

"I'm going to let you in on a little secret. I don't see an old man when I look at you. You are in great shape and still get my blood pumping. I look at you and I still see that handsome arrogant man that was so serious but at the same time has this fun side that craves adventure, the man that stool my heart." She reached up and touched his face, "Yeah there's more lines a little less spring in your step, but let's face it you were always this much older than me," she smiled sweetly at him. "I still think you're sexy, and you're all I need." Anna wrapped her arms around his neck, "Kiss me like you mean it."

"I always mean it," he pulled her close and they kissed each other passionately.

Anna smiled up at him, "I think we should go rejoin them. You also might want to talk to Emma she doesn't know about grumpy wait sorry, moody Robert."

"Now I'm moody?" he asked with a smile.

"You can be, and grumpy didn't cover it tonight," she said and laughed. Anna took his arm and they were smiling when the walked back over the dining table. "I hope we didn't spoil dinner, we just had to talk."

"Were you fighting? Grandpa your voice was a little loud a few time."

Robert sat down, "Come here, sweetheart." Robert picked Emma up when she got close and put her on his knee. "First of all, no Grandma and I were not fighting, sometimes when we talk we do it loudly. She knew I was upset and asked if I needed to yell and it seems like I did a little." Robert picked up the photo that Emma had put on the table, "I was helping Uncle Mac at his house and there were these boxes that were full of things that belong to Grandma and me from a long time ago. The last few days have been a little emotional because it was hard seeing those things."

"But if it's your stuff aren't you be happy to have it back?"

"Well we are happy to have it back, but we're a little sad too." Robert looked up at Anna then Robin. "We had just gotten married and we moved into a house together with your mommy, the three of us were so happy to all be together. Then something happened and we didn't get to live together for very long, your mommy lost us like you lost her. We were gone a very long time, eventually, Grandma came back to your mommy, then a while later I did too. So seeing our things made us sad and even a little angry about all that we'd lost."

She pointed at the picture in his hand, "You lost this."

He hugged her, "We did, but I am working really hard to get it back."

Emma looked at the picture then back at Robert, "Grandma's right you are very handsome."

Robin smiled, "Grandma emphasizes the very more then that." Anna looked at Robert and smiled she couldn't have explained that much better herself and hopefully Emma understands he wasn't upset about anything that happened tonight.

"Grandpa do you want to come to the next sleepover?"

Robert smiled, the other three adults waited to see how he would handle this one. "You mean the next time you have a sleepover at Grandma's you'd want me there too? You told me I didn't have anywhere to sleep."

"I want you there, Grandpa. Do you love Grandma?"

"I do love her, very much."

"Do you want to marry her?"

"I want to spend the rest of my life with her." Emma looked at him like she was judging his answer then got off his lap and went and quietly asked Robin some questions. There was a lot of nodding then they would look at either Anna or Robert then start talking quietly again. Emma then turned and went over and whispered a few questions to Anna. Again there was nodding and a few looks over at Robert.

"OK you can come to the next one, but you have to be good or Grandma won't let you sleep in her bed and then you'd have to sleep on the couch."

"When your mommy was a little girl I slept on their couch a lot, but I will try to be good," then he gave her a hug. "Speaking of bed isn't it almost time for you to get to bed?" Robin agreed, so Emma gave everyone hugs and kisses then Robin went to tuck her in.

Anna got out and hugged Robert, "You did good old man, she knows you weren't upset with her and you explained that just right." She turned and looked at Patrick, "If you ever call him that I'll kick your ass," she said as Robert put his hands on her hips and she sat on his lap then he put his arms around her.

Patrick smiled and put up his hand in surrender, "I didn't ever hear you say it. She right Robert, I would have messed that up trying to explain it so she would understood."

"I have had some practice, Robin always wanted to know what was going on, we just had to figure out how to say it so it was the truth but at a level she would comprehend."

"It was just the other day we were talking about how to explain to Emma that we're together. I guess we just needed her to ask." Anna picked up the picture, "Can we be this happy again?"

"Luv, I want to make you that happy again. We can dream of grand-babies, instead of our own. We can spoil Emma and make sure she knows how much we love her, and we can be here for Robin and Patrick when they need us. You are still that mischievous breath taking beauty that captured my heart oh so long ago."

"Look away Patrick," Anna said with a laugh then turned so she could put her arms around Robert and kissed him tenderly. She turned around again with a big smile on her face.

"Is that the reward for being good?"

"No, if I'm good I get to sleep in her bed remember," Robert told him and they all started laughing. "Patrick I really am happy you got your family back, that you weren't torn apart like we were. Robin loves you and needs you. I just wish I could have brought her home a year ago when I first saw her."

"I'm home now that's what matters and it was my hero that kept bursting into rooms to find me," she said and smiled at Robert as she came back. "Why don't we move to the living room you might be a little more comfy there."

Anna stood up "For a skinny guy he has a very comfy lap."

"Patrick too, I think it's cause we're little so we fit nicely." Robin glanced over her shoulder at the men still at the table, "Are you joining us?" Patrick and Robert got up and followed them once they were all seated Robin smiled, "So I want to let you know Emma approves of her grandparents being together. She thinks it will be great fun spending time with the two of you." Then Robin asked about any plans they had and when they could work out another sleepover, she and Patrick had enjoyed their night alone. Anna told her they would be happy to have her anytime but they were not doing anything tomorrow, since she had been called into work today they were not leaving her suite tomorrow for anything.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Since there wasn't anything Mac needed Robert's help with, Robert had been watching Duke for the last few days. He was starting to recognize a few of the faces he would see him with but still didn't know who they were. Yesterday he had witnessed some strange standoff between Duke and Julian they happened upon each other, they glared at each other but Robert was sure they hadn't actually said anything. He could see the hatred on Duke's face once Julian walked away.

This was the third day in a row he had been watching him, and he had not once seen him with Sonny. Maybe they were wrong about who he was working for, but Robert was still sure he was connected somehow. Duke hadn't really done much today and Robert was about to leave when he saw him leaving the office. Again Robert followed him to the docks, he was meeting with the same man he had seen him with a few times, both here on the docks and at the office on Hyde St. Robert had found a little spot to hide where he could watch them but see people coming and going. Duke and the man Anna had identified as Jake Borrows a businessman from New York City, had been talking for about ten minutes when Robert noticed a man come over to watch the same meeting he was. The man moved a little closer then Robert saw him pull out a gun, and take aim at Duke.

Robert started to move quickly but was it fast enough? He heard the gunshot just as he slammed into the man then they started to struggle for the gun, both men hit each other a few time then there was another gunshot.

The undercover cop that had replaced Rogers called it in. When the report came in Dante was the one that went to tell Anna, she was sitting at her desk when he knocked at her door. As soon as she saw him she knew something was very wrong, "What is it?"

"There's been another shooting on the docks, three men have been taken to the hospital." Dante looked down before continuing, "Anna," he paused, "Duke and Robert were two of them." He saw the colour drain from her face. Anna got up and grabbed her coat without saying anything. "I'll drive you over there, come on."

When they arrived they saw Duke first, he was standing talking to an officer. Anna noticed the rip on his sleeve and could see the gauze through it. Anna hurried over to them, "What happened? Are you alright?"

Duke turned to look at her, "I was shot, the bullet just grazed my arm, I'll be fine." Anna looked around desperately, "He's still being looked at, I haven't heard anything."

"Duke what happened?" he could hear it, there was a hint of desperation in her voice and if she didn't get answers soon she was going to start losing it.

"I'm not really sure. I was talking to a business associate, I heard the first gunshot at the same time I felt the pain in my arm, I turned as I took cover and saw Robert fighting some man, he was trying to get the gun away from him. They struggled for a while then there was another gunshot, I don't know what happened the cops showed up then the ambulances, they took them away first. Anna, you need to know there was a lot of blood, but I don't know if it was his."

"Oh god, please no." He took her in his arms when the tears started but she pushed herself away and wiped away the tears, "I need to see him."

"Anna I don't know if you can yet."

"I need to know what happened," then Anna walked away from Duke.

When Duke and Dante caught up with her she was pacing outside a room waiting to be allowed in. The nurse that came out was Elizabeth Webber, she went over to Anna, "Is Robin here yet?" Anna shook her head. "He needs to rest but I think you can ask him some questions." Elizabeth assumed that was why she was there, Anna thanked her then went to the door.

She paused then pushed it open and stepped inside. There was a bandage by his temple, a cut by his lip, then he opened his eyes and smiled at her, "I'm OK. Come here." She smiled and wiped away another tear, and came over and touched his face. "I couldn't let him shot Lavery in the back could I?"

"You were trying to save Duke? He said you were struggling with someone over a gun, were you shot?"

"No, I wasn't. Lavery's OK?" Anna nodded. "Apparently the gunman had a knife too, I was mostly in control of the gun when I felt a pain in my side then the gun went off. I'm not sure but I think he was shot in the gut." He took the hand that was touching his face and kissed her palm, "Anna I'm going to be just fine," then he smiled, "it's a good thing you like to cuddle on my left side."

"Oh you want me to cuddle, you scared the hell out of me." He smiled and pulled her a little closer, "Scorpio, I have had enough of this sitting at your bedside." Then she smiled, "I am so happy you're OK," and kissed him. Anna was in the chair beside his bed holding his hand when the door opened again, Robin and Emma came in both looking worried. "He's fine, come her sweetheart." Emma came over and sat on Anna's knee. "He has a cut on his side that is going take some time to get better, but your Grandpa is tough and this isn't really going to slow him down. You might need to come help me take care of him, what do you think?"

"I can do that," Robert reached over and took her hand and smiled at her. "Grandpa, you need to be more careful. I don't like you being in the hospital."

"I will do better, I promise. Your mommy and Grandma don't like seeing me like this either." She got off Anna's lap and gave him a big hug.

Anna stood up and wiped away a few more tears, "I have to go find out about the gunman, and I'll send an officer in to get your statement." She started to turn toward the door when he took her hand, she turned back and they locked eyes, he stroked the back of her hand with his thumb. "Stop scaring me like this." He smiled and nodded then she kissed him again before leaving the room. Duke and Dante were still there waiting, "Give Robin and Emma a little time with him then go in and get his statement. Has there been any word on the shooter?"

"The third man involved in still in surgery."

"The shooter," Anna reaffirmed. "I'm sure you will find that both Duke and Robert were unarmed, Robert saw him pull the gun and he was about to shoot Duke in the back."

"Scorpio saved my life? I guess it's a good thing he likes spending time on the docks." When Anna wrapped her arms around herself he asked, "He's going to be alright, isn't he?"

"Yeah, during the struggle the man pulled a knife and stabbed him in the side, then the gun went off Robert said he thought it was a gut shot," then she turned and started pacing.

Robin and Emma came out a few minutes later, Robin walked over and hugged Anna. "He's going to be just fine, I'm going to go find out when he's going to be released," then she walked away.

Emma looked over at Duke then she noticed his arm, "Uncle Duke did you get hurt too?"

"Oh sweetheart I'm fine, your Grandpa made sure I wasn't hurt too badly." Emma went over and gave him a hug, "That's just what I needed, now I'm all better, thank you."

"I'm going to help Grandma take care of Grandpa too." She looked up at him, "Uncle Duke, is it OK that they love each other?"

"Well it makes me a little sad but yeah it's OK. I will always be your Uncle Duke no matter what OK." Emma smiled and gave him another hug.

"Of course you will," Anna smiled at him and put her hand on his uninjured arm, "We told her last weekend."

"Anna, I want you to be happy and I know Robert can do that. I think he is the only man that loves you more then I do," then Duke gave her a hug. Dante walked toward Robert's room, that explains a lot he thought.

Emma was sitting with Duke when Robin came back. Anna was talking to an officer apparently the gunman didn't survive, there was a lot of damage and he'd lost too much blood. He had been identified as Cal Ford, now they needed to find out who he worked for. Robin came over and told her Robert would be released soon, Anna smiled and went to talk to him. Dante was still in his room when she walked in so she waited by the door. When he was done taking Robert's statement he turned to leave. "Dante, what you heard before can you please keep that to yourself for now." Then she smiled, "Well Lulu might be OK, she did see us out on a date." He smiled and nodded then left them alone. Anna walked over to his bed, "I get to take you home soon Scorpio."

"I'm glad, you know it isn't really that bad," Robert tried to reassure her. "What did Dante overhear?"

"Emma asked Duke if it was OK that we love each other, he told her it makes him a little sad but yes it's OK." Robert moved over and made room for her beside him, she sat down and cuddled in. "We are a little too good at this, Scorpio. I know you did it to save Duke but I was so scared when the report came in. Shooting on the docks, three men taken to the hospital you and Duke are two of them. I don't even remember the ride over here, it's a good thing Dante drove."

"I didn't mean to scare you, Luv."

They were still laying together when Patrick came in, "Robin told me you're getting out of here pretty soon," he put a shirt on the bed, "this should fit you. I know we asked for another date night but getting hurt so Emma wants to stay over and take care of you seems a bit extreme."

They all laughed, then Robert grimaced, "OK laughing hurt." He started to sit up, "Let me up, Luv." Anna got up then Robert stood up, "Thanks for the shirt."

Patrick was reading Robert's chart, "So it's a deep cut, there's isn't any internal damage. You're lucky if he had stabbed you the blade could have done some real damage. Take it easy for a few days, and it should heal nicely."

When Robert took off the hospital gown he noticed there was some blood on his pants but it wasn't that noticeable, he picked up the shirt and put it on. "A little snug but it'll do." He sat back down on the bed, "Anna, the gunman?"

"He didn't make it. We've IDed him and are already working on finding out who sent him after Duke. You're sure it was Duke he was aiming at."

"Yes, the other guy kept moving and the gun was pointed right at Duke." Then something clicked, "What's that guy's name Jake Borrows, look into him more. He didn't stop moving the entire time they were talking. I think he knew the hit was coming."

"You're still working even though you're in a hospital bed," Patrick noted.

"I've run the entire police force from a hospital bed, and I was in a lot worse shape that time. Now when do I get to leave?"

Patrick smiled, "As soon as it's signed off on. Robin said she was going to take you back to the Metro Court, I can bring some things over for Emma later if she needs."

"She has stuff there, but you should still stop by to visit later." Then she looked at Robert, "Two bedrooms. That is a must."

Robert smiled, "I thought it might be."

Anna looked back at Patrick and smiled, "Sorry, I get some say into the apartment he gets. Does Emma have school tomorrow?" Patrick said Emma did, so they were talking about who would drop her off when Robin and Emma walked in.

"Dad the papers are signed we can leave anytime." She looked from Robert to Anna, "I also think Uncle Duke is waiting to talk to you."

"Well I'm ready to leave and I guess I shouldn't keep him waiting any longer." Robin and Patrick were the first ones to walk out then Robert and Emma holding his hand, Anna was last.

Duke saw them all come out together, and he realized something he should have known all along. Robert was here to be with them, with his family, a family he has with Anna. He wanted to be close to them, he hadn't set out to take Anna away from him. Anna could have been the one holding his hand but it was Emma. They aren't really hiding that their together but they aren't flaunting it either. Why had he not listened to Anna? Maybe things could have worked out differently, but then again maybe it worked out the way it was meant to.

Robert squeezed Emma's hand a little and she looked up at him, "I need to talk to Uncle Duke can you give us a minute?" Emma nodded and went over to Robin. Robert walked over to where Duke was waiting, Anna started to follow but only went about halfway.

"I understand you saved my life today." Robert nodded, "Thank you. I'm not sure but I would guess Julian had something to do with this."

"That would be my guess as well. It was good timing I was going to go for a late lunch but decided to go for a walk on the docks first." He wasn't going to tell him he'd been following him and had been for some time now.

"Anna said you were stabbed."

"Apparently it was more of a cut which is good, Patrick said it would have been a lot worse if he'd stabbed me."

Duke held out his hand and Robert shook it, "Keep her safe Scorpio." Then Duke turned and walked away.

Anna came up behind him and rubbed his back, Robert turned and she hugged him. "Let's get out of here Luv." She let him go and they went and join the other, Anna took his hand and they left together.

When they got back to Anna's suite Robert went to change. Emma looked at Anna and Robin, "Is Grandpa really OK?" they could both see the concern on her face.

Robin took her hand and lead her to the couch, "Grandpa has a big cut on his side so he has to be careful but he is just fine. Remember me telling you Grandpa is a tough guy, he saved Uncle Duke today but to do that he had to put himself in harm's way. It's part of being a hero, Grandpa and Grandma will do things to protect other people even when they know they could get hurt doing it. Do you understand?"

"I think so." Robin talked to Emma a little longer, she could tell Emma was still very worried about her Grandpa.

Anna had been listening to them so when she saw Robert come back she was happy his shirt had buttons, "Take off your shirt."

"Ms Devane, not in front of the children."

"Just do it, open it up."

"I can not approve of this type of behaviour," he told her with a big grin as she started to unbutton his shirt. Robin was laughing when they came over to the couch, "I don't know what to do about this one," he smiled and tilted his head toward Anna.

"I think I understand what she wants, can you show Emma your bandage?"

Robert knew what Anna wanted as well, he sat down on the couch beside Emma and moved his shirt tail so she could see his side. "I have to keep this on so nothing gets in there and it can heal quickly. There is a cut that the doctors sewed back together. I'm fine, other then this I have a couple little cuts, this one up here doesn't have any stitches at all."

"Does it hurt?"

"Yes, it does some. It hurts when I laugh and I'm sure there's going to be a few other things that make it hurt a little more. So tonight I'm going to sit here on the couch and I hope you want to cuddle with me cause that always makes me feel better."

Emma smiled, "I can do that." Then Robert sat back, he put his legs up and Emma cuddled into his side and wrapped her arm around him. "Like this?"

"Perfect Luv."

"I thought Grandma's Luv." Robert just kissed the top of her head.

Robin and Anna both smiled, "You'd think he'd have that straight by now," Robin said with a little laugh. "You're right she is Luv, but Grandpa calls all of us that." Anna put her arms around Robin as they watched Emma with Robert. "Luv and Robby, the dream that came true. My mommy and daddy."

Anna teared up, "Ooh stop it, I've cried enough today," she smiled and hugged Robin a little tighter. "I told Patrick to stop in to visit after work as well," then Anna let her go.

"I'll call him and get him to pick up Chinese, spoil daddy a little." They went and sat at the table, "How weird is it that he saved Duke's life today? I mean with everything that has happened in the last few months."

"Well if we're comparing the last six or seven mouths not strange at all," they both laughed. "I know what you mean though, between the three of us. If I wasn't worried about what Duke's involved in Robert wouldn't have volunteered to find out and wouldn't have been following him." Anna explained a little more about why Robert had been following Duke. When she was done Robin called Patrick, Anna got up and noticed Robert and Emma had fallen asleep. Robin noticed Anna's expression and came to see for herself what she was looking at. Emma's head just below his shoulder and her little hand was on his chest, with his arm around her. "That's my favourite place to sleep."

"Yeah, I remember knowing nothing could get me there, and that I was safe." Robin looked over at Anna and saw her wipe away a tear, "Are you alright mom?"

"I was so scared, Robin. They were both involved in a shooting when I got to the hospital Duke was there and he seemed fine. He said he didn't know what happened to Robert but that there was a lot of blood. My heart was in my throat. I was really worried I might lose him. When I went to his room Elizabeth thought I was there to question him so she let me in right away." Anna looked at her, "Then he opened his eyes and gave me that cute little half smile, relief just washed over me."

"Now you want to be the one snuggled in so you know he's really there and that he's OK."

"Yeah," Anna admitted with a smile, "but I'll get to do that later." They went and sat down again, Anna smiled, there was a little twinkle in her eye, "I now have this need to touch him, I want to have my hand on his skin so I always move his shirt or undo buttons, I started that in the lab. We were sitting on the cot talking and I leaned into him then just undid one button and slid my hand inside his shirt and rested it on his bare stomach. It's not a sex thing."

"It could be as simple as wanting to touch the man you love," Robin said and gave her a knowing grin. "How long had he been awake when you got locked in the lab?"

"Not even a week." Anna looked at Robin and smiled, "He was a little confused when I got to the clinic, he didn't remember what had happened, but he knew there was something he needed to tell me." Anna took Robin's hand, "When I found him with that syringe in his chest, he was trying to tell me something, he kept saying find her, she has her. Then he lost consciousness, I was pleading with him not to die on me."

"He tried to free me, all he was thinking about was getting me out of there that's why she got the jump on him. I was so scared when I saw her plunge that syringe into him and he slid to the floor."

Anna squeezed Robin's hand, "To help him remember I started telling him what had happened leading up to me finding him, he was trying so hard to remember, then Mac left the room. I told him he had to relax and was about to leave as well, that was when he remembered. I can still hear the desperation in his voice, 'she was with our daughter she was with Robin'. I could tell he believed it but I wasn't willing to, I didn't want to get my hopes up only to be heartbroken again. We argued about it for a while, then it started to make sense, but I wouldn't believe it no matter how much I wanted to."

"Is that when you went to talk to Faison?" Robin grinned at her, "You should have just believed dad."

"When I got back to the clinic he insisted that he was coming with me and we set out on the most important rescue mission of our lives."

"One last adventure," Robert said from the couch.

Anna smiled, "When did you wake up?"

Robert sat up enough so he could see them but not disturb Emma, "While you were talking about me telling you Robin was alive."

"How do you feel?" Anna got up and walked around the couch she sat on the coffee table and took his hand.

"I'm OK, really. I am a little hungry."

"Patrick is bringing dinner when he gets off work, he should be here anytime." Anna looked at Emma and smiled, she stroked her hair, "You scared us all today Scorpio. She prayed for a year that you'd wake up, we can't lose you now."

Robert smiled at her, "I just got you back Devane, I'm not going anywhere."

"I'm holding you to that," she smiled back. There was a knock at the door and Robin went to answer it, Emma opened her eyes and smiled sleepily. "Hi, you and Grandpa had a little nap. I hope you're hungry your daddy just got here with dinner." Emma smiled and crawled over Robert to go see Patrick. Robert sat up and turned to face Anna, "Thank you for saving him. Can you try not to get hurt next time?"

"Hopefully there isn't a next time." Robert stood up and pulled Anna to her feet, "Come here." He put his arms around her and she put her hands on his chest then slowly slid them around him making sure to avoid the bandage. They stood there holding each other for a minute, "I smell Chinese, let's go eat." Anna didn't let him go, he leaned back a bit to look at her, "What is it Luv?"

Anna finally let him go she leaned back and started buttoning his shirt, "I just needed a little time in the safest place I know." She smiled and he kissed her on the tip of her nose, then they went to eat.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Anna was in her office talking to a couple of detectives about what had happened two days ago. "No we are sure this was a hit, Julian would happily have Duke killed. Hell maybe even me, although it was Olivia that really hated me."

"I have been reading over the files about that time, you were really put through a lot by the Jerome family," Dante said, Anna just nodded.

There was a knock at her door so Dante opened it, Robert was there so he stepped aside and let him in. "We got your statement the other day, I think we have everything we need," said the other detective.

Robert just looked at him then said, "Lavery told me he believes Julian was behind this. I think he's right and that man he was talking to, Jake Burrows, is involved. There's got to be a connection between Cal Ford and them as well."

"Excuse me, this is a police matter. I was impressed with how you handled the shooter the other day but maybe you should let the professionals handle this now."

Robert turned and looked at him who the hell was he, "Look here son, I am the professional. I took down the shooter and the only reason that gun went off again was because he stabbed me. I have more information about Lavery's activities over the last month then you do, and I've only been watching him part of the time."

Dante looked over at Anna who had her head down, they both knew this could end badly. "Nathan, you've heard of the WSB right?"

"Of course I have."

"Are you aware that our commissioner is a former agent?" Nathan shook his head so Dante continued, "She also happens to still be in contact with several agents including Robert Scorpio. Robert this is detective Nathan West, he's still fairly new here."

A look of understanding washed over his face, "As in Scorpio and Devane? Those names just kind of go hand in hand whenever you're studying WSB cases, add Donely and it's a dream team." They were all looking at him now, "I had considered joining the WSB in the past. I'm sorry, Mr. Scorpio."

Anna was looking up at them again, "Just call him Scorpio. Robert has unofficially been keeping tabs on Duke Lavery for me. Like you said there is a history, with well the three of us really, involving Julian Jerome and I wanted to make sure Duke wasn't involved in anything dangerous."

Robert looked Nathan over once more then said, "So like I was saying there is going to be a connection between Cal Ford our shooter and the businessman Jake Burrows. I have seen him and Duke together at least five times now, the other day was the first time he wouldn't stand still while they talked, like he didn't want to get hit by mistake. I started moving as soon as I realized Lavery was the target, Ford was definitely aiming at him."

"Did you think his life was in danger before this happened?" Dante asked.

Anna looked at Robert before answering, "The Jeromes destroyed Duke's life, we felt he might want to get revenge so Robert was watching him to see if he was up to anything. This is still not an official investigation, the shooting is yes, but not Duke. As to what Duke might be up to, that is a personal matter and that is why Robert is looking into it for me. If something comes from it Robert I want you to work with either of these two, also any information that can be used in connection with ongoing investigations will be shared."

"Are we keeping this under wraps for now?" Nathan asked.

"Yes, it wouldn't really go over well if Duke knows Robert is investigating him," Anna said shaking her head. "It never has in the past."

Dante and Nathan were about to leave when Nathan came over to Robert, "Now that I know who you are it explains why I had no idea where you came from. I was watching the area making my way back to Corinthos' warehouse suddenly I saw you running then I head the first shot. I was a little confused at first, to be honest."

"You're the one that replaced that other undercover guy?"

"Yeah, there's a couple of us that are covering it now."

"OK well if you see me down there pretend you don't, Corinthos knows who I am and my connection to the police."

"Understood," then Nathan and Dante left.

Once they were alone Robert sat down across from Anna, "How's your side today?"

"Not bad I can't do any real stretching yet but it doesn't hurt too much. Some lovely ladies have been taking very good care of me." Robert smiled at her, "Are you almost done for the day?"

"I think I could be. I get you all to myself tonight, maybe we can try movie night again."

"Lights down cuddled on the couch with you? That sound like a great plan." He stood up and Anna grabbed her coat, "I'm going to look at a few apartments tomorrow, did you want to come with me?"

"If it's in the afternoon I can." They left her office together talking about their plans for tomorrow.

...

Dante and Nathan had been looking into the Cal Ford case together for the last couple days, Dante thought they could use a night off. "I know you're still fairly new here so I thought you might like to go out for the night. My wife owns this place and there's sure to be some ladies to look at." Dante had convinced Nathan to go to the Haunted Star with him. He likes the guy and wanted him to see that Port Charles was actually a pretty good place to live. They were sitting at the bar when Lulu came over to talk to them.

"I've seen a few of the ladies that live here and there is no shortage of good-looking woman here," Nathan told Dante just as Lulu got to them.

"Well thank you," she said with a smile. "Hi, you must be Nathan."

"Hi, and you're Lulu, nice to meet you." They were all talking when Lulu noticed a couple walk in and smiled. They're back she thought then smiled thankfully her dad wasn't there to bother them tonight.

Robert and Anna had just walked in and were shown to a table. "I liked the third apartment, it was even close to headquarters." The last three days they had gone to look at apartments in the afternoon.

"It was a little small though, don't you think?" Anna asked.

Robert smiled, "It would work, for now. It had two bedroom and lots of closet space, my wardrobe wouldn't fill that up."

"We should look at a few more, if you don't have to move again that would be better wouldn't it."

"So a little bigger is what you want? I can accept that, other than that the location was good?" They talked about apartments a little longer then Robert leaned in a little closer and put his hand on her back, "I want to spoil you tonight."

"I think I'd be OK with that. I'm going to miss you," Anna turned to face him a little more.

"I shouldn't be gone that long." Then he leaned in and whispered, "I'm going to miss holding your body against mine. Running my hands along your curves, that this dress is showing off wonderfully by the way." Anna was is a tight red dress tonight, when she heard he had to go to Washington for a few days she wanted to make tonight special. When he suggested they come here again she had gone out and bought a dress she knew he would love. He was in a well-tailored black suit, that she thought he looked amazing in it.

They had decided to eat here tonight so they had ordered a bottle of champagne to go with their meal. Now that they had finished eating their conversation was starting to get a little more intimate. They were at a table that was a little off to the side where people might not notice them, Robert was leaning in whispering in her ear and she was smiling enjoying everything he was saying.

Nathan was looking around the room he like the decor and could see himself spending time here romancing someone special. He thought it could make for a very romantic night with the right woman. "Hey is that Scorpio over there? I wonder who he's romancing?"

Dante and Lulu looked at each other and smiled it could be fun seeing Nathan's reaction so they decided not to tell him. He turned back to them and they started telling him about when Luke had owned the Haunted Star and that it had been a casino. "A casino would have been fun too." Then Nathan started looking around again, he noticed there were a few couples now dancing, "Dam, Scorpio is a lucky man." He still couldn't see her face but he was enjoying the view from behind. "That dress is doing a great job of showing off her assets."

"You really have no idea who that is with Robert?" Lulu asked with a smile.

"No, but now I really want to see her face."

Lulu gave Dante a look that told him to tell Nathan, "Um Nathan, you might want to stop staring at you bosses ass."

Nathan looked at him then back at Robert and Anna, "What? No way, that's not the commissioner?"

"Oh yes it is," Lulu told him with a smile. Nathan kept watching till they turned then looked at Lulu a surprised look on his face. "Dad wouldn't tell me what was going on the last time they were here but it was pretty clear she was done with Duke and was back with Robert."

Nathan couldn't believe what he was hearing, "Wait, what? The guy he saved the other day?"

Dante nodded then said, "You can't say anything alright. I overheard a conversation between their granddaughter and Duke. Lulu's father Luke is Robert's friend so we know a few things but don't repeat this at the station alright."

"Their granddaughter? I think you better give me a bit of a backstory here." Dante and Lulu smiled then she started telling Nathan some of what she knew about the Scorpio family. As they talked, from time to time they would watch them dance.

"Did you notice two of your detectives are here tonight?" Robert asked as they danced.

"I did, Dante already knew so hopefully they're telling Nathan not to mention it at the station yet." Robert was holding her close, she touched his cheek, "I want to tell people were together, that I love you, but Duke and I just broke up."

"I know, and I understand. I know what we feel for each other and that's what matters. We aren't sneaking around trying to avoid people, we just aren't going out of our way to tell people either." Then he leaned in and whispered, "Did I tell you how exquisite you look tonight?" he now had both hands behind her back.

"I think you did but I like hearing it." Anna smiled her fingers playing in his hair just above his collar.

He kissed her neck, "I want to slip this dress off of you."

Anna's eyes were half closed, a slight smile on her lips, "Now now Scorpio, I think you are still under doctor's orders to take it easy."

"Oh, I can take it easy, slowly making love to you while I worship your body." Anna closed her eyes and bit her lip as he heard a low moan.

"I have no idea what he says to her while they dance, but it's like prolonged foreplay. I've seen a lot of people out on dates here but wow the sparks that they give off," Lulu said fanning herself.

"When you see them at the station together they are all business, they kid around but you'd never get the impression they have that kind of effect on each other," Dante added.

"Oh, they affect each other alright. The first time I met Anna, she hadn't seen him in years and she came to kick his ass and she did, but that night she was wrapped around him while we all slept."

"Are they at it again?" Luke asked as he walked over to them, "I told him Lavery's gonna deck him again, even if Slim does want that crazy Aussie."

"I don't think Duke's going to hit him any time soon dad," Lulu told him. "Robert did just save his life."

Luke turned and looked at her, "Really?" Dante and Nathan went on to tell him what had happened on the docks. When Robert and Anna walked towards them holding hands, Luke looked at him and gave him a little grin, "What are you doing Scorpio? You're making the rest of look bad. You're out there being all charming, Slim doesn't stand a change. Lavery can't even be mad now that you saved his life." Then he looked at Anna, "Couldn't you kick him in the head for me just one more time." Lulu started laughing. "See she wants to see you do it again too."

"I do not." Lulu smiled, "Anna you look beautiful tonight. Can I get either of you anything else to drink?"

"Thank you, but no, we are going to call it a night. Robert has to go out of town for a while so we wanted to have a nice night out together."

Robert smiled at his old friend, "Spencer if you aren't careful it'll be you she's kicking, trust me it doesn't tickle." Then Robert looked at Nathan, "Can I have a quick word?" He nodded then followed Robert away from the others. "I won't be here to keep an eye on Lavery for the next few days, but I want you to watch for something when you're down on the docks." Robert then explained about how they believed Duke was running interference when there were important meetings going on. He told him where he would usually be and where they thought the meeting might be taking place. "One more thing, she's your boss not a topic for gossip understood."

"Of course. I will update you on anything I see concerning Lavery when you get back." Robert thanked him then they went back to join the others.

Robert and Anna said good night and left, "What did you want to talk to Nathan about?"

"I want him to keep an eye out for Duke running interference and maybe he can get past him to see what meeting we're missing."

"You just met him, are you sure about him?"

"I have a good feeling about the guy, I feel like I can trust him and that he's good at his job," Robert explained. They had talked about the case on the way back but once they were in the suite Robert took her in his arms, "Now no more work talk, I am going to miss you while I'm gone so I want to spend the rest of the night making sure you miss me too."


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Duke still couldn't quite wrap his head around the fact that Robert had saved his life. Since it had happened he had been thinking a lot about Robert and his family. The choices Duke had made all those years ago had meant that Robert was going to lose his family when they went into witness protection with him. Yes, he loved Anna but was it fair that her life should be in danger again because of him? Seeing Anna with her family, a family that included Robert he knew that was where she should be. They have all lost so much time together. She deserves to be with them, to be happy but most of all to be safe.

Since he'd been shot at, he was happy that Sonny had decided someone must be on to them and is being very careful. There have been no meetings he had to make sure go unnoticed. He was sitting in Kelly's and was about done eating when Bobbie came over, "It must be serious, you've been lost in thought for a while now."

Duke looked up, "Hi Bobbie, I just have a lot on my mind."

"I heard someone tried to shoot you. That had to be frightening, Anna must have been so worried about you." Bobbie took a seat at the table with him.

"It would have been more frightening if I had known I was the intended target, I was already at the hospital when I found out. I'd already given my statement when Anna got there. After she talked to Robert she told me that the bullet that grazed my arm was meant for my back."

"Both you and Robert were involved in that, right? I can't imagine what Anna felt when that call came in."

"She was worried, I saw some relief when she saw I was OK, but we didn't know anything about Robert at that point."

Bobbie noticed something in Duke's voice but wasn't sure what it was, "I thought Robert was fine."

"Yes he is, but until Anna knew that she was not."

She heard it again maybe it was disappointment she was hearing, "Of course she was worried about both of you. Duke, what's wrong?"

"She was worried because she's with Robert. Surely you've figured that out by now, they come in here often enough."

Bobbie just stared at him in disbelief. "They come in together but they are usually with Emma and sometimes Robin as well." She started thinking about it, she hadn't gotten the impression they were together, maybe Duke was wrong about that.

"Anna and I broke up a while ago. We were fighting all the time, and they have a connection that I had no hope of breaking. I should go, maybe get some fresh air to clear my head." Duke got up and once he was outside he stopped and took a few deep breaths. Anna wants to be with Robert, he has to except that. He was still standing there when Julian walked over. Duke glared at him, "So you're too much of a coward to kill me yourself."

Julian looked over at him, "When I want you dead you will be."

"You sent some little flunky to shot me in the back, even he was a coward," Duke accused.

"I will take great pleasure in looking you in the face when you die. To finally finish what should have happened years ago."

"No Julian, I will be the one looking down at your dead body." They were getting closer to each other as they spoke. Close enough they could start hitting each other any minute.

Julian smiled, "I really don't think so. I'm glad that bullet didn't do more damage. Now you know you're a dead man walking.

"There are a lot of people here that want you dead. Hopefully, someone else doesn't kill you before I get the chance," Duke threatened.

They were in each other faces now, then a cocky smile formed on Julian's lips. Quietly he said, "As you lay dying you can find some peace in knowing she's safe with Scorpio," then he walked away. Duke stared after him, Julian had threatened Anna before. Would he really leave her alone now that she was no longer a part of his life?

...

Between work and visits with Robin Patrick and Emma, Anna had been busy for the last five days. Emma had come over and spent the weekend with Anna, having her there made the days fly by, the nights on the other hand. The late night phone calls were nice but they didn't compare to having Robert there with her. She was amazed by how quickly she had gotten so accustomed to having Robert around and spending her time with him.

So far they hadn't been able to find a connection between Cal Ford and Jake Borrows, but Borrows had done business with Derek Wells. It wasn't much but it was somewhere to start. Duke hadn't been seen down on the dock until yesterday when he was there walking with Lucy Coe, apparently being shot at made him want to stay away for now. Anna had gotten used to Robert's report's about Duke's activities, she couldn't ask an officer to do it though. Now that someone had decided to try and shoot him it would be nice to know what he was doing. The lack of new information was starting to frustrate her. Anna knew Julian must be planning something and if he was that meant Sonny would be getting ready for whatever was coming.

Anna checked the time, she had plans to meet Felicia for lunch at Kelly, she got up and grabbed her coat. She might get there a little early but she could take her time, it was a nice day out and she'd enjoy the walk. She happily walked into Kelly's and found a table, she knew her good mood was because Robert told her last night he should be back today or tomorrow. Even with him on leave when the WSB calls you in to head office you had to go.

Bobbie was in again, Anna smiled at her she loved that Kelly's kind of had that feel of when Ruby ran it again. Bobbie came over to her table, "Just you today, or is Robert joining you?"

Anna smiled, "Felicia is joining me actually, Robert's out of town. Why don't you sit for a minute." Bobbie smiled and sat down. "So what have you heard?" Anna asked with a smile.

"I was talking to Duke about the shooting the other day, he told me that the two of you broke up. He also suggested you're with Robert now. Anna, I saw that smile when I mentioned his name."

"Robert and I are together," Anna told her happily, she couldn't help but smile when she said it. "Bobbie so much has happened since he woke up and so much has changed." Anna told her about some of what had gone on and how she had eventually ended up with Robert. "Bringing Robin home and spending time together, all of us as a family it felt so right sharing that with Robert."

"The fact you're crazy about him helps too," Bobbie smiled and squeezed Anna's hand, "It written all over your face when you talk about him. I'm happy for you two." Then Bobbie stood up, "Your lunch date is here. Oh and Anna she's really kind of great as a sister-in-law." They both smiled then Bobbie said hi to Felicia before leaving them alone. They sat and enjoyed their meal, and some girl talk, Anna told her Bobbie knew now. Anna was happy that more people were hearing about her and Robert. When she and Felicia left Anna was still in a good mood.

There was a knock at her office door shortly after she had returned from lunch, Nathan came in when she answered. "I'm sure you know I was asked to keep an eye out for Duke Lavery down on the dock." Anna said she did, "I wasn't even working undercover I just happened to be coming out of Kelly's and I saw him talking to Julian Jerome. Well, yelling would be a better description."

"They got into an argument in front of Kelly's?"

"Yeah, Duke was accusing him of putting a hit out on him, he told him he was still a coward that wanted to shot him in the back. There was a lot of threats thrown back and forth, then they got right in each other's faces. I thought they were actually going to start fighting, but then Julian said something very quietly and he just walked away."

"What did Duke do?"

"Nothing, he just stood there. He almost looked relieved, I thought it was a little odd."

"Well thank you for bringing this to my attention. I know something is going to happen I just wish there was a way I could make sure Duke wasn't any part of it." Anna sat back in her chair and rubbed her eye, "When's the next time you're working the docks?" Anna sat forward again, then smiled.

"Tomorrow, so far I'm just another worker who seems to fit in."

"Have you seen Sonny or Julian at all?"

"Sonny does often go to his warehouse, I've seen him talking to know associates but nothing I would think is any type of meeting." As he spoke someone walked past him and handed Anna a file, he looked up and nodded at Robert who was now standing beside him.

Anna opened the folder then asked Nathan, "You haven't seen Julian down there at all?" then she started to read the first page.

"No, not while," Anna held up her hand to get him to stop talking, then she looked at Robert.

"The WSB is not required to inform local law enforcement when they are preparing to set up an operations hub within their jurisdiction but as a sign of good faith I am here to,"

"You got the position! You're a coordinator!" Anna face lit up.

"I am. No more field work Anna. They have already approved it, my office will be in Port Charles." Anna stood up and slowly walked towards him. "I'm still on medical leave, they won't shorten that."

"No more travelling?" Robert shook his head. "Office work, no one shooting at you?"

"I can't promise that I'm involved with the police commissioner, I hear that can be dangerous." Then they hugged each other, just holding each other tight. Robert put his forehead against hers "Anna, no one walks away this time."

"No one takes us away either." She kissed him then they just held each other. "K, I was in a meeting." She turned, "Sorry Detective West." He was staring at the pictures behind her desk.

"I'll go. See you at home." Robert nodded at Nathan then left.

Then Anna sat back down, "You were saying you haven't seen Julian."

He'd watched Robert leave then watched her sit back down in disbelieve. Nathan smiled at her, the smile on her face was contagious. "I think you should just go with him. I might be very wrong but I think you just got some incredible news."

"I would rather get this finished first thank you, and yes that was incredible news."

"Alright, I haven't seen Julian down on the docks while I'm working but I have seen him come from that direction at other times. He's up to something, we need to get someone close to him, find out what he's really up to here."

"I agree, I want you to work with Dante on this, we need to get some sort of information before this really gets out of hand." Dante was called in and the three of them started working on a plan to finally get some information on what going on. When they were done Anna sat back, took off her glasses and stretched, "I want you two to get started on this." Anna got up, she straightened her desk, put away the files that were on it. "We will most likely have some extra help on this in a few days," Anna grabbed her coat, "I think that's everything." Anna looked up at them and smiled, "Well get out of here, I'm done for the day and I doubt I'll be in tomorrow." They got up and walked out, Anna locked her office and left.

Anna couldn't wait to get back to her suite, it had been almost two hours since Robert had left her office and she wanted to celebrate his great news. He was staying in Port Charles, he now had a job here, there was no reason for him to leave her again. Anna couldn't believe how happy she was, she felt like she was floating on a cloud as she went down the hallway. She opened the door and saw Robin and Emma sitting on the couch and smiled at them, "Oh hi," then scanned the room for Robert, when he came back into the room she rushed into his arms, "You're staying!" she kissed him passionately. "Honey you're really staying."

"Until the end, Luv," they kissed again. "I never want us to be apart again," he picked her up holding her tight.

"Oh Robert this is so wonderful, I get to come home to you every night."

Then he put her down they both had huge smiles on their facing. "I will spend the rest of my life with you. Oh Anna, I love you so much."

Anna touched his cheek, "I love you too." They kissed again then she glanced over at the couch, "We have company."

Robert smiled at her again, "We do and I haven't told them my news yet. We probably should though," they were still in each other's arms, Robert kissed her again.

"Is that any way to behave? There are children here." Robin said trying to sound serious.

"You're here because of this type of behaviour," Anna told her with a laugh. They were both smiling when they came over to join them, "We have some news."

"I don't have to leave for work anymore, I'll be working here in Port Charles, it's already been approved. I'm taking over as coordinator for an agent that's retiring. I get to be here for my family." He looked at Anna, "I get to have a life with the woman I have loved for almost four decades."

Robin hugged them both, "Dad this is great news. Mom, how did you know already?"

"A WSB agent stopped in to tell the local authorities he would be setting up an operations hub when he got back to town today."

"She was in the middle of something so I didn't stay but I couldn't wait. I had to tell her as soon as I got back."

Emma smiled at them, she tugged on Robert's hand then handed him Robin's phone, "I think you got it back." Robin had taken a picture of them just before they'd said I love you and they both had giant smiles on their faces.

Robert gave her a hug, "I think we did too."

...

"Are you sure we can trust Jake Borrows?" Duke was in Sonny's office pacing, he had insisted on a meeting. "I was expecting to meet him in the office the day I was shot at, not on the docks. He changed it and he was acting strangely that day too."

"I don't know why he changed the location but I'm sure he didn't have anything to do with that shooting. He isn't part of our plans against Julian anyway, why would he be involved in a plan to kill you?"

"Maybe you should find that out." Duke came and leaned on Sonny's desk, "I don't think he's going to tell me that. You told me he was a legitimate contact that it made sense for me to be seen with him." Duke was working for Sonny's coffee business and did sit in on sales meetings often. Jake was at some of these meetings as well.

"He is just a business associate. I think you need to relax, maybe you should take the commissioner on a nice date, unwind a little. It would be nice if you could finally charm some information out of her as well."

"That won't be happening," he turned and started pacing again. "I want Julian Jerome dead that is all I care about now."

Sonny smiled, "Get him out of the way then you can focus on yours and Anna's relationship again."

"We've been done for weeks alright. She is better off without me in her life. My only focus now is to eliminate Julian then move on with my life." Duke sat down across from Sonny.

"Alright, we are moving in the right direction, when Julian dies there will be no way it can be traced back to either of us."

"There better not be, Anna knows I want him dead, she is going to suspect me no matter what."

"Then maybe you should try patching things up with her, then she might be more willing to turn her head when Julian ends up dead."

Duke scoffed, "You clearly know nothing about Anna Devane. She will not just turn her head when it comes to her job. She will do everything in her power to find the truth, and now she has her favourite partner here to help her. We have to be smart about this, they will not easily be fooled."

"Leave this to me, you're just upset right now. This will all work out just how I want it." Duke got up and left Sonny's office, he had better be right. Someone wanted him dead and if the last thing Duke did was kill Julian he would die happy. He made his way unseen back to his car then went back to his office.

...

Anna had woken up before Robert, his head was on her chest he had wrapped himself around her and now she didn't want to move. Her fingers were playing in his hair and she had a smile on her face. They laid like that for a while then Robert said, "I think we should find our own place today. I don't want us to be apart any longer."

"Good morning. You want to go apartment hunting today, I was thinking we might stay here a little longer."

Robert raised his head and looked at her, "Here in bed or here in your suite?" then he smiled. "Good morning."

"In bed," she smiled back, "I'm not ready for you to let go of me yet, but I agree we need to find a place soon."

Robert adjusted moving up so they were face to face, "I like having you in my arms too," then kissed her. They made love before getting out of bed. Once they were dressed Robert turned to her, "I've been gone for almost a week is there any fresh fruit here or anything for a good breakfast?"

"Of course not, Emma was here on the weekend so she ate all the fruit, and I do toast in the morning," she smiled. "I'll take you out for something to eat" Anna put her arms around him. "Once we have our own place you can make me all the healthy breakfasts you want, that does seem to be the only meal either of us ever seems to cook."

"Our own place, I love how that sounds," he kissed her then they got ready to leave. As the walked towards Kelly's Robert looked at her, "I did get some information while I was gone."

"Today I am not the commissioner and you are not a WSB agent, you are the man I love and we are going to get something to eat, then we are looking for an apartment. Tomorrow morning Agent Scorpio has an appointment with Commissioner Devane."

He smiled at her, "OK, I like this plan," then opened the door and they walked into Kelly's together.

Once they were sitting down Anna smiled at him, "Oh did I tell you about the conversation I had with Bobbie?" Robert shook his head, and Anna leaned in so she wouldn't be overheard, Robert leaned in as well, then Anna kissed him lovingly. "I want people to know we're together, you make me so happy and I want the world to know that." Then she touched his cheek, "I love you."

"I love you too Anna." He took her other hand, "So we're done keeping us quiet? I'm glad," then he kissed he back.

They were talking quietly when Bobbie came over, she put her hand on Robert's back, "It's all over his face too," she smiled at Anna, "I can't believe I didn't notice anything all those times you two were in here with Emma."

"That's part of the reason we had her with us, so people just saw us with our granddaughter," Anna told her. "So we got the news we were hoping for," then she smiled.

Bobbie hugged Robert where he sat, "You're staying! That is wonderful news, whatever you having is on me. I've already told Anna this but I am really happy for the two of you." Then Bobbie took their order and left them alone.

They had finished eating and were now talking about apartments, "You said I got to give my input, and I think this one sounds perfect."

"It's too far from headquarters and my office," Robert insisted.

"You don't have an office yet so how can it be too far away?" Anna asked with a laugh.

"Because my office is going to be close to police headquarters," he told her with a smile. "I want to be close by in case you need my help, or need to talk to me or need me," he gave her that little mischievous grin that she loved so much. "Come on we already have appointments to look at these other three, if none of them are what you want then we'll call about this one," Anna agreed then they got up to leave.

Once they were outside Robert took her hand, they were smiling and about to walk away when Julian came walking towards them. He and Robert made eye contact, then Julian put up his hands, "There's no problem here, you won't get any trouble from me," he looked right at Anna, "there's no danger," then he just walked away. They watched him until he was out of sight then turned and walked away themselves.

They had walked a little way when Anna asked, "What did he mean by that?"

"I could be wrong, but I think he just told us we don't have to worry about him coming after us, more likely you. I've had several conversations with him over the years and it was clear he hates Duke, but I don't think he feels that strongly about you." Robert stopped walking, "He already knew you and I are together and was letting us know that you are no longer in danger. Anna, I think if you ask Duke I'm sure he'll tell you Julian had made threats against you since everyone learned who he really was."

"I'll call him down to the station tomorrow to ask him about that, and maybe a few other things. Sounds like we're going to be busy tomorrow, so let's go look at apartments."

When they were looking at the second apartment and had mentioned it was a little smaller then they want they were told there was a penthouse open, it was empty and about to be painted. As soon as they saw it they knew it was their new home. There was more space then they needed but Anna reminded him that there could still be more grandbabies. They walked around the main floor in a way it reminded them of Sean and Tiffany's penthouse, the layout was a little bit different but the view from the terrace was actually very similar being this building was next door to where they had lived. Robert knew he didn't need a communications room since that would all be in his office, but there was a large room just off the kitchen, "What would we put in here?"

"I think we could use a home office, we could share the space. One desk, a couch maybe a barber's chair in that corner," Anna told him with a smile.

"If my chair gets to come here then I'm sold. There's three bedrooms, Emma can sleepover whenever she wants."

"It's close to my office and yours apparently," she said with a smile, "even if you don't have one yet. We'll have to furnish it."

"And decorate, I think I know someone that has an amazing eye when it comes to things like that. I'll let you make those decisions, and I'll be here for the heavy lifting, Mac too."

"Can we really afford this?"

"Didn't I tell you? As a coordinator, I get living expenses and it would be more than enough to cover the payments on this place. I told them that I needed to be in Port Charles and that I was ready to retire if they couldn't make that work. So I played a little hard to get and got a few extra perks. The down payment on this place and the cost of furnishing it will all be covered by those perks."

"This could be our home?" Anna smiled and looked around again.

"If you want it to be."

"What about you, what do you think?

"I want to be with you. If this can be your home, if you can see yourself living here, being happy here then this is where I want to live." Robert took her hands, "It's not a hotel, that was my biggest requirement," he told her and smiled.

"Yes, I love it," Anna smiled. "Let's sign the papers," then she hugged him. "There's something else you should do. Why do you still a have room if you're basically at my place all the time? I think we should bring all of your things to my suite when we get back." Robert smiled and agreed.

Once they were back in Anna's suite Robert went and put his things away Anna ordered room service and put on some soft music. After they had eaten Robert took her hand and lead her over to the couch. "So Devane I hope you realize that you and I are now living together."

Anna smiled and nodded, she was sitting facing him, "You better be good or Emma will make you sleep on the couch," she said and they both laughed. "It was so cute, she asked me if I love you, I told her I did very much. Then she asked if it would be OK if you slept in my bed so I told her I like having you there with me. I'm not sure what she asked Robin, but that must have been where the if you were good, came from." Then she grinned and laughed a little more, "I better make sure to pick out a comfy couch."

"Oh you're funny," Robert grabbed her hands and pulled her towards him. "I will not be sleeping on our couch." He kissed her, "Unless we've made love there and we're just to exhausted to get to the bedroom," Anna giggled then kissed him back.

...

Robert and Anna went to the station together the next morning, he was going to be there most of the day anyway. Anna called Duke once she was in her office and asked him to come in at some point during the day and he agreed. Then she called Dante and Nathan into her office, she was talking on the phone when they came in, Robert was sitting on the couch looking over a file. "Have a seat I'll be right with you." Dante and Nathan looked at each other, then did what she asked. Anna hung up and looked at them, "I wanted you both here so we could go over some of the information we've gotten and find out if you've found anything out since we talked."

Then Robert got up and handed them both a folder, "This is what the WSB is willing to share about Derek Wells and what he has been doing for the last twenty-four years. Most of that won't help with the investigation but it is always good to have a bit of background information. As for Jake Burrows, he appears to be nothing more than your typical businessman on paper, but he has been linked to some questionable people in the past. The blue pages in those folders are about him, but for this investigation, I'm more interested in the fact he can be linked to both Julian and Sonny."

"The WSB had information about Burrows?" Nathan asked.

"No, I was there for almost a week. When I wasn't in meetings I used their resources to do a little digging," Robert told him.

"So is this now a WSB investigation?" Dante asked.

"No, but I will gladly accept the help. Robert is not on active duty at the moment but has already informed his bosses that he wants to aid in this investigation because it does involve Julian Jerome, and he had been keeping him out of Port Charles up until last year."

"We work well together, and there are too many people that could get hurt if this mob war does get out of control," Robert added. "So as I was saying, the only connection to Sonny that Burrows has is through his coffee business. I have a theory about that but I'll come back to that. Burrows can be connected to Julian as both Derek Wells and Julian Jerome." Robert went and leaned on Anna's desk before continuing, "We haven't been able to trace what kind of business they were doing but it almost looks like Burrows was working for Julian to help him move his legitimate earning as Derek Wells to fund his activates as Julian Jerome."

"Then you could be right, if Julian was the one that ordered that hit on Duke, Burrows would have known about it," Dante said making sure he was keeping up, Anna and Robert both nodded

Then Robert continued "As far as I can tell Burrows is working with Corinthos Coffee, and I've seen him meeting with Duke Lavery a few times, that was who Duke was talking to when he was shot at, but we can't connect Lavery to Corinthos yet. Burrows has worked with Julian many times in the past and could still be. I think Burrows is working for Corinthos to get information for Julian, messing with Sonny's legitimate business is a good way to get to him."

"Dante I want you to do some more digging into Burrows past," Anna told him. "Nathan we still need you down on the docks, you being new helps. Oh didn't you say you would look into where Julian was coming from when he's down by the docks, we saw him yesterday outside Kelly's and that was the direction he was coming from."

"Yeah I don't see him while I'm working undercover I think we might need to put a tail on him to find out where he's set up shop."

"OK, I'll set that up. Robert, are you going to be watching Duke at all this week?"

"I can do that tomorrow if needed, I want to see what he tells us when he comes in later."

"Has there been anything that we can pin on either Julian or Sonny since the beginning of the year? There has been an increase in shootings on the docks and I want that to stop," Anna got up and walked towards the three men. "We need to start getting answers before more people get hurt."

"They seem to be keeping far away from anything that's happening but that doesn't mean that they aren't behind it," Dante told her.

"Alright, that should be about it for now, make sure you both go over those files." Anna was now leaning on her desk beside Robert. Once they were alone, "I don't want anyone else to get hurt."

"I know Luv." They sat in silence for a little while then Robert stood up, "Were you able to connect Cal Ford to any of them?" he asked as she started to pace.

"No, he was a low-level criminal before the shooting he had a few misdemeanours on his rap sheet. There was $10000 deposited in his account the day before the shooting but it was a cash deposit."

"So someone hired him, we just don't know who." Anna nodded then went and sat down at her desk again. "I don't like any of this, we should be able to connect someone to something by now." Then Robert sat down in the chair across from her, "What if there's another party involved that we know nothing about?"

Anna looked up at him a little concerned, "Is he still where you left him?"

"Yes, there is no way that Faison is involved in this." Anna sighed a breath of relief, then put her head in her hands. "Luv, I will give you as much help with this as you want."

She looked up and smiled, "Thank you." There was a knock at her door then Duke walked in. "Oh good, I'm glad you came in."

Duke looked at Robert then back at Anna, "What is this about you weren't very clear when we talked earlier?"

"We just have a few questions actually," Anna told him then stood up.

"Is this about the shooting? I really don't know what else I can tell you about that."

"No, it's not about that"

Then Robert stood up as well, "We need to ask you something. We saw Julian yesterday, and he said something that didn't make much sense but it might if he ever said anything to you."

"If we see each other now there are insults exchanged," Duke told them.

"Duke, has Julian made any threats towards me since we learned who he really is?"

Duke looked at both of them again before answering, "The day I gave him my notice after I knew who he was he threaten me. Then when we got into a yelling match, he threatened you as well."

"And you never thought that would be something I might like to know about, might need to know about."

"I didn't want to alarm you."

"A known mobster threatens me, the police commissioner and you couldn't be bothered to tell me. I could have brought him in on that."

"I was taking care of it," Duke insisted.

"No Duke you weren't," she yelled. "I should have known." Anna turned away from him she was so angry, then turned back and looked him in the eye. "What if he had tried something when I was out with Emma or Robin. You put us all in danger just by us not knowing there was a threat in the first place."

"I wanted to handle it on my own."

"Just one more thing to keep from me, you mean."

Robert cut in, "She's safe now isn't she, from Julian at least?"

"Yes." Duke looked at him, "He told me when I die I can find peace in knowing she's safe with you."

"Why would you keep that from me?" Anna yelled.

"I thought I was protecting you," he yelled back.

Anna was really angry now, "Maybe you should have let me do my job. I told you to let me deal with him."

"You also told me there was nothing going on with Robert, but that didn't stop you from moaning his name in your sleep. If you want to be mad at me for lying then you should know you were lying to me too. I don't care what did or didn't happen between the two of you in that lab, all I know is that it wasn't me you wanted in your bed after that," then Duke turned and stormed out slamming the door behind him.

Anna covers her mouth with both hands, she hadn't shared her bed with him since some time in January. Slowly it was coming together in her head, it all made sense now. That was when he started accusing them of having an affair. After a few more minutes she finally said, "Oh god Robert, that's why he was jealous, that's what started it." Then she thought back, they'd had a nice evening together, had gone to bed and made love, she'd fallen asleep after but she was alone in the morning. Duke was different after that, had he been awake, did she wake him up? Moaning, my god she thought, she must have been dreaming about having sex with Robert right after having been with Duke.

"You didn't mean to. How could you have known what you were saying?" Robert said as he put his hands on her upper arms. "I've been caught saying your name in my sleep, more than once."

"Robert I was dreaming about having sex with you," Anna put her head down. "I was always dreaming about you, ever since the lab." Anna looked up at him, then put her hands on his shoulders as his hands drop to her sides.

"Anna we can't change what happened. We knew what we were doing and we both wanted it, we wanted more, and you can't deny that." He put his forehead against her.

"I won't deny it, Robert."

"We wanted each other, needed to touch each other."

"As soon as we started touching and kissing. Oh god Robert I wanted you."

"You made me feel alive again, even if I knew we couldn't cross that line it didn't mean I didn't want you desperately, Anna."

"You know there were nights that you were the one that stopped us." She pulled him close and they held each other, "Oh the things I wanted to do."

"I couldn't stop thinking about you after, I ached to touch you again."

Anna kissed him, "You are definitely not my second choice," then she whispered, "Robert, I want you, now."

Robert smiled, "We're in your office."

"The door locks," she looked up at him and grinned then slowly licked her lip as she undid a few buttons on his shirt, "We did it in yours, let's do it in mine."

"I think we were married," he smiled then went and locked her door.

"We live together," she smiled and continued undoing his shirt as soon as he got back to her. They made their way over to the couch kissing as they went. Robert sat down pulling her onto his lap, she smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck, "You're a bad influence," then she kissed him passionately.

Anna moaned with pleasure, as the pace quicken, Robert whispered, "If I was the bad influence I wouldn't remind you where we are." Robert kissed her hungrily as he thrust harder, her moans of pleasure now captured by his mouth.

Satisfied and still on his lap, "I think it's a great idea that your office is going to be close by." She kissed him once more, then smiled "We better get dressed." They got up and started putting their clothes back on, she looked over at Robert who was buttoning his shirt and grinned, "I can't believe we just did it in my office."

Robert walked over to her with a cocky little grin, took her in his arms, "You do have the best ideas," then gave her quick kiss, "I think we should get back to work." Anna went and got a bottle of water had some then handed it to him. "Thanks. So other than confirming there was a threat made against you at some point we didn't really get much."

Anna looked at him, "Not about the case. I hate it but I think until something happens between Sonny and Julian about all we can work on is the attempt on Duke's life." Then she went and unlocked her door again.

"I'll start tailing him again tomorrow, I might work a little later see what's happening in the evenings," he sat down in the chair by her desk.

"There's still a threat against his life, it's only a matter of time until there's another attempt. Robert, I don't want anything to happen to him."

"Then we better find something. Duke is making his own choices, if he's putting himself in danger then there's only so much we can do."

"I know that," Anna said with a sigh. "Let's go over those files you brought. I want to look into Jake Burrows, he has to be part of what we're missing." They opened the folders and started reading and comparing, they wanted a more thorough report so they started looking into his work history. "Look he was working for this company, Turners Construction at the same time they were doing business with Derek Wells, and the year before he was working with Gainer and Ross, another construction company while doing business with Wells. Both of those business suffered major losses right after Burrows left."

Robert got up to look at the screen, "That is interesting. See if there are any other connections like that.

There was a knock at her door, Dante poked his head in, "Commissioner, we just got a report that Julian Jerome was found severely beaten not far from his apartment."

"When was he found?"

"The call came in about a 45 minutes ago, once he was at the hospital we were notified about who it was. There is already a team investigating the scene, and there is an officer at the hospital that will notify me when we can talk to him."

Anna looked at Robert, they both knew Duke was extremely upset when he left. "Do they know when the assault occurred?" she asked.

"Not yet, but the EMT did report that he may have been there for some time before he was found."

"OK thank you. Dante, keep me posted." Dante nodded then left again.

"I don't think it was Duke," Robert tried to reassure her. "If he was that mad I would have been the one he took it out on."

Anna got up and walked toward him, "I don't think it was him either." She was standing beside him and put her hand on his shoulder. "I think we should call it a day. I can't look at that computer screen any longer." Robert reached out and took her hand, he kissed her palm. "Take me home Scorpio."

"Anything you want, Luv," Robert got up, "Quiet night in?" he suggested.

"That sounds like exactly what I need. Lead the way," they got their coats then left.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

Anna and Robert were on the couch he had his feet up on the coffee table and Anna had her head on his lap, they were talking about their penthouse. It would be ready for them in just over a week, Anna told him she might need a little time to figure out how she wanted to decorate but that they should start looking at furniture soon, maybe this weekend. "I can't believe we haven't told anyone yet. Robin will have a fit. You know she is really happy for us."

"I know she is. She might be a grown woman with a family of her own, but our little girl that dreamed of us all being a family is still in there." Robert ran his fingers through her hair as he talked.

"Sometimes I still have a hard time wrapping my head around the fact we're grandparents. Us? It just seems so strange. Then I see that precious little face or hear her laugh and I am the happiest Grandma in the world."

"Have I told you I like your hair this length? It looks great and I can get to your neck nice and easy," he told her with a little grin.

"You do? I'm glad, I know you like it longer and no you hadn't told me that before."

"Well, I do. You have beautiful hair and I love running my fingers through it, playing with it."

"I don't know I seem to remember having huge hair, it was so ridiculous but everyone had big hair then, it was the 80's."

"Oh, that's right. I think that's why I let Lavery have you then, your hair, that was the problem." Anna looked up at him and slapped his arm then they both started laughing.

When they stopped, "I've really hurt him, more than I even knew. The last night we were together I woke up in the morning and he was gone, I think that was the night he heard me dreaming about," she paused, "about you."

"Anna we can't change it, neither of us could stop thinking about each other. This right here, you and me it was going to happen." He touched her face, "My beautiful Anna, back in my life."

Anna sighed when her phone started to ring, "Why?" she asked as she reached for it. It was the station so she had to answer, there had been another shooting and she had to go. "If I'm not too late we will be returning to this position. If it is late, make sure that bed in nice and warm when I crawl in with you." He smiled and said he would then they kissed and she left.

Anna made her way to the docks and was shock by what awaited her. First, someone beats Julian and lands him in critical condition, now someone has shot up Corinthos' business with him and a few associates inside. Sonny had been hit but it was his muscle Max that was in the worst shape and had already been taken to the hospital. A paramedic was bandaging Sonny's arm when Anna came over. "It looks like you pissed off the wrong person this time Corinthos. Any idea who might be behind this?"

"Isn't that your job?" he asked from the back of the ambulance. "I was in a meeting when the shooting started."

"So you didn't see anything, anyone? You have no idea who might want you or any of your associates harmed."

"When the shooting started we all hit the floor I didn't see anything. Maybe Julian Jerome was behind this he's been making a lot of noise since it came out who he really is."

"You think Julian Jerome did this?"

"You asked for ideas," Sonny told her dismissively.

"Well if you think of anything useful let me know." Anna knew it was pointless trying to get anything out of Sonny. Hopefully, there would be some witnesses that were willing to come forward. Anna took some time to look at the scene herself then talked to the forensic team leader before leaving.

It was late when she got back to her suite. As soon as she walked in she smiled, it was dark but she knew Robert was there and that when she crawled into bed he would take her in his arms and make the outside world fad away. She could wake him up to talk about what happened but that can wait until morning. She got herself some water then got ready for bed, she smiled as she entered the bedroom and saw him there sleeping. She could hear his words from the night he got drunk and she'd driven him home 'I want to you to be happy, to have someone to come home to that loves you' she had that now and she loved him too.

"Are you just going to stand there all night?" he asked sleepily. Anna smiled again then went and got into bed with him. She curled up right beside him and he wrapped his arms around her. "Do you want to talk tonight or just sleep."

"Sleep, but kiss me first," he did then she drifted off to sleep in his arms.

...

Anna had spent most of the day trying to get more information about the shooting the night before and when she wasn't working on that she was talking to the press. They wanted answers, the same ones she wanted. Julian was still in critical condition and couldn't talk yet, she hated not having answers. After talking to Robert this morning about what had happened, he had gone to tail Duke. There might not be much going on today with him but then again maybe this was all part of the same plan. She hated thinking it but what if this did all involve Duke and he was in it up to his neck.

Robert's day, on the other hand, had been very slow, he spent a lot of time outside the office building on Hyde St. at one point he had even gone inside to inquire about office space. He wasn't really interested in having his office there but thought it was a good cover if Duke saw him. As he was talking to a woman who was showing him a brochure about the building and what was offered with the office space he saw Jake Borrows walk in. He was the only one that got on the elevator and it went up to the tenth floor. Robert made a mental note of the floor number Duke's office may be on the same floor.

Robert was back outside when Duke finally came out, it was already seven in the evening and it looked like Duke was in a hurry to get somewhere. Robert followed him at a distance and when he caught up to him he was finally rewarded with what they had been hoping to see. Duke was walking towards Sonny who was waiting on the dock, Duke was looking around as he got closer. After they had greeted each other a serious expression formed on Duke's face, "So are you still going to tell me that we have nothing to worry about?" Then Duke looked over his shoulder he was not happy about being here. "First I get shot at, now your business gets shot up and you're not worried. I want revenge I don't want to end up dead."

"You're a little worked up Duke, I'm sure Julian was behind this and we will eliminate him soon enough."

"Wasn't it your men that put him in the hospital yesterday?"

Sonny looked at him a little confused. "Jerome's in the hospital? What happened?"

"I don't know, maybe you should try paying attention to the news."

"You should try talking to Anna, try patching things up enough that she might share a few things with you," Sonny suggested.

"After the screaming match we had yesterday I don't think that's a good idea. She now knows Julian had made threats against her and wasn't happy that I had kept that from her." Duke turned and paced a little, "There is someone else involved in this, that's the only thing that makes sense, there has to be."

Sonny considered what Duke had just said, "Fine you think there's someone else behind this, who?"

"I don't know." Duke was starting to get upset again, "How should I know who your enemies are. When I agreed to work with you it was to accomplish one thing. You know my history, I haven't had many chances to make enemies in a long time."

"Listen, Lavery we are in this together now, you might only want Julian dead but I need things from you too."

"Yes, I am fully aware of that, but I can't get you the information you want. Anna isn't going to tell me anything, she wouldn't when we together why would she now?" Then Duke turned and left, he walked right past Robert, from where he was hidden he could tell Duke was mad. Robert stayed hidden until he saw Sonny leave as well, he stepped out from his hiding spot and pulled out his phone. When he called Anna she told him she was still at her office, so he went there to talk to her.

"I have had a terrible day, is this really something that can't wait?" Anna asked as he walked in.

"This shouldn't wait, and if you've already had a bad day I might as well tell you now instead of ruining tomorrow too." Robert sat down across from her, "So I finally saw Duke with Sonny this evening."

Anna looked up a little more interested now, a part of her hadn't wanted to be right about this, "They're working together?"

Robert nodded, "Yeah, I'll just give you the highlights of their conversation but you were right about him." Robert then went on to tell her about what he had heard and what Sonny had expected Duke to do for him.

"I knew he was trying to get information out of me. He was willing to tell another mobster confidential police information." Anna got up and started pacing, "He was working me for information."

"He's been pulled back in Anna, even if Julian dies he's not getting away from Corinthos. Sonny made it clear there was no walking away for him."

"Why? This makes no sense, he was out. He could have done anything, there was no reason to get involved with the mob again. Everything it cost him and he still went back to that life." She wanted to scream she was so aggravated.

"There was one interesting thing that Duke had said, he thinks there's someone else involved as well. I don't think Sonny had anything to do with Julian ending up in the hospital it sounded like he didn't even know he was injured."

Anna stopped and looked at Robert, "Last night Sonny said Julian could have had something to do with the shooting. He didn't know Julian is in the hospital."

"Anna there has to be someone else involved. Someone that would like to have them both out of the way, maybe Duke too." Robert got up and walked over to her, she sighed then he put his arms around her.

"That's just what I need, another crime family moving into my city." She exhaled loudly, "Oh Robert. I need to get started on this, tonight just got a lot longer." She went to leave his arms so he held her a little tighter.

"I will stay and help do whatever I can but first you need a little break." He tilted her chin up and gently kissed her lips, "No thinking about work." He kissed her again a little longer, "You just enjoy being right here in my arms." Anna put her arms around his neck, they kissed again there was more passion in it this time. Then he pulled her close his cheek against hers, then he whispered. "I love you more than I can ever explain."

She smiled, "You don't need to explain, because I love you just as much." They stood there holding each other a little longer then there was a knock at her door. She looked up at him, "Back to work." He let her go and she went to answer the door, "Nathan, good you're still here. Come in." Robert had walked around Anna's desk and was now sitting in her chair about to make a phone call. "Did you have something to report before I fill you in on some new information?"

"I had actually seen Robert come in and wanted to talk to him." They looked over and Robert was in the middle of a phone conversation now. "It looks like that has to wait." Anna leaned on her desk and told him everything Robert had told her. They were talking about the fact it was looking more and more like there was another party involved.

When Robert hung up he looked at Nathan, "Detective West what can I do for you?"

"I have a few questions, Dante and I have been looking into Jake Burrows. How far back into his history did you go?"

"Whatever was in that folder about ten years."

"Dante went back farther than that. When he seemed to lose the trail he asked me for a little help. We can find information on him going back twenty years there's a little information a few years before that but there is nothing on Jacob Allan Burrows before 1990, it's like he didn't exist."

Robert and Anna looked at each other, "We need to find out what he's hiding. That's twenty-four years, Jake Burrows was either someone else or he looks terrible for a 23 year old."

Anna smiled and shook her head, "In other words, we need to find out who he was before. This is now yours and Dante's top priority."

"Are you in tomorrow," Nathan asked.

Anna glanced over and saw Robert shaking his head, "Not unless I am really needed."

"Well I will talk to Dante and we will get to work on this first thing in the morning. If we find something should we call you?"

"As long as it's important, I don't need to know if he had a nickname or anything like that." Nathan nodded that he understood then left them alone. Anna walked over to Robert and sat down on the edge of the desk. "Don't get too comfy here Scorpio, that is still my chair."

"You're right, but it would just look silly if I sat on your lap," he told her and smiled.

Anna grinned then closed her eyes and put her head back, "I am so tired, it has been a long day. What are we doing tomorrow?"

"Did you forget you want to start shopping for things for our new place?" Robert stood up and moved between her legs, "I think I should take you home, run a nice hot bath for you, order some room service, and pamper you like you deserve," he leaned in and kissed her lovingly.

"You are so good to me." Robert was now kissing her neck, "We should get out of here so you can continue doing that somewhere more private."

...

Saturday night found Robert and Anna over at Robin's again, they had already eaten and Emma was in bed. They were sitting in the living room and Robin had lots of questions about Robert's new job. Once she had asked all the questions she had, Patrick said, "With everything that's going on right now you must be pretty busy at work."

"Well I get to tell a lot of people what I need done but yeah there have been some very long days this week. I was very grateful not to get called in today."

"Did you two get to have a nice quiet day together?" Robin asked

"We were actually busy most of the day, at least this guy let me sleep in this morning." Anna was sitting with Robert on the couch and he had his arm around her shoulder. "We got a lot done though and tomorrow he has agreed to come with me to nodded and smile at whatever I pick out. Isn't that right honey."

Robert nodded, "Yes dear," then he grinned at her.

"What are you picking out?" Robin asked an excited look on her face.

"Oh, a few odds and ends." Anna smiled at her, she loved teasing her like this. "Getting a few ideas."

"Mom, come on." Anna just kept smiling. "Dad? What are you two up to?"

"Who says we're up to something?" Robert asked with a grin.

"The looks on your faces. You two are planning something that you're both excited about." Robin looked at them waiting for either of them to say something and thinking about what they had already told them. What would her dad just let her mom do and agree with what she wants, "Oh my god, you're letting mom pick decoration, you got your own place." Then her face lit up, "No, you two got a place together." Robin squealed and jumped up to give them both big hugs.

"Robert doesn't want to live in hotels anymore, and it went from us talking about his apartment to our apartment and now that we know for a fact he's staying put we didn't want to waste any more time." Anna was beaming with happiness.

"Why didn't you say anything before?"

"We wanted to get this kind of reaction when we told you," Robert admitted, they were all now smiling.

Patrick had listened to it all and wasn't sure how Robin knew, "So how did you figure out they got a place together?"

"There aren't many things that these two can't argue about, and there are fewer things dad will let mom have complete control over, decorating is one of those things."

"The fence had a great eye," Robert told Patrick and Anna elbowed him in the stomach. "What? Now that you're commissioner we won't have hot artwork in the penthouse?"

"No, of course not," then she smiled at him, "because I don't have any now."

"Penthouse?" Patrick asked, they smiled then told them all about their new place.

...

Anna had thoroughly enjoyed their weekend, they had basically bought everything they were going to need for their penthouse and she'd gotten lots of ideas about how to decorate. After spending most of the day in stores Anna had taken Robert out for dinner, he had hardly complained so she thought it was the least she could do. On Monday morning as soon as she walked into headquarters Nathan and Dante got up and followed her into her office. "Let me get my coat off before the information overload begins."

"Is Robert coming in this morning?" Dante asked.

"No, he is looking into something else today." Anna sat down and looked at them, "Alright what do you have for me?"

Nathan started, "Well we still haven't been able to find anything about Burrows prior to 1990."

"That's what Robert's looking into, hopefully, he has a little more luck."

"OK, we were finally able to talk to Julian, he's still in really bad shape but he's off the respirator. He told me he has no idea what happened, he was walking to his car and said he got shoved from behind into a wall, he thinks he got hit in the back of the head but doesn't remember anything else. He swears he didn't see his attacker," Dante explained.

"So no leads there either?"

"No," Dante said.

"This lack of information could have waited. Why did the two of you follow me in here?"

"We found Cal Ford's girlfriend, she is pregnant with his child and scared that the men that hired him to hurt Duke will come after them. She said he only took the job because he was out of work and wanted to provide for their baby. She kept saying hurt not kill, either Cal Ford wasn't telling her the entire story or someone just wanted Duke out of the way temporarily not dead."

"Someone wants Sonny and Julian to wipe each other out. Maybe someone that might want to work with Duke once the other two are out of the picture," Nathan added.

"Robert said Jake Burrows was acting differently the day Duke was shot at, that he wouldn't stand still. So did he know someone was going to start shooting that day?" Anna wondered. "Maybe they wanted him dead maybe they didn't but we really need to find out who Jake Borrows was before and how and if he is connected to Duke or Julian."

"He could be connected to Sonny, that is who he's working for here," Nathan suggested.

"No I don't think so," Anna insisted, "Jake Burrows was someone else before 1990, Sonny Corinthos wasn't anything then. Julian and Duke were both here, both involved with the mob, and both were thought to have died." Anna started pacing as she talked, "That's where the connection is. Julian and Duke wanted the family to go legit, that was what got Julian killed the first time. Victor made Duke the head of the family after that. Then Duke turned on him, turned states evidence and we were going to go into the witness protection plan, but Duke was killed. When another man showed up claiming to be Duke, Julian went after him and they were both killed. The only person that actually died was Jonathan Pagent or whatever his name really was, that was early 1990."

Dante thought he had followed all of that, "So Jake Burrows could have been a member of the Jerome crime family."

"Yes he could have been, or a member of, oh what was the other family out of New York?" Anna was talking to herself now, "Carter. Julian and Duke wanted to go legit and wanted the Jerome and Carter families to join forces." Then Anna looked at Dante and Nathan, "He could have been a member of the Carter family."

"I haven't heard of them before."

"No Dante I don't think you would have the Carter Family were all but wiped out by the Jerome's that was one of the last things Victor had ordered before going to prison."

"Jake Burrows must have had major plastic surgery, how do we find out who he was before?" Nathan asked.

"Like I said before, Robert is looking into that. This might give him a better idea of where to look."


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

Duke was in his office when Jake knocked on the door, "Hey Duke got a minute?"

He looked up to see Jake standing in his doorway, "Sure what can I do for you?"

Jake walked in and sat down, "What kind of man are we working for? Should I be worried about my safety?"

Duke looked at him wondering where this was coming from. "Are you worried about your safety?"

"I know you're new to Corinthos Coffee but you seem to know a lot about things around here, I want to know a little more about Sonny."

"What brought this on?" Duke asked.

"Well, I've been hearing that I'm working for a legitimate business owned by the mob boss of Port Charles and then last week his office was shot up and a few of the men there were injured. When we were on the docks you got shot, if that man hadn't stopped the gunman we both could have been killed. I want to know what I'm involved in."

"You're involved in a coffee importing business, you are finding contracts for that coffee company. Do the job he hired you for."

"So he is a mobster? You aren't trying to deny that. So I must have heard correctly right?"

"Jake, you might not know this but I have had some experience dealing with mobsters. You are involved with a legitimate business, keep it that way."

"That's all you can tell me."

"In matters like these the less you know the better. My advice, don't ask questions."

"You're saying keep my head down, just go about business and pretend the guy I'm working with isn't a mobster."

"Something like that, yes. Now if there isn't anything else I was about to leave for an appointment." Once Jake had left his office Duke called Sonny, he wanted to see him right away. Duke wasn't sure he totally trusted Jake, especially after he was shot at on the docks, Sonny needed to know he was now asking questions.

...

"I agree, that could be how the guy is connected to all of this," Robert said. They were in Anna's office and she had just filled him in on the theory they had come up with that morning. "If he was part of either of those families he could want revenge, but against who?"

"I don't know. If Cal Ford's girlfriend is right then Ford wasn't trying to kill Duke. Then there were attempts made on Sonny and Julian, were those just to scare them as well?"

"I can't answer that, not yet anyway. It could have been whichever one was left standing would have been the one that got the blame."

"Was this to set Duke up then? Injure him then take out the other two, it would look like revenge."

"That's one possibility, but we still need more information."

"I know," Anna sighed and ran her hand through her hair.

"I think Cal Ford meant to kill Duke, he was aiming for the middle of his back."

"We have to find out who Jake Burrows was."

"I may have to take a little trip to find that out but right now there isn't much to go on." Robert walked over and picked up her coat, "No more work, I think it's time you call it a day."

Anna checked the time and realized it was much later then she thought, "Yeah let's get out of here."

...

Anna was so happy when Emma called her to ask her out for lunch, she assumed Robin was the one that would be bringing her over since Robert was tailing Duke again today. They agreed to met at Kelly's so she made her way there. Robin and Emma were already sitting at a table when she got there, they happily greeted each other then sat down.

"I called Grandpa too but he wasn't sure if he could make it today," Emma told her.

"I know he was a little busy today, but we were talking about taking you out again soon, so you should start thinking about what you want to do with us." Emma lit up when Anna told her that. They had just ordered when they saw Duke walk in.

"Well hello ladies, nice to see you all out together."

"Hi Uncle Duke," Emma got up and gave him a big hug. "Want to join us?"

Duke looked at Anna, they hadn't spoken since that day in her office, "I am actually meeting someone here so another time alright Emma. Anna nice to see you."

"Hi Duke, nice to see you too," then he went at sat at a table close by.

Robin noticed that Anna was now smiling, "How are things between you and Duke?"

"Well we aren't screaming at each other that's an improvement from last time. We had talked and I thought we were in a good place. Then I found out something that he had kept from me and when I asked him about it we ended up in a yelling match that ended with him storming out of my office."

"I thought you two had gotten past the anger."

"That might still take a while, I found out about a threat against me by being told I no longer had anything to worry about. Duke knew about it and kept it from me, he put us all in danger."

"Grandpa!" Emma jumped up and hugged him

Robin looked up and smiled, "Hi dad." Of course, she thought, he's tailing Duke. Her mom had been smiling because she knew he'd be here soon.

"How are my three favourite ladies?"

"You made it," Emma climbed onto his knee when he sat down.

"I didn't want to miss a chance to go out with the three best looking women in Port Charles." Then he leaned over to Anna, "Hi Luv," and kissed her cheek.

"We already ordered, you have time to eat." Anna glanced at Duke, "He's meeting someone," she told him quietly.

"I was planning on it anyway, I'm just wasting my time on that project. I got a call a little while ago, the painters are all done."

Anna leaned in, "So we can start moving in?"

"Anytime we want?"

"Can I have a sleepover?" Emma asked.

They all started to laugh, "Maybe you should let them get moved in first," Robin told her with a smile, then looked at Anna, "Do we get to see it now?"

"Why don't we go over after we're done lunch," Anna suggested and they all agreed. As they ate she noticed it was Lucy that met with Duke so clearly there was nothing useful to overhear from that lunch date.

...

"Mom this place is wonderful, when do you think you'll be moving in?" Robin asked as they walked back into the living room.

"Well, once everything is delivered and set up. We'll see how long that takes, then it's really just a matter of packing up our stuff in our suite and we can move in."

Robin smile, "Dad doesn't have his own room any longer?"

Anna smiled back, "No, not since he got back. I told him there was no point having a room if he was always in mine. Oh, Robin, we are so excited about all of this."

Emma came running into the room, "I love it here when you go outside you can see the whole city."

"Maybe not the whole city but is a great view," Anna smiled. Just then her phone rang so she excused herself.

Robert came back into the room, "So what do you think?"

"Never mind Emma, when do I get to have a sleepover?" asked Robin with a big smile, "I love it."

"It'll look even better once all the great stuff your mom picked out is all in here."

Robin walked over and gave him a hug, she could tell how happy they both were. "I'm so happy for you dad." Emma came over and joined the hug. "Are you happy for your grandparents too?" Emma just smiled and nodded.

When Anna came back she said, "Sorry, I have to head back to the station. I think I'm in for a long night."

Robert walked over, "In that case, come here." He wrapped his arms around her, "Is this anything I can help with?" he asked quietly. She shook her head, "Should I bring you something to eat later or are you going to be out of the office?"

"I'm not sure, if you don't hear from me I'm in the office so come and see me. How does that sound?"

"Sound like I might have a date later, I love you."

"I love you too," they kissed each other then she turned to leave, "Love you both too, bye."

When Anna got to the station three officers instantly surrounded her, apparently they have a problem with another officer and his action. After what seemed like years Anna was alone in her office. She had listened to their concerns and realized there could be a real problem and had gotten internal affairs involved. Now she had to wait for their preliminary opinion of this situation. This was not what she needed, there is a potential mob war brewing and now there might be a crooked cop to deal with. If there's one was there more and what were they doing? Why now she thought, then there was a knock at her door. She shook her head and exhaled, what was it now? "Come in."

"That doesn't sound like things are going well," Robert said as he walked in. "I brought you sustenance."

"Oh thank you. I'm waiting to talk to internal affairs again, so I have no idea when I'll be leaving. Wait with me please, I was going to work on our case since I'm here anyway."

Robert had put the food on her desk, he paused and looked at her, then walked around to her side of the desk, "Get up," he held out his hand. She looked at him wondering what he was up to but took his hand. Once she was standing he moved around her then sat in her chair. "I think you need a little Scorpio TLC. Come here," he pulled her hand slightly, she smiled and sat on his lap.

"You know this doesn't look very professional."

"That's alright were the only ones in here, now tell Bobby what's wrong, what can he do to help."

Anna wrapped her arms around his neck, "You're already doing it, I just need to relax. I'm glad you're here."

"I will be your sounding board, rant if you need to, yell whatever."

"Not yet," she smiled and kissed him, then just let him hold her. "Whatever you brought smells amazing I didn't realize I was hungry until now." After a few minutes they got up and Robert started to pull out the food he had brought. "This is great thanks Bobby," she said with a smile.

He smiled she almost never actually called him that, "Anything for my Annie. Sit eat and tell me what's going on."

She got a drink then sat down at her desk and Robert across from her, "There might be a crooked cop on the force. The officers that brought it to my attention all had noticed different things about this individual. Robert, I don't need this right now."

"Did they tell you what they thought he was doing? This might be just what you need, what if they are involved with Corinthos or Jerome?"

"I hadn't thought of that. Once I've talked to internal affairs I'll know a little more about what we're dealing with. If you're right how does having a crooked cop help us in the investigation?"

"Do they know they are being investigated yet? They could lead us to some of the answers we're looking for or they may be tipping off the person they are working for and that's why we aren't getting any breaks."

"I hadn't even thought about the fact they could be interfering in this." Anna put her head in her hands, "Why is this all happening right now?"

"If there are some crooked cops I bet it's connected to this mob mess, and we will get to the bottom of that. Since we're here why don't we work on figurer out who Jake Burrows once was? I think your thought that he could have been someone connected to either the Jerome Carter family make sense."

"But who? It seems like he was working with Derek Wells for some time does that mean he was more likely from the Jerome family?"

"I don't really know. He could be working with him or just keeping Julian close waiting to make his move. The one person that might know that answer is up to his ears in this mess."

Anna looked up at him, "I don't think Duke is going to be any too interested in helping me."

"He might be if it means saving his own ass. I don't know who is in the most danger or whose targeting who for sure."

"Is Burrows the one in charge or is he working for someone else?" Anna ran her hand through her hair, "All we're doing is coming up with more questions."

"Yes but they are all good questions," Robert said with a smile. Then there was a knock at the door, "I bet that's the meeting you're waiting for." Robert stood up as Anna called for them to come in. "I'll see you at home alright Luv."

...

Robert hadn't seen Duke watching for Anna to return since shortly after they had broken up but for some reason, he was there tonight. Robert just walked back to the suite and let himself in. He had a feeling Duke was going to be knocking soon so he waited by the door. As soon as he did Robert opened the door, "Come in."

Duke didn't say anything he just walked in. "It's just you here right?"

"Yeah, Anna is still at the station. What can I do for you."

"I think I've gotten myself into a bit of a mess."

"Bourbon?" Robert offered already pouring himself some. Duke nodded and he passed him a glass. "What mess are you talking about?"

They both sat down, "Robert I need to ask you one question first. The day you stopped that shooter, it wasn't just a coincidence was it?"

"No, and Burrows was acting strangely that day," Robert told him matter of factly.

"I started to think you might be following me after that. Do I want to know why?"

"I think you do. Anna was worried, movie night when you crashed our date she got a call and had to leave. You asked too many questions and she got suspicious well more suspicious. The next day I started keeping tabs on you, she didn't want to see you hurt or back in jail. People that work with Corinthos ofter end up paying the price for him."

"How long has she known I'm working for Corinthos?" Duke was shocked Robert was telling him this.

"Well until right now we only knew you were involved somehow. Look I'm being honest with you and you should know as soon as I see Anna I will tell her about this conversation. I followed you to a meeting with Corinthos a little over a week ago, before that all we knew for sure was that you wanted revenge against Julian."

"That was why I got involved with him I just wanted Julian dead, now it looks like I'm in." Duke put his head down, "How the hell did I end up back in this position?" Robert just shook his head. "I didn't want this, I wanted a new life, a second chance." He took a sip of his drink before continuing, "You said Burrows was acting strangely that day. He changed where we were meant to meet that day."

"Did you notice he wouldn't stand still, the other times I had seen the two of you he just stood there and talked to you. Can I ask you what made you come here tonight?"

"I don't trust Burrows and Sonny keeps telling me he is just a businessman and that it's a good cover for me to be seen with him. My gut is telling me that he's up to something and it could be bad."

"Are you going to tell Sonny about this conversation? I know he wanted you to get information from Anna so he knew what was coming. I'll listen to you but if you're planning on telling Corinthos what the police are working on I can't tell you anything."

"You already did."

Robert gave him a cocky smile, "What? That yes I have been following you. That yes the day you were shot at Burrows couldn't stand still, or that Anna is worried about your safety. Which one of those is Sonny going to care about? He might be interested in the fact we know you're working for him but probably won't like that you told me that." Duke just stared at him not sure what to say to that. "There is one thing that I will pass on to you. There is no history about Jake Burrows before 1990, it only really starts showing up in '92. I am working on finding out who he was before, our hunch is that you would be the one that might be able to figure that out. You may have even known him before."

"You wouldn't make that up."

"No I wouldn't," Robert confirmed. "You need to decide if telling Sonny about this or if help Anna and me is what you want to do. I won't tell you anything else tonight. Just think about what I did say, Burrows could be an old friend but there's also a chance he might want you dead."

"There's a reason you think he's connected to my past," Robert nodded, "But you're not going to tell me."

"No, I will not give you any information on her investigation. I just thought you should know about the potential threat."

"I can respect that. Thank you, Robert," they stood up and shook hands. "I should get out of here before she gets back, I don't want to fight with her."

"Have a good night Duke." After he was alone Robert stretched out on the couch, was Duke coming to him for help or to get information? Duke had accepted that Robert wasn't going to tell him anything useful, and that didn't seem to upset him at all so maybe he really did want some help. Robert knows he'd have to talk to Anna about all of this, she knows Duke better and might understand his motive as well.

...

It was late when Anna finally got back, as she walked in she noticed Robert asleep on the couch. Anna smiled at him, just having him to come home to made her so happy. She put down her things then when to get a drink, she was standing by the counter when his arms went around her waist. "How is it you can still sneak up on me?"

"Some things just never change," he bent and kissed her on the neck. "Do you need to unwind?" he asked between kisses.

Anna grinned, that offer sounded wonderful talking could wait, but no they better talk now she had too much on her mind. "Let's talk then you can take me to bed."

"OK, I have to tell you about a rather interesting development as well. Let's go get comfy," He took her hand and they went and sat down. "You start."

They were facing each other sitting on the couch. "I can't really go into detail about this but there does seem to be enough evidence that one of my officers is on the take and could be connected to Julian. There's going to be an investigation and for now they want to monitor their activities, give it a few days and see what they are doing. At least this investigation will be handled by internal affairs." Anna put her glass down and noticed the two empty glasses sitting there. "Did you and a friend have a few too many and that was why you were sleeping on the couch?" Anna asked with a smile.

"No, it was one drink and that is part of what I wanted to tell you. Duke stopped by to see me."

"Oh, that sounds interesting," she said as she looked a little closer at his face. "You two and booze haven't been a good combination lately."

"Ha, very funny. Duke was waiting in his favourite spot, I noticed him when I got off the elevator and then he came here." Robert went on to tell her about their conversation, Anna only asked a few questions to make sure she was following. "He knows he's in over his head and doesn't know what to do to fix it."

"This is what I was afraid of, Robert."

"I know and like I said he's making his own choices. If he comes back and is willing to work with us and not run to Corinthos with everything he hears here then we might be able to help. That's up to him Anna."

"Why does he do things like this?"

"Because he's always been a bit thick and makes horrendous choices."

"Nice," Anna gave him a dirty look but he just smiled. "Why didn't he wait until I was here?"

"I got the feeling he wanted to talk to me, but wasn't ready to see you. The conversation in your office may have left a bitter taste in his mouth."

"Oh right," then she smiled, "I'm blaming you for that."

"Me, what did I do?"

"Made me feel alive. When you asked me not to stop what we were doing, said that WE needed to feel alive, you were so right. I didn't know something was missing until you woke it up again. I tried to ignore that pull between us but," she smiled, "there's no ignoring you. My subconscious wouldn't, oh the dreams I was having about you."

"We could go to the bedroom and reenact a few of those dreams." Robert stood up and held out his hand Anna giggled then took his hand and followed him to the bedroom.

...

Duke was sitting down at the bar of the Metro Court, he had ended up there after talking to Robert. What Robert had told him was running through his head. Who was Jake Burrows? How would I have known him, and why did Robert say he could either be my friend or someone that wanted me dead? Duke didn't blame Robert for not really telling him anything because Duke didn't know himself if he should be sharing any information with Sonny. How the hell had he ended up in this situation again?

As he sat there it hit him, what if Burrows was a member of the Jerome Family? Is he working with Julian and is only working for Sonny to get information on him?

"You look like you've had better days. What's eating at you?" Olivia asked as she joined him.

"Hello Olivia, I just have a lot on my mind. I had an interesting conversation earlier and now there are a lot of questions that need answers. I was told I might be the one with those answers but I'm not sure where to start looking to find them."

"That sounds very vague. Like you're not even sure what you're looking for."

Duke picked up his glass and tipped it towards her, "I was given just enough information so that it means nothing to anyone else, but to ensure I would want answers."

"Why would someone do that? If they want you to find something out for them they should tell you everything they know."

"That's not how it works between us. I have given this man more than enough reason not to trust me but we respect each other. In a roundabout way, I was given a warning that my life could be in real danger. The problem is we aren't sure who all wants me dead," then he gave her a little grin before he finished his drink and walked away.

Even once he was back in his room Duke couldn't stop thinking about who Burrows had once been. He didn't think Robert was messing with him, why would he bother? Well unless he wanted to test me, but that doesn't really make sense either. If he was hoping I would take false information to Sonny he would have actually told me something. Duke poured himself a drink then sat down and started talking to himself. "Who are you Burrows? Did you like me or not? Oh, were you a member of the Carter family? Damn it Scorpio why couldn't you just tell me what you thought?"

He sat back and exhaled, now he had to figure out who Burrows had been, but where does he start? The other big question eating away at him is whether it's worth telling Sonny any of this. Working with Scorpio would have its own set of problems but at least he was sure Robert isn't willing to kill him. That still doesn't mean he won't pay that price for his involvement in all of this by the end.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

When Nathan called Robert agreed to meet him at the station, they went into the interrogation room so they could talk without being interrupted. He had been working for the last few days on finding out more about Jake Burrows. "Thanks for coming in, Robert"

"Of course Nathan. What have you found?"

"Well, Dante and I have been able to find the first real jobs Burrows had. He was hired as an investment adviser by Fisher Investment Group in late fall of 1992. There is no record of any schooling he had to hold that type position. There is nothing indicating he had worked anywhere before that."

"You said Fisher Investment Group, right?"

"Yeah," Nathan confirmed. "I haven't really look into that company."

"No that fine, but I want you to find out what other companies he has worked for, all of them then I need that list. I need to compare that to a list I already have." Nathan nodded then Robert continued, "Have you had any luck finding out anything about him before '92?"

"There was an apartment rented to Jake Burrows late summer of 1990, it seems like he lived there until taking the job with Fisher, but I can't find a record of employment at all during that time."

"Where was this? Find out if there are any plastic surgery clinics in that area," Robert told him.

Nathan looked at him and smiled, "Why didn't I think of that? He lived in San Diego, I'm sure there are a few clinics there, I'll get started on that right away."

"It's been over twenty years so the first thing you need to check for any of these clinics is how long have they been open. Find out if there were some that have gone out of business."

"Thanks Robert, I'll get started on this right away." Nathan got up and headed for his desk.

When Robert got up and turned around he saw Anna leaning against the door frame, "You're impressed by him and want him to do well."

"If I can make him a better cop by giving him a few tips here and there, what's wrong with that."

Anna smiled at him, "Nothing, I see a lot of potential in him as well." She walked over to him, "Did he have anything useful for you."

"A little, would it interest you if I told you the first job Jake Burrows had happened to be for a company I know Julian worked for shortly after becoming Derek Wells?"

"That does interest me. So should we assume he's working with Julian?"

"I asked Nathan to get me a full list of Burrows work history after I've compared it to Derek Wells' work history we'll have a better idea but I think it's safe to assume that he is." Robert leaned on the table waiting for her to answer.

"I'm willing to bet he worked for the Jeromes then. I'm going to go look into what happened to the members of the family after Victor died."

"Are you sure we can rule out the Carter family?"

"Maybe not but we have to start somewhere Scorpio." Anna stepped a little closer, "I am really enjoying working with you again."

"You are my favourite partner," he reached up and took her hand pulling her still closer, "I have a few things to look into so I'll see you at home. I really want to kiss you."

Anna smiled, "Then you should, everyone here is going to know soon enough, it's not long before we move into the penthouse together. I told you I'm ready to a couple publicly." Anna put her hands on his shoulders and smiled.

Robert stood up and put his arms around her, kissed her lovingly then smiles at her, "Let me know if you want to go out for dinner later, bye Luv."

"I'll call you later," she says and smiles as he walks away.

...

"Yeah just send that over. Thanks Frisco," Robert hung up then got on the elevator. He gave a little nod when he saw Duke, the only other person in it.

Once the doors were closed, "Did Burrows work for the Jerome family?"

Robert looked over at him, Duke was turned facing him. "That thought has crossed my mind."

"Could it have been the Carter family?"

"I have already told you I'm not going to tell you anything about Anna's cases. I know Sonny wants you to report to him about what she's working on. I also know that you are in a tough spot and that even if you do figure out who he was before you might feel you have to share that information with Sonny and not me. Anna doesn't want you to get killed alright. That's why I warned you that Burrows could be a threat."

Duke just stared at him then said, "No you're right I shouldn't even be asking. Did she know all along I wanted information from her?" he asked as the elevator doors opened.

"I think it was a few months ago she figured it out. You were asking way too many questions about her work."

Duke started walking with Robert as he walked to the suit, "We were fighting at the time but I remember she yelled something about I had stopped talking to her unless it was about her work. Did I really do that?"

"Have you been drinking? It's not like I'm your favourite person."

"No, but you know both of us, I think." They stopped by the suite door, "Yes, I have had a few drinks."

"Well come in and let me catch up." Robert poured them both a drink once they were inside. "Now I will sit here and drink with you and we can talk, but there are some ground rules. One, we don't talk about Anna's job and two, I promised Anna I wouldn't hit you, so don't start that crap again."

"I can agree to that." Duke took a sip then sat down, "I don't like to admit it but I know Anna is better off with you."

"Duke, you're a good man but you make terrible choices."

"Thanks, Scorpio! That has become painfully obvious. I've lost the woman I love and it feels like no matter what I do now I'm most likely going to be dead by the time all of this is over." Duke finished his glass off then went and grabbed the bottle.

"There could still be a way out of the hole you've dug yourself," Robert said and held out his glass for Duke to fill again.

"Oh and I'm sure mister super spy is going to tell me how."

"I might after a few more drinks so I can come up with a plan," then he grinned and they both started laughing. "Lavery, why did you get messed up with Corinthos? I know Robin has a soft spot for him but you mean nothing to him. He'll use you for what he needs and if that means you're the one that takes the fall if something happens to Julian then he'll do it in a heartbeat."

"I've realized that. I think he has already started laying the groundwork to do just that. He's made it clear that now that I'm in, I'm in. I lost over twenty years of my life just to end up in the same place I was before." Duke took another sip, "I was out."

Robert shot back his drink then poured another, "But you're stupid and let your hatred of Julian be used to drag you back in." He took a big sip, "How far ahead are you."

Duke picked up the bottle, "Finish that, you're getting closer." Then Duke filled his glass again.

"Thank you. Duke, you need to think about how to get out of this mess. Do you think Corinthos would put a hit out on you if you stopped working for him?"

"He never came out and said it but that was the impression I got. Maybe I should save his life then he'll be so grateful I can just walk away."

"That is a good plan, cheers." They clinked glasses then drank.

They started talking about different scenarios of how Duke could save Sonny. Clearly, the booze was starting to kick in because the ideas were getting more and more outrageous. "Why are you on a horse?" Robert was laughing as he asked.

"I told you I'm like the lone range I have to be on a horse," and they both burst out laughing.

Robert picked up his phone when it rang, "Shh shh. Quiet it's Anna." Then he answered, "Hello Luvvv."

"Have you been drinking?"

"Um, yes."

"You aren't driving are you?"

"No, I'm at home already. Oh crap, we were going out for dinner. I'm sso ssorrry," he slurred.

"That's OK, I'll see you in a little while, love you."

"I love you too." He hung up and looked at Duke, "Anna's on her way. Be good or she'll kick you out."

Duke grinned, "OK, I'm good. Did you two have sex?"

"Yes, many times, we even have a kid together."

"Oh," Duke nodded and started to take another sip. "No, no I know that. Did you two have sex in the lab?"

"No, we wanted to but no," Robert took another sip, "My god she is sexy. The most beautiful woman I have ever seen, I have always loved her you know."

"Me too, she is an amazing woman." They toasted Anna then Duke said, "Do you know what sucks?"

Robert picked up the bottle, "That this is empty. Oh, wait there's more hang on." Robert went and got another bottle. "You asked me something, right?"

Duke leaned towards him, as Robert refilled their glasses. "I asked you, do you know what sucks?"

"Hey, I just got more booze."

"It sucks that this time I'm you."

"Wait, what?" Robert sat back to look at him.

"I'm you this time. You got the girl and I have to watch the two of you together, I'm you."

"Lavery you could never be me. It went my way this time that's all."

They both looked over when the door opened, Anna stopped not expecting to see them both sitting there. They both lifted their glasses, "To Anna," Duke said.

"The most amazingly beautiful woman ever, to Anna."

Anna looked at the two of them then stepped a little further into the room. "Hi, what's going on?"

"Um, well he followed me home so I had to have like four drinks just to catch up. Now we have had many drinks and I've stopped telling him how stupid he is."

"Cause I know that. We were working on a plan too," Duke added.

"Right, but he needs a horse."

Anna just shook her head and mouthed a horse. She went and got herself a glass, "Who's pouring, I feel I need to have a few drinks of my own before either of you make sense." She sat and listen to them for a while just smiling, this wasn't the first time they had gotten drunk together but it was the last thing she had expected to see when she got home tonight. Tonight reminded her of when they had all been friends. Anna knew it was pointless to ask why they were drinking together but hoped Robert would remember in the morning. She ordered them all room serves knowing they should both eat.

While they ate Robert asked, "How was the rest of your day?"

"Good, Nathan and Dante were still working hard when I left."

"What the rules don't apply now?" Duke asked.

"I asked her about her day, you and I were not talking about her job."

"There are rules?" Anna asked.

"Yes, just two," Robert started to explain.

"We don't talk about your work, and I can't start crap because he's not allowed to hit me." They both nodded and smiled at her.

"I'm glad that's working," she said with a grin. "Hon, you should have some water, maybe a coffee."

"Water." Anna handed him a glass. "Thank you, so we still need a plan about how Duke can get out of this stupid mess he's in."

"Is that really what you were talking about? Duke if you're going to help us that could put you in real danger. I'm sure we can get the answers we need without having you involved. The last thing you need is more trouble."

"I haven't figured out what I'm going to do yet. I know what I should do but I don't know if I can and I don't want to put anyone else in danger."

It was starting to make sense now, without actually talking about what was really going on they had been talking about the situation Duke was in. She wondered what else they had talked about, if there was a no fighting rule would they have talked about her. Oh god if they did she hoped they had been nice and that maybe they wouldn't remember it later.

When they were done eating Duke decided it was time to go back to his own room. Anna told Robert he had to have a shower then he should probably go to bed. They'll talk tomorrow after he's sobered up.

...

Anna was up drinking coffee sitting on the couch when Robert got up. "Sorry about last night. I asked you out to dinner then got drunk instead."

"How's your head this morning?" she asked with a smile.

"It's been better." Robert sat beside her, took her cup and had a sip before handing it back. "He wants to help us, he knows that's the right thing to do but he doesn't know if he can risk it."

"I was hoping you'd remember the things you talked about. So there was an actual conversation, not just you telling him he's stupid."

Robert smiled, "I told him that so many times," then he laughed. "I don't know if he was looking for me or if it was really just that we were on the elevator together but we were talking, he'd had a few. Then he came here and we started drinking together."

"Did he tell you anything interesting?"

"He's figured out that Burrows has to be someone from either the Jerome or Carter family. He wants answers but I wouldn't tell him anything."

"Rule number one," Anna said with a smile.

"Yes, that's right." Robert smiled back. "Part of me feels bad for the guy and part feels that he's made these choices now he has to deal with them. Did anything interesting happen after I left yesterday?"

"I told you Nathan and Dante were hard at work tracking information for us, right?"

He nodded, "Frisco should have sent over a list of businesses Derek Wells was connected to over the years. He was also going to look into where Julian got the new face, see if it was in San Diego."

"Oh, that would be an interesting coincidence. Did either of the families have connections to San Diego?"

"Not only are you all out beautiful, you're smart too. I'll start looking into that today."

"Julian's being released from the hospital today, I think things are going to start heating up again."

"You're probably right."

"As long as your plans for today don't include getting drunk with Duke again later, you should take me out for lunch."

"I can do that, and just to make it a little more fun I'll see what Emma's up to today."

"I'd love to see her, I should get going though, I love you." Anna leaned over and kissed him before leaving for work.

...

Nathan approached Robert when he got to headquarters, he stopped him and said, "If you have some time I have a few things to go over with you."

"We're here to take Grandma out to lunch." Nathan looked down to see who was talking to him. "I'm Emma Scorpio-Drake and I don't think I've met you."

"Oh," Nathan smiled at her, "We haven't met I'm Detective Nathan West." Then he offered his hand and she shook it with a big grin on her face.

"I should have time this afternoon to talk to you, will you be here later?" Robert asked and Nathan nodded.

"Come on Grandpa," Emma tugged on his hand and they walked toward Anna's office. Nathan smiled watching them walk away.

Anna was waiting for them and they quickly left the station again. They ate at Kelly's and afterwards Emma came back with them, she was going to hang out with Anna while Robert talked to Nathan. Robert walked over to Nathan's desk, he was talking to Dante.

Nathan smiled when he saw Robert, "Your granddaughter is a cutie."

"Thank you, and once she gets to know you watch out." Dante just smiled listening to them. "What did you need to talk to me about?"

"I've been looking into clinics Burrows could have used. There were two in the area of the apartment he was living in. One is no longer in business the other has very strict privacy policies. There are other's there but I thought these were a good start being that they were close to where he lived. I want to know how I can find out if he was a client at either of these places."

"Give me the names, I know someone close to that area that can look into this for us. He won't have to follow the same rules you would."

Nathan agrees and wrote the names down for Robert. Robert read them, he now knew neither was where Julian had gone but that didn't mean Nathan wasn't on the right track. "I also have that list of companies Burrows has worked for."

"Perfect, I have a list to compare that with. I want to know just how often he has worked for the same companies as Julian."

"So you think they're working together?" Dante asked.

"I'm still not sure. Burrows may have wanted to keep tabs on him so when he was ready to put his plan into action he would know right where Julian was. There is still too much we don't know to assume anything yet." Nathan handed Robert the list, "Come on, let's go compare lists." Nathan got up and followed him to Anna's office. Robert knocked and opened the door, "Have you gotten an email from Frisco, Devane?"

"I did, I haven't opened it yet. Nathan do you have the other list we need?"

"I already gave it to Robert."

"Hand it over Scorpio." He smiled and handed it to her, then picked up Emma and took her over to the couch. He would let them go over the list while he listened to Emma talk about things she has planned to do once they have moved into the penthouse. Nathan and Anna compared the lists and over the last twenty-one years, they had worked for the same company around the same time eight times.

"Robert, they've worked for the same company eight times. Burrows has even worked for Derek Wells directly."

Emma was still beside him when he asked, "When were they at the same places?"

"It only happened a couple times in the first eight years then for about ten years they always seemed to be at the same place, starting within months of each other. Then once Derek Wells was doing more on his own, starting his publishing business Burrows did some work for him."

"Did Burrows follow Julian to these companies?" Robert asked next.

Nathan was looking over the lists again, "Yes that's what it looks like."

"OK, I think Burrows figured out who Derek Wells really was first. Julian might not know who he's been working with. That being said he may know exactly who Burrows is and they are getting ready to make a move here any time."

"Nathan, Julian is being released today, I want him watched. I want to know who he contacts, who he sees."

"Will do boss," Nathan got up to leave. "It was very nice meeting you, Emma."

"You too." Once he was out of the office Emma asked, "Can we go to your penthouse now?"

"Are you done here, Grandma?" Robert asked.

"I think I am, let's go see if Grandpa and I can move into our new place."

...

Nathan got to the hospital shortly before Julian was being released. His sister Ava picked him up and took him back to his place. They went right there, a short time later Ava left but returned with takeout. Nathan thought about leaving when it started to get late but something told him there was more to be seen tonight and the commissioner had told him she wanted to know if he met with anyone.

He started to think that maybe they had seen him when they left the hospital, maybe he wasn't as good at tailing a suspect as he thought. After watching Julian's apartment for close to three hours he finally got rewarded when Jake Burrows showed up there. He was let in right away and stayed for almost an hour. When he left Nathan decided to follow him, it was time they knew a little more about him. He followed him to a small house on Pine St. Nathan watched the house, he saw Burrows moving around inside then he started turning off light, he must be going to bed. Nathan wrote down the address then left, now they had one more person to watch.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

Robert and Anna were both up eating breakfast. "Are you sure I'm not needed this morning," Robert asked.

"I might get a few updates but nothing I can't fill you in on later. I need you to get our things over to the penthouse I want to spend tonight there." They had gone over there last night all the furniture had been delivered and set up. They had moved around a few things last night and there were still a few things they needed but it was ready for them to move in and they agree they would do that today.

"Then that is what I will do," Robert leaned over and kissed her cheek. "I'm going to call Mac and get him to give me a hand, we can bring our things from his place over as well."

Anna turned to face him, "That will be great," then she put her arms around him. "This is it Scorpio. Finally, after all this time we are back where we should have been all along."

He kissed her, "This is it. I never want us to be apart again Devane."

Smiling she got up to leave, "I love you, see you later."

Once Anna was at her office she started looking over the reports on her desk. They had been watching Burrows for a couple days now. He and Julian did seem very chummy, even if he only visited in the evening, he also seemed to be watching for anyone watching him. Anna was more convinced now that he had been one of Jerome's people. Anna looked up when someone knocked, "What is it, Nathan?"

"I had an idea and ran with it. Here's what I found." Anna waved him in and asked him to sit. "I realized Burrows is fairly tall, 6'4" maybe 6'5", I started cross-checking men that height that worked for the Jerome family. I know there had to be some that never got arrested or weren't connected to the family if they were but I did find two men that might be who Burrows was before."

"Let me see." Anna was now looking at two pictures, one labelled Ronald Jackson the other Douglas Franklin.

"They are both believed to have died, Jackson early in '89 and Franklin in early '90."

"If I remember correctly Jackson was killing in a car crash."

"Yeah, that's what it said in his file."

"It's not him, the car crashed because the man driving had been shot, Jackson spent a week in a coma before finally dying. His back was broken in the accident."

"How do you remember that?"

"Duke. That crash really worried him. We had been gathering information for a little while and he thought he might have been the target, the guy that was shot often drove him around New York."

"Well what about this other guy? Douglas Franklin what do you remember about him?"

Anna studied his picture again. "I don't know, the name isn't even ringing any bells."

"It would be nice if we could ask Duke about this."

"He hasn't been over for a drink lately but there might be a way to run that name by him without anyone knowing about it. I just don't know if I should risk showing my hand."

"If he's working for Corinthos how can you risk telling him anything?"

"Because he's a good man that makes bad choices. I was once married to him and he tried to do the right thing then. His drinking buddy might have to handle this though," Anna said and laughed to herself.

Nathan was watching her not sure what was funny, "You know who his drinking buddies are?"

"I got home last week to find him and Robert there drunk together. Not the first time this has happened but it is the first time since we all came back from the dead."

"I've been reading up on you and Robert, just how many times have people believed you've been dead?"

"It was happening to Robert quiet often there for a while, me not as much but only once did everyone actually believe it was true." Anna looked at the picture that now sat on her desk, the same one Emma had liked so much. "Only once did it destroy everything."

Nathan could tell she was thinking of a painful time in her life. "I don't mean to pry but aren't you and Robert together again."

"We are," Anna picked up the photo and turned it so Nathan could see it, "Those two people had already been torn apart once, it took years to get to that day. That time we had just over six months of wedded bliss before our family was torn apart again." Nathan took the photo and looked at it closely.

"The day he came in here and told you he got that position, you were this happy. You get another chance at happiness."

"We do," she said and smiled, "Robert is getting us moved into our new place today. Our daughter is home with her family, Faison tried to do to her what he did to us but we found her and brought her home."

"One man did all of that to you?"

"One obsessed man, who would stop at nothing to have me. Destroyed both of my marriages to Robert and faked Robin's death so he could poss as my other dead husband and bring her back to me. I have dealt with devious people, but no one else compared to the terror that is Cesar Faison."

"That's why you never seem to get shaken. All that you have to deal with on a daily basis."

Anna smiled and leaned in, "I will tell you a secret, I do get shaken. The secret is don't let people see it. Even if your mind in running a mile a minute don't let on."

"Look calm, even if you're not."

"When you can crack jokes with the executioner in charge of the firing squad you know you're doing it right."

"One time you and Sean faced a firing squad." Anna said looking up and smiled, "We were on the way and we did get you out."

"Because we'd already set the explosives for the distraction," Robert smiled back. "Hi Luv."

Mac walked in with him, "Hi Anna."

"Hi," Anna looked at them with a stern look, "I thought the Scorpio brothers were busy getting me moved today."

Mac looked at Robert, "Gees at least Felicia feeds us."

"I know, I've got the tough one."

"Did you come here hoping I'd take you out for lunch? I am working, you know that job you've both had before," Anna said with a smile.

"Oh hello, Commissioner Scorpio."

"Commissioner Scorpio, good to see you," they turned and shook hands.

Nathan was trying very hard not to laugh at them, "Should I come back to talk about this after?"

"No, they're just being Scorpios. All of you sit, Nathan tell Robert what you found."

After he did Robert and Mac studied the picture of Franklin. "I want in, even if I'm just another set of eyes I can help. Duke's a good guy and deserves another chance, he didn't want to get pulled back in even if that is what happened. He does come into the bar if I talk to him no one is going to think too much of it."

"Mac has a point, and for some reason now that we're moving I don't think Duke will be popping over for drinks."

"That's a shame we had a fine time, still haven't found a horse," Robert said with a smile.

"You never did explain why Duke needed a horse."

"Because he's like the Lone Ranger."

"Yeah, that still doesn't explain it," Anna said with a smile.

"What do you expect? We had drunk a lot of bourbon by the time you got there."

"You were drinking with Duke after he sucker punch you and throw a drink at you, both of which happened in my bar?"

"Yeah, there were rules put in place. No one was going to get hurt."

"Rules, like what don't hit each other?" Mac asked.

"Don't talk about Anna's work, and Duke couldn't start crap because I'm not allowed to hit him. Both of which are very good rules."

Anna realized something, "Wait, you could talk about me but not my work?"

"Yes," then Robert smiled, "Don't worry we both said very nice things." Then Anna throw a pen at him. "You only came up once and he asked me to clarify something." They made eye contact then Robert simple said, "Vegas."

"Oh, right." She knew exactly what Duke had asked about, the lab and what happened there would not be discussed at this moment. "Let's get back to this so you two can get back to work. Mac how often does Duke come into the bar, or how often are you there when he is?"

"I was thinking I could just casually ask him to join me for a drink. He was best man at my wedding I do talk to him."

"Simple, it should work. You only have to tell him a name," Anna agreed.

"Let him know that he can contact us through you if he's worried about Sonny or anyone else finding out. He did approach me before and he knows his life is in danger." Robert looked over at Anna, "He wants to do the right thing. We have to give him a chance to do it without getting himself killed."

"Nathan I want you to look into Douglas Frankin. Find out what he did for Victor, how high up he was in the organization. The more we know about him the better picture we'll have to confront him with if we were right about who Burrows was."

"Right, I'll fill Dante in when he gets back." Then Nathan excused himself.

"Alright you two, why are you here? I told you I want to stay at our penthouse tonight."

"You will, our things are all there. Once they were, we were kicked out," Robert told her.

"Did you put away our clothes before that happened?"

"Yes," Robert stood up and walked toward her. "Everything is put away, your daughter and sister-in-law wanted to do something special for us. When you are all done Mac and I are to take you home."

"Well, you can go bother some of my officers for a while. When I'm done I'll come find the two of you." Anna kissed him lovingly then Robert and Mac walked out of her office.

Once they were in the squad room it didn't take long for people to come over to talk. Not many were there when Robert had been commissioner but the ones that were made sure the young officers knew who he was. They were sitting with four officers when Nathan came over and tapped Robert's shoulder. Robert got up and followed him, they walked into the interrogation room together. "What is it?"

"I'm not sure exactly what I found. What were Julian Jerome and Duke Lavery trying to do? I found this," then handed a report to Robert. "This makes it look like Franklin was targeted because he had supported Julian. Whatever happened after Victor died he was caught up in that and killed by one of Carters people after Victor had ordered them killed."

"That was all happening out of my jurisdiction, but there was a time when the two families were trying to wipe each other off the map. That was after Julian and Duke had tried to bring the two families together to go legit," Robert told him as he looked over the report.

"Could he have faked his own death and escaped to the other side of the country?"

"Anything's possible. When was he killed?"

Nathan looked at the paper he was still holding. "February 18th 1990."

"That was about a month before Julian thought he killed Duke, got injured and taken away by the WSB."

"How do you remember things like that?"

"Somethings are easier to remember. I was planning on getting married the day Julian killed the man he thought was Duke Lavery."

"So if it is him this means he went on the run before Julian was believed to have died."

"Find out how close to Julian he was. Julian also shot his sister in open court before going after who he thought was Duke. Julian might have been planning on bringing him back here after he had taken back power of the family."

"Alright," Nathan picked up the file again. He was about to leave then looked at Robert, "Can I ask you something?"

"Of course you can."

"You all seem to believe Duke is a good man and that he will want to help with this case but he works for Sonny Corinthos. He could run and tell him everything we pass onto him. Why are you all sure he would want to help?"

"He is a good man. Not all good men always make good choices. He didn't pick the life of a mobster it picked him. He tried to get out but couldn't, he even turned states evidence against the Jerome family. I even had to prepare myself to accept that I may never see my daughter again, Anna and Robin were going to go into witness protection with him. There was an explosion and we believed he had been killed, he was taken prison sometime after that and landed himself in a Turkish prison."

"That's where he was all those years right?"

"Yes, somehow Faison found him and came up with yet another plan to destroy our lives with the help of his flunky Dr. Liesl Obrecht."

"What did she have to do with this?"

"Do you know her?" Robert could tell Nathan did just by how he asked the question.

"Ah, yeah I do."

"Well, she helped him kidnap Robin. They made us all believe she had died in a fire. I was really messed up by that, I couldn't even be here for Anna when I should have been. Then when Duke magically returns from the dead it didn't seem right. I was able to prove Faison was passing himself off as Duke, Anna didn't want to listen but I," Robert grinned picturing the Duke mask melting off Faison's face, "proved I was right. Then we found the real Duke, right after that I found Robin strapped down to a bed in the same clinic. Dr. Obrecht was the one holding my daughter prisoner, she was about to kill her, luckily the injection meant for her wasn't quite enough to kill me, but I was in a coma for almost a year because of her and Robin was still believed dead all that time."

"That woman really is capable of almost anything, isn't she? Once this case is over could you maybe help me look into a personal matter?"

"You know I'm only helping out here, I could probably help you out now," Robert offered.

"I think I would like that but right now I should get back to working on this case. Maybe we can meet for a drink soon to talk about that more."

"Yeah let me know when's a good time."

"There you are," Anna peaked in, "I'm ready to get out of here."

"Alright, Luv. Keep up the good work Nathan. Let me know when you want to talk about that other matter." Robert got up and slipped his arm around Anna, "Let's go home." Mac joined them and they all left together.

When they got to their building Anna noticed Mac sent a quick text. "Are you warning them we on our way up?" she asked.

Mac just smiled and put his phone away, "Just checking in."

When they got to their door they both looked at Mac, "Are we allowed to go in?" Robert asked.

"Just open the door," he said with a smile.

Robert grinned at Anna, "Mac you open it." Then he swept her up in his arms, Anna laughed and put her arms around his neck. When the door was opened Robert carried her across the threshold. "Welcome home Anna." He kissed her then put her down.

"This is our home. Robert I never want us to be apart again." She held him tight neither of them seemed aware of the people around them.

"Never." Robert turned slightly, "There is someone little pulling at my arm."

"She pulling on me as well."

Anna turned and Emma took their hands. "Follow me." Robin and Patrick were standing together, Mac had gone over to Felicia and they were standing together, they were all smiling at them. "Do you remember that picture mommy took of you?"

Anna and Robert both nodded, she smiled then pulled them into their home office. When they entered the room they both saw the pictures at the same time. One wall must have had about twenty pictures on it. They were all pictures of them throughout the years, a few Robin were in as well. There was one of them sitting together with Emma, it was taken her first Christmas. Pictures from their time together in Port Charles, both wedding pictures. Some they had posed for, like the one from Robin and Patrick's wedding, some were candid shots, like the one of Anna sitting on Robert's lap in the barber's chair that Robin had taken without them knowing. In the middle was the picture from the day Robert told Anna he was staying in Port Charles. Robert standing behind Anna wrapped his arms around her as they looked at them all.

After a few minutes, Emma asked, "So do you like it? We couldn't find the one I like from your second wedding."

"That's because it's on my desk at work." Robert let Anna go and she hugged Emma. "We love it, this is absolutely perfect. I haven't even seen all of these before."

"I got a few from Felicia and some I have always kept to myself. The last few rolls that had pictures of you both I got developed but never wanted to share with anyone, most of them I kept hidden away in my room," Robin admitted.

"That's where this one must have come from," Anna said with a smile. "Did you often peak in on us?"

"Not if the door was closed," Robin answered quickly. "That day I could hear you both laughing and when I peaked in I just had to take a picture, you were both just so happy."

Robert walked over and hugged her, "Thank you, sweetheart. We love it." Robert and Anna then hugged everyone. They were with their family and that was all that mattered at the moment.

Robin then leads them into the living room, "Supper should be ready soon. We did more than just put up pictures." It felt like a celebration they were all having a great time, the meal Robin had made was amazing and after they had all eaten they went to sit in the living room again. When Emma started getting tired Robin suggested they should all be leaving so her parents could finally have some time alone.

Anna smiled and took Robert's hand when they had all left, "It's time you take me to bed."

"With pleasure," Robert smiled.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

It had been a couple days since Mac had agreed to talk to Duke. When Duke walked into the Floating Rib he came and sat at the bar. Mac walked over and got him a drink. "How have you been Duke? I haven't seen much of you lately."

"Well last time I was in here I believed you kicked me out for throwing a mug at your brother."

"That is true, that doesn't mean we aren't still friends. Besides, I hear you and Robert have stopped throwing punches."

"That's true. What else has your brother told you?"

Mac leaned in then asked, "Did you tell anyone you were coming here?"

"Who would I tell?" Then Duke turned to look around, quickly he became very interested in the pool game while Mac went to serve a couple sitting at a table. Duke had known Jake for months now and he had never seen him come here before. What was he doing here, had he followed him?

Duke was polite when Jake came and sat with him, "What bring you here Lavery, this doesn't really seem like your kind of place."

"I actually like it here, I don't come in as often as I used to."

"Your order should be right up Duke," Mac said as he went behind the bar.

"They know you by name you must come in here often."

"I've know Mac for a little while, it's his wife I've known since I first came to Port Charles back in the '80s." Duke sipped his drink wondering just what Mac was up to. Jake chatted to him about other places in town he should check out. Duke answered put wasn't really paying attention to him.

"Here you go, Duke. Don't stay away so long next time, I'll tell Felicia you stopped in today." Mac handed him a bag of take-out then went back to work.

"Well if you'll excuse me I have somewhere else to be."

"Got a date waiting for you?"

Duke was worried Jake might want him to stay there with him, "I am meeting someone for drinks in a little while so I wanted to eat now. You know good impressions and all that. I'll see you tomorrow at the office," then Duke got up and left.

He had been a little surprised when Mac had texted him to meet for a drink. Now he wanted to know what was going on, all he knew was Mac didn't want to say a thing once Jake Burrows had shown up. Since he hadn't actually ordered anything he wanted to get back to his room so he could find out just what was in the bag. Duke got to his room and put the bag down, he paused just for a moment before opening it. Duke smiled it really was food, Mac had sent him home with supper. When he pulled out the first container he noticed the napkin under it. He pulled it out, there was a name written on it, Douglas Franklin. Duke checked the rest of the bag that was it, that was the only thing in there besides food. Douglas Franklin, who is that and why would Mac want to talk to him about him. Duke sat down and started to eat no point wasting a free meal.

He was almost finished when it hit him. Dougy Franks, he had been close to Julian. Is that who they think Jake Burrows is? If it is Duke didn't know if that was a good thing or not. Duke had gotten along with him, but he was Julian's man. Dougy would have done anything Julian asked. How had he ended up working for Sonny? What proof did they have, was this just a hunch? He had to talk to Anna or Robert, Mac clearly had been brought in to get this information to him. He wanted to head right back there but thought he should wait a little while to make sure Burrows had left.

...

Why are you meeting with Nathan?" Anna asked as Robert was about to leave her office.

"I offered to help him with a personal matter that I think has something to do with Obrecht."

"How does he know her?"

"I have no idea. I shouldn't be too long, I think we're just talking today. See you at home later."

"Alright hon, see you later." Anna was stuck working on a case that was going to trial in three days and hadn't had much time for anything else today.

Robert walked into the Floating Rib and saw that Mac was there, "You working or just here?"

"Working, I tried to talk to Duke earlier but Jake Burrows showed up right after he got here. He just left about five minutes ago. I think Duke should have gotten my message by now." He explained about how he at least got the name they had in mind to Duke.

"Well, we'll just have to wait to see what happens now, thanks. I need a beer. Whatever this guy's having goes on my tab as well," Robert said and tilted his head to Nathan who had walked over to them as they were talking.

"Beer's good for me too thanks."

"Let's get a table so we can talk," Robert said after they had their drinks, they went and sat down. "So what is it you want me to help you with?"

Nathan wasn't sure how to start but he knew Robert was the right person to talk to about this. "You seem to know a fair amount about Dr. Leisl Obrecht. I have some questions because she is apparently my mother's sister. I don't really know her well but as a police officer I have heard her name in connection to different cases, including helping Faison escape last year."

"So she's your aunt?"

"That's what I have been told yes. The woman I have always believed is my mother is her sister. The thing is I'm just not sure I'm actually related to either of them."

"You think you were adopted? Why wouldn't they tell you if you are, there's no shame in that?"

"There is if I was never really adopted. That I somehow ended up being raised by people that are not my family but not the legal way."

Robert studied Nathan's face to see if he really believed what he was saying. "I think you should start at when you first started thinking this."

"When I was in the tenth grade I got sick, like really sick, I was in the hospital for a week. I remember overhearing a conversation my mother was having with someone asking about allergies and demanding a full family history. She was scared for me and wanted answers she didn't have. I was kind of out of it at the time and I don't think she knew I was awake but I know I heard that phone call."

"You think Dr. Obrecht was the one she was on the phone with?" Nathan nodded. "Do you think she had something to do with you ending up being raised by her sister?"

"I don't really know. She's always been very different, very strange. Like I said I don't really know her. When she did visit she would talk about this author she was obsessed with. She didn't visit often and I would try to stay away when she did. As I got older I learned a lot about her, none of it is really that good. She is a good doctor but she seems to have a need to do bad things."

"This author wouldn't have been P.K. Sinclair would it?"

Nathan looked at him a little surprised, "Yeah, how did you know that?"

"Sinclair just happens to be Cesar Faison's pen name."

Nathan was stunned to hear that, "What if I'm their kid, Liesl and Faison's?"

"Last year before I knocked her out before Anna and I were locked in a lab, she said something about her daughter finally giving Faison a male heir. That wasn't that long ago, so I think that should rule you out there."

"OK, that's good. How can we start looking into this? I have no proof, other than an overheard conversation."

"And you're sure that she was asking someone else about your family history. Could she have been talking to your father?"

"I don't know who he is, mom never talked about him either. I always kind of thought I was the result of an affair she wasn't proud of."

"She could have contacted him then. If you were that sick she might have reached out to him looking for answers."

"I have thought of that, I even tried to convince myself that had to be the answer. The fact she asked about both parents history is why I know I'm right about this." Nathan looked at Robert seriously, "Robert I know I'm right about this."

"Alright let me think about this for a while, I'm not sure where we should start to try and prove this. Her daughter lived here for some time and stole a baby herself, well in a way. I'll find out a little more about," Robert was grabbed by the shoulder before he could finish.

"I want a word with you Scorpio!"

Robert looked up, Duke now had him by the collar, "Get your hands off of me Lavery."

"We're dealing with this now," Duke said and pushed Robert back as he let go of his collar.

Robert stood up, "Fine, let's take this outside." He turned and started walking, Duke followed him outside.

Nathan started to follow them but Mac stopped him, "It's not what you think." Mac kept eye contact with him until Nathan nodded. "It's between them, let them handle it."

He studied Mac's face, "Right, I'll just wait here," then Nathan sat back down. He got the feeling there was more going on then he understood.

Outside, "What the hell is this?" then Robert shoved Duke up against the wall, "Are you being followed?" he asked quietly.

Duke shoved him back, "I tired of your crap!" Then he grabbed Robert again, "I think so."

"This has nothing to do with you." Robert got himself free then pushed Duke up against the wall again holding him there this time. "What does the name mean to you?"

Duke acted like he was trying to get free, "Punch me in the stomach." Robert did and Duke doubled over, then Robert leaned down as well. "Dougy Franks was true to Julian, he still would be."

Robert pulled him up again. "This is over, now get out of here!" then he added quietly, "Thanks." Robert walked back into the bar and rejoined Nathan. "OK, where were we?"

"You were going to put some thought into that matter we had talked about," Nathan answered still a little unsure about what had just happened.

"Right, are you done your drink? We should go start on that. My daughter or son-in-law might know more about Dr. O's daughter. The first place to start is to find out if there might be medical records for her at GH. The quickest way to find out if you're right is seeing if you're related to her."

"Are we really doing this right now?" Robert simply nodded then turned to leave, Nathan stood up and followed him out of the bar. As they walked to their cars Robert continued to talk about Nathan's problem, then gave him an address and told Nathan to meet him there. When he had parked and gotten to the front door of the apartment building, he saw Robert was waiting for him inside. "What are we doing here?"

"I didn't want to talk about what I learned from Duke in public." Nathan followed him to the elevator, then to their door. Nathan walked into the penthouse with him looking around. "Did you want a drink?"

"No, I'm good. Is this your place?"

"Yeah, we just moved in last week."

"You and Anna are quite serious then."

"I'd say we are yeah." Robert pulled out his phone, "Hey sweetheart, what do you know about Britt Westbourne?"

Nathan only half listened to Robert side of the conversation, he followed him into what was clearly their home office. The first thing that he noticed was the pictures of Robert and Anna. When he knew Robert had hung up he turned, "Yeah I would say you're serious. This one must be the oldest picture here."

Robert looked up, "Our first wedding, that would have been thirty-seven years ago." Robert went and sat down pulled out a file then looked up at Nathan, "Have a seat. Douglas Franklin's street name was Dougy Franks, he was true to Julian and if he is still alive still would be," Robert explained.

"So does Duke think that is who Burrows could be?"

"He didn't say. You can only get so much out during a fake fight. He confirmed their connection, tomorrow you will do some more digging into his past and try running Dougy Franks through the system, you may get a little more information on him now."

"So are we here to work on the case or about me not knowing where I belong."

"Why don't you know where you belong?" Anna asked as she walked by him and went to kiss Robert. "Hi, honey. Did you eat?"

"Not yet, Patrick's on his way over. Not sure if he's bringing the family."

"Oh alright." She sat on the edge of the desk then turned slightly so she could see Nathan. "Do I get to know what you two are working on? I'm not the boss here but I will understand if you don't want to talk to me about it." Then she looked at Robert, "That doesn't make you the boss either," she told him with a smile.

"No boss it doesn't," he said with a smile.

"I was admiring all your pictures. I have a hard time believing you're old enough to have gotten married thirty-seven years ago."

"Smooth talker," she said and grinned at him. "Thank you, our thirty-six year old daughter might prove you wrong though." Anna got up and joined him looking at the pictures again. "They did a great job picking out pictures for us. Would you believe that Robert and I hadn't seen some of these before last week?"

"I've done a little reading up on the two of you, I've learned a lot about you both since coming to Port Charles. I could believe almost anything now I think," he admitted with a smile. "What would you say if I told you I don't believe I was raised by my real family?"

"Is that what you wanted to talk to Robert about?"

"Yes, when he mentioned crossing paths with Liesl Obrecht I wanted to know more about her. She is apparently my aunt, but if I'm right about this she isn't."

They all sat down and then Nathan told Anna what he had told Robert earlier, going into a little more detail this time. They were still talking when someone knocked at the door. Robert went to answer it and when he came back he was holding Emma's hand, "See I told you she was working."

Emma gave Anna a serious look, "Grandma you work too much."

Anna smiled, "The only reason your Grandpa stopped working was to answer the door. Did everyone come to see us?"

"Yup, they're waiting in the living room." Emma turned and looked at Nathan, "I met you before, you're Detective West."

"And I met you Emma Scorpio-Drake. May I escort you to the living room."

"Yes please." She put her hand on his arm and they walked out of the room together.

"You have a soft spot for him don't you?" Anna asked when she walked over to Robert.

"He's got great potential, I can see him becoming a great cop if given a little guidance and now to find out that he feels lost. I want to help the guy out that's all."

"Like I said," Anna kissed him, "soft spot," then they turned and followed the others.

Once they were all in the living room Patrick told them a little about Britt and Robin Anna and Robert all elaborated on their experiences with Liesl. Nathan listened for a while then said, "So I am either related to someone that has caused all of you great suffering or I'm just another one of her victims. Was I taken from my family when I was just a baby? If that's true, then why?"

"Hopefully we can get those answers for you," Anna said.

Robin could feel the tension in the air and thought it was time to talk about something else. "Is it alright if Emma has a sleepover, she's already asleep on dad's lap," Robin asked smiling at her daughter asleep in Robert's arms.

"Of course it is. We should eat something, did you and Patrick eat?"

"No we hadn't Patrick was working late, Emma did."

"I'm sending my son-in-law out to get us all something to eat, Nathan you're staying for dinner. Robert let me know when you're taking that sweetheart up to bed."

They all agreed with her then Patrick got up and left. Nathan leaned it toward Robin, "Your mom is awesome. I only know her from work but she is a total mom. Your dad is cool too. They are usually all business but that's not the real them, this is the real them isn't it?"

Robin smiled at him, "You know there are people who have known my parents a lot longer and still only see their professional side. They don't always let people see this side either, especially after all that time they were believed dead. That changed them both but not completely and not where each other were concerned."

"That couldn't have been an easy time for you." Robin agreed it hadn't been then they started talking about what she had gone through as a teen after being told her parents were both dead. When Patrick got back he noticed only Robin and Nathan were in the living room, "Where's mom and dad?"

"They took Emma up to bed a little while ago. They should have been down by now," Robin said looking around noticing they weren't there.

"They must have needed a little sexy alone time," Patrick said with a big grin as he sat down beside her.

"Just shush."

"You think that's where they went?" Nathan asked with a smile having seen Robin's reaction to Patrick's comment.

"Have you ever seen them dance together? If I wasn't happily married to his daughter I'd ask that man for pointers."

"I have, it was described as prolonged foreplay and I can't think of a better description."

"Leave her alone it's only fun when we do it to her," Anna said as they walked back into the living room. "For your information, we were watching Emma sleep." Anna moved closer to Robin, "Oh, it was so wonderful, your father's arms around me, hold me close,"

"MOM!" They all started laughing, "If you are all done torturing me, can we eat please?"

"Of course sweetheart," Robert put his arm around her as they walked over to the table together. They enjoyed their meal together, all of them making fun of each other. Nathan couldn't get over how comfortable he felt with all of them. When he had moved to Port Charles he didn't know what to think about his new home. Now he has a good friend in his partner, Dante and tonight he felt like this family had accepted him in somehow. They know he's struggling with this uncertainty about who he really is but it doesn't matter because they've all gone through crap but they're still going. Nathan knew, no matter what so will he. Now if only that hottie he met the night he moved here came back then he'd be a very happy man.

...

When Nathan got to work the next day he started looking into Dougy Franks first thing. Dante was busy all morning and by the afternoon Nathan had already found twice as much information on him as they'd had before. "Why would they never have put it together that Dougy Franks was Douglas Franklin?" Dante asked looking over what Nathan has collected.

"Maybe after he died, they just stopped looking into his activities. That doesn't matter now I just want a better picture of who we might be dealing with."

"So what did you get up to last night?" Dante asked.

"I went for a beer with Robert, then spent the evening with him and his family. They all had information about people I'm related to and I just wanted a better picture of who they really are," Nathan explained. "I had a nice time with them. Did you know Robert and Anna first got married thirty-seven years ago?"

"I have met Robin, the math would point to that being true," Dante told him with a smirk. Then he asked, "Did you hear about Jackson? Internal affairs determined he was on the take, they couldn't prove who was paying him but it looks like it had been happening for about seven months."

"At least they put a stop to it. I bet if Julian Jerome hadn't been recovering when they started their investigation they might have seen something to connect Jackson to Jerome."

"Maybe, maybe not. All I know is I'm glad they found out about him and got him out of here." Then Dante looked up at his partner again, "You know what I don't understand?"

"What's that?"

"The timing of all of that. Someone tries to shot Duke on the docks, then what about a week later Julian got attacked, then that same night Sonny's place gets shot up. Why were they both targeted on the same day?"

"I've been thinking about that too," Nathan said, "hear me out. We now believe Jake Burrows could have once been Dougy Franks, Julian Jerome's flunky. According to Robert, he was acting strange the day Duke got shot like he knew the hit was coming. Cal Ford's girlfriend kept saying hurt not kill when we talked to her remember that?" Dante nodded but didn't interrupt Nathan. "What if she was right? What if Ford was just meant to hurt Duke? Sonny was shot and a few of his men ended up in the hospital when his office was targeted. Julian was already in the hospital when that happened but what if that was the actual plan?"

"Julian planned to get himself almost killed?" Dante asked.

"I haven't completely figured that out yet. Let's say Burrows was the one that ordered the hit on Duke but didn't want him dead. Then he arranged for Julian to get jumped, enough that he would be hospitalized but not kill him. Maybe something went wrong that he almost died. What if he was hurt worse than they meant, and because it took so long for someone to find him Julian almost died. Maybe they only wanted it to look like he had been attacked so he wouldn't get the blame for the attempt on Sonny. Sonny may have been the only one that was expected to die."

"So who wanted Sonny dead, Burrows or Jerome?"

"I'm not sure, Jerome would benefit from it and if he's working with Burrows then it could have been either or both. They would make it look like Duke targeted them both after someone tried to have him killed. Julian would have gotten the city by killing Sonny and Duke would have been back in jail."

"That could be it. You have to tell Anna all of that," Dante got up, "Come on." Nathan got up and followed him. When they knocked she called for them to come in then Nathan told her everything he had just told Dante.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

"We need to find out about how Douglas Franklin died. If Nathan's right what if he knew something was going down and faked his own death," Anna said to Robert who was stretched out on the couch in her office. Her need to protect Duke was what was driving her long work hours.

"That shouldn't be too hard to track down. He apparently died about a mouth before Julian was taken into WSB custody. Nathan and Dante may already have all that information."

"You sound tired. You could wait for me at home."

"I have spent the last three nights at home waiting for you," he said sounding a little annoyed. "Anna you're working too hard."

"I want to put a stop to this before anything else happens." Anna got up and started pacing.

"I know Luv, you have people working on this. You don't have to go over everything yourself."

"I need to find out how to stop this. Duke can't be the one that goes down if anything happens to Sonny or Julian."

"We are all trying to make sure that doesn't happen. Duke knows we're willing to work with him, it's up to him now."

Anna stretched and checked the time, it was already 10:30. "Why isn't he coming to us then?" she asked not bothering to hide her frustration.

Robert sat up, "He's in a very tricky spot. He doesn't know for sure whose willing to kill him. Anna, he told me he feels like no matter what he does he will be dead by the time this is all over. He gets it but he has to figure out the best way for him to get out."

"I want to help him."

"You don't want him to die." Robert held out his hand, "Come here." She took his hand and let him pull her onto his lap, he put his hand on her backside. "I'll talk to him again. He was worried someone might be watching him the other day at the Floating Rib so I might need to get Robin to set something up. Are you OK with that?"

"Yeah, she does still talk to Duke it shouldn't put either of them in danger."

"Are you any closer to proving Nathan's theory?"

"No, but I still think he's on to something there. If we could just prove that Burrows was Franklin."

"You will." Robert then ran his hand through her hair, "Anna you don't need to work this hard. I could take you home, run us a nice hot bath, relax all these tense muscles then make love to you."

Anna kissed him, "That does sound wonderful."

Robert stroked he cheek, then smiled, "We could relieve some of that tension right now." Then kissed her passionately.

She pulled back and smiled at him, "Don't think I'm not tempted, but I'm happy where I am at the moment and the door is not locked."

"So you're making me wait? That's what you're telling me."

Anna started laughing, "Yes I am."

"Are you done for the night? You should really be done for the night. Can I take you home?" Robert asked excitedly and Anna started laughing again.

"Hey boss, are you still here?" Dante asked as he and Nathan came through the door. They both stopped in their tracks when they saw Anna and Robert.

"Waiting for a response is usually a good idea guys." Anna stood up and looked at them, "What do you need."

"Um, I had some questions about Dougy Franks I was wondering if Mr. Lavery might have some information about what he was doing the last few months before he died. That might help us prove Burrows is who we think."

"Duke wouldn't know anything, he was already gone. He would have already been in that prison by then." There was no hiding the pain in her voice. Robert got up and put his arms around her. "He was alive all that time Robert."

"We didn't know. You and I were both right there when that warehouse exploded. You found his ring in the ashes. There was no reason to think any differently."

"You were my rock then, you still are." After a moment Anna moved out of his arms. She smiled at Robert then turned to Nathan and Dante, "Whatever you two want can wait until the morning. We're all calling it a night, we'll start on this again in the morning. Take me home Scorpio," she said taking his hand.

...

When Anna woke up she was alone in bed, she looked over at the clock, it was already nine. She grabbed her robe and went downstairs, as she did she could smell breakfast. She smiled no longer upset that Robert had let her sleep so late. As she walked into the kitchen Robert smiled, "Your breakfast is almost ready."

Anna smiled at him, "I should be at work already."

"When I had that job, if I worked late they didn't mind if I came in late. I think that still applies for you. Now come sit, I'll get your coffee."

"Are you going to talk to Duke today?"

"Yes, I'm still going to have Robin contact him. He must still be worried he's being watched or he would have contacted one of us by now. I'm sure he would have wanted to know if we're right about Burrows."

"Alright," she knew he was trying to reassure her about Duke's situation. "I hate that he's caught up in all of this and I know it was his choices that landed him there but I don't want anything to happen to him."

"I know you don't. Let's eat," he said as he put down their coffees.

Anna walked over to him and hugged him tightly. "I am so lucky to have you. I love you so much."

"I love you too."

She grinned at him, "Thank you for last night."

"It was my pleasure," he kissed her tenderly. "Now we better start eating or you are going to be very late for work."

She smiled at him sweetly, "I'm sorry I've been working such long hours," Anna said as she sat down.

"I know." He touched her cheek, "You'll need to take some time off once this is all behind us and before I start working again."

"Are you saying we should take a trip somewhere?"

"I'm saying I want to be all alone with the woman I love. I don't care where we are, I just want you all to myself." Anna smiled, while they ate they talked about what they should do after they have to mob situations under control.

When Anna got to the police station Nathan followed her into her office. "Sorry about barging in last night. We just got caught up and wanted to talk to you."

Anna smiled, she could tell he was a little embarrassed, "Just remember to knock. Robert was just trying to get me to leave when you came in. We were just talking it's not like you walked in on anything."

Nathan relaxed hearing that. "So I have what we've collected about Douglas Franklin or Dougy Franks. He apparently was shot during an attempted mugging. The report doesn't give many details, died from a gunshot, that's it."

"I wouldn't be surprised if the Jerome still had some public officials in their pocket at that time." Nathan passed her the police report, she looked it over and handed it back. "Is there a medical report?"

"We found his death certificate, but we haven't had much luck finding the medical report."

"We have fingerprints right?" Suddenly it was crystal clear to her.

"Yeah, they were in his police file."

"Then you need to get us Jake Burrows fingerprints. I want to know for sure one way or another who Burrows is."

"How would I manage to do that?"

Anna looked up and smiled, "You've never had to obtain prints without the person knowing?"

"No," he answered with a smile.

"You need to get him to touch something then get that object without messing up the prints and bring it here to get dusted. Glasses are good but sometimes hard to get away from a public place. Pens or lighters work nicely as well."

Nathan was intrigued, "How would I find myself somewhere he is?"

"I might have a way to help you there and it will also be a good way to see if someone really wants to help us." Anna picked up her phone and called Robert. "Hey, where are you?"

"At Robin's waiting for Duke to get here."

"He agreed to talk to you?"

"Yeah, Robin set it up, he should be here any time. What did you need Luv?"

"We need to set up an opportunity to get Burrows prints."

"Yeah alright. Do you want Duke to do it or do you have something else in mind?"

"Nathan will collect the object. We just need Burrows in the right place at the right time."

"Alright, leave it to me."

"Thanks, hon. Love you, bye." She put down her phone, "Robert will let you know when he has a plan. Has there been any new development for either the shooting at Sonny's office or the attack on Julian?"

"No, apparently no one saw anything. We've canvassed the areas and no one's talking."

"That doesn't surprise me. Who do we have following Julian?"

"Ashby, she hasn't had anything to report yet." They continued to talk about the case for some time.

...

Robert was sitting on Robin's couch, Emma sitting on his lap when Robin walked in and handed him a coffee. "So this isn't going to be a problem is it?" she asked.

"No, we are passed all that. I just don't want to be seen talking to each other right now."

"OK, and mom knows about this?"

"Yes, she does. I just talked to her she's fine with this."

When there was a knock at the door Robin went to answer it. "Hi, come in," she said and Duke followed her inside.

"Hi, Uncle Duke." Emma got up and gave him a hug. After he talked to them briefly Robin offered him a coffee then left to get him one. "I hear you're here to talk to Grandpa. Why did you come here instead of their place?"

"Well, I think some people might want to do bad things and we want to stop them. Your Grandpa is helping me but we don't want people to know we're working together." He sat down then turned to Robert, "Are you sure Burrows is Dougy Franks?"

"No, we haven't been able to prove that yet. Do you think it could be him?"

"I don't know, maybe. He hasn't let anything slip that would make me think that's who he was. If you're right and he is Dougy Franks then he would still be loyal to Julian. Me being out of the way wouldn't be a problem for him either."

"He wasn't a big fan of yours?"

"He saw me as a road bump in the way of him being Julian's right-hand man."

When Robin came back with Duke's coffee she took Emma out of the room to let them talk more freely. "Are you willing to help us?" Robert asked bluntly once they were alone.

"If there is a way for me to get out of this mess with my life, then yes I'm in. I wanted revenge so badly I was willing to do anything to get it," Duke admitted. "Now I realize I'm finally free and just want to live my life."

"Alright," Robert went on to tell Duke about what they now believe was the reason he had been shot and why Julian and Sonny were targeted a week later. "If we're right about Burrows that could be what happened."

Duke took a moment to let that all sink in, "Letting me take the fall would be exactly something Julian would do, if I'm dead I'm just dead. Stuck in prison for the rest of my life for a murder I didn't commit, he'd see that as justice."

"We need your help then. Do you and Burrows ever go for lunch or coffee together?"

"Not often, he did say we should go for a drink sometime."

"Then you should, and it should be at the Floating Rib. We need to get his prints, you get him there and we'll take care of the rest."

"When do you want me to do this?"

"The sooner the better. I will need a little bit of notice to make sure Mac or Felicia are there."

"Alright, how do I contact you?"

"Robin, no one will think it's odd if you call or text her."

"Alright, I have to get back to the office. Sonny may need me this afternoon."

Robert stood up when Duke did, "Thanks for your help," he held out his hand. "We are working on a way to get you away from Sonny too. You deserve a life away from the mob."

"Thanks, Robert."

Robert then went to go find Robin and Emma, they were in Emma's room playing. He watched them play for a little while then asked, "Do I get to take Emma for the day now?"

"You do, I'll pick her up this evening," Robin said happily. "Have you told mom?"

"No, she has been working too hard lately and this way I should have no problem getting her out of the office at a reasonable time today."

"Alright Emma you heard him, you get to spent the rest of the day with Grandpa." Emma gave her a big hug then took Robert's hand. They went out the back, he had parked there in case anyone was watching Duke. After they left Robin's they went over to Mac and Felicia's, Emma loved visiting them. They had lunch with them then Mac took him downstairs to show Robert how his man cave was coming. "Hey, so I need a favour."

"What is it?" Mac asked without hesitation.

"Duke is going to take Jake Burrows to the Floating Rib for drinks sometime soon. I need you or Felicia to be there when they are and get Burrows' glass so we can get his prints. One of Anna's officers will come get it once you have it."

"Yeah, we can do that. When is this going to happen?"

"I only talked to Duke a couple hours ago, once he sets it up he'll contact Robin, she'll let us know."

"Can this help save Duke?"

"I hope so. The hard part is going to be getting him away from Corinthos. I heard it myself, Sonny isn't going to just let Duke walk away from his organization."

"You can count on us to help with this however we can." They went back upstairs a short time later then Robert and Emma left, there was one more stop to make before they went back to the penthouse.

When they got to the police station Robert stopped to talk to one of the officers while Emma hurried over and knocked on Anna's door, "Hi Grandma it's me."

Anna was talking to Dante and Nathan, she smiled as soon as she heard Emma. "He really wants me out of here at a decent time today. Come in," she said louder. The door opened and Emma came in walking right over to Anna and giving her a hug. "Hi, where's Grandpa?"

"He stopped to talk to someone. How did you know that's who brought me?"

"Well he went to your house this morning and I bet you've been with him since right?"

Emma nodded. "Yeah, we went over to visit Uncle Mac and Aunt Felicia."

"That's how I know who brought you, when is mommy picking you up?"

"This evening at your place."

"I've known your Grandpa long enough to know how he thinks. I also know he's worried about the long hours I've been working this week." Anna smiled at Dante and Nathan, "I won't be staying late tonight after all. Robert does have ways to get what he wants. Emma, can you keep yourself busy while I finish up?" Emma nodded and turned to look at the things behind Anna's desk, she smiled seeing the kangaroo and started playing with that.

"What were you saying, Dante?"

"We were finally able to find proof that Jake Burrows was a patent at Richmond clinic in San Diego. We couldn't get the medical records but he was a patient there for a little over a year."

"Anything that might point to him being Douglas Franklin?" she asked.

"No nothing," Dante answered.

"Well just knowing he was a patent there does seem to say we're on the right track. Now if we can get our hands on Burrows fingerprints," Anna said.

"The Scorpios are on that," Robert said as he entered the office. "Duke will let Robin know when he is taking Burrows for a drink at the Floating Rib. Then Mac or Felicia will be at the bar to secure a glass used by one Jake Burrows and once they have it Nathan you will be notified to go pick up the evidence."

"Isn't that a lot of people that could mess this up?" Nathan asked.

"All our daughter is doing is passing on a message, if for some reason Duke can't get a hold of her he will come up with a way to get the message to me. Mac as the formed commissioner knows how to handle evidence. Felicia is a former PI that got a lot of her early training from me and Anna. I'm not worried about the people that I've included in this and neither should you."

"That should work perfectly," Anna agreed. "We're just wrapping up here." Robert smiled then went and sat down. "What's been happening with Corinthos?"

"Nothing, even the reports of violence down on the waterfront are down at the moment," Nathan told her.

"Could he be getting ready for something?"

"I think that might be the case. Both of you know what you're doing, I'm calling it a day."

Dante and Nathan got up to leave then Nathan turned to Robert, "Can I talk to you for a moment?"

"Yeah, what is it?"

"The other day you said the fastest way to get some answers would be a DNA test. Britt is in custody right? Is there some way to make her give a DNA sample?"

"Not without a court order. Have you tried asking her? From what you know she is your cousin, right? Go talk to her, tell her you want to run a DNA test, or make up a reason whatever, but start there."

"If she agrees then I'll know one way or the other, thanks."

"This really bothers you doesn't it?"

"Yeah, it does. The longer I go without knowing the worse it gets. I'm going to arrange a visit with my cousin, excuse me."

Robert watched him leave, he understood the uncertainty and how that could weigh on a person. Anna touched his arm after Nathan left, "Are you ready to take me home?"

"I am," Robert slid his arms around her. "So I didn't need to bring back up."

"The fact you brought back up is why I know I'm done for the day," she admitted with a smile.

"Once we're alone," he whispered then kissed her. He didn't need to say anything else, the kiss told Anna exactly what was coming later.

Anna glanced over her shoulder, "Are you ready to go Emma?" She nodded and walked toward them. "We should go," Anna said smiling at Robert. Emma took her hand and they left together.

...

Patrick had just come out of surgery when Nathan called him, asking for his help. It had been a couple days since Nathan had asked Britt and she had finally agreed to the DNA test. Nathan could do it himself but felt like someone else should do it for him. He wanted Patrick to be the one that took Britt's sample since he knew why Nathan wanted it done. Patrick agreed to help Nathan out so went down to get the sample, Nathan was going to meet him at the hospital once he had taken care of a few things. They saw each other in the hall and walked to Patrick's office together. When they got there Robin and Emma were waiting for Patrick. "Hi I'm almost done, I'm just helping Nathan then I'll be ready to go," he said seeing them sitting there.

"No rush, we had a nice day together and just thought we'd come spent some time with you," Robin told him. Robin turned to Nathan, "So she actually agreed to the DNA test?"

"Yeah, I was surprised she did actually. When I first asked her to give a sample she started laughing, then said I don't blame you for not wanting to be a part of our family, but you are. Then she started laughing again."

"Well let's find out if she's wrong," Robin said with a smile.

Emma watched as Patrick took the DNA sample, she had lots of questions about what they were doing and why. "So by looking at that, you can find out who his family is?"

"Not exactly but kind of," Patrick told her.

"Test me."

"What, no we don't need to do that? We're your parents we know who you're related to," Patrick said.

"We know who I'm related to, but Nathan doesn't. What if he's related to us?"

"I really don't think he is sweety," Robin said with a smile. "Besides that would mean you'd have to give a DNA sample."

"That white thing? I'll do it," Emma said confidently.

"Emma you really don't have to do this," Robin said.

"I want to help Nathan," Emma said with determination.

"Oh that's all your side," Patrick said not bothering to hide his smile. "Emma if you really want to do this come have a seat."

"Hey if I am right and my family is out there somewhere I might as well start eliminating possibilities," Nathan said with a chuckle.

Robin's phone rang before she could say anything else to them. When she was done on the phone both Nathan and Emma had a sucker. Robin smiled, "Aren't you a bit big to get a sucker from the doctor?"

"Nope, if she gets one I get one, it's only fair," Nathan said with a big grin, Emma was nodding happily beside him.

"Nathan, you should be getting a call later this evening to go to the Floating Rib."

"That's perfect, I guess today is the day for getting answers. So how long will this take?"

"It depends how busy the lab is but no more than two weeks. I could put a rush on it," Patrick offered.

Nathan smiled, "Yeah that would be great. If you don't mind. I've been wanting to know for so long and now that I'm this close I just want the answer."

...

Robert was sitting in Anna office the next day he wanted to know the results from the fingerprints as much as everyone else. "Have you put much thought into what you'll do if we're right and Julian is planning to overthrow Sonny?"

"Not really I've been more worried about how to keep Duke alive," Anna told him.

"I know our daughter has a soft spot for him, do you think reasoning with the man would work?"

"I don't know. You mean if we can prove to him that Julian wants to take him out that he might be grateful enough to let Duke walk?"

"Something like that yeah. Duke should get to have a life, he's more than paid for his mistakes."

"Yes, he has. Thank you for helping with this," Anna said softly. It was times like this that made her love this man so much. She is all but consumed with a need to protect not just another man but a man she does love, and Robert is right there helping her.

"I like having a reason to come see you during the day."

Anna got up and walked around her desk, "Do you really need a reason?"

"You're all the reason I need," he said as he stood up and took her in his arms. Anna put her head against his chest, just enjoying a moment in his arms. "So Robin was telling me Emma is almost done school for the summer."

Anna leaned back some in his arms, "Yeah she is, I think she only has a couple days left actually."

"I want us to do lots of things with her this summer. I want us to make memories with her."

"We need to stop this mob situation so I'll have time to join you."

Robert turned and moved over to her desk, he sat on the edge then took Anna's hand pulling her closer to him again. "Anna, I missed so much of Robin's life but now I have a chance to spend time with her daughter and I want you there with us. Besides the more time her parents are alone the more time they have to talk about another grandkid for us," he said with a big smile.

"Gramps want another grandbaby?"

"So does Granny." Robert lifted her hand to his lips, "We're dreaming about grandbabies this time remember," he said then kissed her hand. Anna wiped away the tear that threatened to fall, then Robert pulled her into his arms. She didn't cry, she just needed to be in his arms, without meaning to they had touched on the one subject they didn't like to talk about, it just hurt too much. Anna took a few deep breaths then stepped back a little. Robert touched her cheek and just held her gaze, so much was said without a word being spoken.

Nathan and Dante both saw the lab guy walking towards Anna's office so they got up to follow him. They all walked into her office when she called out to come in. "Those are the results for Jake Burrows right?" Dante asked as they walked into Anna's office.

"Hey if this guy got his face changed couldn't he have had something done to change his fingerprints?" Nathan asked right behind them.

Robert was still leaning on Anna's desk, he tucked some hair behind her ear and winked at her, then she turned to join him leaning on her desk. "Why don't we just let Taylor give me the results first?" she said.

"He was a mobster, not DVX the chances of him having anything done to his fingerprints are very low," Robert added.

Anna was handed the report, as she read it she started to smile, "Jake Burrows and Douglas Franklin are indeed the same person. Robert, I want you to get this information to Duke. Dante and Nathan, I want to know if Julian and Burrows are seen together, I want tails on both of them. They are planning something and we're going to stop it."

Robert leaned over and whispered something in Anna's ear, then kissed her cheek, "See you at home Luv," then he left, Anna smiled watching him leave.

Anna then went and sat down, "Alright guys this has to happen quickly, I want people watching them tonight." Dante and Nathan both sat down, they got to work planning out surveillance.

...

Duke was walking alone towards Kelly's he'd been waiting to hear about the results all day. Now that Anna and Robert had moved out of the hotel it was harder to just bump into them to talk to them. He wasn't sure why it was easier to talk to Robert right now, it just was. He didn't blame either of them for his and Anna's relationship ending, Anna had followed her heart. Knowing that didn't make it any easier to talk to her right now though. Duke went into Kelly's, he wasn't really sure why he was there but ordered a drink after being seated. He was sitting there lost in thought when someone sat down at his table. "So you are not being followed, not today anyway."

He looked up to see Robert sitting across from him. "Only by you, I see."

Robert smiled, "I've only been watching for the last hour. Thank you for getting Dougy over to the Floating Rib last night."

Duke didn't have to ask any questions, "No problem, you know I want to help."

"One more thing, I need to meet with Corinthos. I would like you to be there as well."

"Go get a coffee or something, give me a little time to set that up."

Robert got up without saying another word, he walked over to the counter just as Bobbie came out of the back, "Hi there, do you have a minute for an old friend?"

Bobbie stopped and gave him a hug, "Of course I do. How are you?"

"I'm good, I'm happy and this time I'm not going to let anything interfere with that."

"When do I get an invite to yours and Anna's new place?"

"Soon, I promise." They talked for a few minutes before Duke came over, he leaned on the counter waiting to pay his bill. "Bobbie it is so good to see you," as he spoke to her he slid a note over to Robert. "I didn't mean to interrupt your conversation, I just wanted to say hi. I have someplace I need to be." Duke then turned and left.

Bobbie turned and saw Robert putting something in his pocket, "What are the two of you up to?"

"Nothing for you to worry about."

"Robert is this dangerous? You just said you don't want to lose Anna again."

"I'm not doing anything that could hurt my relationship. I do have to go though."

"Robert you be careful, she can't lose you again either." Robert stopped and gave Bobbie another hug, "Be careful."

"Always," then he turned and left.

...

When Duke got to Sonny's office, Corinthos didn't look any too pleased to see him. "What's the meaning of this? I'm the one that demands meetings."

"I found something out today and I thought you might want to know about it. You spent months telling me to trust Jake Burrows, saying it would be a good cover for me to be seen with him. You told me I was being ridiculous when I told you he was acting strangely the day I was shot at."

"You still think he had something to do with that?" Sonny asked in disbelief. "He's a businessman, that's it."

"No, he isn't," Duke said then someone knocked. "You'll want to let him in."

Sonny looked at Duke before opening his door, "What's going on?"

"Just let him in."

Sonny opened the door and was shocked to see Robert standing there, "What the hell is this?"

Robert walked past him into the office, "Close the door, we don't want to be overheard."

Sonny did then turned and studied the two men standing in his office, "Are either of you going to tell me what is going on?"

"Which one of us are you more likely to believe?" Robert asked.

"The fact that you're here together I'm not sure I should believe either one of you."

"Us being here together is the least of your problems," Robert told him.

"I told you I found something out today, Robert's here to verify it's true," Duke added.

"What have the cops come up with to try pinning on me this time?" Robert didn't say anything. "If you think you're going to take me down on some trumped up charges that isn't going to happen." Sonny didn't like this situation at all.

Duke looked at Robert, "Drinking rules?" he suggested.

Robert nodded, "Yeah, drinking rules."

Duke looked at Sonny, "Rule one, we don't talk about Anna's work."

Robert grinned, "Rule two, don't start crap because I'm not allowed to hit," Robert paused and pointed at Duke, "him." Sonny knew Robert would have no problem hitting him.

"So what are you here to tell me?"

"You said Jake Burrows is just a businessman, correct?"

"Yeah, he works in sales and has a very good reputation, so far I don't have any complaints about him."

"You weren't around when the Jerome's had power here, we were. You know I tried to stop them, that I testified against them." Sonny just nodded so Duke continued. "I know who worked for Victor, I knew who was more loyal to Julian and who were more loyal to Olivia. They both had very different visions of how the family should be run after their old man was out of the way."

"So? That's all in the past. Julian Jerome doesn't have those kinds of connections any longer."

Robert cut in, "He might have better connections than even the WSB knew about."

"What would you say if I told you that you have one of Julian's closest allies on the payroll?" Duke asked.

"Are you going to tell me that Jake Burrows is working for Julian? Come on, I find that very hard to believe."

"You have Dougy Franks working for you. He was Julian's right-hand man back in the day. Douglas Franklin was believed to have died in early 1990, not long before Julian. Earlier today I was told that yes Dougy and Jake are indeed one in the same," Duke explained.

"How can you know that?" Sonny asked in disbelief.

"Rule one," Robert cut in again, "We don't talk about Anna's work."

"The cops are investigating who I have working for me now?" Sonny asked angrily.

Robert looked over at Duke, then turned to Sonny, "My daughter has a soft spot for you so I haven't really bother digging into all of the things you do. The WSB doesn't really see you as a big problem, you have your turf and as long as no one challenges you Port Charles is mostly quiet."

"So?"

"Robin also has a soft spot for Duke, so does her mother." Robert got in his face a little, "You asked him to do something very stupid and because of that Anna became suspicious of Duke and asked me to look into what he was up to. After they had broken up I continued to keep an eye on him because Anna didn't want anything to happen to him. Like I don't know, maybe getting shot."

"So the cops are investigating Duke?"

"No, I might have reported my finding to Anna but that was just us not the police, not until he was shot. It was after that a few officers found out I was already watching Duke, it was still not a police matter."

"So what is it you think I told Duke to do?"

"What I know you told him, what I heard with my own ears. We never could get past Duke to find you having your little meetings but I did follow him to a meeting between the two of you on the docks. You made it very clear he's in and won't be leaving your organization. That he should try patching things up with Anna so he could finally get some information from her." Sonny just stared at him, "Hence the reason for rule one."

"Are you going to charge me with something?"

"No, if you can keep Port Charles peaceful without breaking a bunch of laws and just run your coffee business then I don't have a problem with you."

"So why are you here?"

"Are you really that thick? Anna doesn't want anything to happen to Duke. She doesn't want him to die! You have made it clear you won't let him out of your organization, people tend to take the fall for you, Anna doesn't want to see him back in prison either. We all know Julian is coming after you and there is nothing stopping him from killing you and Duke."

Sonny'd had enough of Robert's attitude, "If she cares so much why did she leave him for you?" he shot back.

Duke stepped forward, "That has nothing to do with this. Anna and I were never going to have what we once did, but Anna and Robert have something special and should be together." Duke looked right at Sonny, "You seem to have forgotten that I wasn't hurt worse or killed when I was shot because Robert was paying attention to me. He saved my life!"

Duke and Robert were standing together facing Sonny. Robert wasn't going to give Sonny a chance say anything. "I am going to tell you a theory we have and you would do well to listen," Robert told him. Sonny pointed at a seat and they all finally sat down. Robert told him Nathan's theory about why the attacks all happened when they did.

"So you think Julian meant to knock me off and have Duke go down for it."

"Once we started to believe Jake Burrows had been someone else before, yes we thought it was possible. Now that we know he is Douglas Franklin come back from the dead," Robert paused.

"Now it seems like the most logical explanation," Sonny finished. "There's no way you're wrong about who he is?"

"No, we have the proof. Jake Burrows is Douglas Franklin."

"So why are you here?"

"There is going to be a move made against you, Julian Jerome wants Port Charles. Once upon a time, he thought the family could go legit but I don't think that's still what he wants. Like I said before, Port Charles is mostly peaceful with you running the mob here. I've been in this line of work long enough to know that sometimes you have to accept a certain element to keep others out."

"So what you're saying is if the PCPD or WSB had a choice they would rather have me around not Julian Jerome?"

"Take it however you like. No one has tried blowing you up lately you should try to keep it that way."

"Stop the violence before it starts."

"Now you're catching on." Robert stood up, "I'll let you two talk," then he left.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

When Patrick called Nathan to tell him the results were in he instantly felt a knot in his stomach he wanted to know the truth but being this close to knowing somehow made him feel very uneasy. When he knocked on their door the nervousness was even worse than before. Patrick opened the door and invited him in, "Hi I'm glad you came over. I thought you might feel more comfortable hearing the results here instead of at the hospital."

"Yeah thanks, I'm feeling rather uneasy about this so here is a lot better, thanks." Nathan followed Patrick inside.

"Have a seat, did you want a drink?"

"No, I'm good thanks."

They both sat down then Patrick picked up the envelopes sitting on the coffee table. He tossed the one with Emma's name on it back on the table. Then he opened the other one and read the results, he looked up and handed the papers to Nathan, "You are not a blood relative of Britt Westborne."

Nathan stared at the paper in disbelieve. "I think I might take that drink now."

Patrick got up and poured Nathan a drink then rejoined him. "This must be a lot to take in."

"I've felt for a long time that this was the case but to finally know I'm right. Wait, what if Britt's not Liesl's biological daughter?"

"She is, they both admit it," Patrick told him.

"So if I was really Madeline Reeves' son this test would show that I'd be related to her niece right?"

"Yes, there would be evidence of relation, not as strong as a sibling or parents but still the test would be able to prove it."

"You're a doctor is there any way medically to trace who my family really is?"

"Not that I can think of unless you follow Emma line of thinking and start randomly testing everyone you know."

That made Nathan smile, "That might not be the best method. Emma is a cutie though, you have an amazing little girl there."

"Having her mom back has really made a big difference in her. She was always a happy little girl but as soon as Robin came home she just brightened up so much, she is so happy all the time."

"Robin was gone for two years right?"

"Yeah, it was really hard on all of us. I was so lost without her, I really struggled with that loss." Patrick took a sip of his drink, "Robert's right about how lucky I am to have her back." Nathan looked at him quizzingly. "A while back Robert told me he was happy Robin still had a home to come back to, unlike him and Anna. Faison has been messing with his family for so long he's really happy that Robin didn't lose what they did."

"I've heard parts of what happened to them I know they've even been married a couple times and they really seem happy together now."

"That's what Faison keeps taking away from them. I have never seen two people more meant for each other than Robert and Anna. They can annoy the crap out of each other, yell and scream at each other but it doesn't mean anything. Above everything else, they love each other and that's all that matters."

"They were both believed to be dead for a long time right?"

"Yeah, they were believed to have been killed along with Faison back in '92, Robin was only fourteen at the time. She went from having everything she ever wanted when they got remarried and they were all living together as a family for the first time in her life to having it all torn away from her in under a year, she was heartbroken."

"And they are just getting back together now, why did it take so long?" Nathan felt he was being nosey but as a cop, you ask a lot of questions. It also gave him something else to think about.

"I think it's been coming for quite a while now. After his cancer scare I thought it might happen then especially with how they were with each other at our wedding," Patrick said grinning. "Robin has mentioned she thought there were times they were kind of together when they were working on assignments in the same place. When we thought we lost Robin, Robert took it very badly and wasn't here for Anna when they should have been helping each other deal with the loss. He came back to help with the fake Duke problem and she wasn't all that happy to see him. After arresting Faison and finding Duke, Robert landed in a coma for a year," Patrick explained. Then he smiled, "I knew something was different after Robert woke up and they had brought Robin home, I don't think Duke really had a chance after that."

"Scorpio wasn't going to let her get away again."

"Scorpio's have a way of getting what they want. Robin sure does."

"Isn't she more Devane?" Nathan asked, thinking she looked so much like her mom.

"Only in looks, there's Devane in there too but she's a Scorpio. Get her around Robert and Mac there's no telling what they'll get into," Patrick told him with a laugh. "The stubbornness she gets from both of them."

"Robert and Anna stubborn? You must be mistaken," Nathan was laughing as well.

"I remember being in his hospital room with Anna when Robert had cancer, I was trying to convince her to take a break and get some sleep. Robert hadn't want Anna to know but Robin needed her when Robert was rushed into emergency surgery, Anna had hardly left his side since Robin called her." Patrick half grinned, "Anna said five words to me, 'once you love a Scorpio.' She knew how I felt about Robin and even though they hadn't been together in years I knew she was still in love with him."

"Are you talking about the only man mom has ever needed?" Robin asked as she and Emma walked into the living room.

"We were talking about both of them actually, and who you take after more." Patrick smiled at them as they got closer. Today it just seemed more special seeing his family come home. "Welcome home, how was your day?" Emma came over and sat with Patrick.

"Good, we even got in a visit with those people I take after. Mom for looks dad for a lot of my personality traits, but enough from both of them to make the wonder that is me," Robin told them with a smile.

"Yeah, I can tell they're both in there," Nathan said with a grin.

"What bring you here tonight Nathan?" Robin asked.

"Patrick invited me over, the DNA test was ready. I am not related to Britt so I have no idea who my family is."

"Wow, that must be a lot to wrap your head around."

"Talking about things that have absolutely nothing to do with me seems to be helping," Nathan told her with a smile.

"Why didn't you open my test Daddy," Emma asked as she looked at the other envelope seeing her name on it.

Nathan smiled at Emma, "I have to start somewhere. Let's start eliminating possibilities."

Patrick smiled then took the envelope from Emma, "Alright according to this," Patrick looked at the papers in his hand. He read it over again, then picked up the other report that was sitting on the table.

"What's the matter did you suddenly forget how to read?" Robin asked jokingly. Patrick turned to her and passed her the papers. Robin read them over, "How can that be?"

"I don't know! There's no way the samples could have been switched Britt's and Emma's were taken at two different places."

"What's going on?" Nathan asked.

Robin handed him the papers, "According to that you're related to our daughter."

"What?"

"When were you born?" Robin asked.

"June 3rd 1992."

"What was your dad doing fall of 1991?" Robin asked Patrick.

"I don't think he was out making babies, him and mom were very happy then."

"What about your dad?"

"Being very happily married to mom."

"Mac maybe, or what about Alex she might have had a kid?" Patrick suggested.

"I think Alex would have told mom if she had a nephew." Robin thought about it a little more, "Uncle Mac was busy with the Outback then, he was dating Domanic. I don't know how serious they were but the last time I saw her she wasn't pregnant and if she had a baby at the beginning of June she would have been."

"Emma, why don't you go play in your room for a little while?" Patrick suggested.

"Couldn't this test be wrong, or messed up and I really am related to Britt after all?" Nathan asked still not sure what was going on.

"If there was a mix-up and two samples got switched it would have had to be yours and Emma's. I don't think that's the case either because I'd labelled your sample before I even took Emma's," Patrick told him.

"So you're saying Emma and I are related?"

Patrick nodded slowly, "That seems to be the case, yes."

"Does that paper tell you anything else? Like how closely we're related?"

"I'm not really sure, we can take this to the lab and have them tell you everything this test is telling us."

"Would the two of you mind being tested? If I'm related to Emma I have to be related to one of you right?"

"Yeah I'll take the test, maybe my dad wasn't as happy as I thought, I do already have a half-brother," Patrick said. "What about you Robin?" She looked lost in thought, "Robin."

"Sorry, yes I'll take the test."

"Are you alright?" Nathan asked.

"No, I'm not." Robin got up as she left the room they heard her say, "This can't be something else that he did to them."

"Nathan we'll get them done first thing in the morning."

"I'm going to get out of here. I know you and Robin have a lot to talk about. I think I'm even more confused now than when I got here." Nathan said goodbye then left.

Patrick was sitting in the living room thinking when Emma came back, "Is Mommy OK, she's in your room and I couldn't open the door?"

"Once I've put you to bed I'll go talk to her. For now, I think we should just give her some time alone."

Emma didn't put up much of a fuss a little while later when Partick told her it was time for bed, she seemed to know he needed to talk to her mom. When Patrick went into their bedroom he found Robin sitting in the middle of the bed with a box of pictures in front of her. "What are you doing?" he asked as he sat down beside her.

"Looking at the last pictures of mom before Faison took her." She showed him the picture in her hand, "She doesn't look pregnant but what if she was?"

"You think Nathan might be their son?"

"I don't know what to think. Apparently, Emma is related to Nathan but how?" she asked running her hand through her hair. "They were very happy at Christmas, right up to when mom was taken. What if that was why they were so happy?"

"Were they trying to have a baby?" Patrick asked.

"I don't know. They were very active newlyweds, even if they weren't trying it still could have happened."

"Have either of them ever said anything about a baby?"

"No, but that doesn't mean anything either. If mom thought she lost her baby and hadn't told dad she was pregnant maybe she's never told him." Robin picked up another picture, "Maybe dad did knew and they both believe she lost the baby while she was Faison's prisoner so they don't talk about it."

"Nothing will be mentioned to them until we have a little more information." Patrick put his arm around her, "If Faison took their baby from them we'll get the proof. They brought you home to me, maybe this is my chance to repay them for that."

As if it suddenly hit her Robin said, "Nathan might be my brother." She looked up at Patrick, "That sounds crazy but with that madman involved I could see him doing it to hurt my dad and to keep control over mom."

"We'll take the test first thing in the morning, I'll make the tests top priority."

"Thank you."

"Why don't you put these away then let me give you a back rub."

Robin smiled, "That sounds like just what I need," then she kissed him.

...

Sonny was sitting in his office alone, he had been thinking a lot about what Robert and Duke had told him. It had been several days and he still couldn't believe that he had one of Julian Jerome's people working for him. So far Burrows only had access to the coffee business information but had anything been said in front of him? Was he trying to get information to bury Sonny with or was he trying to find the best way to take him out? There has to be something that he could do to make this work in his favour.

Duke only knew about this because for some reason Robert Scorpio felt he could trust him enough to tell him. Scorpio had also basically said that if there was a choice Sonny was the better option if there had to be a mob presence in Port Charles. He had a lot to think about but he felt there wasn't much time before Julian would make his move whatever that was. He needed to come up with a plan and he was already thinking of one. He just wasn't sure he could make it happen. Sonny had called Luke and was waiting for him to get there. Finally, there was a knock at his door and Luke walked in and sat down. "Hey, Spencer thanks for coming to see to me."

"What can I do for you?"

"You've known Robert Scorpio a long time. What can you tell me about him?"

Luke stood back up looked right at Sonny, "Leave him and his family alone," then he went and opened the door about to leave.

"I'm not going to do anything to Scorpio or his family. I want to know about him, what kind of man is he."

"He isn't the kind of man you cross. If you are on the same side you couldn't have a better ally."

"Alright. Why would he come here with Duke Lavery and inform me that there is someone working for me that is actually connected to Julian Jerome?"

"You have one of Jerome's people on the payroll?"

"Apparently, yes." Sonny went on to tell Luke all about the conversation he's had with Robert and Duke. When he had finished, "Why would he tell me that?"

"It seems pretty obvious, you're the lesser of two evils. Scorpio would love to put Julian away, you just aren't as high up on his list."

"That was kind of what I thought as well."

"If he gave you that information he wants you to do something with it. You need to find a way to use that information that benefits both of you."

"Why would Robert expect," Sonny started to ask then he understood. "I need to find a way to take care of Julian but do it in a way that doesn't break any laws."

"Now you're getting it." They sat talking a little longer about the situation then Luke left.

...

Robin was in the lab with Patrick she was waiting impatiently for the lab tech to come to talk to them. Brad Copper saw them and came over then asked, "So what is it you need in such a rush?"

"We need you to test these samples against the one you have for Nathan West," Patrick told him.

He looked at the samples then back at Robin and Patrick. "I thought it was a joke when I ran Emma's against his."

"Just do it and I want the result as quickly as you can get them," Patrick told him. "We need to know if someone was just messing around with someone that wasn't his wife or if there needs to be a full investigation into how this could have happened."

"I get the feeling if it turns out he's a Drake there will be no investigation."

"The test result for Nathan and Emma what exactly can you tell from them," Robin asked.

Brad picked up the papers and looked them over again, "They are fairly close relatives, not siblings but maybe first cousins or she could even be his niece."

"Uncle Mac could always charm the ladies but he wasn't a womaniser, he didn't sleep around."

"Like men in my family may have been known to do?" Patrick responded defensively.

"That's not what I meant. I'm still trying to figure out how this could have happened."

Patrick turned to her, "Sorry, I overreacted. Robin this is a lot to take in, especially if you're right about how this could have happened."

"Is it wrong that I am hoping he's Noah's son? I know that sounds bad but your dad cheating doesn't seem nearly as bad as the alternative."

Patrick put his arms around her, "When I think about the alternative I hope my dad was just cheating too."

Brad cleared his throat to get their attention, "So far there isn't much I have to work on today. I'll get these started right now and I'll let you know as soon as I have the results." They thanked Brad then left the lab.

...

Nathan and Dante were in Anna's office, they were updating her on what Julian and Burrows have been up to. Now that they were both being tailed they had been seen talking to each other twice. The PCPD was now looking into what kind of activities were really going on at Pete's Marine where they met once and which just happened to be owned by Julian Jerome. "Thanks Dante, this is good work. Nathan, are you alright? You seem very distracted today."

"Um, yeah sorry I just have a lot on my mind."

Anna looked a little concerned then Dante said, "He's been like this all day. I'd say it's a girl but I know he's not dating anyone."

"Is it that other matter?" Anna asked.

"Yeah, I got the results last night."

"Dante, can you give us a minute?"

"Sure thing," then he got up and left them alone.

"Do you want to talk about it? I can call Robert if you feel more comfortable talking to him," Anna offered.

Nathan smiled, the first time he had actually smiled all day, he knew she was a good person and it was nice knowing she cared. "I was right, the test proved I am not related to Britt."

Anna took a moment to respond, "That is a lot to have on your mind. So do you have any ideas on how to find out who your family really is? Even where to start looking?"

"I put my mother behind bars for what she did to my sister before coming to Port Charles. I don't see her telling me the truth about anything anytime soon. My sister finally woke up from the coma she was in for years she still feels I should be a toddler. She is dealing with a lot of her own problems right now, I don't want to trouble her with this."

"So you're going to look into this on your own for now, maybe ask her sometime later down the line?"

"I don't really know. There is one thing Patrick said he could check for me, just to make sure the test results were right."

"You mean double checking if Britt really is the daughter of Faison and Obrecht? She is, I'm sure of it."

"It's something like that. I just want to have all the information Patrick can get me before I decide what I do next." He hadn't understood why Robin had gotten upset and left the room the night before, not until he had gotten home and started thinking about what all had been said that night. It had been dismissed very quickly at first, but it was what Robin said as she left the room that made him not want to tell Anna about the other results. The timing could work, they weren't believed to have died until after he was born. Robin had said something like don't let this be something else he's done to them. Could she have meant Faison could have taken their baby and given that baby to Liesl to care for or get rid of? These questions had been running through his head since last night.

"Why don't you take the rest of the day off? Give yourself a little time to process all of that."

"Thanks, Anna. I'll do that, I'll have it together tomorrow."

After he had left, Anna finished up what she was working on, she had been trying to make sure she got home at a decent time this week. Staying at the office going over the little bit of information they had didn't get her any closer to helping Duke get out of the situation he was in. She wasn't even sure he wants her help. When she got to the penthouse Robert was reading through a bunch of papers, "What do you have there?"

"I have been given the green light to start looking for office space. These are the requirements for what type and how much space is needed. They want to have time to have everything set up so when I do take over I can just walk into my office and start working."

Anna sat beside him and gave him a kiss on the cheek, "What are we doing tonight?"

"Whatever you want."

"Get changed, you're taking me out for a nice dinner."

"As you wish," then he got up a took her hand. "You better change as well, I can help you with hard to reach zippers," he said a mischievous look in his eyes.

"Oh you're right I could use your help," Anna smiled then followed him up to their room.

...

Robert and Anna were enjoying their meal at the Metro Court when Anna's phone rang. There had been a shooting down on the docks. "I have to go down there," Anna said after telling Robert what was going on.

"I'm coming with you then, let's go." Anna didn't question it. They both just got up, Robert tossed some cash on the table and they left.

When they got to the scene Anna got right to work while Robert just tried to stay out of the way. There were already ambulances one scene and police personal everywhere. Dante was there so she went over to him to find out what had happened. "Hey Dante, tell me what's going on."

"Double shooting, two men shot and the shooter on the run. There are witnesses and it sounds like a couple of them got a very good look at the suspect," Dante explained.

"How badly injured are the victims?" Anna asked looking around at what was going on.

"One was hit in the arm and shoulder, the other one in his leg, they should both survive. Both of them are known to work for Sonny Corinthos."

"So this was more than likely a hit on his people," Anna concluded.

"It looks that way, yeah."

While Anna was working Robert just tried to stay unnoticed, he was watching the area to see who all was coming and going. As he watched the area he saw Luke walking towards him. "What brings you out here tonight Spencer?"

"I was just passing by but I saw you over here and wanted to talk to you," Luke explained. "I got a call the other day requesting a meeting. It was to talk about you."

"Oh really." Robert looked at his old friend, "Whose so interested in little old me?"

"Sonny Corinthos. He had lots of questions about my old friend." Robert nodded slowly, waiting for Luke to continue. "He told me about the little visit you and Lavery paid him and was concerned if he should trust the information the two of you had brought him."

"What did you tell him? Did he tell you what we told him?"

"Yes he did, and I won't repeat anything. I've known him a long time and he trusts my opinion." Luke looked around to see if anyone was close that might overhear them. "I told him he can trust you and that any information you gave him he should believe. He was very confused about why you would have told him that information and even more confused by the fact you and Lavery had gone to talk to him together."

"I want him aware of the situation. If he's smart he'll know I told him that to help him not to trick him for any reason."

"I think he understood that by the time I left. I just thought you should be aware Sonny is asking questions about you."

"Thanks, Luke."

They stood watching the activity for a while talking about other things until Luke wandered away. Anna was almost done what she could do here tonight when Robert walked over and gave her a cup of tea, "Thought you could use a warm drink."

"Oh thanks, hon, I'm almost done," Anna told him as she took the drink.

"No rush," he said with a smile, she smiled back then flagged down one of the officers to ask him a few more question.

There were two men watching everything that was going on from the safety of a nearby business window. They hadn't witnessed the shooting but were both rather interested in the goings on now. Julian would have liked it if the two-man had been injured more seriously but he felt this still sent a message to Corinthos. "Come on JB, let's get out of here we don't want to be seen around here." The two men then left out the back door, unseen by anyone out by the scene of the shooting.


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

Sonny walked out of his office looking around at the men around him. Most of them had worked for him for years and he felt he could trust them, that they were loyal to him. The thought that someone so close to Julian was working for him annoyed Sonny. Now he thought he had come up with a way to make that work in his favour. If Scorpio was right Julian wanted him dead and to frame Duke for his murder. Sonny wanted to flip that, he would feel a lot better if he believed Duke was their target, not himself.

Sonny hadn't told anyone but he knew he had been the real target when his office got shot up. The first bullet hit his arm, then Max threw himself in front of Sonny taking most of the bullets meant for him. Max had been hurt badly but at least he had been wearing a vest or it would have been a lot worse.

Sonny thought that if he could make Jake Burrows believe there was friction between himself and Duke. If Burrows believed it then took that information to Julian it might make them rethink who they wanted to target. Sonny knew what he wanted to do but he had to figure out how to convince Duke to put his life on the line for him. He had already told Duke he wouldn't be leaving his organization. Duke also knew Julina wanted him dead, so why would he willing give Julian the chance to get what he wants? There was a way to make this happen now Sonny just had to figure out what it was.

...

Robin was already at home when Patrick called to tell her their test results were in. Emma was over at her friend's house for a playdate. Robin knew it wouldn't be long now, were the results going to rock her family? She just had to wait and see. When Patrick got home she was already pacing in their living room. He had also called Nathan before he left the hospital and he should be there anytime so he decided not to bother Robin yet, he knew better.

Patrick answered the door when Nathan got there, they walked back into the living room together. Patrick picked up the results then looked at Nathan, "So which one do you want to open first?"

"Open mine. I know it's me," Robin said from across the room, still pacing.

Patrick and Nathan both looked at her, she didn't seem willing to stop moving. Nathan nodded, he knew they all thinking the same thing. Had Cesar Faison had done this? Patrick read the results, without saying a word he put down the paper and walked over to Robin. She stopped pacing and he tried to take her in his arms, "How could he do that to my parents? How could he do that to all of us?" He had expected her to cry, to be overwhelmed. Patrick had not expected her to be this anger but he understood why she was.

Nathan picked up the paper and read the results, he and Robin are indeed siblings. He didn't know what to say, he just kept rereading the results. Robin came over and sat beside him, she looked at the paper in his hand then turned to him, "So you're my brother. I wish I had known about you." Her anger seemed to have passed, or maybe just buried. As she looked at her long-lost brother a smile formed on her lips.

He grinned back, there was so much that they needed to to be talked about but there was no room for regrets. "We can't change the past."

"No we can not but we can build a relationship now."

"I'd like that," Nathan said and they both smiled warmly, then Nathan turned serious. "Robin I really think we need to tell Anna and Robert. I can't work for her knowing this and not tell her."

"Oh we're telling them, and we're doing it tonight. I'm just not sure how we're going to do that." Robin then told Patrick to call Sara to see if Emma could stay a little longer while she called Anna to find out if they were at home. Once they knew Emma could stay at her friend's and that Robert and Anna were indeed home Robin picked up the test results, she got Emma's as well then they all left together.

When they got to the penthouse, Anna greeted them happily. She didn't question why Nathan was there as well, she just showed them in. Robin took her hand and lead Anna over to the couch then sat down beside her, Robin leaned into her so Anna put her arm around her.

Nathan watched Robin cuddle into her mother's arms. "Robert you might want to have a seat with them." Robin nodded at him so Robert joined them. "Nathan, you could sit as well." Patrick was quickly realizing he would have to be the one to tell them. Once they were all sitting Patrick knew he should just get it out, bluntness was usually appreciated by Robert and Anna. "We all know that Nathan had a DNA test done that proved he is not related to Britt," there were murmurs of agreement. "What we didn't tell you is that Emma was there that day and insisted on giving a DNA sample to test as well." Robin pulled the result out of her pocket. "That the results from her test showed that Nathan is related to Emma." Anna and Robert both looked up at Patrick surprised to hear that. "Both Robin and I got tested and we got those results earlier today."

"We didn't even open Patrick," Robin said quietly. She handed the results to Anna, she and Robert read them then looked at each other.

"Anna?"

"No, it's not right."

"This says they're siblings."

"I know what it says but it has to be wrong."

"You told me you lost the baby."

"I did! Just like I lost Duke's baby! Just like I lost Leora."

"Anna!" Robert didn't know what else to say.

"No!" she got up and went upstairs, Robert just stared after her as she left.

Robin looked at her father, "You knew she was pregnant?"

"Yes," Robert answered still looking at the stairs.

"And she told you that she lost the baby," he nodded, "when?"

"The Markhum Islands." Robert thought back to that night. After the three of them had talked and before anyone suggested they should get some sleep, Robert asked Anna to talk to him alone. They walked away from the other's going outside so no one would overhear them. "Anna I know you hate me and you think that I abandoned you. I did what I had to do to keep you alive, to keep Robin safe. I am sorry that meant I couldn't come back to you but at least you are still alive."

"They would have killed me?" she asked simply.

"Yes." She nodded so he continued, "For a few minutes will you let me be your husband? Can we talk about our baby?"

Anna put her head down, then Robert took her hand, "I lost our baby, I was so sick the entire time I was his prisoner. It got so bad I could hardly get out of bed, when I finally could I wasn't pregnant any more. I'm so sorry Robert." He pulled her into his arms and they held each other and mourned their unborn child. They talked more about what she had gone through and when they were both cried out and had both composed themselves they had rejoined the others.

After a few minutes, Robert looked up at them again, still not sure what to think about what they had just told them. Then he looked at Nathan, "When were you born?"

"June 3rd 1992."

Robert's jaw dropped open, "That bitch! She would do anything for him," then he got up, "Anna!" He rushed up the stairs, "Anna!" When he got to their bedroom he found their door locked. "Anna please let me in, I need to talk to you."

After a moment she opened the door, Robert stepped inside and took her in his arms. Neither of them said anything at first they just needed to hold each other. Robert leaned back and looked into her eye, "We need to talk about this."

"How can this be happening?" she asked her voice shaky.

"I don't know but it is."

"I lost the baby, I was so sick! I couldn't even get out of bed for almost a month."

"I know, I remember what you told me. Anna how far along were you when you go that sick?"

"I would have been at least eight months maybe eight and a half."

"Anna I might be wrong but even if you lost the baby wouldn't you have still had to deliver it?"

Anna hadn't thought of that before. "I don't really remember what all was happening when I was bedridden, I was weak and so tired. I was pregnant when I got that sick but when I started to feel better I wasn't. I had only been able to move around for a few days when you found me. All Faison ever said was that I'd lost the baby."

"There is a man downstairs that was born just over a week before I found you. Anna was there anyone else there, a doctor or a nurse maybe?"

"I think there was a nurse, I remember a dark haired woman."

"Could that have been Obrecht?"

"Oh god! Robert, she took our baby!" Anna thought about that for a minute, "Either way, I should have some memory of the delivery right?"

"I think you should, yeah."

Her tears were falling uncontrollably, "Does this mean we have a son?"

"The test results do seem to say that."

"They do," she said with a smile, even as her tears fell. "I want to get tests done. I believe the one they showed us but I don't want there to be any question about this."

"Alright Luv, we'll go tomorrow."

"I guess we should go talk to them."

Robert pulled her closer again, "We'll go down when you're ready, they aren't going to leave until at least one of us goes back downstairs."

Robin was still sitting on the couch, she hadn't said a thing since Robert had left the room. Patrick and Nathan were talking but she had no idea what they were saying or even if they were trying to talk to her. When she heard someone coming down the stairs she turned and saw both her parents walking towards her. She got up and rushed over to Anna, they hugged each other then Anna leaned back in her arms. "We wanted to wait to tell you, after what had happened with Duke's baby."

"Mom I understand." Anna stroked her cheek and they smiled at each other.

Anna then turned to Nathan, Robert walked over to him with her. She reached out and took his hand, just looking at his face, "Come with me I want to show you something. Robin, you should come too." They all followed Anna and Nathan to the home office. She turned him so they were facing the wall of pictures. "Robin told us she took this picture because we were both so happy," Anna said pointing at the picture of her sitting in Robert's lap on the barber chair. "That was the day I told him we could try and have another baby."

Robert had gone over and gotten a framed picture off the desk, he came over and handed it to Nathan. "We had never seen this picture until a couple months ago. No one knew why it's such a special picture to us."

"I told Robert on Christmas Eve that I was pregnant, I can tell by the smiles on our faces that this was taken after I told him."

"So I was planned?"

"Yes," Anna turned to face him. "We both wanted another baby." Anna reached up and touched his face then Nathan hugged her. She was crying again when he let her go.

Robert put his arms around her, "We were both very excited about having a baby."

"I never thought Faison would do something like this. He took you away from me to punish me. He hated you and the fact you were Robert's child, he always referred to you as his spawn."

"So he got rid of me?" Nathan asked in disbelieve.

Anna nodded slowly, "Faison might have tried to take Robin again, but me having Robert's baby to love and focus on would have been too much for his pride," Anna told them.

"Wait, he would have taken Robin? Why?" Patrick asked.

"If he had brought Robin to me he would have seen that as proving to me how much he loved me. Robin was already older but a baby that would have needed my full attention. I would have showered my baby with love and Faison would have seen that as unacceptable."

"He took me away because you loved me," Nathan was still trying to make this all make sense. He felt angry and hurt and more than anything sadness. There were tears in his eyes but he felt like he wanted to hit something. Then Anna touched his cheek again and he calmed down a little.

She looked up into his eyes, "Because I love you and because you are Robert's son. I never let him forget that both my children were Robert's."

"Why don't we all go get comfortable, I think this is going to be a long night," Robert suggested.

"I should go pick up Emma actually," Patrick told them. "Do you want me to bring her here?"

"No, just take her home to bed, I'll be home later." Robin gave him a kiss then he left.

Once they were all comfortable Robin started asking questions, starting with Anna. "Dad said you told him you lost the baby, why?"

"I believed I had."

"And you told dad as soon as you saw him that you lost the baby." Robin knew she was being pushy but she wanted answers.

"It wasn't the first thing we talked about. After the three of us talked what was the one thing you were sure of?" Anna asked.

Robin smiled, "That you still loved each other."

"Yes, so when the man I love asked me to talk to him about our baby I did. For a short time, we put all other feelings aside and I told him what had happened. We held each other and mourned our baby. That was the only time we've talked about the baby since finding each other again."

"Why would you think you lost the baby? What happened?"

"Robin you know I have never done well on boats, I also had morning sickness most of the time I was pregnant. I was around eight months pregnant when I got too weak to get out of bed. I now think they were doing something to me that made me sicker and not able to really remember what was happening, maybe they were drugging me."

"Mom you should remember giving birth. Even if you were weak you should still remember that."

"Robert has now pointed that out but I really never thought about it. I had only been able to move around for a few days when Robert found me, the tanker exploded then it was all gone. When I got my memory back I didn't want to think about the baby. I'd lost your father that was all the pain I could handle," Anna said wiping away a tear as Robert rubbed her back.

"That is so sad," Robin said quietly.

"So how did I end up being raised by Madeline Reeves?" Nathan asked.

"I think Obrecht was there when you were born and took you from us," Anna answered they could all see the sadness in her eyes.

They talked well into the night, going over what had happened again trying to accept what they now knew and learning a little more about each other. Anna mentioned that they wanted to have DNA tests done as well so there was no question from anyone when they told people about Nathan. When they got to their bedroom Anna took Robert's hand, "You were rather quiet this evening."

"I know Luv. I just want to get into bed and hold you."

She stroked his cheek then kissed him tenderly then they got ready for bed. Anna was lying in his arms when she looked into his eyes, "We have a son."

"Yes we do," he kissed her lovingly then they just held each other until they fell asleep.

...

The next morning Robin smiled when she saw her parents and Nathan walking towards her. They walked to the lab together then had to wait for a lab tech to get there. Brad Copper was there again, "Are you all here for DNA tests? The one for Robin and Nathan should be all the proof you need."

"We want the test done. We don't want anyone doubting that Nathan is our son when we tell people," Anna told him.

Brad knew enough about them not to try arguing with them about this and quickly agreed. After they were done they all left the lab together, Nathan said he had to get to work and left. Robin looked at her parents, "Would you like to join me for a coffee in the cafeteria?"

"Of course we will," Anna said hold Robert's hand.

As they sat talking Robin noticed Robert was being very quiet again, "Are you alright dad?"

"Yeah," he said and gave her a weak smile. "I have somewhere I need to be." He kissed Anna on the cheek said goodbye then left.

Robin watched him leave then asked, "Do you know what's wrong with dad?"

"You should be able to figure that out. He's angry and doesn't know what to do about it."

"Oh mom," there was sadness in her eyes. She knew they were all experiencing the same mix of confusing emotions trying to make sense of everything they had learned the day before.

"He is happy that we found out that Nathan is our son, but he is extremely angry about what happened."

"I want to help you both anyway I can."

"Your father will be fine eventually but I could use your help. I want to talk to someone about what I can only vaguely remember. If there is a chance I can remember anything about that time then I want to try."

Robin smiled, "Kevin Collins should be able to help you. Let's go talk to him and see what he says." They walked together to Kevin's office. Robin knocked, "Hi Kevin, do you have a little time to talk to us?"

"I do, what can I help you with Robin."

"It's actually me that needs your help," Anna said. "I had a massive head trauma that caused me to suffer from amnesia for nine years. I know there are some gaps in my memory but this is about something that I can't remember but should because it happened before the accident that caused the amnesia."

"What is it that you can't remember?"

"Giving birth to my son," Anna said matter of factly.

"You have a son?" Kevin asked sounding very surprised.

"Yes. I thought I had lost the baby but it has recently been pointed out that I should have still remembered giving birth since I was at least eight months along when I got so sick I could leave my bed."

"Yes, you should remember that." Anna went on to tell him about the time she had spent as Faison's prisoner leading up to when she thought she lost the baby. Then she explained in better detail about having amnesia and what kind of treatments she underwent to cure the seizures she was having.

"Anna if you were being drugged during that time I'm not what all you would have retained but if you want I could try hypnosis."

"I know there was a dark haired woman there. If I remember that there might be more. I want to know who that woman was."

"Alright, we'll try it. I can see you this afternoon at two, I'm not making any promises but we'll try to get you some answers."

"Thank you, Kevin."

As they walked away from his office Anna asked Robin, "Do you know anyone that can draw? I want someone there that can sketch what I remember but I don't want to use any of my people."

"I know just the person, Elizabeth Webber. Actually, she has even help dad with this kind of thing before." Anna smiled and they continued walking.

...

After Robert left the hospital he had walked for quite some time just trying to avoid people. He was in no mood to be around anyone. He would have happily stayed with Anna but he knew she had things she needed to deal with as well. Robert had even wandered down into the catacombs for a while just wanting to be alone. When he ended up back on the docks he stood staring out at the water for a while thinking. He turned to leave and saw Luke and Sonny walking towards him. Robert thought about walking away but they had seen each other and he knew Luke would want to say hello at least. "Hey, Scorpio. What brings you down here today?" Luke asked.

"I just needed to clear my head."

Luke could tell right away that something was bothering Robert and that he didn't want to talk about it. Sonny didn't know Robert like Luke did and before he could stop him Sonny asked, "Why tell me about Burrows?"

"So you know who he is. They are coming after you, they won't care who gets hurt to get to you either."

"Why should I believe you, what's in it for you?"

"I don't give a shit if you believe me Corinthos. Do whatever the hell you want." Robert turned and walked away from them before either of them could say anything else.

Sonny was about to call after him when Luke said, "Just leave it alone. He's already angry about something and trying to keep his temper in check. You do not want to push him right now." Sonny looked at Luke but before he could say anything Luke said, "Just trust me, Sonny."

...

Anna smiled when she saw Liz waiting for her, "Hi Elizabeth. Did Robin talk to you about what I need your help with?"

Liz held up her notepad, "She told me you need my help sketching someone."

"Yes, thank you for doing this. I don't know if I'll be able to remember much if anything but if I can then I want someone there that can draw who I see."

"I'm here to help. What is this about?" Liz was happy to help Robin's mom any way she could. Anna had brought her dear friend home.

"I want to see if I can identify the person that took my son when he was born."

Liz stopped in her tracks, "You have a son? How did I not know that?"

"No one knew, including Robert and I. We think we know what happened but we want to know who did it."

Liz followed Anna down the hall not sure what else to say, this family never failed to surprise her. When they got to Kevin's office he looked up, "Hi Anna, Liz is there something you need?"

"I'm here with Anna."

"I asked her to come and draw whoever I might remember."

"Don't you have people that do this?" Kevin asked.

"Yes but I don't want to get them involved in this." This was a personal matter, a very personal matter that Anna didn't want many people knowing about until they had a few more answers.

Kevin got up and walked around his desk, "Well if you're OK with her being in here let's get started."

Kevin closed his door then had Anna get comfortable, he was able to hypnotize her rather easily and before long she was telling him about he time as Faison's prisoner and the pregnancy. He started asking more questions when she started talking about being too weak to get out of bed. She told him about the woman that was often in the room with her. Liz started making notes about the woman and when she thought she had enough to work with she started drawing. Anna kept telling Kevin about what was happening to her during the time she was bedridden. As they continued she started to mention severe abdominal pain. Then she told him about hearing a baby cry. Kevin looked over at Liz who seemed to have finished drawing so he started bringing Anna out of hypnosis. Kevin told Anna she would remember everything that she had told him while under.

There were tears in Anna's eyes as she became aware of her surrounding. She knew who she had seen, who had been in the room with her, who was there when she heard her baby cry. There had been pain and she remembered being told to push. It was only his voice but she knew Faison had been there when Nathan was born. Liz put her hand on Anna's shoulder and handed her a tissue, Anna was now crying. It wasn't much but she had gotten the answers she needed. Once she had gained her composure Anna took a deep breath and looked up at Kevin.

"You did very well Anna, did that work as you had hoped?" Anna nodded. "Anna, are you ready to see who Elizebeth drew?"

"Show Kevin first, please."

She did and Kevin was shocked by what he saw, "I think I know her."

"Dr. Liesl Obrecht," Anna said matter of factly.

Liz looked at her surprised that Anna knew already, "How did you know that?"

"I saw her, but I heard him," Anna says as a shiver runs through her body.

"Are you alright, Anna?" Kevin asked.

"Yeah, I just need a minute to let it all sink in." Anna looked up at them and ran her fingers through her hair. "I gave birth to a baby years ago and the same people that kept Robin from me were the ones that took my baby."

Elizabeth wiped away her own tears, this was absolutely heartbreaking to hear. She couldn't imagine going through the kind of pain one obsessed man had caused Anna. She knew this was only part of what Faison had done to Anna and her entire family.

After Anna had thanked both Kevin and Liz for their help she left the hospital she went straight home. She was emotionally drained and just wanted to relax. Anna didn't know if Robert would be home but he was the only other person she would willing be around at the moment. He wasn't there so she got comfortable on the couch, she thought about what she had been able to remember. Her head was spinning just trying to accept what she now knew.

When Robert finally did get home he found Anna asleep on the couch, it was later than he'd realized. "Hi Luv," he said and sat down beside her. "Let's go up to bed," he said kissing her cheek.

"Hi you." Anna opened her eyes and smiled at him. She sat up and hugged him, "I found out some things today."

"I want to hear about that, but I want to take you to bed. We can talk but I need you in my arms," Robert said softly. Anna could tell he was still struggling with his emotions and much like her, she was the only person he really wanted to be around.

Like the night before they got ready for bed then held each other once they were in bed. "I heard our son cry when he was born," Anna told him with a smile.

"What?"

"After you left the hospital Robin and I went to see Kevin Collins. This afternoon he hypnotised me and I remembered a little bit about Nathan's birth. I also know who was in the room with me."

"Was it Obrecht?" Robert asked as he stroked her cheek.

"She was there, so was Faison."

Robert took a few deep breaths, "I wish it had been different. If only I had found you sooner."

"Robert this isn't your fault. Is that why you're so upset, you can't blame yourself?"

"I know that, but still just a few weeks sooner and everything could have been so different."

"Oh Robert," she kissed him tenderly. "We can't change any of that now so there's no point dwelling on it."

"I know Luv." Robert lay with his head on her chest, Anna stroked his hair as she told him more about what she remembered then they fell asleep in each other's arms.


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26

When Anna woke up she was alone in bed, as soon as she got up she knew Robert wasn't home. She knew Robert was still very angry about what had happened to Nathan as a baby and she just hoped he wouldn't do anything they'd all regret. She sent him a quick text, 'Come see me at work today,' then she started getting ready for work.

Once she was at the station Dante came to talk to her almost as soon as she got into her office. He wanted to talk to her about the shooting two nights before. They had picked up the suspect late last night and were just waiting for two of the witness to come in to see if they could identify him. Dante told her about what had lead to them finding Calvin Holmes and how the arrest when. As he spoke Dante noticed that Anna didn't really seem to be paying attention to him, "Are you listening to me?" Dante asked.

"Sorry Dante, I am I just have a lot on my mind right now. Let me know what happens when the witnesses come in."

"I'll keep you posted," then Dante got up and left her office. When he got back to his desk Nathan was sitting at his, "Morning Nathan, how's it going this morning?"

Nathan didn't seem to hear him, after a few minutes he looked up "Hey Dante, I've got the reports about what Julian and Burrows have been up to," he said as he handed Dante the file he had been reading.

"There must be an epidemic of being distracted this morning. I don't think Anna heard a word I just said to her."

Nathan glanced up at him, of course, she's distracted he thought. "Yeah, I just have a lot on my mind."

Dante decided to let it go Nathan had been distracted over the last few days as well, he knew there were some personal things he was dealing with but so far Nathan hadn't opened up to him about what that was. If Nathan had something to focus on he was fine so Dante understood why he was going over all the recent reports trying to connect Julian to Burrows.

Later that afternoon the witnesses came in and positively identified Calvin Holmes as the man they had seen three night before. One had seen him fleeing the scene still holding the gun in his hand as he ran, the other had witnessed the shooting. Dante went and told Anna about this, again she only seemed to be half listening. She thanked him then Dante went back to the squad room, he didn't bother telling Nathan knowing it was better to just let him keep working on what he was doing. When Robert came in later that afternoon Dante said hello as he walked by but he didn't think Robert hear him either.

Robert knocked and walked into Anna's office, "Hi Luv, sorry I left so early this morning."

Anna got up and walked over to him, "I know you're still dealing with a lot of emotions right now."

"I know what I have to do now Anna."

She didn't like the sound of that at all, "What are you thinking about doing?"

"I'm going to go kill him and leave his dead body in that hole we have him in," Robert said, she could hear the anger in his voice.

"Robert that won't help, it won't change anything!"

"Yes, it will! That man will never be able to do another thing to our family!"

"Except take you away from us!" Anna shot back. "I can lose you again! He wins then!"

"Not this time. He needs to pay!"

Anna put her hands on his chest, "You're the one that was talking about making memories with Emma while she's out of school. We just found our son and I want to get to know him with you. None of that can happen if you're in prison for murder!"

Out in the squad room Dante and Nathan both noticed the raised voices coming from Anna's office, "Must be trouble in paradise," Dante said jokingly.

"Shut up! You don't know what they're dealing with," Nathan said defensively. Dante looked over at him and noticed that Nathan was now watching Anna's door intently.

After several more minutes, her door opened, "Robert no! You can do this," she called after him as Robert walked out of her office.

"Robert," Nathan said as he approached them but he didn't stop. "Robert!" Nathan said again as he stood up. Still, he didn't stop, "Dad!" Robert stopped dead in his tracks, "What's going on?"

Robert turned to him, "I'm going to take care of Faison."

"No, you aren't!"

"Like hell, I'm not!"

"Killing Faison doesn't change anything. You and mom are finally back together! Robin is home with her family where she belongs! He never wanted you to know about me but here I am. All of us being together is all the revenge we need, the Scorpios win this time."

Robert backed down, "You sound like your mother." Nathan smiled hearing that.

Anna had followed Robert out of her office but stopped when Nathan approached him, "Yes you do, that sound exactly like something I would say."

"You called me dad."

"You are my dad."

Robert smiled and hugged his son for the first time. Then turned to Anna, "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry Luv, I won't do anything stupid." Then he kissed her tenderly and held her tight for a moment.

Anna turned and put her hand on Nathan's back smiling at the two of them, the officers that had been in the squad room were all watching them now. "I think we might need to start telling people about this," Anna said grinning at both of them.

"You call Robin, I'll call Mac, Floating Rib tonight at eight," Robert said.

"I want our friends there as well, I'll start calling people," Anna said with a smile. "Nathan invite whoever you want, I'm taking your father home. See you tonight." She kissed his cheek then they left.

Dante got up, "If you don't invite us Lulu and I are just crashing anyway, we'll bring her dad as well."

Nathan smiled, "You heard them, Floating Rib at eight."

...

Mac and Felicia were waiting at the Floating Rib when they saw Robert and Anna get there. A few of the people they had invited were already there as well. "Hey Robby, what's going on? Why are we here?" Mac asked as Robert and Anna joined them.

"You will find out soon enough," Robert said with a smile.

"Did you spend another night at a cheap hotel?" Mac asked grinning at Anna.

Anna and Robert both smiled back at him, "No, we are not engaged," Anna told them. When she saw Nathan walk in she waved him over. "Robert we should talk to Mac and Felicia first."

"Alright, once Robin gets here we will," he agreed.

When Nathan joined them Anna put her hand through his arm, he patted her hand and smiled. Mac noticed and looked over at Robert who didn't seem to care. Before Mac could say anything Robin walked over to them, Robert put his arm around her. "Just you tonight?" Anna asked.

"Yeah, we agreed Emma can find out tomorrow at breakfast." Robin smiled then told her parents, "You are hosting all the Scorpios for breakfast in the morning."

"Alright time for a family meeting, Mac lead us somewhere we can talk," Robert said.

The six of them walked to the bar office together, once they were in the office Mac looked at Nathan, "Why's he here?"

"We need to tell you something. We were hoping to have the results before telling people but this came out at the station today," Anna said. Robin smiled and pulled two envelopes out of her bag and handed them to her parents.

"Uncle Mac, we didn't know something when mom was taken, and dad never said a thing about it before he left to find her. Not only did Faison rip them apart and leave us to mourn them. He took someone very special from them," She looked over at Nathan and smiled, "Nathan has come back to us."

"What are you saying?" Mac asked.

"Just let them tell us, Mac." Felicia had watched them read what Robin had given them and had noticed they were both smiling happily now.

Robert handed Mac his test results, "Mac, I'd like you to met your nephew, James Nathan West."

"What?" Mac looked at the paper Robert had handed him then showed it to Felicia who was looking at Anna's results. They both smiled, "How did this happen?" Mac asked as Felicia hugged Anna then Robert.

"I know you have lot's of questions and they will be answered but that might have to wait a little longer," Robert said as he patted Mac's shoulder.

Mac and Felicia were both smiling when they hugged Nathan. "Robin when you said all the Scorpios you meant us too right," Felicia asked.

"Of course I did," Robin told her with a smile.

They left the office together with smiles on their faces. When they got back to the bar they looked around, it seems everyone the invited had arrived. Bobbie was there talking to Luke Tracy and Monica, Dante and Lulu were there talking to a few other officers. Anna had wanted to invite the people that had helped them as well, Elizabeth was there talking to Kevin and Brad. Even Duke was there talking to Lucy. "Did you invite Duke?" Robert asked quietly.

"Yes, I thought he should find out at the same time as our other friends."

"OK, I just wanted to make sure."

Luke walked over to them when he noticed them, "Scorpio, why are we all here?"

"You'll find out soon enough," Robert told him.

Luke turned back toward the other people in the bar, "Hey! Everyone that's here because Scorpio or Slim wanted them here come on over." Luke turned back to them, "There you go, no need to wait," Luke said with a grin as the others moved a little closer.

Robert took Anna's hand and they stepped forward, "So some of you have known Anna and me for a long time, others not as long. I think most of you know we were believed to have died back in 1992. There was something no one knew about when Anna was taking, it was part of the reason I was so desperate to find her."

"A few months after we got married I was told that I could try to have another baby. Before that I had been told I would most likely never be able to carry a baby to term because of an accident that caused an earlier miscarriage," she looked at Duke as she said this.

"Anna told me Christmas eve that she was pregnant, we were both so excited. That happiness didn't get to last though. After Anna had been taken it turned to fear then desperation and then fifteen years of me having no idea what had happened."

"I believed I lost our baby while I was Cesar Faison's prisoner. We only recently found out that wasn't true, I gave birth to a son but he was taken from me at birth." Robin steps forward with Nathan. "He's found his way back to us, Nathan West is our son."

"Before you say anything Spencer yes we have the proof," Robert said with a big smile. There were cheers and laughter then their friends started coming over to talk to them.

Dante was the first one to say anything, "Robert when you stopped because he called you dad today I think everyone in the squad room stopped to watch what was going on."

"Yeah, that is part of the reason we're here tonight. We knew this wouldn't stay quiet long," Robert told him with a smile.

Bobbie came over and hugged Anna, "I guess this is kind of late but congratulation." She turned and hugged Robert, "You and Anna make beautiful babies, Nathan is very handsome just like his father."

Almost everyone came over and offered their congratulations and talked to them for a bit. The officers that were there seemed to be having fun teasing Nathan about working for his mom but everyone seemed happy for them. After most people had come over to talk to them Anna noticed Duke standing at the other end of the bar. She walked over to him, "I'm glad you came tonight."

"I'm glad you invited me. This would have hurt more hearing about it from someone else."

"We are all still trying to understand this."

"Can I ask what happened?" Anna smiled then told him about what had happened while she was pregnant and about why she believed she lost the baby. She also told him what had happened after and why she never talked about the baby, and how they had found out who Nathan was. "That man has hurt you in so many ways, Anna, I'm so sorry." Then he hugged her, "At least you've found each other now. I'm happy for you and Robert." Anna looked at him a little surprised to hear that. He smiled at the look on her face, "I never thought I would say that either, but it's true. You two are meant to be together."

"Thank you, Duke."

"I will always love you, seeing you this happy is all I need."

"I'll always love you too, Duke. Now come meet my son."

Nathan was standing talking to Robert Mac and Kevin when they joined them, the first thing Duke did was hold his hand out to Robert. "You a lucky man Robert." They shook hands then he turned to Nathan, "You should be very proud that Robert is your father. He is a good man and they both would have been great parents to grow up with."

"I am looking forward to getting to know them better." Nathan paused then asked, "How does this all work? From what I understand when you were married to Anna, I mean my mom, my dad was a part of your life. You were together recently but now mom and dad are back together and you all seem friendly around each other. How does that work?"

"Well I was angry when Anna and I broke up, I didn't blame them but I was still angry. The fact Robert saved my life shortly after Anna dumped me for him kind of help me come to terms with it," he said and smiled at Anna. "When Anna and I were married, Robert was always there for Robin, so he was a part of our life. I also know that if Robert had been ready for a relationship when he returned to Port Charles I wouldn't have stood a chance."

"Well it would have been interesting," Robert said as Anna looked up at him and smiled.

"I saw that look, I know I'm right."

"I am not saying anything," Anna said with a grin.

"As annoying as it could be that Anna was so close to her ex, it was also reassuring to know that there would be someone there to take care of her if something ever happened to me."

"I'm sure it wasn't that bad," Mac said.

"You weren't there, you didn't see them together. They were always hugging, there was also kissing. I always knew they loved each other. Should we talk about what I walked in on at the cabin?" Duke asked with a grin.

"Nothing was happening," Robert said with a grin as well.

"Let's see you were both in bed, there was very little clothing and some strange food."

"Nothing happened. Robert was trying to make me eat the nasty breakfast I made for him when you walked in. I might remind you that you and I were not actually together at that time," Anna said with a big smile, then the three of them started laughing together.

"They have a connection to each other that I've never fully understood," Duke admitted to Nathan.

"But mom loved you, she married you."

"Yeah, that is true. In fact, I was married to Anna when Grant Putnum kidnapped her but it wasn't my arms she collapse into from exposure and exhaustion. It wasn't me she asked for first. I went about finding her using my mob connection, while Robert ran himself into the ground trying to find her within the law."

"I did it again when Faison took her. I gave up my life so she could live, so Robin would be safe. I will always have her back."

Anna was holding onto Robert's arm now, she looked up at him lovingly, "It works both ways."

"I can't imagine you two not looking out for each other," Mac said with a grin. "I remember being on the receiving end of that a couple time."

"I thought you were trying to kill your brother."

"You thought Mac was trying to kill his brother?" Kevin asked, a little surprised by the thought of it.

"Well, there were three attempts on Robert's life in under a month right after Mac first arrived in Port Charles. I may have been a little overzealous protecting him."

"Anna save my life twice and the third time she nursed me back to health," Robert said with a smile. Then looked at Nathan who looked a little concerned, "Don't worry you'll get to hear all about this stuff Nathan."

"So what I'm hearing is you two are meant for each other and that you also seem to be friends with Duke even though there's history there too."

Duke looked at Robert and Anna before answering, "I think for a while I was very angry and hurt but I know that things worked out the way they were meant to. I am truly happy for your parents and yes I believe we are all friends again."

"That is pretty cool. I don't know how I would handle it if I ever found myself in a similar situation," Nathan admitted.

"I truly hope you never have to go through the kind of things the three of us have Nathan," Duke told him earnestly.

The rest of the evening past like this, little conversations. Their friends asked some questions about what had happened but no one was prying too much. Luke came over and welcome the knewest Scorpio in true Luke fashion. "So you followed in your parents' footsteps and you didn't even know it. Junior, I'm just wondering are you're a stickler for the rules like dear old dad or a little bit of a rebel like your lovely mother?"

"I'm not sure I know how to answer that, from what I've seen mom seems to like following the rules."

Robert smiled while Anna flushed just slightly, "It's not that your mom doesn't follow the rules it's more that she will bend them a little more willingly than I might." Luke teased them all a little more then wandered away again.

When people started to leave Robin wandered over to Nathan, "So did you bring your things?"

"Yeah, what's going on?"

"Can you cook?" she asked.

He looked at her curiously, "Yes, why?"

"I informed our parents they are hosting people for breakfast in the morning. Mom isn't really comfortable in the kitchen and dad doesn't do big meals."

"So we are cooking I take it. When are we going to their house?"

"When we leave here. Mom and dad with have both their children under their roof for the first time tonight."

"So you get the bossiness from mom?" he asked with a grin.

Robin smiled proudly, "Yes I do."

They were still talking and laughing when Anna and Robert came over to tell them they were leaving. "We've said goodnight to everyone else," Anna said as she hugged Robin then Nathan. "We will see you two in the morning."

"Actually mom, we are coming home with you," Robin told them.

Anna smiled brightly, "I get the three of you all to myself, this really is a wonderful night." Anna took Nathan's arm and turned to leave.

Robert put his arm around Robin and they started to follow them, "Oh and daddy, Nathan called me bossy," she said so they would all hear her.

"That's because you are sweetheart, just like your mother." They smiled at each other then they all left together.

...

When Anna woke up she couldn't believe how happy she felt, she cuddled into Robert a little more, he was still sleeping. She was thinking about the night before. After they had gotten back the four of them sat and talked until close to two in the morning. Nathan had lots of questions about the things he had heard about his family at the Floating Rib, they answered his questions as best they could. Nathan also told them a lot about himself. Anna was smiling, her hand stroking Robert's chest, she felt like she had everything she ever needed.

"Have you been awake long?" Robert asked sleepily.

"A little while. Good morning," she leaned in and kissed him.

"Good morning, I feel truly happy this morning."

"That's good. You aren't thinking about doing anything to Faison anymore?"

"No, you're right. Us all being together and happy is the best revenge there is."

"I am so glad to hear that." Anna kissed him again a little more passionately.

"I think I am almost the happiest man in the world."

"Almost?"

"I have the love of my life, not one but two children who are both here in our house, an amazing granddaughter, even the son-in-law is kind of great."

"So what's missing?"

"Mac and Felicia get to share in this with us, your sister isn't here to hear our great new."

"Alex will be very happy for us."

"Don't you think it's about time I met my sister-in-law?"

Anna looked at him and smiled, "If you want to meet her we should plan a trip there sometime this summer."

"I'd like that," he said then kissed her. This time they pulled each other close kissing passionately Robert pulled back from the kiss, "Shouldn't we be getting out of bed?"

"Yeah, but I don't really want to." Anna propped herself up on one elbow and rested her chin on his chest looking at him.

"I don't really want to get up either but there are people coming here."

"They can wait," Anna said as she stroked his cheek.

"I love you so much."

"And I love you. I guess we should get up," Anna said but neither of them moved. "I do like where I am, though." Robert smiled and stroked her hair.

There was a knock at their door, then it opened, "I'm here! Grandma, Grandpa it's time to get up."

"Morning you two, Uncle Mac and Felicia will be here soon. I've put Nathan to work in the kitchen and Patrick brought us all coffee."

Anna and Robert smiled at them, then Anna turned back to Robert, "We'll continue this later," she kissed him then started to get out of bed, "We'll be right down."

"OK," Robin closed the door and went back down to the kitchen. Emma stopped in the living room she was colouring at the coffee table. "They'll be down shortly. They were awake just not out of bed," Robin told Nathan and Patrick as she entered the kitchen.

Patrick smiled, "Did you interrupt something?"

"Other than cuddling and talking no."

"So let me get this straight, you don't like to think about the fact our parents have sex but you have no problem walking into their bedroom?" Nathan asked with a little smile.

"I have never interrupt anything like that, well not when they really doing anything," Robin said and blushed slightly.

"Oh this sounds interesting, do tell," Patrick said with a grin.

"I showed up at dad's unexpected, I was told the next day that even mom calls before just showing up. Oh, she was so annoyed, they had just started dated and weren't telling me anything. I walked in, mom was in dad's arms, they were kissing passionately and I assume he was about to carry her to the bedroom. She was quickly put down. OK yeah, I spoiled their evening," she said with a grin.

Both Patrick and Nathan started laughing. "You would think you'd learn your lesson," Patrick said still laughing.

"I have seen them be more passionate sitting together on the couch than what I just walked in on. Remember I was a teenager when they got remarried. They were just in bed talking."

"I've seen them be passionate in my living room too," Patrick said with a little grin. "I learned a lot about them that night."

"I wanted them to have a little time alone, you didn't have to listen to what they were saying."

"What were they doing?" Nathan asked, curious but not sure he really wanted to know.

"Dancing and talking about when they first met."

"Caressing. Kissing," Patrick added.

"That was the night they started seeing each other again," Robin told Nathan, he nodded that he understood.

A short time later when Anna and Robert came into the kitchen Anna gave everyone a kiss on the cheek, "This is amazing having all of you here."

"Mom I totally agree. Our family is all here." Anna hugged her and they just stood there holding each other, they both had happy tears in their eye.

"So where did all this food come from?" Robert asked noticing what Nathan was doing.

"I dropped it off last night. You gave me a key, you know I'm going to use it," Robin admitted with a smile. Then she went over and started helping Nathan again, Robert walked over to Anna wrapping his arms around her from behind holding her close to him.

"So how is it that Robin knows how to cook? She told me you aren't really comfortable in the kitchen."

"That's one way to put it. Can't cook is another," Robert said with a big smile.

Anna elbowed him in the stomach, "I don't like to cook, I can if I have to. It doesn't help when someone likes to point out my lack of skills in this area."

Robert kissed her neck then whispered, "Nurse Feelgood has many other skills, she doesn't have to cook," in her ear then kissed her neck again, she smiled.

"My surrogate grandmother Filomena would let me help her cook all the time," Robin explained. "I loved helping her and I think that's why I love cooking. When I was older mom and dad used to let me experiment and they would actually eat what I made and I kept getting better the more I cooked."

"Filomena, that's who found the two of you and lead you to your first wedding and who you turned to when you found out you were pregnant with Robin, right?" Nathan asked. He had tried to retain everything he was learning about them.

"Yes, I would have been lost without her," Anna said and turned in Robert's arms. "She lead us through our vows making sure we responded at the right time."

"She made sure we got our marriage certificate." Robert caressed her cheek, "That's the one that meant the most. I have never been more sure about anything then I was that day."

"I knew I had found the man I would love for the rest of my life."

They kissed tenderly then Robert stroked her cheek again, "I have never stopped loving you, no matter how much time we've had to be apart."

Robin smiled at them then leaned against Nathan, "We are a product of that love."

"They really are meant for each other," Nathan said and smiled at Robin.

Patrick went to answer the door when Mac and Felicia got there, Robin told Nathan to go visit, she could finish cooking.

Emma was still colouring in the living room everyone else went and sat at the table. Mac and Felicia had questions that didn't get answered the night before so they asked all those first. Felicia went and helped Robin after her curiosity was satisfied. Anna was sitting between Robert and Nathan, she turned to face Nathan a little more and took his hand. "I need you to know something. While I was Faison's prisoner you kept me going. I knew Robert would be looking for me and I wished every day he would find me but you gave me the strength to get through those long day. I had to keep going for you, no matter how bad I felt. I would remind Faison that you were Robert's baby that both my children were Robert's the only man I loved. He hated it and hated you, but I never thought for an instant that he would do what he did."

"I don't blame you for what happened," Nathan insisted.

"I didn't think you did, I just want you to understand what I was going through. I went and talked to a doctor who helped me remember more about that time. I couldn't remember much more but I do know both Obrecht and Faison were there when you were born. I didn't get to hold you, I never saw you but I did hear you cry."

Nathan hugged her, this was his mother and he knew she loves him. He hadn't known any of them all that long but he felt closer to all of them than he ever did to the family that raised him.

When breakfast was ready Patrick went and got Emma so they could all eat. After the meal was over Robert asked Emma to come sit with him, "I understand you had an idea that helped Nathan find his family."

"I had daddy do that test, but I don't know how that helped him."

"Well your test told them that you are actually related to Nathan," Anna told her, she was sitting beside Robert.

"What?" They all smiled at her.

"The test told them that you have some of the same blood as Nathan. You are part your mom and part your dad," Anna explained. "Just like your mom is part me and part Grandpa, does that make sense?"

"I think so."

"Your mom and dad both got tested as well, it turns out Nathan is also related to your mom. They are actually brother and sister," Anna told her.

Emma looked at her strangely then asked, "Doesn't that mean you are his mom? Grandpa, are you his dad?"

"We are," Robert told her.

"Why didn't you just tell us that?" she said and they all laughed a little. Emma got up, "I'm glad I finished then." Emma walked out of the room, when she came back she had the picture she had been colouring. Emma walked over to Nathan, "I knew you needed a family so I drew you with mine. That's me holding your hand and that's mommy and daddy at our house. Next time I'll put Grandpa and Grandma in it too."

"This is amazing, can I keep this?"

"Of course you can, I made it for you silly." Nathan smiled and gave her a big hug.


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27

Saturday night found them all at Mac and Felicia's, they had spent the day together already but none of them wanted it to end. This also gave Mac a chance to show off his man cave. When they walked in Robin looked around, very impressed with how the renovation went, "It looks amazing in here, I can't believe I haven't been over to see all the changes."

Felicia smiled at her, "Robin you really do need to come over more often and bring that little cutie over with you."

"Ah, thanks Felicia I know I'm cute but it's still nice to hear," Patrick said with a grin.

"I didn't actually mean you," Felicia said as she took his arm then smiled up at him, "Come on cutie, you can help me get everyone a drink.

As the others walked away Robert put his hand on Nathan's back, "How are you doing? We aren't overwhelming you, making you hang out with us all day are we?"

Nathan turned to him, "No, this is great. I wanted to spend today with you guys, it's great just learning about all of you."

"Good, I don't want you feeling like we are pressuring you or smothering you."

"Not at all, I feel like everyone has accepted me and the craziness of how I was taken from you just seems to be one more chapter in this families story."

"Yeah it does," Robert agreed with a grin. "When I first met you, there was something I like instantly liked about you. It wasn't the same as Robin but I just knew I like you."

"I didn't need someone to protect me like she did."

"I felt like I could trust you, that you wouldn't let me down. I know I haven't known you that long but I am proud that you're my son."

"As soon as I met you there was a part of me that didn't want to let you down. I don't know why I just knew I needed you to approve of me. Does that sound strange?"

"No, I understand the feeling you're talking about." They moved into the living room, "When Anna told me she was pregnant I really wanted a son, I already had my little girl so I wanted a son. Here you are, now I am looking forward to getting to know you better."

"So am I," Nathan told him with a smile

"I wasn't there when you were growing up but I am still proud of the man you have become. I looked into your work record after I first met you. You made detective at a very early age, your mother was only eighteen when she became a full WSB agent. You had to put the woman you believed was your mother behind bars not that long ago. You already know being a cop can be tough but you're still willing to do the job. I know that's professional but it still makes me proud."

Nathan hugged him, "Thanks dad, it means a lot to hear you say that."

"What are my boys doing over here?" Anna asked as she walked over to them smiling at them seeing them hug.

"We're just talking Luv."

Anna told them that Felicia was showing the Drakes what all had been done and that Emma was going to spend the night here so they were going to put her to bed as well. "Mac's in the kitchen waiting for us."

"Alright, lead the way, mom."

"Oh I like hearing that, come with me," she smiled up at Nathan then lead them to the kitchen and Mac handed them both a beer. "My boys were just talking," Anna smiled. "I like saying that too, my boys," Anna put an arm around both of them with a brilliant smile on her face.

They were talking about Robert and Mac as kids when the others joined them again. "Emma is in bed and I'm ready to play some pool," Patrick said as he entered the room.

They all made their way downstairs and looked around, there was a couch and two armchairs, a big screen TV and a bar along one wall, the pool table was off to one side. While he looked around Robert noticed a few Austrailian touches in the decor. "I still have some decorating to do to but this is it so far," Mac told them.

As they looked around Robert saw a picture that caught his eye. He walked over to look at a picture he hadn't seen in a long time. It was of him and Mac with their parents, "Where did you get this?" he asked.

"I went to the ranch a few years ago, I made a copy of the original," Mac told him.

"Oh my look at you, you were already a hottie. What were you, about fifteen there?" Anna asked she had come over to look at the picture as well.

"Yeah, maybe sixteen."

"Wait, dad as a teen I have to see this," Robin said then came over to look at the picture.

"Nathan you should come look at this as well," Robert said. He did and took his time to study the faces of the people looking back at him, Nathan could clearly see that was a much younger Robert and Mac, then he looked at their parents, his grandparents. "Do you notice anything?" Robert asked.

Nathan looked closer at the picture, then he saw it, "I have his nose," he said with a smile.

"You do, you're eyes are very similar as well. You have a darker colouring than he did but you do take after your grandfather in some ways."

That made Nathan feel really happy, not only did he now know where he belonged but he even had family traits, he is a Scorpio. "Do you have any other pictures," Nathan asked Mac.

"I have one of our parents up in my room."

"I'll give Calvin a call and get him to make some copies of pictures there and send them over. Robin hasn't seen them since she was a little girl either." Robert looked at Robin, "All the ones with Mac in them have been put back on display."

"So there's a ranch?" Nathan asked.

"Yeah in Australia, Calvin runs it for me, he took over when his father Angus retired. Angus was hired by our father to run the ranch because our father was busy with his own career but never wanted to let the ranch go. I run it in much the same way," Robert told him with a grin.

"Is anyone ready to play pool?" Patrick asked.

"Yeah, I'm in man," Nathan said.

"I've got winner," Mac said. "Are you playing tonight Robby?"

"I think I'll just watch for now."

"Oh, are you worried someone might beat you?" Anna asked with a mischievous smile.

Robert walked over to her and started leading her to the couch, "You can win later, I'll make sure you do," he whispered in her ear. Anna giggled then Robert sat down and pulled her onto his lap. He put his arms around her as she snuggled in.

"Yeah we're good here," she told the others with a grin.

Robin walked over to the bar, "This is a very well stock bar, Uncle Mac. Who needs a drink I'm pouring?" she offered.

Felicia came over and got Robert and Anna's drinks and took them to them. When she got back to the bar there were four shots lined up, "Uncle Mac says you get to have a little fun tonight, that ones yours." Patrick Nathan and Robin picked up the others, they drank them then Robin poured them each another.

After the second shot, Patrick turned, "Whoo! Alright, now I'm ready to play some pool."

They all seemed to be having a good time. After Nathan lost the game of pool he came over to sit with Robin, as they talked he noticed she kept looking over at their parents. He looked over at them and smiled, "They really are happy aren't they?" Robert and Anna were still sitting the same way, they would watch the game a little but mostly they were whispering to each other with a little kissing thrown in.

"You have no idea," she said with a smile. "The happiest I have ever seen them is when they are a couple. I think finding out that they hadn't actually lost you, that Faison couldn't keep us apart has just intensified that." They both smiled watching their parents, "That's what I was talking about this morning. Around family and friends, they will show that kind of affection for each other."

Nathan couldn't help but feel happy as well. They were all so wonderful, he felt so loved even though he knew they all still had a lot to learn about each other. No one was pressuring him to do anything. Robert and Anna weren't acting like parents trying to make up for lost time, they were just being themselves around him. They wanted to get to know him not smother him with affection.

After they decided to call it a night Mac made sure they all had cabs to get home. He went up to his room and picked up the picture of his parents. "You would be happy to know Robby and I are both very happy. You have a grandson now, he came back to Robby and Anna, yes they are back together. You would have loved her, she is Robby's perfect match." He smiled then put down their picture then started getting ready for bed. Felicia came in and told him Emma was still sound asleep. He walked over and put his arms around her, "I hope you aren't that tired." She smiled and kissed him passionately, "I'll take that as a no."

"I want to get you into bed but I'm not tired," she grinned and took his hand.

...

Morning came much too early for Anna, she got a call just after five in the morning, there was a fire at one of Sonny's warehouses. She had told everyone at the station if anything happened concerning Sonny Corinthos she was to be notified. She kissed Robert and told him to go back to sleep, then she got ready and left for the docks. Fire crews were working on putting out the fire so she flagged down one of her officers. "Porter, what do we know so far?"

"The fire seems to be contained to the loading dock area. They almost have it under control, but they won't know how it started until after they can go in and investigate."

"Were there any suspicious people in the area?"

"No, there were a few people here that noticed the fire after it was already burning but they didn't see anyone in the area."

"Alright, I'm going to talk to the fire chief see what he can tell me." After Anna talked to him she didn't know much more, they wouldn't have any answers until they can go inside and investigate. She was watching the firefighters work, they seemed to almost have the fire under control.

Sonny saw Anna standing there and walked over, "So a fire at my warehouse is enough to get the commissioner out of bed this early on a Sunday morning?"

Anna looked over at him it was too early for his crap, the cockiness in his voices annoys her even more. "We both know what's going on, this is just getting started."

"I was notified about a fire. What are you talking about?" Sonny asked hoping she would let something slip.

"Don't act stupid," Anna said and walked away from him. Sonny just watched her, he knew she wasn't stupid either. She would know Robert had talked to him, he is also fully aware they both know who is behind this fire.

Once the fire was out Anna talked to the fire chief again, the fire had been deliberately set. He didn't think it was a pro, more likely someone just getting started setting fires who still hasn't figured out how to try and mask that it was arsine. As Anna walks over to Porter to talk to him once more before heading home she texts Robert, 'tired and hungry be home soon.' Porter tells her what the few witnesses had said which wasn't much and most likely wouldn't lead to anything. She thanked him then headed to her car. She checked her phone before getting to it and smiles, 'me and your omelette will be waiting.'

...

After Sonny knew for certain that the fire had been arsine he knew he had to do something to stop Julian and it had to be soon. He didn't have time to play the long game he had planned. He had thought a lot about how to handle this situation and one option kept coming back to him. Robert told him about Burrows, he had also made it clear if he had to accept that there is a mob presence in the city he would rather have it be Sonny than Julian. Not that that meant Robert wouldn't come after him if thing went badly and people started getting hurt. It just meant Robert wouldn't go out of his way to put Sonny away. Sonny knew that had a lot to do with his relationship with Robin. He had called Duke and he should be there soon. He had a plan but he wanted to run it past Duke to see if it could actually work.

Duke was shown in when he got there, "Thanks for coming I hope I didn't pull you away from anything important."

"No, I didn't have anything going on. What's happened, this sounds important?"

"Well, I think I have a way to force Julian into action but I would need your cooperation, as well as your pull to get other people to help me."

Duke wasn't sure what to think about this, "I think you need to explain this before I agree to anything."

Sonny told him to take a seat then started to explain. "I haven't really thought it all out but I want to have Julian try to kill one of us. We already know he tries to kill me and have you take the fall, I want to force him to try that again. I know if this is going to work we are going to need some outside help. The kind Julian wouldn't expect."

"What are you say?"

"Is there any chance that Scorpio would be willing to work with me to take care of Julian. He made sure I knew about Burrows, there has to be a reason he did that."

"There is something you should know about Scorpio, he will not do anything illegal. He will not be a part of anything that is even a little shady especially if you're involved."

"He helped you with the Jeromes when he was commissioner."

"You have your fact wrong there. I made that choice, Anna found evidence against them and shared it with me and started to help me. Robert only got involved to help Anna."

"So I'd have to get the commissioner involved, that wasn't really what I had in mind."

"Well, what do you have in mind?" Duke asked he wasn't sure just what Sonny was thinking but he got the feeling he would be the one whose life would be in the line of fire.

"I think if we can convince Burrows that there is a rift between us he might take that information back to Julian and they may see that as their opportunity to put their plan into action. One of us dead, the other in jail for it."

"Use his own spy against him. That could work, why do you need Robert's help?"

"If we do this I want them both behind bars after. I would much rather see them both dead but we would be the first people investigated if that happens. I want Robert to make sure they end up in prison."

"You have to understand that it would have to happen by the book, there can't be the slightest thing done outside the law. Robert doesn't bend on things like that."

"I think I know that about him, but do you think this is even something he would consider helping us with?"

"Maybe, before I even mention it to him you have to agree to play by the rules, it has to be done within the law or I know he won't help and we might be the ones that land up in jail. Take a little time to think about this, make sure you're willing to play by Scorpio's rules. If you agree to that I'll talk to him."

"I can accept that, thank you, Duke. You're right I need to think about this a little more."

"Don't take too long, you know Julian won't wait forever to make his move," Duke said then got up and left.


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28

While Anna got ready for work Robert went down to make them breakfast. When she came down he was just putting their plates on the table. She smiled and gave him a quick kiss, "Can I convince you to come by the station today? We didn't get much time alone this weekend."

Robert smiled at her, touching her chin, "I will be there this afternoon we'll go for lunch," then he kissed her nose. "Let's eat.

When Anna walked into her office she could help but laugh, there were balloons and flowers, and a banner behind her desk that read, 'Congrats on the bouncing baby detective.' Someone had even photoshopped Nathan's face onto a baby's body and put it on her desk. She didn't get upset about it at all, Anna knew Nathan had gotten a fair amount of ribbing on Friday night from the offices that were at the Floating Rib. This wasn't mean to be disrespectful, it just meant she wasn't above a little teasing herself. She thought about taking it down but thought Robert would get a kick out this too.

She sat down at her desk and started reading over the reports there. One was about the fire at Corinthos' warehouse, the other was about the DA. DA Thomas Long had been removed from the position after it came to light that he has a weakness for drugs and prostitutes. They would be appointing someone new but hadn't done so as of yet. Anna felt bad about this if she just looked at his professional track record he had been very good for the city, she had like the guy too. Hopefully whoever replaced him will at least be good at their job.

Dante came in to talk about what tailing Julian and Burrows had uncovered. So for it wasn't much, they hadn't been seen together but they had both been seen going into Pete's Marine and were there for quite some time at the same time. When an officer went in to see if he could see what they were doing he couldn't find either of them, but a short time later they were both seen leaving at different times. Anna thanked him and he was about to leave, then Dante turned and asked, "Did you want me to get rid of this stuff?"

"No not yet, Robert is going to be here later so I thought the dad might want to see this too," she told him with a smile. "I would like it gone before I get in tomorrow though."

"No problem, I'll make sure it is," he said then left her office.

It was a little after noon when there was a knock at her door, she smiled and called for them to come in. She smiled when Robert walked in, he looked around and a broad smile formed on his lips. "Well look at this. Bouncing baby detective, that's good."

She was already walking towards him, "I thought you might like to see this."

Robert looked around her office, "Oh even a baby photo, very nice. Every mother should have a picture of their baby on their desk."

"When I have a picture of Nathan in here it will be a nice picture, maybe even a family picture," she said and put her arms around Robert. "We should get a family photo."

Robert smiled at her and put his hands on her hips, "I think that is a wonderful idea," then he kissed her tenderly. "Let's go to lunch, Luv."

When they got back to the station after eating Nathan stopped them to tell them that Duke had stopped in to see them and had just gone down to get some coffee. "He shouldn't see my office today. We'll talk to him in the interrogation room," Anna told him.

Nathan understood instantly, "What did they do? I had a crown waiting for me on my desk and a nameplate that read, Crown Prince of the PCPD."

"It is what you'd expect to see when a woman comes home after having a baby, just with a little mocking about you being a full grown man and one of my detectives added in for good measure." Anna touched his arm, "Dante has already agreed to make sure it's all gone by tomorrow."

Robert and Anna went to the interrogation room, "Luv, why are you worried that Duke would be upset by seeing your office?" Robert asked once they were inside.

Anna turned to him, "He accepted that we had another child, he congratulated us but I don't want to shove it in his face."

"He knew you were able to have another child. Anna, you must have told him about Leora?"

"He knows about her but we never really talked about her or that time in my life."

Robert didn't understand this at all, he took her hands. "Anna I hated the fact that you had married David when I still thought of you as mine, but that didn't change the fact Leona was your daughter, that she will always be a part of you. I wanted to know everything about her."

Anna smiled thinking about how wonderful it had been to talk to him about the daughter that had only been with her a short time. He had listened to her and just let her get so much out about what she had gone through during the time after regaining her memory. "You listen to it all, you asked questions about her."

"I asked because I wanted to know. I couldn't bring myself to ask about our baby again that was too painful for both of us but I wanted to know about the things you had gone through while I wasn't there for you."

"You were always the one I could open up to, tell the important things to, the shameful things to. No matter what you listened no matter how painful it was to hear."

Robert put his arms around her, "You are that person for me too." Then he smiled at her, "Even if you have to force it out of me sometimes," he said with a smile.

She kissed him tenderly, then looked into his eyes lovingly, he made her so happy. "We should sit, we are waiting for Duke after all." Robert smiled and they parted and sat down then started talking about Emma.

When Duke walked in he looked at the two of them sitting at the table then asked, "Why are we talking in here, is this going to be recorded?"

"My office is a mess today, a lot's going on. So we thought we could talk in here," Anna told him.

Duke looked around again then sat down across from them. "I'm glad you're both here, this might have more to do with Robert anyway."

"What's going on?" Robert asked.

"Last night Sonny called me and had me go over to his house. When I got there he told me he has a plan to force Julian into action and that he thinks we should have them try to kill one of us and set up the other one for it. I know he's going to set it up so I'm the one that they try to kill," he said looking at Anna knowing she'd hate hearing that. "Robert he wanted to know if you would willingly help him. I told him you don't work that way and that if he expected you to even consider helping him it would all have to be done within the law."

"That's true, did he give you many details about this plan?" Robert asked.

"He still has to work it out but I told him that I wouldn't even mention this to you unless he agreed to do this within the law."

"Then why are you here?" Anna asked bluntly.

"I've had a little time to think about this. Sonny is going to use me, I could end up dead. I'm as good as dead already if Julian gets what he wants."

"Don't talk like that," Anna said and took his hand.

"It's true Anna. I made some bad choices and now I'm in over my head. This could be my way out. Robert if Sonny agrees to do this within the law, I don't want you to agree unless there's a way out for me. I want to be free of Corinthos when this is over. I want to know I have the freedom to do whatever I want. I know that's asking a lot but," Duke trailed off.

"How long is he going to take to think about this?" Anna asked like there wasn't even a question that Robert would agree.

"I don't know. Robert, do we have an agreement?"

"Yes, if Sonny comes to me and wants to do this then I will only agree to help him if he agrees you walk away when this is over."

"Thank you, Robert. This means a lot."

"You deserve a fresh start," Robert said and shook his hand.

...

Anna finally had the fire marshall's report about the fire in Sonny's warehouse. It was indeed arsine but other than that there wasn't much to go on. Whoever did it knew enough to make sure it spread quickly and was hard to put out but they didn't hide their tracks well and the fire never went further than the loading bay and there wasn't much other damage.

There was a knock at her door, Anna called for them to come in and a man she didn't know walked in. "Hello, I'm Josh Benson."

Anna got up to shake his hand, "Of course, you're the new DA, I'm Anna Devane."

"I was hoping you were since that's what it says on the door," he said with an obnoxious grin. Anna noticed that as he talked he had slowly looked her up and down. "I am looking forward to working with you, I've heard good things about you."

"I'm glad, I was only made aware you had been given the position this morning." Anna's senses were telling her this guy was going to be a pain to work with.

"Oh, so you haven't had time to find out much about me." He grinned at her, "We could go for lunch and I could tell you all about myself."

"I actually have plans," she said very glad she was going for lunch with Nathan.

"Another time then." Just the way he said it made Anna uncomfortable. "We could go for drinks sometime," he suggested, he was staring at her and it wasn't her face that was getting the most attention.

"Well I don't have much free time but maybe another time."

"Are there any big cases that you're working on that I should be aware of?"

"I can't think of anything big right now, there are several ongoing investigations that could turn into something but we'll have to wait and see." Anna wanted this man out of her office.

"Well, I look forward to working closely with you." Again Anna noticed him looking her up and down.

"Ready?" Nathan said walking through Anna's still opened door. "Oh sorry."

Josh turned to look at him, was she going for lunch with this guy? "Just give me a few minutes," Anna said and he stepped back out of her office, she was thankful for his perfect timing.

"Well I don't want to take up any more of your time, I just wanted to introduce myself so I won't keep you." He shook her hand again then left her office.

Nathan came back in after he had left, and saw Anna kind of shiver and shake her body out. "Something wrong?"

"No, that was the new DA. I'm not sure what it is but first impressions say a lot. I'll have to wait and see what working with him is like," she told him, not really elaborating on her feelings about the man that had just left.

"Well let's go for lunch mom, put that out of your mind," Nathan suggested with a smile.

"Alright, I just need to put a few things away." Anna straightened her desk, then they left for lunch together.

Anna and Nathan were smiling and talking as they left, Josh Benson was talking to one of the other officers and watched them walk away. He was looking forward to getting to know her better. He came here for a job but that didn't mean he couldn't have a little fun along the way, he smiled thinking to himself.

Anna didn't want to pressure Nathan to spent time with her but he had asked her to lunch so she happily agreed. They both wanted to get to know each other and now that life at the station had gotten back to normal Nathan thought going for lunch was a great place to start. The teasing had only happened on Monday but it was a couple days before the little whispers stopped. It had been almost a week since the other officers found out they were mother and son.

During lunch, they sat and talked just enjoying a little time together just the two of them. As they talked Anna noticed something very Robert about him. He could easily make her laugh and when he was being a little silly he had this little grin so much like his father's, she couldn't help but smile when she saw it. When they got back to the station she felt so happy, the rest of the day passed quickly.

...

Friday morning Anna couldn't help but notice that Robert was in a really good mood. He had been so tender when they made love before getting out of bed. Now while she sat watching him cook he was smiling and flirting. She knew she was already late for work but didn't care, here with him was where she wanted to be this morning. Robert came over and kissed her, "What's gotten into you today?"

"I am extremely happy," he said as his hands slid around her waist.

"I see that."

"It's is going to be an amazing day, can't you feel it?" Robert smiled and picked her up and put her on the counter, moving between her legs, he leaned in and kissed her neck.

"I'm starting to feel that too," she said. "Aren't you cooking?"

"I have some time," then he kissed her passionately. Anna put her arms around him holding him close. Robert stopped kissing her, looking at her with a grin, "Either you bum is vibrating or you're getting a call." He pulled her phone out and handed it to her then went to check on breakfast.

When she was off the phone Anna walked over to Robert and put her arms around him as he cooked resting her hand against his back. "I have to get into work after breakfast."

"Alright, this is almost ready." Once they both have their plates they walk over to the table. "Can I convince you to leave work early today?"

"I think that might be a possibility." Robert picked up her hand and kissed her finger, knowing the effect this usually had. "When are you coming to get me?"

Robert smiled know he was getting his way, "I'll be there around two."

"I will do my best to be able to leave with you," she smiled back.

...

Anna sat talking to Dante in her office, "Do we know what's going on at Pete's Marine yet?"

"It seems like a tackle shop, they sell everything from sports fishing gear to the more professional quality."

"Have you been inside, did you notice anything of interest?" Anna asked.

"There does seem to be a lot of younger men that go there, not the type you would think of as avid fishermen. I knew there's a corkboard where they post jobs in the back so that might be where they look for work, like picking up day work."

"That might be it," Anna agreed. Then something else occurred to her, Calvin Holmes the shooter from the other night was twenty. Whoever started the fire at Sonny's warehouse was most likely young, someone that is just getting started in their career as an arsonist. Even Cal Ford, the guy who shot Duke and died was in his early twenties. What if there's more to those job postings? They could be looking for young men down on their luck. Get them to do the dirty work by promising them positions in the family once Sonny is taken care of."

"You could be on to something there. Promise them they aren't going to have to worry about money but that they have to do some shady things. Someone that's struggling, looking for some quick easy cash, Jerome and Burrows could get a lot of help that way."

"I think we need someone to look into this for us. It better be someone undercover, Julian Jerome can't know we're checking that place out."

"I'll get to work on this make sure the right person goes in," Dante said and got up.

There was only a little more that needed Anna's attention today and she wanted to get it all done before Robert showed up. Whatever had gotten into him this morning had put Anna in a great mood as well and she was looking forward to whatever he might be planning. She was just about finished when there was a knock at her door, she checked the time it was a little too early to be Robert so she hoped it wasn't anything that was going to stop her from being able to leave early. "Come in." Anna was surprised when a delivery guy walked in with a beautiful bouquet of flowers. She signed for them then found the card and read it, 'There has never been a more beautiful bride than my Anna.' She smiled and smelled the flowers, she was going to like whatever he was up to.

Anna sat down and finished up her work and was just putting everything away when there was another knock, "Come in." Robert walked in and Anna's eyes lit up, he was wearing grey pants a white shirt and a black vest. Anna covered he mouth when it hit her, "Oh Robert, it's the 28th. You didn't say a thing." She got up as he walked towards her, "It's our anniversary."

"It is," he said as they got to each other.

"You seem to be dressed for the first wedding though," she said with a smile taking in the sight in front of her.

"Tails and a top hat seemed a little formal for police headquarters," he told her with a little grin. "I have had a couple of yours things for a long time now and I think it's finally time I gave them back to you." He reached into his pocket and pulled out two rings then put them in her hand, "Maybe someday you'll even want to put them back on."

Anna looked at the rings lying in her palm, her engagement and wedding ring form their second wedding. She could believe he had them, she hadn't seen them since the tanker explosion, she had still been wearing them. She looked up at him, "Where's your?" He reached into his other pocket and handed her his as well. Seeing the three of them together she could tell he had worn his longer then she had hers. Anna ran her finger across the three rings in her hand, "When did you take it off?"

"When I knew you were no longer mine," he answered simply.

She knew he meant when she had married David. Anna looked him in the eye then smiled up at him with such love. She has always been his, no other man would ever mean what he does to her. "I have always been yours. I have loved you most of my life and I will love you until the day I die. I only want to be with you, it's you and I until the end, Robert," she swore to him. She took his left hand then slid his ring back on his finger and kissed his hand. Anna smiled at him then handed her rings back to him.

"There has never been anyone that I've needed like I need you. Anna, I have loved you for so long. I have you back and I will never leave you again. I will love you until I die and I will spend the rest of my life with you. You are my everything." Robert slid her rings back on her finger then kissed her hand as well.

They were smiling, they both knew this was all the ceremony they needed, they kissed holding each other tight. "I think it's time you take me away from here, Scorpio."

"I was hoping you would say that. Let's get out of here." She picked up her flowers, smiling they left together.

...

Dante and Nathan had made plans to meet for drinks at the Floating Rib. Since he had to go see Lulu first he told Nathan he would just meet him there. Dante was on his way there to meet Nathan when he saw Sonny, "Hey how's it going? I haven't seen you in a while."

"Hi Dante, everything's good. I'm glad I ran into you actually. Are you working on the Julian Jerome case?"

"Is there a Julian Jerome case? You know I can't tell you anything, that's where our lives can't cross."

"I know, you're right. I shouldn't have asked." Sonny had known Dante wouldn't tell him anything but figured it was worth a try. "Do you see Robert Scorpio very often?"

"Yeah, he's around the station a lot now."

"What do you think of him?"

"I think he's not someone to cross," Dante answered quickly. "He's very good at what he does and you should never mess with his family."

Sonny knew Dante was warning him to leave Robert alone. "I knew all that already. There isn't anything that you could add?"

Dante looked at him wondering what had brought on this sudden interest in Robert. "He really does love Anna," he offered with a weak grin. "I don't know what you want me to tell you."

Sonny realized Dante wasn't going to tell him anything that will help him decide if he should trust Scorpio and work with him. "I don't know what I thought you could tell me either. I should let you get to where ever you were going."

Dante watched Sonny walk away then turned and continued on his way to the Floating Rib. When he walked in he saw Nathan sitting at the bar talking to Mac and put the conversation with his father out of his mind. "Hey sorry I took so long."

"That's OK, I'm just sitting here talking to my uncle."

"It still seems strange thinking of you as a Scorpio," Dante admitted.

"I love it. I know where I belong now. I have family traits and if I do say so myself my family is actually kind of amazing," he said and smiled at Mac.

Dante ordered a drink then they went and sat at a table together, they sat talking enjoying a night off. They'd already had a couple of drinks when Nathan saw Robin walk in with the cute blonde he had sublet his apartment from. "There's Robin I should go say hi," he told Dante as he stood up.

He didn't get two steps before Robin rushed over to him dragging her friend with her. "This is him. This is my little brother, Nathan," Robin said with a big smile.

Maxie looked at him and recognized him at once. "I've met him. You're living in my apartment."

"I am, hi Nathan West, if you've forgotten."

"Maxie Jones, nice to see you again."

"Maxie! When did you get back?" came a voice from behind them.

She turned, "Hi dad," Maxie and Mac hugged each other. "I got in early this afternoon. I've already stopped in to see mom. Robin popped by so now we are out to have a little fun and we came here to see you."

"Just the two of you?" Mac asked.

"Yeah Patrick is at home with Emma, I couldn't get ahold of mom and dad so it's just us."

"They left the station early today, dad showed up there right after flowers had been delivered. He was wearing a black vest with grey pants, I'm not really sure why," Nathan told her.

It all made sense to Robin and she grinned, "Because a top hat and tails would have been silly." Robin grinned seeing the lost looks on the other's faces, "I couldn't get ahold of them because it's their anniversary and I guess they're celebrating it this year."

"You're right. It's June 28th," Mac agreed.

Nathan had been listening then it clicked, "That's right he was wearing a vest in that picture," he said mostly to himself.

Robin spotted Dante, "We are joining you boys this evening and we aren't taking no for an answer." Dante just smiled, he knew there was no point arguing with either of these ladies.


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 29

When Robert woke up Anna was cuddled in beside him her left hand on his chest, He smiled and ran his fingers across the rings she is finally wearing again. All those years ago when the WSB told him she was gone and they didn't know where she was he had needed something to hold onto, a piece of her. He would get pictures of Robin but had needed to have something of Anna's so he had asked for her wedding rings. He knew they had taken them off of her when she was getting treatment. He lifted her hand and kissed it.

"Back where they belong."

"Yes they are" he kissed her hand again. "Morning Luv, I didn't mean to wake you up."

"You didn't, I just didn't want to move yet."

"Should we run away for the weekend? I'm not sure I'm ready to share you with other people yet." Robert had set up the most romantic evening for them the night before and she had loved every minute of it.

"I would love that but I'm not sure we can. There is a lot going on right now, you know that."

"I do but that doesn't stop me from hoping." Robert leaned in and kissed her. "Am I making you breakfast or are we going out?"

"Going out, you did more than enough yesterday."

Anna checked her phone before they left, Robin had called but nothing work related so she was happy, she would call Robin a little later. When they were ready they left for Kelly's it was the weekend so they hoped Anna wouldn't get called into work.

...

Luke didn't know what Sonny was up to or why he was so interested in Robert's motives for telling him about Jake Burrows' being Dougy Franks. He didn't really like that Sonny was contacting him so much lately either. He knew what Sonny was and what he did, Luke had even helped him get to where he is today. Whatever he had planned for Robert better not put any one of them in danger. That family had been through enough and Luke wouldn't stand by and let Sonny mess with them.

The call from Sonny last night was still bothering Luke this morning. What had Robert done that had Sonny so worked up? Luke could tell Sonny had been trying to work something out and that it somehow involved Robert but he still didn't know what that was. He was on his way to meet Bobbie at Kelly's so he tried putting all of that out of his head for now. It worked too, right up until he walked into Kelly's and saw Robert and Anna sitting there. He paused for a moment considering going over to talk to them but reconsidered.

Anna was on the phone when Luke walked in so she didn't notice him looking at them but Robert did and while Anna was distracted he became aware of the fact Luke kept looking over at them. "I am so sorry honey. I have to go into work," Anna told him after hanging up.

"Alright, I think Spencer might want to talk anyway." He leaned in and kissed her neck, "Hopefully whatever it is doesn't keep you from me all day."

She smiled seeing the look in his eye. "I will try to get out of there as quickly as I can." Anna kissed him tenderly then got up, "I love you."

"Love you too." Then Anna walked away, Robert took a sip of his coffee sure it wouldn't be long before Luke joined him. "What can I do for you?" he asked as Luke sat down.

"What does Corinthos want with you?"

"I didn't know he wanted me for anything."

"I hardly talk to the man anymore and in just over a week we have talked several times and you seem to be the main reason, so what's going on?"

"I don't know why he's so interested in me suddenly."

"You told him about that guy he has working for him, Franks or whoever. What's going on?"

"I have talked to Sonny Corinthos twice since coming out of my coma you were there for one conversation and he told you all about the other. I'm sure you would know better than me what he's thinking and why."

"He is not the type of man you cross Scorpio," Luke warned.

Robert looked at his old friend, "Have you forgotten? I'm not the type of man you cross either."

Luke knew that very well, "Just watch your back. I don't know what Corinthos is up to but it must have something to do with you."

"He might want my help with something. That's what Duke thinks anyway," Robert finally told him. "Can he be trusted?"

"He is a man of his word. If he tells you he's gonna kill you should believe him."

Robert phone rang, "I have to take this," he said looking at the number. "Scorpio," he got up and walked out of Kelly's.

...

"Sorry to make you come in today Anna," Dante said as he and Nathan followed her into her office.

"It's fine, what's going on?"

"There have been people watching Pete's Marine for a while now. Last night they saw Jake Burrows enter then a short time later he was seen having a heated discussion with a younger man that he walked back out with."

"OK, why am I here?" Anna asked. She knew this was an important case so there must be more to it than that.

"Earlier this morning that man, Justin Hall, was found beaten pretty badly, he's over at GH now. We haven't heard about the extent of his injuries yet. When an officer talked to him he said he doesn't know what happened but he was kind of out of it at the time."

"So you think Burrows may have had something to do with this? I can't see him actually getting his hands dirty dealing with someone they may have hired for a job." Anna was now pacing, "More than likely he had someone else to do it. We need to get someone inside that can really figure out what's going on there."

"I think we may have found someone that will work. Marcus Anton, he's green but he's the right age and he hasn't worked the docks much so he shouldn't get made as being a cop," Dante told her.

"Alright, brief him on what we want to find out about Pete's Marine then send him in," Anna instructed. "Are there pictures of Burrows and this Justin Hall together last night?"

"I believe so," Nathan said.

"Make sure they are copies with the rest of the file on Hall's assault. Even if it turns out that Burrows had nothing to do with this I want to have those pictures."

Suddenly there was a loud knocking at her door, Dante went and answered it but Duke was already walking in, "Good you're here. Do you know what Robert's up to today?" Duke asked Anna, ignoring the other people in the room.

"No, we were planning on spending the day together but I got called into work. How did you know I was here?"

"I saw Robin, she mentioned that Robert said you were here. Look, I think it's happening today."

Anna knew what he was talking about, "Can you two give us some privacy?" Dante and Nathan both got up and walked out of her office. "What's going on? What's happened?"

"I was talking to Sonny yesterday and he said he would know what his decision was today. Have you heard from Robert today?"

"Not since I left him at Kelly's to come here. He did mention he thought Luke wanted to talk."

"I just need to know what Sonny decides and whether he'll agree to Robert's trims." The look on Duke's face crushed Anna. He knew he had made mistakes and was desperate to make things right.

"I haven't heard anything but I will let you know if anything does happen. I can call you if I hear anything about this," Anna offered but that didn't seem to relax Duke much.

"I just want to know what's going on."

"What are you going to do if Sonny doesn't agree?" Anna asked even though she wasn't sure she wanted to know the answer.

"I'm not sure. I'll have to figure something else out. There might still be a way out of this for me but I don't know."

Hearing him sound so defeated made her so sad, "There's got to be a way. Let's hope Robert has good news about this later."

...

Robert walked into an old building that looked like it was once a little corner store, the windows were boarded up and it looked like it hadn't been open in years. He looked around making sure he wasn't walking into some kind of a trap. This was a large open room and there was nowhere to hide, with only two ways of entering the room. Unless there were a lot of people coming for him he felt he could cover both doors easily. When he first got the call saying to come here Robert had wondered why he wanted to meet here of all places. Robert knew this meeting should not be witnessed.

When he heard someone coming to the main door he drew his gun and waited for them. When Sonny entered there was a gun pointed at his back, he turned looking around the room and slowly put up his hands when he saw that Robert had been behind him. "There's no need for that. We are the only two here."

"Why are we here?"

"I didn't think you and I should be seen talking to each other. I've owned this building for a few years and haven't done anything with it so I thought it would be a good place for us to meet."

Robert lowered his gun, "Should I have called someone so they knew where I was?"

Sonny smiled at that, "No, I just want to talk."

Finally, Robert put his gun away, "Alright, what is this about?"

"Well, I've been doing a lot of thinking about why you would have told me about Dougy Franks. I know you don't approve of my," Sonny paused, "line of work. I also know that if I wasn't Robin's friend you wouldn't hesitate in trying to bring me down."

"You're right there. Except even though you are friends with my daughter don't think I wouldn't put you away if there were a reason and proof." He wanted Sonny to understand that he was not getting a free pass. Robert also wanted to hear Sonny out before even mentioning anything about Duke.

"Understood," Sonny had to respect the man. He is in law enforcement and putting away people that break the law is what he does. "I think I have come up with a way to deal with Julian Jerome. I will need your help to make it work the way I see it playing out." Robert slowly nodded but didn't say anything. "I want to let Burrows take false information back to Julian, information that would lead them to believe that Duke and I are at odds. Enough that they might think they could wipe out one of us and set up the other for it." Sonny went on and explained what all he had thought of and why he knew he would need Robert's help to put them away at the end.

"That does sound like it could work. Why do you think I would be willing to help you?"

"I think you would rather have me in the position I'm in than Julian Jerome. You want Julian Jerome behind bars just like I do."

"If those are my only two options, then yes."

"So will you help me?"

"What do I get out of this?"

Sonny was a little surprised Robert would expect something from him. "Julian Jerome in prison."

"Do you think I need your help to do that?"

Sonny realized Robert was already thinking of something he wanted. "What would you need from me?"

Robert took his time before answering, "It sounds like you want Duke to be their target. That it will be his life on the line if something goes wrong with your plan, not yours. What does he get in return? Have you even told him about this little plan of your?"

"He knows about it. Duke was the one that told me this would have to be done on the up and up if you were going to help me."

"I heard you've been asking around about me. Now I guess I know why." Robert moved a little closer to Sonny. "I have one requirement that has to happen, if it doesn't I won't help you."

Sonny thought for a moment, "What do you want?" he asked suspiciously.

"Duke Lavery walks away from your organization when this is over. It's his life you want to put on the line so when this is over it should be his life again. You can not do anything to keep him working for you. If you can agree to that then I can agree to help you."

Sonny wasn't sure he liked this. Duke may have spent a long time in that Turkish prison but he still knew how this business works. Duke had learned a lot from Angus McKay, and there was still a lot Sonny could use him for. Of course if Julian was successful Sonny wouldn't need anyone's help with anything. "I think that sounds like a reasonable request."

"This is not a request. Duke walks. There will be no changing your mind at the last minute."

Sonny realized Robert wasn't messing around about this. "Duke will be free to do whatever he wants when this is done," Sonny held out his hand.

"We have a deal then," Robert said as he shook Sonny's hand. "Work the kinks out of your plan then let me know when you start putting it into action. I have somewhere to be." Robert turned and left without another word.

...

Robin had called Anna to see what they were up to and was surprised to hear she was still at the office. Anna smiled when Robin knocked and walked in followed by Maxie a short time later. She got up and hugged them both, "When did you get back Maxie?"

"Yesterday, it is so good to see everyone. Oh, and I got to met your son last night."

"Nathan," Anna smiled, "he is definitely a surprise. Did Robin explain what happened?"

"Yes, she did. If my parents were anyone other than Frisco and Felicia Jones I think I'd have a much harder time believing what happened," she told Anna with a warm smile.

"Are you going to be here all night?" Robin asked.

"No I'm just waiting for a report then I can leave. What's going on?"

"I just wanted to come see you, find out how your day went yesterday," Robin said with a smile. "I tried calling both you and dad a few times last night. Nathan told us you left work early."

Anna smiled beaming with happiness, "It was a wonderful day."

"So what did you and dad do yesterday?" Robin asked with a big grin, everything seemed to be going so right for her family lately.

Anna's eye sparkled thinking about their day, "I don't think you really want to know the answer to that," she told her with a grin. Both Robin and Maxie giggled at that.

"It feels like I left town just when everything got interesting here," Maxie said with a little laugh.

Anna waved her hand at Maxie dismissively, "Robert and I aren't that interesting."

Robin and Maxie saw it at the same time, "What was that?" Maxie asked.

Robin just reached out and grabbed her mother's hand, Anna let her hand be turned. "Are these your actual wedding rings?" she asked looking at the rings on Anna's left hand.

"They are," Anna beamed with happiness when she answered. "I had no idea what had happened to them. Robert had requested them from the WSB shortly after they lost track of my whereabouts." Anna wiped away a tear that was threatening to fall, "We put our rings back on each other yesterday, as a symbol of our love and commitment to each other. We haven't talked about marriage, but we have committed to being together until the end."

"I think this is perfect for you and dad, you've always done things your own way."

"We don't feel like we need a ceremony or a piece of paper to tell us we are committed to each other."

"I agree with Robin, this is perfect. When do I get to see Uncle Robert?"

"Look behind you."

Maxie turned and smiled seeing him standing there. They hugged each other, then he kissed Robin on the cheek then made his way to Anna, hugging her close leaning in to kiss her. As he did he whispered in her ear, "Duke will be free when this is over."

Anna hugged him even tighter, that was wonderful news. "I'm glad you're here." She didn't need any details right now that could wait for now. "The girls noticed I'm wearing my wedding rings again."

"That's a coincidence so am I," he said with a silly grin as they moved apart.

"So is June 28th the day we're using as your anniversary?" Robin asked.

"That's the date that goes with this set of rings, so it works for us," Robert told her.

Anna smiled, "We're husband and wife, that's what we consider ourselves and that's all that matters."

"I think we should go have dinner together. I want to hear about everything that has happened since I left," Maxie said.

"I'm still waiting for a report," Anna reminded them.

"Not any more, I believe this is what you're waiting for," Nathan said as he walked into her office. He glances over at Maxie and smiled as he walked by.

"Thank you, Nathan. Robert this might interest you," Anna said as she opened the folder.

As they looked over the report about the assault on Justin Hall Robin took Nathan's arm and lead him back out of Anna's office, Maxie followed them as well. "What are you doing this evening?" Robin asked.

"I didn't have any plans, I wasn't sure how long I was going to be here."

"You are joining us then," Maxie said giving him a little grin. "I already told Aunt Anna I want to visit with them tonight."

That night no one talked about the case, they all went back to Robert and Anna's. Patrick came over, he had both Emma and Georgie who were both happy to see their moms. Maxie explained that Spinelli had agreed to Maxie bringing her for a visit and that they were still working on a custody agreement that worked for them both. As the night went on Anna noticed Nathan would watch Maxie for a little while then look away, a few time she thought he looked a little disappointed as he looked away.

After the others had left Anna went to find Nathan and Robert who were in the office. They had vanished about an hour before. "What are you two doing hiding in here?" A few times now Anna had noticed that they would slip away to talk alone and loved that they were really getting to know each other.

"We just wanted to talk," Nathan told her. Nathan loved talking to Robert about anything, he couldn't get enough of the WSB stories or the tails of his time as commissioner. He had realized that Robert didn't like to talk about the time he was believed to be dead, more accurately what he had to do during that time. More then the stories about Robert's work Nathan liked hearing about their family, he knew if the four of them hadn't been torn apart it would have been amazing growing up with them all together as a family. Robert would also get Nathan talking about himself. He knew Robert wanted to know everything about him. He hadn't had a father figure growing up and he wasn't going to waste the fact that he now had his real father in his life.

"Nathan, can I ask you something?" Anna asked sitting beside him.

"Of course you can."

"Are you interested in Maxie? I noticed the way you would look at her but then there was almost a hint of sadness when you'd look away."

"Anna!" Robert started.

"You shush!" Anna waved her hand at Robert then turn to face Nathan more. "I think I know what might be bothering you and I'd like to clarify something. It might help you it might not matter but you should still know." Nathan nodded then Anna went on. "I am Maxie godmother, Mac basically raised her along with her sister Georgie and Robin but she is the daughter of Felicia and her first husband Frisco Jones. She is not a blood relative. I just thought that might be something you'd want to know." Anna glanced over at Robert giving him a look saying she had said all she needed, he just shook his head slightly and grinned.

"Thanks for clearing that up," he said with a smile. Nathan didn't even know if he wanted to ask Maxie out. At least knowing she isn't his cousin now he didn't have to feel strange about thinking she is very attractive.

She turned and smiled at Robert, "I'm going to go soak in the tub before bed don't stay up too late."

"I'll be up to help you dry off," he said with a smile, then she left them alone again.


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter 30

Duke wasn't expecting to see Sonny on Monday and he definitely hadn't expected him to show up in his office. Duke was working on the sales report for the last month that he knew Sonny was going to want by the end of the week. "Are you looking for this report already?"

"Sure, we can say that's why I'm here," Sonny said as he sat down. "Is Burrows here?"

"Yeah, as far as I knew he's in his office."

"Good, the plan is a go, Scorpio's in."

"Are we going to start this right away?" Duke knew most of Sonny's plan, the first part was just to have Burrows think they are having a disagreement. Later on, they will get more heated about the disagreement to that point threats may even be made.

"I figured we could have a little argument today, no time like the present to get things rolling."

"Yeah, I'd like to see them both behind bars and soon," Duke agreed.

"I think you should know that Scorpio had one stipulation before agreeing to help us. When this is over you are free to do whatever you want. I will not try to force you to keep working for me."

Duke let out a long breath, "Thank you. I have nothing against you, I just don't want this for my life again." Even though Anna had already told him this, hearing Sonny actually say it made it seem real.

"I understand. You could still work for Corinthos Coffee if that interests you," Sonny offered.

"I think I need to make a clean break, get into a line of work that's nice and boring."

Sonny grinned, he understood why Duke would want to cut ties completely. "Well, should we?"

Duke nodded, "Sonny, I can't do that!" he said loudly.

"I don't think you understand, this isn't a request!" Sonny shot back. Burrows office was right beside Duke's even if he couldn't hear exactly what was being said he would be able to hear that Sonny and Duke were getting into it about something.

"There is only so much I can do, you are asking for the impossible." Both of them keeping their voices up. "I might know the right people but that doesn't mean I can get what you want."

"Duke I need this, I will not accept failure."

"You are going to have to accept it this time. Sonny, you are asking for too much!"

Sonny got up and smiled at Duke then turned and walked to his door, "I'll let you think about this. You had better come up with a way to get what I want," he said as he opened the door. He closed it with a little extra force then walked off down the hall. They both hoped Burrows had heard enough of that.

...

Robert had been busy in the morning looking at office space so it was later afternoon when he got to the police station for a team meeting with Anna Dante and Nathan. Anna was still in a meeting when Robert got there so he was standing talking to Nathan while they waited. "I don't think mom likes the new DA much, so she might be in a bad mood when we go in there."

"Is that the guy that keeps asking her to lunch or out for drinks?" Robert asked.

"I think he does yeah."

"No, she's not a fan. She says he makes her uncomfortable but hasn't done anything that could get him in trouble, not yet anyway. She hates when she has to spend time alone with him."

"Are you going to let him know he should leave mom alone?"

"Not if I want to continue sleeping in the same bed as her," he said matter of factly. "Anna can take care of herself and hates when men feel they need to protect her from the big bad world."

Nathan smiled, "You can only protect her if there is a real danger?"

"Yeah, something like that," Robert smiled back.

Dante wandered over to them, "Are we doing this now?"

"Yeah, we're just waiting for the DA to leave," Robert told him.

"Oh," Dante wanted to say more but didn't think pissing Robert off was a good idea. Nathan started flipping through the file in his hand, while Dante talked about Julian Jerome's activities.

Anna was glad when Josh Benson finally got up to leave, he seemed to want her personal input on every case he has coming up. If he was just there to talk about the cases she wouldn't mind so much but she knew he was there because he was interested in her. She has mentioned Robert and their family a few times now, letting him know she isn't interested but she wasn't sure he cared.

She walked with him out into the squad room, he was still talking about going for drinks, "I have a meeting." Anna looked up and saw the three men she knew were waiting for her and smiled. Robert looked up and they locked eyes just for a second making them both smile again. "This is about an ongoing investigation and I need to give it my full attention."

Josh had noticed her face light up when she saw the three men standing together, one of which just happened to who she went for lunch with last week. "Well I don't want to keep you from doing your job," he said as he put his hand on her shoulder, giving it a little squeeze then running his hand down her arm. "I need to get back to the office, we'll go for that drink another time." Then he walked away and Anna walked over to the three men waiting for her.

"Let's get this started," Anna said sounding annoyed then turned and walked back to her office. Robert looked at Nathan and Dante, they all knew she wasn't in a good mood. He didn't say anything but they both nodded, then he followed her into her office alone. He closed the door, walked up behind her and slid his arms around her and planted kisses along her neck. "Mmm, I needed that."

"I thought you could use a little time to unwind between meetings."

"I like this kind of unwinding," Anna said softly as she put her hand on his hip, his body pressed against her.

"I will never get over how amazing you feel pressed against me, I crave you, I need to touch you." He kissed her neck again, his hand then slid under her top and she giggled.

"How long do you think they are going to wait? Don't start something we can't finish." She turned in his arms, he could see the desire in her eyes. "I want you but," she kissed him, full of passion, "I promise it will be worth the wait."

There was still desire in his eyes when he said, "I think I've accomplished what I needed to." Robert stepped back taking her hands, "Do you need to tell me anything about the new DA?"

"No, he hasn't done anything other than leer at me. I want to punch him and scream I'm married because being subtle doesn't seem to be working."

"Let me know if there is anything I can to do to help." Anna smiled, thankful he understood this was her problem, not his. "Are you ready to brief our team?"

"Yeah," Anna went and sat down she looked up to see Robert looking back at her, he winked then opened the door. Dante and Nathan walked in and took a seat, Robert closed the door behind them then walked over to the others. "I want you both to be aware that you don't have to be a part of this if you feel uncomfortable, but since you've been involved since the start it would be ideal if you both keep working with us." Dante and Nathan both agreed they were going to continue working on this case with him.

"This is my operation and the people in this room are the only people that need to know what we are really working on. The Jerome/Burrows investigation will continue and that is still your main case. You are going to notice some tension between Sonny and Duke don't worry about that. What Sonny want to happen will take a little time to put into motion. For now, you won't have much to do on this," Robert explained. He told them what Sonny had told him about his plans and that there was a real chance it could go wrong and that there were lives on the line. The men involved understood and felt it was worth the risk. When he was done talking Robert waited for a response, he looked at Anna but it was Dante that spoke first.

"My father knows his or Duke's life will be in danger and still want to do this?"

"This was his idea, Duke made us aware that Sonny was considering talking to me. He has now and I will help when it comes time to arrest people involved and a few other things. The ongoing investigation into Jerome and Burrows works perfectly. I don't know exactly what Sonny is planning and it's best that way. I have agreed to help Sonny but that doesn't mean he's above the law. We can not ignore any crimes that may be committed. We have already started collecting information on their activities and if we're lucky there will be evidence to support any wrongdoing by any of them."

"Isn't this entrapment? Or very close to it?" Dante asked.

"We know there is something brewing here, it is only a matter of time before something does happen. All the men involved are being watched, including Sonny," Anna pointed out. "The investigation is already underway, any evidence we find is just a product of that investigation. An informant told us we should watch for certain activities." Nathan and Dante nodded their understanding, they talked a little more about the investigation covering all their other questions.

"Alright, sounds good," Nathan said when they were done.

"Sonny knows that there will have to be some police involved, I told him there would only be two detectives that would know anything. Dante, I'm sure he'll be happy you're one, I doubt he knows Nathan."

"I'll make sure he knows my new partner can be trusted. We'll go talk to him tomorrow. I think I'll want to do a little surveillance of my own over the next while."

"I think the more we knew firsthand the better, we might notice something another officer wouldn't," Nathan added in agreement.

"That does make sense," Anna said agreeing with their line of thinking. "Don't overdo it, we don't want them suspicious."

"I think that was all I needed to say. I just wanted to touch base with you and let you both in on this," Robert said.

"Yeah, I think we've covered everything," Anna agreed. Nathan and Dante got up and left her office. "I have some work to finish but you are more than welcome to wait here for me to finish."

Robert walked over to her, "Can I distract you for a little while?"

"Just what did you have in mind Scorpio?"

"This," he kissed her tenderly. His hand moving around her pulling her closer, "A little of this," she tilted her head back and he kissed her neck.

"I need to finish my work, it'll be less than half an hour."

"Alright, I'll get out of your way," he kissed her once more than left her office. Anna smiled watching him leave, just by being him he'd made her day better. She'd better get her work done, she was looking forward to what comes after they leave.

...

Dante and Nathan met early the next morning down on the docks. "So why did you want to meet out here?" Nathan asked walking up to his partner.

"Well, I thought we'd start with a coffee then go introduce you to my father, Sonny Corinthos."

"This should be an interesting morning," Nathan said then followed Dante.

They got coffee and we're talking about baseball when they walked into Corinthos Coffee, it wasn't uncommon for Dante to stop in. Dante knocked and they were invited in. "What brings you down here so early?"

"I figured there wouldn't be many people around yet so we came to see you."

Sonny looked at the man standing with his son. "So who is this?" Sonny asked getting up and walking around his desk.

"This is my partner Nathan West. I thought you should meet him, we're working with Robert."

"He told me, two detectives we can trust, I've never even heard of your new partner. Why did Scorpio pick him, or you for that matter?"

"Well, we are working a case that is connected to what's been going on on the dock. I'm your son so he felt you would trust me."

"Fine," Sonny knew that made sense. "That still doesn't explain why I should trust him."

"Robert trusts me because I'm his and Anna's son," Nathan stated bluntly.

Sonny actually started laughing, "Yeah try again. I think Robin would have mentioned having a brother."

"Have you talked to her much over the last couple weeks? If not she wouldn't have known yet, none of us did," Nathan told him not backing down from him in the slightest.

"You could always call her if you don't believe us," Dante suggested.

He studied the two men standing in his office, "No, I think that can wait. I take it Anna also knows about this."

"Yes, she isn't getting involved but she is aware that Robert will be helping you later on. We will be paying close attention to all mob activity over the next few months or at least until this matter is resolved."

"I understand. I won't be breaking any laws, I only plan on letting people believe things that may not be true."

"Alright," Dante said. "I feel better about this now that you know whose involved."

"Thanks for coming to talk to me and yes I will be calling Robin," Sonny told them as they were leaving his office.

As they walked out of Corinthos Coffee Dante looked at Nathan, "I didn't know he was my father until after he shot me. I was working undercover investigating him at the time. You aren't the only one with surprise parents."

"I see that." They walked on not saying anything else.

...

So far nothing had happened that interested Anna, she knew it was going to take some time for Sonny's plan to work but she still wanted to know what was going on. When she got home she smiled, Robert was there and cooking something that smelt wonderful. She walked into the kitchen and smiled, the table was set, there were candles and it looked like he was almost done cooking. "What all this?" she asked walking over and kissing him.

"I have to leave town for a few days. I've been called in to meet with Melvin Harrison, that's whose position I'm filling. He's going to be at the head office for about a week, we'll be going over cases and personal."

Anna put her arms around him, "When do you leave?"

"Tomorrow afternoon. I'm spending the morning with Emma and my plane leaves just after one."

"How long are you going to be gone?"

"I'm not sure, it shouldn't be more than a week."

Anna looked back at the table, "Do I get you all to myself tonight?"

"Yes," he smiled at her. "Hopefully you'll join us tomorrow morning as well."

"I'd like that." She touched his chin and he bent to kiss her, "I'll pour the wine."

That evening they didn't talk about work. They only wanted to think about each other. Robert wasn't going to be gone long but neither of them liked the idea of being apart now. They loved coming home to each other at the end of the day and there was a part of both of them that still feared they would be torn apart again.

After they had eaten Robert lead her up to their bedroom, "I want to make you feel my love," he said taking her in his arms. Slowly they removed each other's clothing, taking their time kissing the bare skin as it was exposed. "Anna you mean everything to me." Looking in his eyes she could see his love for her expressed so clearly there.

"Robert, I can never fully express the love I feel for you, or how loved you always make me feel." They made love taking their time, touching so sensually, bringing each other so much pleasure. After an evening of lovemaking, they fell asleep in each other's arms.

...

Emma was very happy when both her grandparents showed up to pick her up in the morning. "As they walked to the car Emma took Anna's hand, "We were hoping you'd come with us this morning."

"I got that impression from your Grandpa as well," Anna told her with a bright smile. "What are we doing after breakfast?"

"I want to go play at the park."

Robert smiled at them both, "Playing at the park is what we'll do then." He didn't care what they did before he had to leave he just wanted to spend time with them.

Anna was in a great mood when she got to the office that afternoon after dropping Robert off. Emma was still with her, it was just easier for Robin to pick her up there. They were walking through the squad room when Emma spotted Nathan. "Can I go say hi?"

"Of course sweety," Anna smiled at her and they both walked over to him.

"Hi Uncle Nathan," Emma said then gave him a big hug while he still sat at his desk.

"Well hello you. What are you doing here today?"

"We just dropped Grandpa off at the airport. Now I get to wait for mommy here."

"Oh, well would you like to go get a juice with me? I think there's some in the machine downstairs."

"OK," she said happily then looked at Anna to make sure it was alright, she was smiling as well then nodded it was OK.

"I'll be in my office when you get back," she told them and walked away. Her good mood quickly vanished when she saw Josh Benson walking towards her, he followed her into her office. "DA Benson what can I do for you today?"

"I was hoping to talk to you before I had to go to court this afternoon." He looked at his watch, "I don't think we'll get much more than a quick visit in now though. I would have liked to have taken you to lunch."

"I spent the morning with my husband and granddaughter before dropping him off at the airport."

"Oh right, the husband." He didn't understand why she kept saying there was a husband, he's asked around and she isn't married. "One of these times I might even meet him."

"Robert's been here a few time when you have, I'll introduce you next time." Why was he here she wondered, "Was there a case you wanted to talk to me about?"

"Not now, I should actually I should really be heading to court." He didn't turn to leave but stepped closer, "While your husband's out of town if you get lonely give me a call, we could finally get that drink," he said with a wink.

"I'll be keeping her nice and busy. I need lots of help with an ongoing project," Robin said from the doorway, Anna knew Robin's timing could not have been any better.

"We'd be done it by now if you'd work on it when your father is in town."

"Yeah cause mister super spy won't catch us," Robin said with a laugh.

"Josh this is my daughter Dr. Robin Scorpio-Drake, Robin this is the new DA, Josh Benson."

"Nice to meet you," she said shaking his hand. She had heard about him and knew she had been right to say Anna was going to be busy. Anna had told her a little about him and knew she would rather avoid this guy if it wasn't for work. She knew what it looked like when someone was trying to pick someone up and it was very clear this guy wanted more than a working relationship with her mother.

"I see you take after your mother, very nice to meet you."

"I take after both my parents," she said matter of factly. She didn't care if she sounded a little rude either, she didn't have to work with the guy.

Josh was a little surprised by her response, "Well, I was just be leaving. Have a good day ladies." He nodded at Anna then left her office, Robin closed the door behind him.

"Wow, could it be any more obvious that he wants you?"

"I'm not imagining that then. I didn't really think I was but you know."

"You should report him."

"He hasn't done anything other than making it painfully obvious by the way he looks at me that he wants to see me naked. He asks about lunch or drinks but it's not uncommon for co-workers to get to know each other over a meal. It's how dirty I feel after he leaves that bothers me the most."

"I could see it. He's picturing you naked whenever he talks to you."

"So in case he asks, what is this project we're supposedly working on?" Anna loved how quickly Robin could pick up on things. Her ability to read a situation and roll with whatever was needed always impressed Anna. Both she and Robert did that seamlessly, just another trait that would have made her a great agent she thought.

"Um, something for dad's birthday," Robin suggested.

"Yeah, that works. Have a seat, Emma went to get a drink with her uncle," Anna said as she sat down, Robin smiled and sat down as well.

They were talking about Robin's latest research project when Nathan and Emma walked in. "Mommy you're here already," Emma said sounding a little disappointed to see her.

"That was the plan," Robin said as Emma got up on her lap.

"Can we stay a little longer?" she asked pleading with her eyes.

Robin couldn't help but smile at her, "Just a little longer, then we have to let these two get back to work."

Nathan sat in the chair beside them, "Why is dad going out of town?"

"Oh, it's just for work. He's meeting with the man he'll be taking over from, going over all the things Robert will have to know, stuff like that. Robert isn't looking forward to sitting in meeting for the rest of the week." They visited for a little while then they left Anna to finally get started on her work. Emma gave Nathan another hug before they left then he went back over to his desk.

Dante looked up at him, wondering if he should even mention this to Nathan. "Um, have you talked to the new DA much?"

"No, I've met him but haven't really talked to him, why?"

"He's saying things that could make certain people very angry. You are one of those people." Nathan looked at him not sure what he was getting at but already knew he didn't like the sounds of this. "The things he's saying about the commissioner are not appropriate. He's talking like he's going to get Anna into bed as a perk of his job. I'm not the only guy here he's said things like that to either."

"Well we know he's all talk. This has not gone unnoticed but thanks for telling me that. I'm following Robert's lead on this one, she'll handle it. If Anna needs help she'll ask."

Dante was surprised at how well Nathan took that. If someone said something like that about his mother he'd be a lot more upset. Nathan did say he's following Robert's lead, clearly, they knew some of what was going on. He had to ask, "Has he made any advances towards her?"

"Nothing that she feels she could report him for. Right now she just finds it very annoying having to be in the same room as him. Keep an ear out, see if he's saying anything else."

"Will do." Dante looked up at him again, "Tonight let's watch Jerome ourselves. I want to see if we can find something."

"Yeah let's do it, I don't have anything planned."

...

Duke walked out of his office at the end of his day at the same time Jake Burrows walked out of his. Even though Duke saw him he didn't acknowledge him, "Hey Duke want to go for drinks?" Duke walked on not saying a thing. Jake put his hand on his shoulder, "Hey Duke, what's up?"

"Oh, hey Jake. Um, sorry I was just thinking about a few things."

"You want to talk? Is there some kind of problem you having?"

"I just have to figure out a few things. I'm not sure what I should do," Duke paused and looked at Jake. "Do next, I come back here, I thought I got the woman I love back just to lose her again," he said quickly.

Burrows looked at Duke before saying anything. He didn't think that was what Duke was going to say at first but Duke had covered quickly. Jake couldn't help but think it was funny that Duke lost his beloved Anna to Robert Scorpio. He thought that also worked in his favour, Anna shouldn't be all that interested in what's happening with Duke if she's happily involved with another man. "You haven't told me much about that, but if she's moved on with someone else you need to move on too."

"That's what I'm talking about, I'm not sure if I want to stay here in Port Charles." Duke stopped by the elevator and hit the down button. "Even if I don't want to be here I don't think I really have a choice about leave for the time being."

They walked onto the elevator together, "You do have a lot on your mind. You know once you've taken care of your commitments here if you want to move and start over, do it," Jake encouraged. What was keeping Duke here? Jake had witnessed first-hand everything the Jerome family had put Duke and Anna through all those years ago. If he had given up on a relationship with Anna what was keeping him here? There had to be more to what Sonny has him doing. Just being a lookout wasn't enough for Sonny to have a hold on him. What else had they been doing? Duke would want revenge against Julian they both knew that. What had Sonny asked him to do? He hadn't heard everything that was said between them the other day but it was pretty clear Sonny wanted something from Duke but he didn't want to or couldn't give him. So what did Sonny wanted?

"It's something to think about. I still have time to think, I won't be leaving this place any time soon," Duke said trying to sound disappointed.

"Hey Duke, if you ever want to talk give me a call. If you want we can go out get and drunk, you can open up, let it all out and we'll be too drunk to remember what was said," Jake offered with a grin.

The elevator doors opened, "I'll keep that in mind, thanks Jake." Then Duke walked away leaving Burrows standing on the elevator. He didn't believe for one second Burrows want to help him, he wanted to get him talking to see if he'd let anything slip. As he left the building Duke realized that might not be a bad idea. Let some information slip when Burrows believes he's drunk. It could be risky but Duke knew that if he wanted to walk away with his life at the end of this he would have to play with fire.

...

"This fog sure doesn't make surveillance easy," Dante said to Nathan. They were both standing on the pier watching two men talk. They had followed Julian Jerome here so they knew he was one of the two men. They had tried to get pictures but the fog was very thick. They had even contacted the officer who was assigned to watch Julain to see if he had gotten any clear pictures of the man with him. There had been pictures take but they would have to wait and see if there could make out the other man's face.

"It would be nice if we could get close enough to hear what's being said." Nathan wanted to use the fog as cover and move a little closer but Dante did think they should risk being seen. "This looks like a friendly meeting."

"Yeah it does," Dante agreed, "neither of them looked threatened or intimidated by the other."

"Could this be someone else that Julian's working with?" Nathan asked.

"I think he might be. Most likely Julian has been planning this for a while. He is going to need help and those people will either be powerful and can help him get what he needs or dangerous and won't mind doing the dirty work."

"I think this guy is the powerful type. He has connections that Julian needs," Nathan speculated.

Dante looked at Nathan wondering how he could sound so confident in his statement. The odd thing was Dante felt the same way. Even though they couldn't hear them or really see their faces. Just by watching their body language he felt these two men saw each other as equals and were working together. They watched the rest of this meeting then tried to follow the man they didn't know. They had to avoid being seen by Julian so by the time they got over to where they thought the man had gone he was long gone.


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter 31

Robert still wasn't back from Washington so Anna happily agreed when Felicia and Bobbie asked her to join them for dinner at the Metro Court. The three old friends greeted each other with hugs then sat down. Bobbie noticed that Anna was wearing rings on her left hand, "I know we're all busy but how did I miss you getting married?" Bobbie asked with a big smile.

Anna blushed slightly, "You didn't." Anna showed her the rings, "Robert has had them for years, on what should have been our twenty-third wedding anniversary we put them back on each other. These are a symbol of our commitment to each other." Anna smiled happily, "We are husband and wife."

"That sounds wonderful," Bobbie said giving her another hug. "If you ever do decide to get married again, Felicia and are both available for whatever," she offered with a big smile.

"Yes we are, but no hats this time," Felicia added and they all started laughing. While they ate they talked about their families. Bobbie talked about everything Carly was dealing with and gushed about how proud of Lucas she is. Felicia talked about how great it was that Maxie was home and that Georgie was with her. Felicia loved getting to spend time with her granddaughter. Anna talked about getting to know Nathan better and how wonderful it was that they had found each other. They all shared how wonderful it was that Robin was home as well. They had all been so close before the explosion that changed everything, Robin had leaned on both Felicia and Bobbie after her parents were gone.

It had been much too long since Anna had felt this happy. There was so much going on in her life but so much of that were positive things. She was back with Robert, their family was all here, they had reconnected with their old friends and set down roots in the city they both felt was home. There was still the uncertainty of what would happen with Duke but she had to believe there was hope for him as well. It was nice just to have a night out with her friends and to just enjoy being with them, not thinking about work or anything like that.

When the meal was done the conversation got a little more serious. "Anna I have to ask. Are you and Robert going to go after Faison?" Bobbie asked. She wasn't the only one that had been wondering about that since they had found out about Nathan and how he had been taken from her.

"No," Anna looked at her friends knowing she would have to say more. "It did come up and it could have happened but after some discussion, we all agreed that our entire family being together and being happy is the best revenge."

"I think that is a very healthy way to handle this situation." Bobbie touched Anna's hand, "I am so happy for all of you."

Anna smiled back at her, "I think we need to find someone to make you happy." Anna wanted to keep this evening light not wanted to bring any of them down by thinking about the bad things any of them might be dealing with.

Felicia's face lit up, "Oh you are so right. Bobbie, it is time to get back out there and find someone."

"I wonder what kind of man you'll find this time. We know he'll be handsome," Anna said with a grin.

"Oh yes, and charming. He'll be very successful as well, but he'll have lots of time to spend with you. Taking care of your needs," Felicia said with a mischievous smile.

"Stop it! Both of you," Bobbie said laughing, she was blushing slightly. They were laughing with her now as well. "When it's right it'll happen."

"He could be here in this bar," Felicia said looking around the room, "Look over at the bar. There are three men I bet at least one is single."

"I am not here to pick up men," Bobbie couldn't keep from smiling. "We are here together and I am enjoying this too much to think about who I might want to take home."

"But if you had to pick from those three men, who would it be?" Felicia asked with a big smile.

Bobbie and Anna both looked over to the bar at the same time, two men were talking to each other the third sitting a few stools down. "We can't even see their faces and you want me to hypothetically pick who I want to take home."

"Well you can see their other assets," Anna said winking at Felicia who started laughing harder.

They were all looking over at the bar talking and laughing, they didn't notice the man walk over to their table. "Hello, ladies. I hope you're enjoying yourselves."

They all turned to face him at the same time, Anna knew who it was before looking. "We are having a fine time, thank you." Felicia and Bobbie both noticed the coldness in Anna's voice.

"May I join you?"

"Sorry no." Anna didn't care if she sounded rude. "Tonight is about the three of us catching up with each other. We've been friends forever but don't get to spend nearly enough time together."

"Besides we were just about to leave," Felicia said, following Anna's lead.

"Yes, we were," Bobbie added.

"I'm starting to think you're trying to avoid me, Commissioner Devane." The way he looked at her while he spoke let them all know what he was really thinking about.

"Something to think more about," Anna said quietly before introducing them. "Bobbie Spencer, Felicia Scorpio, this is the new DA Josh Benson."

"I am going to like living here. There are beautiful women all over this city," he said as he shook hands with Bobbie and Felicia, giving them both the once over.

He looked back over at Anna, like at work the way he watched her made Anna feel uncomfortable. "I think if you gave me a chance we could be friends. Everyone needs good friends, people they can turn to, lean on in times of need," touching her shoulder as he spoke.

It made Anna's skin crawl listening to him. "I have more than enough friends thanks. My rock is the love of my life, Robert Scorpio. These women have been my friends since I first came to Port Charles. We are out for a nice evening and we were about to go back to my house."

"I could come along," he offered with a grin. "Maybe play bartender for you three beauties."

"No, you won't be doing that," Anna said bluntly. "You will never be coming to my home." This guy wasn't going to take no for an answer Bobbie observed. The way he looked at Anna even a complete fool could tell he wants her. She could tell this wasn't the first time he had bothered Anna either. Bobbie touched Anna's hand supportively.

Felicia spoke up, "Um, mister DA! My brother-in-law might be out of town but his brother is not. He won't like hearing about you bothering Anna while Robert's away."

"I'm just making conversation," Josh said trying to seem charming but they weren't buying it.

"No, you are not. What you are doing is making it very clear that you want to know our friend here much better than you do and you don't seem to care that she is in a committed relationship," Bobbie said.

"You also don't seem to care that considering your jobs this is completely inappropriate," Felicia added.

Josh realized these woman wanted no part of him being around them. "I think it's time for me to leave. Good evening ladies." He turned and walked away, maybe there was a husband after all. Then he smiled wondering, were all the women in this city as feisty as those three?

...

Nathan and Dante spent the morning staring at their computer screens trying to make out the face of the man that had been talking to Julian Jerome the night before. None of the pictures they had taken were any good, they had also looked at the photos taken by Julian's surveillance detail. They weren't much better, they could almost see their faces. Even though they knew one of the men was Julian they could hardly tell that from the pictures. They were going to have to find another way to find out who had been with Julian the night before. Even though they didn't have proof Nathan and Dante wanted to take their finding to Anna anyway. They knocked and walked in, Anna looked up and smiled, "What do you have for me today?"

"I wish we had more but the fog kept us from getting any clear photos last night," Dante started to explain.

"We saw Julian talking to a man last night, but we couldn't really see his face so we don't know who he was," Nathan continued.

"We couldn't get close enough to hear them either. He was well dressed, seemed very self-confident. Watching the two men's interaction we felt they knew and respected each other. We both got the feeling they are working together."

"We tried to follow the other man but we couldn't risk being seen by Julian so he got away."

"You're both sure it wasn't Burrows he was meeting with?" Anna asked she had to make sure they had thought of that.

"No this guy wasn't that tall," Dante confirmed.

"Did the people watching Julian have any better pictures from last night?"

"No, we looked at them all this morning, the fog was just to thick to get a good picture," Nathan told her.

"They're all under surveillance so hopefully we'll see that man again. Has our undercover guy found out anything at Pete's Marine?" she asked.

"He did pick up a couple shifts down on the dock unloading ships but nothing useful. There were a few posting he thought were worded oddly so those were the ones he called about but both were actual job posting," Dante explained. "He is going to go back again but thinks if he's there every day they'll catch on to him."

"We'll figure out what's going on there," Anna said positively. "Has there been any other developments?"

"Nothing yet, it's only a matter of time before things start happening though," Dante said sounded confident. They all felt that there was a good chance that Julian and Burrows will be stopped before anything gets out of hand.

Suddenly there was a knock at her door and someone barged in. "I want to know what you are doing about the mob war in this town. It is out of control and I don't understand how anyone can feel safe in this city."

They all looked up to see Josh Benson standing in Anna office. "What mob war are you talk about?"

"Are you blind? Do you not know Sonny Corinthos operates in this city? Or maybe you don't know Julian Jerome has resurveyed and is walking around this city as well? They are trying to kill each other and innocent people are getting hurt!"

Anna looked at Josh wondering what the hell had gotten into him. "I am very aware Sonny Corinthos lives in Port Charles, he owns and operates Corinthos Coffee here after all. As for Julian Jerome, he was being kept out of Port Charles by the WSB until last year when the agent handling that, ended up in a coma, that's when Derek Wells moved here. Did you know that was the name he had been living under for over twenty years?" Anna paused but no one else said anything. "As for them trying to kill each other both were targeted on the same day, our investigation showed that it would have been a third party, that we are still looking for, that targeted them. We have people of interest under surveillance and so far there hasn't been anything we can bring either one of them in on." She wasn't going to listen to this tool talk to her like this.

"I want Sonny Corinthos off the streets!"

"If there is a crime committed by him and there is evidence that proves it, then I will bring him in. I will not bring him in when there is no evidence just so he can walk yet again. Just like if there's evidence against Julian Jerome, he will be brought in."

"Are you not listening? I don't care about the Jeromes I want Corinthos behind bars."

Anna got up and walked around her desk, "You might not but I do! I will bring in whichever one of them I have evidence against." Anna stopped right in front of Josh, put her hands on her hips and glared. "Is there a reason you're here? What case could you possibly want to talk to me about today? I am in the middle of a meeting with two of my detectives and I would like to get back to work!"

"I want results!" Josh shot back. Dante and Nathan both stood up and joined Anna they all stared at him. Josh quickly realized this wasn't going like he thought it would. "I mean we need to get results and bring in the criminals. Whoever it is, if the evidence is there."

"Yeah, we understand the job," Nathan said with no humour in his voice.

"I should let you three get back to work." Josh turned and left Anna's office, he didn't stop to talk to any of the other officers. He had been annoyed about how Anna's friends had talked to him the night before and had wanted to go show Anna he had power and that she needed to respect that. Instead, he was reminded that here she has the power and these were her people who backed her up.

Still standing beside her Nathan put his arm around Anna. "I think I like him better all angry and annoyed. It's better than him drooling all over you." Anna leaned into him a little and smiled.

"Is it that obvious?" she asked.

"Yes," Dante answered. "He has made it very clear that he thinks he'll be getting you into bed."

She looked at him a little surprised, "Really? He hasn't out and out said that to me but yeah it is pretty clear that's what he wants." She went and sat back down at her desk, "Is there anything else that we need to talk about?" Anna wanted to put Josh Benson's interruption behind them.

"I think that's it," Dante said.

"We'll get out of your hair," Nathan said then they both started to turn.

"Nathan, are you still going over to Robin's for dinner?"

"Yeah, I'm looking forward to it." Anna smiled at him then they left her office. She was so glad her children wanted to spend time together, to get to know each other better.

...

Duke wanted to talk to Sonny again, it had occurred to him that they needed to have an actual reason for their disagreement. Something that people would believe could cause problems between them. Something that Sonny could get angry enough about to want to kill him. When Duke got there Max was waiting outside Sonny's office. "The boss is waiting," he said seriously then opened the office door. Duke nodded to him then walked inside.

"This better be important," Sonny said as soon as he walked in.

The door was closed behind him then Duke walked over and sat down. "Is Burrows here?" he asked leaning forwards slightly.

"Yeah he's around here somewhere, Max will let us know if he wants to talk to me. What was it you wanted to talk about?"

"I think we need to have a solid story. Something we can both stick to as to why we're fighting. It has to be something that Burrows will believe and pass onto Julian."

"Yeah you're right, it has to be something big. They have to believe you've crossed me, I could have asked you to kill someone and you refused."

"I'm not a hitman, never was. Those men knew me and know I wouldn't kill anyone. It has to be something they would believe."

"It has to be something that I would feel betrayed about you not doing."

"I could have information that I refuse to give you, something that is very important. Maybe something I knew because of my friendship with Anna."

"That might work, you could even be seen talking to her later to add to the story we're feeding them," Sonny suggested.

"I think Julian would believe that. Do we need to know what it is I won't tell you?"

"I don't think so. As far as that goes you aren't telling me so they don't need to know what I asked for."

"Alright, one more thing. Who all knows about this?"

"There's the two of us, Scorpio and Anna then two detectives my son and apparently their son."

"Nathan."

"You know about that? Yeah, Dante brought him over here the other day so I could meet him."

"I was there when they told their friends about him, Cesar Faison took him from Anna at birth. I was actually asking about your people, I get the feeling Max knows so I shouldn't have to worry about him coming after me."

"The people that need to know do. None of my people are going to be coming after you."

"That's good to know. I already have enough to worry about with Julian out there, I know he would love to see me dead."

"Yeah I know what you mean," Sonny stood up and started walking around his desk. "Well since he's here somewhere let's make this good."

Duke smiled and stood up, "I can't tell you that!" he said as Sonny opened his office door. "I shouldn't even know myself!"

"You don't have much choice! I want that information, it could, no it will change everything," Sonny stated as Duke walked out. "I won't wait long Lavery."

Duke stopped and glared at him, "I have already told you I can't tell you anything about it."

"I know you know more than you're letting on. Stop playing games!"

"Sonny I'm done talking to you today." Duke turned and started walking away.

"Lavery you don't want to cross me!" Sonny yelled after him, then went back into his office and slammed the door. As Duke left he noticed a few people watching him, he hoped Burrows saw that as well and if he didn't hopefully one of these guys might mention it to him. Their plan would only work if Burrows is hearing this and talking it back to Julian.


	32. Chapter 32

Chapter 32

Saturday afternoon found Anna at Kelly's for lunch with her family, all but Robert. They were all talking happily, laughing and just enjoying being together. "Nathan I am so happy you came today," Anna said putting her arm around him.

"Mom, you have to stop thinking I don't want to spend time with all of you."

"Oh sweety it's not that. I know you're a young man that works long hours and might want to do other things with his time off."

"I have time for other things as well," he told her with a smile.

"OK good, I'm glad to hear that."

Emma touched Anna's arm, "There's a man watching us," she said quietly, both Anna and Nathan looked.

"Just ignore him, sweetheart," Anna told her seeing Josh Benson watching them.

"I think he's coming over mom," Robin said.

"We'll get rid of him for you," Patrick offered.

"If he comes over to the table fine, but don't cause a scene," Anna warned. "I don't like the man but I do have to work with him."

Josh was walking towards their table but stopped when there was a commotion outside. Most of the people inside Kelly's looked towards the sound.

"You're running out of friends here Lavery!"

"What would you know? I have more connections here then you do!"

"You really believe that? I will have Port Charles and there will be no room for the likes of you when I do."

"This is between you and I. I don't care about that other crap any longer."

"You must think I'm stupid not to know you're working for Corinthos."

"Oh, you think you know so much. What are you going to do with that little bit of information?"

Julian lunged towards Duke, "You don't get to know that yet," he said just inches from Duke's face. Then there was some shoving and that was what drew the attention of the people inside. A couple of chairs were knocked over as they pushed and yelled at each other.

Anna and Nathan both walked out of Kelly's to see what was going on. Seeing the knocked over chairs and Duke and Julian in each other's faces Anna asked, "Is there a problem out here?"

Julian smirked, "Oh look it's your beloved Anna here. No, wait she's Scorpio's. I bet she always has been," Julian taunted, holding Duke by the collar. He grinned then shoved him back and walked away. Nathan followed him a little way to make sure Julian left.

"What's going on out here?" Anna asked Duke.

"I was just coming here for lunch. I didn't even see Julian until he was hurling insults at me. I wasn't going to take his crap either."

"Are you alright?"

"Yeah I'm fine, he just shoved me a couple time. Let's go inside," Duke suggested.

Nathan walked back over to them, "I don't think he's coming back."

"We were just going back inside," Anna said. Nathan opened the door, Anna walked in, Duke put his hand on her back as she did then Nathan followed them inside. When they got back to their table Emma jumped up and hugged Duke.

"I miss you, Uncle Duke."

"Oh and I miss you too."

"Join us," Emma said pulling on his hand.

Duke looked at Anna, he could see this was a family lunch, "Sit down. If you can get drunk with him, I think it's OK if you eat with his family," she said smiling at him.

"I just don't want to interrupt."

"Uncle Duke if you leave I will have to deal with a very sad little girl for the rest of the day," Robin told him with a smile. "Don't do that to me, please."

"Oh we can't have that then can we." He sat down and quickly Emma started talking his ear off. Anna noticed that Josh had watched them for a bit when they first came back inside but left quite quickly. She was thankful he hadn't come over to their table.

After they were done eating Duke left. They were now talking about what everyone had planned for the rest of the day. "So when does dad get back?" Robin asked.

"I'm not sure. We talk every night but he hasn't said when he'll be done."

"Well, hopefully, he won't be gone that much longer." Then Robin turned to Nathan, "So what do you have planned for the rest of the day?"

"Not much, this evening I'm going for drinks with a few of the guys, check out the nightlife."

Anna started to smile at them, "I think I'll be busy for the rest of the weekend." She stood up and turned just as Robert walked through the door. They both smiled and Robert walked over to her.

"Hello, Luv."

"Hi." They hugged each other tightly, kissed tenderly. "You didn't say you'd be back today."

"I wanted to surprise you. When you said you were having lunch with the family here, I figured I could surprise all of you."

Nathan leaned towards Robin, "How did she do that?"

"Do what?"

"He's talking about how they sense each other. I've seen it happen but don't ask me how it works," Patrick said.

"Oh that, I can't explain it either."

Robert and Anna sat down and Emma came and gave Robert a big hug then settled in on his knee. Nathan looked at them then said, "You knew he was here. As he walked in the building."

"I did yeah," she smiled at Nathan then looked at Robert. "Sometimes we just know when the other one is close by."

"I had just gotten out of surgery and I knew it was Anna there with me. Before she touched my cheek before I opened my eyes. Don't ask us to explain it."

"When people talk about the connection those two have, it's more than how much they love each other. It's how they respond to each other, how they seem to know what the other one will do in certain situations," Patrick told Nathan.

"Uncle Sean said it's part of what makes them such a great team."

Nathan looked at Robin, "Yeah OK, I've seen that a couple times now, they just seem to know what the other will do next."

Anna had her arm around Robert's shoulders, he was hugging Emma to himself. "This is a great welcome home, getting to see all of you at the same time."

"But?" Robin asked.

"No but. I'm just glad I got here before any of you left."

"You missed the excitement, Duke and Julian got into a bit of a disagreement outside here just before we ate," Patrick told him.

"Really, what happened?"

"Nothing, a little shoving, words were exchanged. Julian walked away when Nathan and I went outside then Duke came in and had lunch with us," Anna told him. Robert just nodded slowly, he knew Sonny had started to put his plan into motion so maybe this was the start of what was to come. He'd ask Anna more about it later but now wasn't the time. "When do you take over as coordinator?" Anna asked. She knew they were done talking about Duke and Julian.

"Not until the fall, Harrison doesn't retire until October."

"So we still get to do all kinds of fun stuff this summer?" Emma asked smiling up at him.

"We do and I'm looking forward to it too," he hugged her a little tighter. She smiled happily and snuggled in a little more.

Anna started running her fingers through his hair just above his collar. She was so happy he was home again, she can wait to be alone with him but wanted to touch him all the same. They were now talking about Robert's trip and asking about what he will be doing when he starts in his new position. When Emma started to drift off to sleep on Robert's lap they decided it was time to leave.

"Have you been home yet?" Anna asked after the others had left.

"I dropped off my bag then came here."

"I think it's time I got you home then. I'm sure you would like to unwind some after your trip."

Robert leaned a little closer to her, kissed her neck, "I want to get you home and I don't want to leave again until Monday," he whispered in her ear.

"I hope ate, you're going to need your energy," she smiled seductively then stood up and took his hand he smiled and let her lead him out of Kelly's.

...

Julian walked into Pete's Marine, he went to the back and slid one of the shelves to the side and walked through. It leads to a small storeroom with a few stacks of boxes, there was also a door, he opened the door and walked into a small office. He sat down and started picking through the papers in front of him, he didn't really read any of them, he was frustrated and needed to be busy.

About twenty minutes later Burrows walked into the office and sat down across from him. Julian was on the phone so he just waited. "What did they do, what did they say?"... "What do you mean, why wouldn't you have stayed there?"... "I don't care! We need all the information we can get."... "Fine!"... "Yeah, I'll do it myself. You clearly aren't thinking about this the same way I am!" When Julian hung up Burrows could tell he had wanted to throw the phone across the room. Julian looked up at him, "Did anyone see you come here?"

"No, I really don't think anyone is following me."

"Dougy we can't take chances. I've been told I'm being watched so you need to be careful."

"No one knows who I am. Why would I be being watched?"

"You know that for a fact, do you? I will not fail this time and I don't want someone else's failure to stand in my way!"

"I don't think I'm the one you're mad at. What's going on, who was on the phone?"

Julian rubbed his eyes, "I saw Duke a while ago and got in his face. He's trying to say he isn't working for Sonny. We both know that's not true."

"Is that what got you so worked up"

"No, it's the fact I had eyes inside Kelly's when Duke went inside but they left before they found anything out. Apparently, he sat with Anna and who I assume was her family but he didn't stick around long enough to hear anything that was said."

"Julian you can't think they would have said something useful to us in a public place. If it was her family they most likely just talked about them."

"Yeah, I'm sure you right Dougy." Julian sat back in his chair, "If you were somewhere and saw them together wouldn't you stick around to see what they said to each other?"

"Of course I would, you know that. It makes perfect sense to do that." Dougy knew he had to agree with him, no point making him angrier.

"Yeah, you get it. I just want to know what's really going on. What are Duke and Sonny upset about? What's the story with Duke and Anna? It's clear she's with Scorpio now but they still seem friendly."

"I don't know. I'm not the only one that's noticed the tension between Sonny and Duke, they are both angry about something."

"I trust the information you're bringing me. I just can't believe it never even occurred to him to stick around and see what he could find out."

"Who was it? Maybe I can have my boys pay him a visit. Hall isn't talking, they could beat some sense into this guy for you too," he offered.

"Um, no that won't be necessary. This guy has to be handled with kid gloves, he's my problem so I'll deal with him." Julian leaned forward, "Dougy have you figured out what Sonny wants Duke to do?"

"I think he wants information from him actually. I don't know what it is but it must be important."

"Alright, keep trying to figure that out."

"I will. I brought us lunch as well." Burrows lifted up a bag he had been holding.

"Good, let's eat."

...

Anna lay snuggled into Robert, they were stretched out on the couch. "Two days and no work calls is that a new record?" Robert asked stroking her hair.

"It might be. I'm not looking forward to going to work tomorrow."

"I have some appointments tomorrow, we'll both be busy."

"Lunch? We could sneak away during my lunch break," Anna suggested.

Robert slid his hand into her robe, "I will be there."

As she turned to kiss him her hand slid inside his robe as well, "I really missed you."

"I could tell," he smiled then kissed her tenderly. "I miss you too. I think it's time to move this back up to the bedroom."

Anna smiled, "I think you might be right. The rest of the house has seen enough of us this weekend."

Robert started laughing, they hadn't bother with more clothing then robes since they had gotten home the day before. It hadn't matter where they were when the urge hit them either. He untied her robe and grinned, "I think I need to see more of your body."

Anna stood up and let one side of her robe drop off her shoulder, she smiled at Robert then turned and started walking towards the stairs, "You'll have to follow me to see more."

...

Anna walking into headquarters Monday morning in a great mood. There had been nothing that called her into work all weekend, she had gotten to spend her weekend with Robert and they were going for lunch today. Even seeing Josh Benson in the squad room didn't bother her. Anna walked to her office, she left the door open knowing someone would be there to talk to her soon. She was sitting at her desk when Dante came in, "Good morning, what can you tell me today?"

"Not much actually. I think Julian must know he's being followed. This weekend he was seen Saturday but after that, he never left his house."

"I was seen Saturday but never left my house again all weekend. That doesn't mean I think someone was following me," Anna said with a grin.

Dante smiled, she had a point, "Alright, I guess you know he got into an argument with Duke Saturday since you were the one that broke it up. He went to Pete's after that. About twenty minutes maybe half an hour later Burrows showed up there."

"Did anyone follow them inside?" Anna asked.

"Yeah, but they weren't inside. Well, not where people could see them."

"How long were they there?"

Dante looked at the file, "About an hour and a half. Burrows had been carrying take out when he got there. They must have had lunch during their meeting. Burrows left first then about five minutes later Julian did."

"I take it Julian went home and stayed there for the rest of the weekend after that."

"Yeah. Burrows went out on a date Saturday, then Sunday he was seen with the same woman walking in the park. Nothing all that interesting."

"OK, well maybe Julian is a little concerned that he's being followed. We have to assume they were meeting to talk about their plans. I really want to know what's going on in Pete's and where they go once they're inside."

"I do too. The office at the back of the store has a window, you can see right into it. If Julian's owns the place he would be able to go back into the storage area right?"

"Yeah but then an employee could walk in on them. There might still be somewhere else they go, maybe an office in the basement, if it has one," Anna suggested.

"I don't think there is but I'll look into that. That's about all I had to tell you so I'm gonna get back to work."

"Thanks, Dante." He left then Anna got to work there were other cases that needed her attention as well.

...

When they had gone for lunch Robert had agreed to pick Anna up at the end of the day as well. He still had a few spaced to look at the next day, there was one nice and close to the station so he was hoping it would fit all the WSB requirements. When Robert got to headquarters he knew he was early but figured he could just kill time talking to few people there. When he heard yelling coming from Anna's office he started moving closer, Dante had already told him it was the DA in her office.

"I am doing the job I was hired for. You should stick to your job and we'll get along just fine."

"I can't put the criminals behind bars if your people can't get me the evidence I need."

"Excuse me! Since you have taken over as DA this is the first case that you didn't get a conviction on. Explain to me how we failed. The cases were solid and you've mostly gotten the results you needed. Do not tell me I'm failing at my job!"

"I still don't see Corinthos behind bars!"

"I still don't have proof of any wrongdoing on his part!"

There was a knock on her door as Robert walked in, "I suggest you both lower your voices. You can be heard clearly in the squad room."

Josh wasn't sure who this man was but he did have a point, "I'm just trying to make a point."

"Yeah and that point is that you feel the commissioner is unfit for her job."

"That wasn't what I was saying."

"Really, because that's sure what it sounds like on the other side of that door? There are several annoyed officers out there that feel you don't appreciate the work they are doing."

Anna smiled, she was glad Robert came in and stopped them yelling at each other. Ever since he had seen her out with Bobbie and Felicia his attitude towards her had changed. Now he just seemed angry about having to work with her. "Thank you, you're right we should be behaving like professionally."

"Can you do that? I'm sure you haven't had to be professional all that often."

"Excuse me?" Anna looked at him trying to figure out what he meant by that.

"Come on, you know what I mean. Just how did you get this position?" He winked at her, "Oh, I'm sure you're qualified little lady," he said with a sleazy grin.

"EXCUSE ME!" This time it wasn't Anna that spoke.

Josh turned to look at Robert, "I'm sure she has some training but I think this job might be a little too much for her, wouldn't you agree? I wonder who she had to sleep with to get it?"

Anna jumped slightly to get around her desk quickly. She saw the rage in Robert's eyes but was surprised that he managed to sound in control when he spoke. "What do you know about the commissioner? Do you know she was the youngest person to become a full WSB agent? Are you aware she has been chief of police here in the past? Or that she was once my partner in a private investigating firm until I took the position of commissioner again at which time our former boss at the WSB Sean Donely joined the firm. Are you aware that after recovering from amnesia she'd suffered from for nine years she was hired as the chief of police in Pine Valley? Or that after that she worked for a few different agencies all of which were like the WSB. So please tell me how is Anna Devane unqualified to be police commissioner."

"Who are you?" Josh asked, now worried he had said too much in front of the wrong person.

"Agent Robert Scorpio, WSB."

"WSB?"

"Yes, I leave in Port Charles with my wife." Robert took a step closer to Josh, "I don't like you."

"I don't even know who you are."

"No, you wouldn't because everytime Anna has mentioned me you seem to ignore her. You stare at her like you're picturing her naked, you talk to the men here like their your buddies and tell them how you're going to get her into bed."

"That's not true."

"The second I was on a plane out of town you were here putting the moves on her."

"She's running around with one of the detectives so why shouldn't I try too, gramps."

Anna stepped between them, knowing that should push Robert over the edge. She was looking up at Robert, she didn't care what Josh was saying. Robert didn't seem as upset as she thought he would be.

"I don't know you but I do know Anna. The fact you think you have a chance with her proves you don't."

"Oh really, so whose that young detective she goes on lunch dates with?" he asked smugly.

Anna actually started laughing and put her hand on Robert's chest. "Let me guess tall, dark hair, blue eyes?" he asked.

Anna turned still laughing, "That's our son, Nathan?"

"Your son?"

"Yes, their son," Nathan said from the doorway. He was standing there with Dante and a couple other officers.

"You out and out told me you would have the commissioner in bed before the end of summer," Dante said.

"He bet me $50 he would, I knew he'd lose so I took his bet," said Porter one of the other officers standing there.

"When I was commissioner the DA only came to talk to me if there was a big case coming up. I would have to go to his office once in a while but it wasn't a daily thing," Robert pointed out.

"There are big cases coming up," Josh said defensively.

"Right and which one brought you here today? What was the reason for coming here to talk to Anna?"

"I will not tell you about any open cases."

"You mean you can't tell me about a case because there isn't one."

"We had work to discuss."

"No, we didn't!" Anna answered. "You came here ready for a fight because you've been a huff since my friends told you to leave me alone. You look at me like I'm a piece of meat that you can't wait to sink your teeth into. You think I want you? What have I said or done that would make you think that?" Now that this was coming out she didn't want to stop. "You talk to my people, saying completely inappropriate things, betting them that you'll get me in bed. Guess what? There is only one man that I want, that I need, and that I love. Oh and just because he's got grey hair that doesn't mean he doesn't rock my world. He does and he does it often." Anna looked at Josh with discussed, "You, you sad little man could never compete with Robert Scorpio." There were cheers from the doorway, the group there had gotten a little bigger.

"Since you are the DA and you do have to work with the commissioner I think you should leave before this gets out of hand," Robert suggested.

The offices cleared a path for him to leave but Josh didn't move. He looked at everyone that was now in the office. Then at Robert and Anna, "I could have your job," he threatened.

Dante walked over to Anna, "Here's that list of all the people DA Benson said anything about you to. There are eleven names and what was said to them about you. There are also reports from Mandez and Smith, he apparently hit on both of them here at headquarters while they were on duty."

Anna opened the folder and skimmed over it, "So you think I'm in need of a good fuck." She continued to read, "Oh and you'll show me what a real man can do. I have a real man, trust me I know what he can do."

"I never said that. Who were you talking to? They are making things up."

"So now you're saying the officers of the PCPD are all liars?" Dante said turning to DA Benson.

Nathan stepped forwards, "I really think you should leave now."

"You call our boss a tramp and us liars," came an angry voice from the doorway.

"Dante add me to that list. The first time I met the DA he had just been talking to the commissioner. He told me he had to go knock one out because she's so hot he was ready to burst. Then he said he'd have her in bed by the end of summer," came another voice.

"Come on, the only man the commish wants is Robert Scorpio. Have you seen how they look at each other? They are madly in love." The group kept growing and some of them didn't know what had drawn the crowd in the first place.

"OK, everyone out!" Anna told them. After most of the people had left her office Nathan closed the door. "You could have left before the entire police force was in my office." Robert was still standing beside Anna, his arms crossed across his chest. He didn't seem angry but he was not happy about what was being said. "We still have to work together and this has already gotten out of hand so I really think it's time for you to leave."

"You need to let me explain all that."

"What do you have to explain? That you're a pig. That you think you can say whatever you want to women and they'll just take it, maybe they'll even giggle at you. I have been accused of being a male chauvinist a lot in my life, but I would never say the thing you said about Anna." Now Anna knew Robert was upset.

"I didn't mean all that how they took it."

"You bet at least one of the officers that you would sleep with my wife before the end of summer! How did he miss understand that?"

Josh saw the hatred in Robert's eyes. "I didn't, well he must have," Josh had no idea what to say to fix this. "I can't tell you why he thinks I said that."

"Oh I don't know maybe because you did," Anna shot back.

"Anna has asked you to leave a few times now and I really think it's time for you to do that."

Dante opened the door again Nathan stepped forward and touched Josh's arm, "Time to go."

"I will leave when I'm ready."

Nathan looked at Anna, "Mom?"

"Show him out please." She looked over at Robert who was still glaring at Josh. "Hey hon, look at me." Robert turned to her but she knew he was struggling to control his temper, she took his hand. "Get him out of here," she said glancing back at Nathan.

Dante came over and put his hand on Josh's other arm, "Time to go." After another minute Josh turned and let himself be lead out of the office.

Once they were alone Anna collapsed into Robert's arms. As he held her she could feel the anger subside in him. "I'm glad you were here when that happened," Anna said her head resting against his chest.

"I was trying to let you handle this problem on your own."

"I know and I do appreciate that. I would have hated you coming in here beating your chest claiming me as yours."

"I know. That doesn't mean I didn't want to punch that asshole every time I saw him."

"I don't think he'll be bothering me unless it's work related from now on. I didn't really need everyone here to know what was happening though."

"They have your back, that's why they were coming in here."

"I know that. It makes me feel good knowing that too." Anna smiled up at him, "I love you."

Robert kissed her tenderly, "I love you too. Now I think you wanted me to take you home."

"I do and you are spoiling me tonight."

"Oh, am I?" Robert tilted her chin up and kissed her deeply. "I will do whatever you want me to tonight," he said looking into her eyes.

Anna grinned at him, "Let's go." They turned and left her office Robert's arm around Anna.


	33. Chapter 33

Chapter 33

It had been a couple days since the scene in Anna's office. So far DA Benson hadn't come back to see her and there had been no calls or emails saying there had been a complaint. She had no intention of using the information she had about his behaviour, not unless she had to. She had talked to both Mandez and Smith, neither of them wanted to do anything either. He had hit on them and asked them both out but he hadn't done anything else. Mandez said she felt like he didn't respect women but she wasn't sure what made her feel like that. Since neither of them wanted to take the matter further, for now, they would leave it alone.

Anna was happy to hear that the office space a couple of blocks from the police station was perfect for Robert's office and that would be where they set it up. They had both been grinning when he told her he'd be nice and close for anything she might need. Robert would have to keep tabs on how the remodel was going once it got started but he would still have lots of time to help with the Corinthos Jerome situation.

They knew Sonny and Duke had started laying the groundwork so Julian will believe they are at odds but so far nothing was happening. Burrows was going about his days as he had been all along but Julian was staying out of sight a lot of the time and Anna was starting to think he must know he's being watched or at least suspects he is. They may need to come up with another type of surveillance to keep better tabs on him. It was what Anna came home to that surprised her the most that day. Robert was sitting in their living room talking to Thomas Long, the former DA. "Hi, what's going on?"

"Thomas called early wanting to talk. He wanted it to be private so I told him to come here," Robert explained.

"Oh is there a problem?" Anna asked then added, "Is this something that I shouldn't be here for?"

"Of course you can be here Anna. This is your home I wouldn't have come here if I was worried about you finding out about this."

"Thomas had just gotten here so we haven't really started to talk about why he's here."

"Anna I don't mind if you hear what I'm here to talk about. I just ask that this stays between the three of us for now."

"Of course Thomas, I won't say anything," Anna assured him.

"I know you both know why I lost my job," they nodded that they did. "That's why I'm here to talk to you, Robert. I was set up! I want to clear my name, and I need your help to do that."

"What do you mean you were set up?" Robert asked.

"I do not have a drug problem and I have never hired a prostitute in my life. I went out with an old friend, part way through our dinner he got a call and had to leave. I finished eating then moved to the bar to have a drink before I went home. I remember ordering the drink, getting it then nothing until the next day. When I woke up in a hotel room, there was a woman there but I didn't have sex with her. We might have both been naked but I did not sleep with her."

"It sounds like you had one hell of a night and can't really remember what all you got up to," Robert suggested.

"I know what it sounds like. Yeah, I can't remember what happened after I went into that bar but I am sure of one thing. I don't care how drunk I was I would not have hired that hooker. Even if I was the kind of person that did seek that kind of companionship," Thomas looked over at Anna then back at Robert. "I wouldn't have hired a woman. I'm gay, I have known that since I was in my early teens, I have never been with a woman in my life."

"I take it that is not common knowledge," Robert said.

"No, I'm a workaholic with no time for a personal life. That is the story I like people to believe. I know it's more accepted now but I still haven't been able to tell my family. I just don't know how they'll react to this information."

"Alright, that's none of our business. Do you have any idea who would want to do this to you?" Robert asked.

"I don't know why anyone would want to do this unless it was really just to get me fired."

"Someone wanted that pig Benson to be DA?" Anna asked. "Oh, sorry I was trying to just listen."

"No that's OK. I heard about what happened the other day, at least you didn't have to worry about that kind of behaviour with me in that position," he said with a little smile.

"No, I didn't. I always liked you, Thomas. If this is true I hope Robert can help you."

"It is true and I hope he can too." Thomas went on to tell them all he could remember about that night and the morning after. The more he talked the more it sounded like he could be right. The drug test came back positive, but if he had been drugged that would make sense. By the time Thomas left Robert had agreed to look into the matter for him. Robert couldn't promise he'd get the answers Thomas wanted but he would at least try.

...

Over breakfast the next morning Anna and Robert talked about what they were both going to be doing that day. Robert had a few things to do before he could start looking into the Thomas Long matter. Anna had to be in court in the afternoon and was hoping she wouldn't run into DA Benson while she was there. "Have you heard anything from Sonny lately?" Anna asked.

"Not yet, but I don't expect to until there is something that needs my attention."

"I just wish this was over."

"I know you do but they can't rush this and make mistakes. If they really believe what they're doing will lead to Julian taking action then they need the time to do that."

"What if Julian decides to go after Duke this weekend? They got into an argument outside of Kelly's last weekend."

"I heard about that. Julian will need a plan in place to frame one when he goes after the other. If something happens to Corinthos or Duke, Julian will be one of the first people investigated, he knows that."

"I know, I know." Anna ran her hand through her hair and exhaled, "I need to stop worrying about this, it's just that I want this to work out. I want Duke to have the freedom to choose what he wants to do next. He shouldn't be tied to Sonny and the mob."

Robert touched her hand, "I know he came to us and asked me to make sure he had a way out but do you think he might choose to keep working with Corinthos after all of this? Loyalty to the family or something like that."

Anna took a moment before answering, she sighed, "I know what you're saying and yeah I guess there is a chance of that. He wants out though, I'm sure he does."

"I think he does too. Let's talk about something else, something more interesting." Robert gave her hand a squeeze, she knew she shouldn't dwell on this as much as she is.

"I'm picking Emma up after work, she's having a sleepover tonight."

They smiled at each other, "I remember, are we staying in with her tonight?"

"I think so, she missed her grandpa while he was gone and we haven't seen her much this week either."

"OK, sounds good to me. I should get going though, see you later Luv." Robert got up and kissed her cheek before leaving.

...

Jake Burrows didn't know what Sonny wanted but didn't think he should keep him waiting. Over the last few weeks, Jake had noticed that Sonny seemed to be on edge. He had seen him snap at his people a few times and there was definitely something going on between him and Duke. If he so much as mentioned Sonny to Duke he got very tense and didn't want to talk at all. He knew Duke was doing more for Corinthos then just working in sales for his coffee company. They had to have come to some kind of agreement that had brought Duke into his organization. Burrows was sure it had to do with Julian and he was going to make sure Duke couldn't destroy the plans they have this time around. He just had to find a way to make Julian understand that Duke was the biggest problem they had. He picked up the pace some, he didn't want to keep Sonny waiting.

Duke had gotten to the warehouse about ten minutes before, so far he hadn't seen Sonny but he knew why he was there and what was going to happen. Suddenly Sonny appeared walking quickly towards him, "You had better have an answer for me, Lavery!"

"An answer? I already told you I can't tell you something I don't know," Duke shot back not missing a beat.

"Oh, right you don't know anything. Lavery I told you what I want, you will get me that information. You say you don't have it then you better get it, and get it now!"

"I know things, Sonny. Do you really think I haven't made preparations in case something happens to me?"

"What does that mean? You think you have any power here? I own you, Lavery! You don't know anything that could be used against me."

"Are you sure about that?"

Sonny grabbed Duke by his jacket, "What the hell does that mean Lavery?"

Duke shoved Sonny away, "Keep your hands off of me Corinthos. You won't like what happens if you force my hand," then Duke turned and left. He saw Burrows as he walked out of the warehouse, there was no way he had missed that conversation.

As Burrows walked over to Sonny he could tell Sonny was still very upset by what had just happened. "That didn't sound good. Is Duke not working out like you hoped?"

Sonny looked at Burrows, he could see the rage in Sonny's eyes. Then Sonny looked around to see if anyone was listening, giving himself a little time to relax taking a few deep breaths. "That didn't have anything to do with my coffee business. That's old business that you don't need to worry about."

"If you say so, I just haven't seen an employ talk to his boss like that before."

"If that was about my business Lavery wouldn't be working for me any longer. We have history with some of the same people and we are having some problems because of that," Sonny told him. "Come to my office we can talk there."

As Sonny started talking about the upcoming orders and shipments Jake thought about what he had just witnessed. There was more than a just little tension between Sonny and Duke, he wanted something and Duke was refusing to give it to him. Not only that, there were threats made and Burrows felt that could work to his advantage.

...

Anna was rather busy when Duke called, he wanted to talk to her and she thought he sounded upset. Maybe upset wasn't quite right anxious or maybe agitated might be a better description of what she was hearing in his voice. The fact he wanted to talk to her by the waterfront made her believe this must have something to do with what was happening with Sonny. Anna thought about calling Robert and having him go with her but realized if this was about Sonny's plan then she couldn't risk messing it up by having Robert there if he wasn't meant to be.

Since Anna had worked through lunch she didn't feel bad about taking a break to meet Duke. She had been waiting for him about five minutes when she saw him walking towards her. He was looking around to see if he was being followed. Instinctively Anna started looking around as Duke reached her she spotted the man following him. "Is everything alright?" she asked.

"Yeah, plans in action." Duke glanced over his shoulder. "How are you?" he asked casually.

Anna tried not to smile. "I'm good, busy at work."

"That's good, as long as you have time for your family." Duke smiled at her then glanced around and moved to Anna's other side.

"Are you going to do that the entire time we talk?" Anna asked still trying not to smile.

"Yeah sorry. I want them to believe I'm nervous about being seen talking to you?"

"Why?" Anna grabbed his shoulders.

"That's good, make them think you're reasoning with me. Sonny wants information that I have, maybe. Maybe I even got that information from you." Quickly he looked around again, "Maybe I'm trying to get information from you right now."

"I see let them fill in the blanks how it best suits them," Anna said as Duke turned and started pacing.

"Nathan seems to have adjusted to being a Scorpio," Duke said as he paced. They had to talk about something so why not catch up with each other.

"He has, I think he likes knowing even though we weren't together when he was a kid we are still a family and we want to be there for him." Anna took Duke's hand and he stopped and looked right at her. "Is this dangerous?"

"No," he shook his head and looked around again. "I only notice I was being followed earlier today so I thought I could use that to my advantage." Duke touched Anna's cheek, "I wouldn't put you in danger, not again. This is all just so the person following me has something to report."

"He's still by the same crates he stopped behind when you got to me," Anna told him.

"OK, well I think that should have been long enough for us to talk. We'll talk again soon, take care of yourself."

Anna smiled at him, "You're the one that needs to take care of himself. I hope this all turns out the way you want it to."

"So do I." With another quick look around Duke turned and left. He hurried away leaving Anna to watch him leave, as she did she made sure to make it look like she was really concerned about what had just happened.

...

Jake Burrows knew Julian was convinced someone was watching him but still didn't believe anyone would be watching him and it annoyed him that it was so hard to meet with Julian at the moment. There was a lot that they should be talking about and these secret meetings at Pete's in that little-cramped office were annoying him too. He wanted to take action, it was time Duke paid for turning on the family, for leading to both him and Julian having to start new lives. After what he had seen the day before and what had now been reported to him he didn't care what Julian said he was going to his apartment to talk to him tonight.

Julian was just getting ready for bed when someone started banging on his door. When he opened the door he quickly looked around, "Get in here!" The door was quickly closed behind him then Julian turned to him, "What the hell are you doing here?"

"I have some important things to tell you and I'm not waiting until Saturday to meet in that cramped office."

"Do you realize that someone could have seen you come here?"

"No one saw me. Even if they did, I'm just coming to see someone in the building, they don't know it's you."

"Fine, maybe you're right." Julian relaxed a little, he had been on edge ever since he found out people of interest were being watched. "K, what is it that you couldn't wait to tell me?"

"I witnessed an argument between Duke and Sonny. Duke is refusing to tell Sonny something and there were threats made by both of them. Duke made it sound like he had something on Sonny. Sonny made it clear Duke would regret not doing whatever it is he wants."

"They've been fighting for a while so what."

"I decided to have Duke followed, he met up with Anna Devane. Apparently, he was acting strange, nervous like he was sure someone was following him or that he was worried about being seen there. They didn't know what they were talking about but my guy says he though Devane was confused by their conversation."

"Was he trying to get her to tell him something? Was he telling her Sonny wants information from him? If Duke was going to turn on Sonny it would be Anna he took that information to. I think he might be thinking about doing to Corinthos what he did to the Family. Dougy I think you're right we can use this. We can make it look like Corinthos found out about Duke's betrail and dealt with him before he could give evidence against him."

"See that's what's I've been saying for a while now. Killing Duke and setting Sonny up for it is the better plan. Duke will finally pay."

"Yes, he will. Finally, there will be justice and a sweet reward to go along with it when we see Corinthos behind bars as well."


	34. Chapter 34

Chapter 34

It was the end of the week, Dante and Nathan had agreed that Fridays would be the day they went over everything new about the Jerome Corinthos case. They would see how the new information connected to what they had before and if there was anything interesting they would take it to Anna. This week had lots to offer, they already knew Burrows had gone to Julian's there were even pictures of him being hurried inside.

They were surprised to find out that earlier that week Burrows surveillance had overheard a little bit of an argument between Sonny and Duke and that they reported when Duke left he looked very upset. Burrows had talked to Sonny for a short period of time after that but it wasn't known what they had talked about. Shortly after leaving there Burrows meet with a young man and they talked for a few minutes before Burrows returned to his office. That same young man was seen talking to Burrows the next day and was handed an envelope before he left. There were pictures of them talking so Dante and Nathan agreed this was good enough to take to Anna.

"This must be my weekly update. What do you have for me this week?" Anna asked as they sat down in her office.

"Well Burrows went over to visit Julian last night, we don't know what it was about but he was there for some time," Dante said as he slid a picture towards her. "Have you heard anything about what Duke and Sonny are up to?"

"I know that they've started as to how far along they are I don't know," Anna told them.

Nathan handed her another report, "They were overheard having a heated argument."

Anna looked at the paper, "This was the same day I saw Duke, we meet mid-afternoon. He didn't tell me what was going on, only that he wanted the guy following him to believe something was bothering him and that he didn't really feel comfortable about being there talking to me."

"What were you talking about?" Dante asked.

"Nothing really he asked about the family, and how I was. Duke did say that he wanted them to read whatever worked best for them into why he and I were meeting. He had only asked me to meet him because he'd noticed he was being followed."

"Are you sure he was being followed?" Nathan asked.

"Yeah, I saw the guy that was following him."

Nathan and Dante looked at each other then Dante pulled another picture out, "This man was seen with Burrows the day before he was given that envelop. It would have been after Burrows witnessed the argument but before Duke met with you. The next day the guy gets paid and then Burrows has a late night meeting with Julian."

Anna looks at the picture, "Is there another picture of him? I think it's the same guy that was following Duke. If there is a picture that shows the left side of his face I'll know for sure, he had a nasty scar on his cheek."

Dante looked through the other pictures of the two men, "That is a nasty scar," he said handing Anna the picture.

"That's him," Anna smiled. "This is the start of it. Keep collecting this stuff the more we have the better our case will be."

"You got it, boss," Dante got up and turned just as there was a knock at her door. He went over and answered it, none of them were happy to see DA Benson standing there.

He glared at the three of them then stepped into Anna's office, "Are you trying to get me fired?" he accused.

"If I wanted to do that I might have done something with the information that was collected about your behaviour here. That file is still locked in my desk drawer and will stay there."

"Oh, so you aren't trying to get Thomas Long reinstated? That man is the kind of person we should be putting behind bars."

"What are you talking about?" Anna remained seated at her desk, while Dante and Nathan were now both standing by the door but neither was going anywhere.

"Why is that Aussie talking to him then?"

"I'm going to assume you must mean Robert. I don't know why they were talking. As a WSB agent, he sometimes talks to people, come to think of it as a person he talks to people too. I don't know maybe they saw each other and just started talking," Anna said sarcastically.

"Don't get smart with me!" Josh warned.

"Don't come in here accusing her of things just because you saw her husband talking to someone," Dante said trying to remain calm. The looks both him and Nathan were giving Josh said neither of them was going to stand there and let him talk to Anna like this.

Once again Josh's temper had lead to him coming to police headquarters, and once again he was reminded this was her turf. "I'm just reminding you Thomas Long is a deviant and there is no place for people like him in public office."

"Alright," Anna said. She watched Josh waiting to see if he was going to say anything else. As fast as her mind was spinning she wasn't going to let him see that. "Well again I am in the middle of a meeting, so if there is nothing else I would like to get back to work."

"No that was all, I have somewhere else to be as well." As quickly as he had shown up Josh left her office again.

"Close the door!" Dante did as she asked. "Come sit," then she picked up her phone. "Where are you?"... "Alright I'll be right there, Nathan's coming too."... "I'll explain when I see you, bye." Anna put her phone down and looked up to see Nathan and Dante both watching her. "I don't know what it means but I think Josh just showed his hand a little. I know why Robert was talking to Thomas Long, but I don't know why the new DA would be so upset just from seeing them together."

"What am I looking into while you two go talk to Robert?" Dante asked.

Anna smiled, she liked when she didn't have to explain everything. "I want to know more about the new DA. Where he was before, who he knows, what he's been up to since coming to town. Basically, anything you can find out about him."

"Alright, I'm on it." Dante got up and left her office.

Nathan looked at her still not sure of what had just happened, "So are we going to go talk to dad?"

"Yes," Anna stood up. "He's over at the building where his office is going to be. He is just finishing up with the contractor and then he can talk to us."

"What's going on?"

"For some reason, the new DA is upset about the fact Robert was talking to the old DA. They were just talking, Benson has no way of knowing Robert is investigating what happened the night Long apparently went on a bender, did a bunch of drugs and hired a prostitute who he was caught in bed with the next morning."

"What, why would he be investigating that?"

"Because Long asked him to but keep this to yourself. There is something about Long most people don't know but once you do it makes sense that Thomas Long may have been set up."

"Oh, are you going to tell me what that is?"

"Not me, not my case. I want you to come with me though just in case."

"Is this dangerous? Mom, what's going on?"

"I don't know but we are going to find out." Anna put her hand on his back and they turned and left her office.

As they walked through the squad room, Nathan noticed Josh Benson watching them. "Mom, Robin said it wasn't serious, are you sure you need to go down there?"

"Yes, I'm sure. This is my grandchild, I'm going."

"Fine but I'm driving you there then." Nathan put his arm around her and Anna leaned into him a little more. They kept walking then once they were outside Nathan looked back towards the doors they had just walked out of. "I don't think he's following us."

Anna tugged on Nathan's arm bring him a little closer and she stretched up to kiss his cheek, "My smart boy. Let's go talk to your father," she said with a smile.

Robert was still talking to the contractor when Anna and Nathan walked in, they waited until they were done then Anna walked over and hugged him. "Hi," she gave him a quick kiss, "Are we alone here now?"

"The contractor's just taking measurements of a few areas. We can use the office over here." Robert slid his arm around her as they walked toward the office. "There's no need for a lookout Nathan come on in."

"Is that why you wanted me to come with you?"

Anna smiled at him, "Yeah, I didn't want to take any chances." The office had a desk against one wall and a couple of chairs stacked in the other corner, other than that it was empty. Once they were all inside the office and the door was closed Anna told Robert about the unexpected visit from DA Benson and the reason behind it.

"Why would he get so upset about me talking to Long? And why would he figured you were trying to get him fired so Long could take his job?" Robert asked still trying to make sense of what he had just been told.

"It seemed like he felt there's a plot against him. Like you two are actively trying to cost him his job," Nathan said.

"I haven't filled him in," Anna said quickly. "Just that you are investigating that night."

"Well I was talking to Thomas Long earlier because the room he was found in was rented in his name at 3:27 pm and Long was in court at that time. I had a few questions about that. Long had every intention of returning home after having dinner with his friend and swears he did not rent that room."

"Who was this old friend? What kind of friends were they? Could they have been part of this?" Anna asked.

"Oh I love how your mind works, I had the very same questions. The old friend was Cole Fletcher, they had gone to grad school together and hadn't seen each other in years. He was in town and contacted Long so they could catch up with each other. Not that kind of friend. Thomas didn't think he would be involved but figures anything is possible at this point."

"When you talked to him how did Thomas seem?"

"Fine, he answered my question right away, didn't wonder why I was asking more questions. He wants to find out what really happened that evening. He did mention he felt the information we now know should stay quiet a little while longer. He wants a chance to talk to his family before it comes out as well. I told him that it might be best for our case if that doesn't come out until I have finished my investigation."

"That makes sense, don't let on that there was a mistake made in the setup," Anna agreed.

"Do I need to be here for this conversation?" Nathan asked.

"Yes you do," Robert said. "I want you to look into Thomas Long, see what you can find out about his professional life for the last five years," Robert thought for a moment, "Yeah that should be long enough. Whatever you find out I want you to tell me and it can not be at the station."

"Do you want me to look into his personal life?"

"No, I already have. He doesn't have much of one and I already knew about what I did find out. I really think he's right about being set up. It wasn't hard to find out what I did, a little homework and the set up might have worked better, not sending up red flags in Long's head."

"Could Benson have had something to do with that?" Nathan asked.

"Oh, our son is good," Robert said proudly.

"That's why we're here talking about this instead of in my office. I don't know what set him off just from seeing Robert talking to Thomas. There has to be a reason the first thing that he thought of was that we were trying to get him fired and Long reinstated."

"Besides the obvious what would Benson gain from setting up Long?"

"That is a good question," Robert answered. "It would have to be more than just becoming DA. What does he gain from being the DA in Port Charles?"

"He wants Sonny Corinthos off the streets, there have been a few screaming matches about the lack of results in making that happen," Anna said. "He hates losing, the one case he's lost since taking over as DA lead to that screaming match between him and I."

"So he wants to clean up the streets get rid of the mob. I think that's the goal of any decent DA."

"No!" Nathan looked at Robert then at Anna. "He doesn't want the mob gone. He wants Sonny and his people gone. Don't you remember him yelling that he didn't give a crap about Julian Jerome?"

"That's right," Anna took a step closer to Nathan, then turned back to Robert. "Could he be,"

"No. Do you think?" Robert said back. They were watching each other as they were both processing what they had thought of. "I'm sure he's been planning this for a long time."

"Right, and the better connected he is."

"The easier he can take over." They both turned and looked at Nathan again, "You're a genius." Robert said smiling.

"I don't think I am because I don't know what the two of you just figured out."

"You asked the right questions though," Anna said touching his arm. "Julian is going to need connections, he has Burrows keeping an eye on Sonny. He was most likely the one that was behind Jackson, the crooked cop, was he trying to keep an eye on me? What if DA Benson is willing to turn a blind eye to Julian's activities? Could they have been who set up Thomas Long to make room for the man they already had in their pocket?"

"Oh wow!" Nathan looked shocked, what if they were right could they all be working together? "How do we know who to trust?"

"That group is going to be very small. Only a few of us can know about everything we suspect." Robert knew only him and Anna would know everything. "I think we are going to need a little outside help to look into everything. I'll see if Mac and Felicia want to have a little fun."

"They should look into Josh Benson," Anna suggested. "I asked Dante to start on that but I think they can do a little more digging and it would keep Dante out of the line of fire if Benson finds out."

"Yeah, I'll talk to Mac about it. Nathan this has to stay between us. If too many people knew something could slip. The wrong people could find out and then we could all be in danger."

"I understand. What is Dante going to be made aware of, he is my partner?"

"I think for now the idea that Julian might have the DA in his pocket should stay between the three of us. At this point it is just speculation, we have no proof," Anna told him.

"Alright, that makes sense, I can keep this under my hat for now."

"I have a few things to finish up at the office before heading home, are you almost done here?"

"I have to talk to the contractor again before I go but I shouldn't be much longer," Robert told her. "Nathan team meeting at our house tomorrow morning tell Dante to be there as well please."

"Alright." He was about to ask if Anna was ready to go then saw how they were looking at each other, he smiled. "I'll just wait out there," then he left them alone in the office.

"This could be very big," Anna said as soon as they were alone.

"I know, we can't jump to any conclusions though. Like you said there is no proof."

Anna smiled and took a step closer to Robert he smiled and moved to her putting his arms around her, "When have we both been wrong?"

"I don't think that can happen," he said with a grin. "Be careful, DA Benson might be watching you now." Robert ran his hand through her hair, "I'll see you in a little while." He bent and kissed her, it started off tenderly, then the passion started to build. Robert pulled back, "Once the renovations are complete we can get carried away here, I promise."

Anna smiled up at him, "I'll hold you to that." She gave him a quick kiss then turned, "Besides our son is just outside waiting for me."

...

Julian knew he was being watched, he had been told it was a fact. Since finding that out he had made sure that if he went out it was business related, or just your average everyday errands. He didn't want to be seen doing anything that could be questioned later. All night he had been getting messages that people needed to talk to him. All of them saying there were big problems and he needed to do something or there was a new development and he needed to make his next move. What was going on? He is in charge he'll decide when he made his next move. When the time was right to strike.

There was one person he knew he had to talk to, it had to be in person as well. He didn't want to risk meeting at Pete's he felt that was still a good cover and it was already too late to go there. If he waited until the middle of the night there shouldn't be anyone watching him. He called Dougy and told him he would be at his apartment at 3 am, Dougy was right they had to talk.

Dougy opened the door as soon as Julian knocked, he had been waiting for him. "I'm glad you came here we need to talk."

"I got that impression. What's going on?"

"Earlier this week I was on my way to Sonny's warehouse. When I got there Sonny and Lavery were screaming at each other. I mean it boss, they were both angry. Anyway, they both made a few threats, trying to make it sound like they both have something on the other. Duke still won't give him what he wants though."

"You've told me all of this, you even told me about having a guy follow him and that Duke met up with Anna. What is so important?"

"I was talking to Duke before leaving the office. He's scared, I can tell he's on edge. What if he decides to split?"

"Why would he?" Julian had already been wondering about that. Part of the reason he wanted to talk to Dougy tonight was because of that but he wasn't going to tell him that.

"I think he's a lot more worried then he wants to admit. A few weeks back he was talking about wanting to leave but he felt like he didn't have that option. I think he's getting to the point where he might feel safer on the run than sticking around here. He's not with Anna anymore so she's not keeping him here."

"You might have a point," Julian started pacing. What did Sonny want Duke to tell him? Why was it so important? Why won't Duke just tell Sonny what he wants to know? There was more going on here then Julian knew and he didn't like it. Whatever was going on it had to be big, but what could it be?

After watching him for a while finally, Dougy had to ask, "What are you thinking about?"

"I want to know what is so important. Is it something that will help or hurt Sonny. What if it's something that could hurt us in the long run?"

"We shouldn't be asking these questions we should just be making plans. I want to kill Duke Lavery!"

Julian thought about it a little more, he wanted Duke to pay. Dead or in jail, either worked for Julian, "Fine yeah, we'll go after Duke. His death will lead to Sonny Corinthos' downfall."

"It's about time. We need to make sure the evidence all points to Corinthos."

"I'm well aware of that. I think we'll have a little help making sure he's the one that ends up in prison. Alright, what's the first thing we need to do?" Julian and Dougy talked for a little while then agreed they would meet early next week once they had both had a little more time to think about what they had to do now.


	35. Chapter 35

Chapter 35

Saturday morning, Anna was in the kitchen pouring herself some coffee when arms wrapped around her, she smiled as the kisses along her neck started. "Good morning, you've been up for a while."

"Yeah, there was a lot going through my mind so I got up and started working so I wouldn't disturb you. Do you want breakfast?"

"Oh that would be wonderful," she turned in his arms. "But first I need this," she looked up and smiled seductively. They kissed passionately, their hands started to move over each other's bodies and Anna started to unbutton Robert's shirt. They were interrupted by a knock at their door. "What time did you tell people to come here?"

"Not this early," Robert said trying to stop Anna from walking away.

"I should get that," Anna gave him a quick peck then turned and hurried away. When she opened the door she was surprised to see Nathan there, "Good morning sweety, come in."

"Hi mom, sorry I'm here so early. There is just so much running through my head I was hoping for a bit of a distraction. I did bring breakfast."

"Come in, come in. You didn't have to bring breakfast but I'm glad you did. Your father was just asking if I was hungry."

When they walked into the kitchen Robert was leaning against the counter drinking coffee, his shirt still partly open. "Nathan brought us breakfast," Anna walked over to him and ran her hand up his chest resting it on his bare skin. "You aren't the only one with a lot on his mind this morning."

"Morning Nathan."

"Good morning dad." Nathan started pulling food out of the takeout bag. He looked over and saw Robert slip his hands around Anna's waist as she whispered something to him. That made him smile he liked that they felt so comfortable around him, he knew they were having a private little conversation, most likely about what had been going on before he got there, so he just started grabbing plates and setting the table. "Alright you two, time to eat," he said smiling at them.

Anna started buttoning Robert's shirt again, then leaned in and whispered, "We'll continue this later," then she kissed him. They turned and walked over to the table and sat down.

"Free nosh, oh you're a good kid." Robert looked over at Nathan, "So what brings you here this early?"

"I can't seem to stop thinking about this case. I've already been up for a couple hours, I came here hoping at least one of you would be awake," Nathan admitted.

Anna smiled and put her hand on Robert's shoulder, "You could have come here earlier, your father's been up for hours as well. I'm willing to bet the same thing had you both awake."

"We'll talk about that after, once Mac and Dante are here. For now, I want to enjoy hanging out with our son."

"Oh that reminds me, did you get those pictures from Calvin yet?" Nathan asked.

"Not yet but they should be here anytime. Calvin says he can't wait to meet you and wanted me to tell you he has been working with his son showing him the ropes so he'll be ready to take over running the ranch one day. He knows you'll one day be giving control of the ranch and hopes to continue working for our family."

"Dad I don't know anything about running a ranch, I've never even been to Austrailia."

"Well there is a way to fix that," Robert said with a smile. "There will be a family trip to the ranch in the not to distant future, I want to take all of you there. I might even invite Mac and Felicia along. As for running the ranch, there isn't much to it, let Calvin run it. He'll keep you abreast of any problems and sends quarterly reports."

"Shouldn't it be Robin getting control, she is the oldest?"

"I could ask her if she's reconsidered but she never really cared one way or another. Mac would have taken over control after me. Nathan I'm not trying to saddle you with unwanted responsibility, I just want you to have what would have been yours at birth. My grandfather started the ranch and left it to his oldest son, my dad, I just want to continue that tradition."

"Well I don't think I can refuse then," Nathan said with a big smile.

"Good," Robert smiled back. They continued talking happily throughout the meal, the more time they spent together like this the more they felt like the missing time together was being corrected. When they were done eating Nathan even offered to tidy up. Anna made another pot of coffee knowing they would be needing it once they started working on what had to happen now to deal with everything they now believed they were dealing with.

Robert was in their home office when Anna walked in with Nathan and Dante, he was sitting in the barber chair just thinking. "Mac will be here soon I told him to just come in when he gets here."

"Mmm, K."

Anna knew it was best to just let him be, for now, she walked over and sat at the desk while Dante turned to look at the pictures on the wall. Nathan stood by him and told him about them, that made Anna smile. They had learned so much about each other and Nathan seemed to remember everything they had told him about those pictures. Mac got there a short time later, when he walked in Robert stood up. "Alright, I'm glad you all came here this morning. I'm sure there are other things you would all rather be doing but this can't wait."

Mac sat in the chair by the desk while Nathan and Dante took a seat on the couch. "So I'm gonna start with a quick rundown on what I think most of us already know. Julian Jerome wants to take power of Port Charles from Sonny. He has Jake Burrows working for Sonny and we now know he is actually Dougy Franks. These two are working together and most likely will target Duke when they make their move. We know the new DA, Josh Benson is a prick and for some reason freaked out because he saw me talking to the old DA, Thomas Long. Mac, yesterday DA Benson walked into Anna's office to accuse her of trying to cost him his job so we could get Long reinstated."

"What? Why would he think that?"

"We're not sure yet," Anna said.

"What you don't know is that a while ago Thomas Long approached me to investigate what really happened on the night that cost him his job. For now, that stays between the people in this room."

"Why would he come to you?" Dante asked. "I mean yeah people know who you are but it's not like you're out there looking for work."

"I think that is part of the reason he came to me actually. I have a reputation for getting results, as the DA he would have had access to my old case files. People have heard I'm on leave so people aren't really going to think that I'm out there working on cases."

Mac smiled, "That's only if they don't know you, Robby."

"Right," Robert grinned at his brother, "When Benson saw me talking to Long I'd had questions for Long about some of what I had already discovered."

"When Benson showed up at Anna office he looked really angry. He really seemed to believe she was out for his job," Dante added.

"What time was that," Robert asked.

Dante looked at Anna then Nathan then said, "We were done talking about the case so maybe 2:30"

"I called you shortly after he left my office."

"I met with Long at one, we talked for maybe half an hour if it was that long. It sure didn't take Benson long to get suspicious and confront you."

"Wait, slow down here a little," Mac said. "Did Benson out and out say you were trying to get him fired?"

"I think his exact words were, 'Are you trying to get me fired?' so yes. Then he asked if I wanted Long reinstated. It was after that he asked why the Aussie was talking to Long."

"So in just over an hour, Benson came to the conclusion that you were all plotting against him to get Long his job back? Is he a paranoid person?" Mac asked.

"He's an arrogant prick who thinks women are play things that he shows no respect to," Nathan said. "After it was made clear mom wouldn't be jumping into bed with him, he went from drolling over her to acting like a total jerk everytime they talk."

"He's obsessed with winning, he expects all his cases to be airtight before going to court. I guess that's not a bad thing for a DA but he rubs most of us at the station the wrong way," Dante added.

"He wants Sonny behind bars and has mentioned that to mom several times."

Anna smiled, Nathan had started calling her and Robert mom and dad right away but knew he only referred to them to other people that way if they were close. Dante was the only officer he referred to them like that to. "Nathan also pointed out yesterday that Benson didn't seem as eager to put Julian behind bars," Anna added.

"Dante, Anna said you are looking into Benson's past, I want Mac to take over doing that," Robert said as he sat back down in the barber chair. "If the DA finds out someone is checking into his past it would be better if it not a member of the PCPD doing it."

"Felicia and I are both going to be working on this. We can help with whatever you need," Mac offered.

"That's good. I don't have much else right now but I might be using both of you more, later. I wanted you here today so we are all on the same page," Robert explained. "Also meeting about this should not happen at the police station. Dante you and your family may get invited to a few Scorpio family functions so we can talk without people noticing."

Dante smiled, "That works for me."

"One more thing," Robert said. "I'm started to believe that Long was set up and that someone wanted him fired. There are things I now know that support his theory of being set up. Until he is ready to bring them to light I want to keep that to myself."

"You don't think Benson had something to do with that do you?" Dante asked.

"How ambitious is he? If Benson wants something how far is he willing to go?" Mac asked.

"That is what you're going to find out for us," Robert said. "Right now we have a lot of unanswered questions and a lot to speculate about. We need to start getting answers to see if everything we're thinking, could really be happening." Nathan noticed they were not mentioning the fact they thought Benson might be working with Julian. He understood they wanted the evidence to be collected without bias.

"Also I think whatever Sonny and Duke are working on is about to pay off. Duke had me meet him so we could be seen talking by a man that was following him. We have pictures of Burrows with that man and after paying him for something Burrows went to see Julian that same night."

"This is all connected isn't it?" Mac asked.

Anna looked over at Robert, "We are starting to believe that it is, yeah," he said with a slow nod.

They were all still in the office talking when they heard someone calling for them. Robert looked over at Anna, "There appears to be an intruder." Robert quietly slipped out of the office, Anna watched him leave smiling. Then she waited, when she heard Emma scream then both her and Robert laughing Anna started laughing as well. Robert walked back into the office carrying Emma, "She came with lots of back up but I still took her prisoner."

"You'll never take us all Grandpa!" Emma said trying not to giggle as she was being tickled.

Mac got up, "Come on men we must defend our base." Nathan and Dante looked at each other smiled that followed Mac out of the office.

"Do I need to help them?" Anna asked smiling.

"No Grandma you're on our team!"

Robert smiled and closed the door, "Oh, I have two prisoners then." He laughed as he put Emma down beside Anna then went back to guard the door.

Anna looked at Emma, "What are we going to do? How will we get past our guard?"

"I think you should distract him, Grandma. Then I can get away."

"Oh really, what's your plan?"

"Go kiss him then I'll sneak past him."

Anna looked up to see Robert smiling at her, she grinned back. "She does have a good plan. It just might work too."

"Open up," Mac said and Robert did. He walked over to Anna, Emma was still standing beside her. "We don't play fair we take the little ones first," Mac said with a smile as he handed Georgie to Anna.

"Whose all here?" Anna asked, Mac just turned and left with a grin.

"Mommy's here, with Aunt Felicia and Maxie."

"Oh, are you sure your team won't need help out there?" Anna asked Robert with a grin.

Robert heard a commotion outside the door and grinned, "No I think they will be fine," then he opened the office door again.

"PUT ME DOWN! I'm your big sister!" Nathan walked in with Robin over his shoulder a big grin on his face.

"She's mean, I might even be bleeding," Nathan told Robert as he walked past him.

"Put me down!" When Robert closed the door Nathan did just that, "Gees you're fast." Nathan smiled at her then she took his hand to check his wrist, "Oh it's just a little scratch, I think you'll survive," then she gave him a little shove smiling at each other.

Nathan started laughing again, Emma came over to him, "You only caught mommy cause you have longer legs, Uncle Nathan."

"You might be right, sweety but I still got her," he said smiling at her.

The door opened again with Maxie standing there with Dante, "She surrendered. Mac is taking care of the other prisoner as we speak."

"The boys only won because Grandma didn't get to play, she would have got you all!" Emma insisted.

"That's right, next time we'll get them," Anna said as she rocked Georgie in her arms. "So what brings you all here this morning?"

"The fact you don't know it's the afternoon. I went over for a visit and Felicia told me Uncle Mac had been here for over four hours so we came here to make sure everyone took a break," Robin told her.

"Alright there's more room for visiting in the living room," Robert said as he swang Emma up into his arms.

When they walked into the living room they found Mac and Felicia kissing passionately, "Is that any way to behave in your brother's house?" Robert asked.

Mac looked over at them then smiled, "Spare room."

A look of surprise on Anna's face, "Shush," she said quickly still hold Georgie.

"Oh that's right that was before," Felicia started.

"I said shush," Anna repeated with a grin. Then she looked at Robert, "I can't believe you told them."

"I told my brother, he told his wife."

"What's this about a spare room?" Nathan asked with a grin.

"I don't think we want to know that," Robin said quickly.

Felicia grinned, "It was an interesting meal, you could cut the sexual tension with a knife."

"Wait, you knew something had happened?" Anna asked Felicia.

"The day after Duke punched him you both came downstairs looking very guilty and then over dinner," Felicia grinned, "Oh I had seen those looks before. It was sometime later that I found out what had actually happened upstairs, but I knew that day something must have happened."

"Wait that was before they started dating. Oh," Robin grinned, "So just how long were you trying to get mom back?" Robin asked.

"After Duke punched me, I was done waiting. That was the moment I decided to actively pursue what I knew we both wanted."

"Oh you sound pretty sure about that Robert," Dante observed with a grin.

Robert just looked at Anna, she shook her head slightly. "Fine, the second I walked into his hospital room and saw him smiling at me with open arms I knew I needed to be with him."

"You lit up the second you walked in the room and saw him," Mac added with a big grin.

"Robin you know how you felt seeing Robert get injected?"

"I was so scared that I was watching him die and there was nothing I could do to help him."

"Imagine how I felt finding him with it still in his chest. He was trying to tell me about you and all I could think was don't die on me, I think I was even saying that out loud. I need this man in my life." Anna took Robert's hand, "I guess Duke was right about that too. He eventually told me he knew as soon as you woke up I would leave him for you."

"If I'd only known that in the lab," Robert said grinning at her. Anna smiled and leaned closer to him. That was all that was said about that, but within minutes they were all laughing and having a great time talking about anything but the case. With everything they were dealing with Anna couldn't express what having this time with them meant, even just for a little while they got to relax and enjoy hanging out together. It'll be back to work as normal much too soon.

When everyone else had all left Anna took Robert's hand. "Them coming for a visit was just what we needed, it took everyone's minds off of the case."

"I know. Now if I remember correctly there was something that was put on hold this morning."

Anna stood up still holding his hand, "Should we return to the kitchen or do you want to take this right to the bedroom."

"Bedroom, I want to keep you there too."

...

Duke wasn't sure if he was still being followed, he didn't think he was but didn't want to take any chances. He needed to talk to Sonny again so he had called Max for a little help arranging that. He was at Kelly's sitting outside enjoying an iced tea. There was a man watching him, he didn't know who he was but he thought he had seen him before. He didn't look like the type of person that would be hired by Julian to watch him but he couldn't be sure. The man looked like a businessman but he could be dressed like that just to make it seem like he wasn't watching Duke.

Duke put his hand to his forehead, he knew this was starting to get to him. The closer they got to their goal the more on edge he was, he didn't have to pretend. There would be precautions but this was his life on the line. He was the one that Julain would try to kill, he knew that. There was no question in his mind that would be the action they took. Now this man is here watching him, who the hell is he? Duke was about to ask him what he wanted when Max approached with two other men.

Max pulled him up out of his chair, "The boss wants to talk to you!" The other two men stepped to either side of Duke and the four men walked away together. Duke struggled a little but knew they would just pull harder if he made to much of a fuss.

Once he was pushed into the back seat and the other men were all in the car with him Duke relaxed. "Thanks, Max. Burrows might not have seen that but there was a man there watching me."

"It's fun to mess with people. If you want we could rough you up a little, leave a few marks," Max offered with a grin.

"I think I'm good, thanks."

"Just let me know if you change your mind," Max offered with a grin.

"Just take me to see Sonny, that should be good for today."

"Alright." They drove on in silence when they got to Sonny's Duke was again pulled out of the car and manhandled on the way to the door. Once inside, Max smiled at Duke then walked away. Sonny was waiting for him in the next room.

"Hello Duke, how are you today."

"Not bad for someone that was just picked up by your muscle." Sonny offered him a drink then they both got comfortable. "I wanted to see you because I think it might be time to get Scorpio involved."

"Are you sure? Do you really think they've taken the bait?"

"I think they are close, I'm now being followed. I don't know if it's all the time, but it started after Burrows saw that argument."

"You're sure about that?"

"Yes, I even had Anna meet me on the docks, she spotted the tail before I even got to her."

"I know we're all under surveillance, I wonder if I can meet with him without being seen together."

"If you tell Scorpio where to meet, he'll be there and he'll make sure he isn't seen. He is very good at just appearing places."

"That's good, even if I'm seen going where ever we meet it doesn't matter. I just don't want there to be any proof that I was meeting with him."

"Are you being watched that closely?"

"There is a mob war brewing, I am being watched. I'm willing to bet it's not just the PCPD either."

"Yeah, you have a point. I want to know what's happening next as soon as you do."

"Of course, do you have ways to communicate with Scorpio if needed?"

"Yeah, Robin or Mac. I can pass information through them."

"Good, I thought that was the case but I wanted to make sure." Sonny really hoped this plan works, he likes Duke and can understand why his friends want him away from the business.

"That's about all I needed to talk to you about. I'm started to feel uneasy about this so I know something is coming soon." Duke got up, "I know Max offered to rough me up a little but I think I'll be OK with just getting dumped off somewhere, maybe a little closer to home."

Sonny got up as well, "Are you sure, maybe a couple bruises, or a black eye," he offered with a smile.

"I'll pass thanks."

...

Julian Jerome was awoken in the middle of the night when his phone started ringing. Still mostly asleep he answered, "What?"... He sat up in bed quickly. "No, you can't come here!"... "Look that is not a good idea."... "I don't care what you saw."... "No, if you come here tonight I will not let you in!"... "Yes we will have to meet soon, but not tonight."... "Look I am not risking everything I have worked for because you've suddenly developed a case of the nerves."... "No that's final. I will contact you when I feel it's safe to meet." With that Julian hung up.

What the hell has gotten into everyone? Have they forgotten that he's the one in charge, he will be the head of the family. The Jerome name will once again be feared and he will be the reason for that. He laid back down hoping to get some more sleep, there was a lot of planning to do and he had to make sure there were no mistakes. Nothing could go wrong this time.

...

Sunday evening Robert and Anna were enjoying a quiet evening at home. They were stretched out on the couch together. Anna's hand was resting on his bare chest while Robert stroking her hair, her head on his shoulder as they watched a movie. Anna sat up when someone knocked, Robert tried to pull her back down beside him. "I think there should be a rule, no one can bother the commissioner on Sundays."

"It could be nothing to do with the commissioner, maybe someone just wants to visit." Anna gave him a kiss on the cheek then stood up to answer the door. When she opened the door Anna smiled seeing Luke standing there, "Hi."

"Hey Slim. Is the Aussie here?" Luke asked as he walked in. "Oh this is quite the place, Barbara Jean told me it was nice, but wow," he said looking around. They walked into the living room, Robert was still stretched out on the couch, his shirt undone. Luke smiled, "Did I interrupt something."

"We were just watching a movie," Anna told him.

Robert sat up, "What brings you here tonight, Spencer?"

"I am playing messenger." Luke took a seat in the chair next to where Robert was sitting. "I could help you with whatever's going on," he offered.

"Right now you bringing me messages might be all we need, but I will keep it in mind that you're willing to help," Robert told him. "There's a lot going on and I might need all the help I can get before it's all over."

"Alright, I can live with that." Luke pulled an envelope out of his pocket, "Sonny wanted you to have this, he wants to talk." Robert reached for the envelope but Luke pulled it back then looked at Anna, "Is this dangerous Slim?"

"Not for us. Duke's life is in danger, maybe Sonny's too," she told him.

Luke knew Robert and Anna belonged together and didn't want anything to come between them now. He didn't want to see either of them hurt either. "Alright, if you say so," then he handed Robert the envelope. "I think I should get some sort of payment now."

Robert smiled and stood up, "Scotch?"

Luke looked at Anna as Robert went to get them drinks, "He might not be as good looking as me but at least he's got some smarts."

Anna grinned and shook her head, "Nothing for me hon." When he returned Robert put their drinks down and sat down beside Anna again, she cuddled in beside him. Noticing he had done up the buttons on his shirt, "Why did you do that?" She kissed his cheek then she undid a couple buttons lower down and slid her hand into rest on his stomach. "You boys can talk about whatever you want but I'm going back to what I was doing." With her head resting on Robert's shoulder she went back to watching the movie.

Luke smiled at her, he really was happy for them, "So Scorpio, do I get to know anything?"

"We think Julian is going to make his move soon. Sonny wouldn't be contacting me unless he felt the same way. That was how this all started, it has grown into a much bigger problem and if I do end up needing your help I will need you to keep that quiet."

"No problem there." Luke gave him a smile, he knew Robert was telling him the truth. "So what are we watching, what did I miss?" Luke asked as he sat back and got comfortable.


	36. Chapter 36

Chapter 36

Anna was surprised to find Paul Ramirez waiting by her office door Monday morning. "Aren't you just finishing an overnight?"

"Yeah, that's why I'm here. I saw something last night that you need to know about. I'm not sure what to do about what I saw."

Anna unlocked her office, Ramirez was one of the people watching Julian, what could have happened? Ramirez really looked worried about what he had found out. "Have you talked to anyone else about this?"

"No, this had to come straight to you." They walked into her office, Anna went over and sat on the edge of her desk, waiting to hear what Ramirez had to say.

"As you know, I'm set up to watch the comings and goings at Julian's apartment."

"Yes, we've gotten a few good shots of whose been there to see him thanks to you."

"OK, so on Friday he left a little before three in the morning, I didn't risk following him because I didn't want him to see me, or where I came from. I know he went to see Burrows though, there are photos of him going there, apparently, he was inside for a little over half an hour. He was back at his apartment just before four, so I don't think he went anywhere else."

"Have a seat," Anna could tell he was still worked up. "That wasn't what you came to talk to me about though is it."

He sat down, "No, it's about who went to see Julian last night." He pulled a photo out of the folder he was holding and handed it to Anna. "I don't know what I should do." Anna looked at the photo. "I heard a little of what was said before they went inside. Julian was not happy that he was there but did let him in. There was a little bit of yelling after they were inside but I couldn't make out what they were actually saying."

"I want all the pictures you took of the two of them together. Ramirez, you can not tell anyone about this, do you understand?" He nodded that he did. "Alright, there is another file I will add these to. If you get any more pictures of them together I want you to bring them to me. No one else sees them!"

"What are you going to do?" he asked as he handed her the file with the other photos he had taken the night before.

"For now, nothing. I am in the middle of an investigation and these pictures change a lot for me. Paul, I will make sure the proper measures are taken to deal with this information. Thank you for coming to me first. Keep up the good work."

Ramirez got up and left her office. Anna opened the file and looked through the photos, there was no mistaking who that was. This really did change everything.

...

Julian hadn't gotten much rest over the weekend. He had spent a lot of time planning how to frame Sonny for Duke's murder. He thought he knew how to do it but it still might take a little time for the opportunity he needs to arise. He had a few other ideas as well but all of them would need some fine-tuning before he would feel confident that there was no way it could be traced back to him. Late night meetings and phone calls hadn't helped him get any rest either. He was starting to feel like he was the only one able to keep a level head at the moment.

Even with all that going on he still had a business to run and that had to be what his mind was on this morning. When he got to his office at Derek Wells Media that was all he was trying to think about. Everything else had to wait. Duke Lavery can live a little longer, Julian smiled to himself. Just knowing it was only a matter of weeks before Duke would be dead made Julian a very happy man.

...

Robert made his way to the address that was in the envelope Luke had brought him the night before. It had said Sonny would be there at two, Robert knew that meant he had to be there before that and that no one could see him going there. It wasn't the same place they had met before, Robert thought that was a good thing. Once inside Robert noticed this was a restaurant in the middle of a remodel. There were many places for people to hide and get the jump on him so he took his time going over the place to make sure no one was there. Once he was satisfied he was the only person there he found a place to wait for Sonny.

Sonny knew he was being watched so he'd had Max drop off a package the day before so it would seem like he had been there to pick something up, not meet with someone. When Sonny walked inside, he looked around. He didn't see anyone and didn't hear anything either. Luke told him he had gotten the message to Robert last night so where was he? When he turned he nearly jumped out of his skin, Robert was standing right behind him. "Where the hell did you come from?"

"Over there, I watched you come in."

"Lavery wasn't kidding about you just appearing places," Sonny wondered how Robert could have gotten that close without hearing him.

"I've been here for a while, no one else is here."

"Good, I didn't think there would be. I take it you're aware Duke is now being followed."

"Yeah, Anna told me about their meeting on the dock. Do you think Julian is ready to make his move?"

"I'm not sure, I think he's close though. It's only a matter of time. Duke had himself get picked up and brought to my place so we could talk, there was someone there watching him when that happened. He thinks it could be anytime now."

"I want access to both Duke's and Burrows offices as well as your warehouse. I'll go in tonight either way, but I don't want the hassle of dealing with your security."

"Yeah I'll make sure you can get in tonight, the keys for their offices will be waiting for you in my office at the warehouse, you can leave them in Duke's office when you're done. I can make sure there's no evidence that you were there as well."

"That doesn't matter, the WSB won't care that I was there and they know I'm working on finding out what exactly Julian is up to here."

"Won't you need information about what Julian is planning? How are you going to prove he's behind this."

Robert gave him a cocky grin, "Derek Wells Media has been under surveillance since last week. Everything is being digitally recorded, it is being gone through as it comes in. Earlier today I was able to plant listening devices in his apartment. I am hoping to have something inside Burrows apartment soon as well."

"You aren't messing around."

"No, I am not. I've sent a package to Duke, after today I expect him to be wearing a vest whenever he leaves home. We don't know when they are going to make their move so I don't want to take any chances with his life."

"I'll make sure he's wearing it."

"Oh, one more thing. Watch your back, Duke might be their target, he might not."

"Understood," Sonny picked up the box sitting on the table close to them. "I was here for a package, nothing else." Sonny grinned then turned and left, Robert waited another half hour before he left.

...

It was close to the end of her day, Anna walked out into the squad room. She smiled and walked over to Nathan's desk. "You're having dinner with your parents tonight."

"Oh, alright. Should I bring anything?"

Anna glanced at Dante then smiled, "You should bring a friend."

"I was thinking wine maybe."

"That's good too. We'll expect you at seven." After Nathan had agreed Anna went back to her office. She finished up what she had been working on then grabbed the file Ramirez had given her that morning. This could not be talked about here.

Robert got home a short time after she did. Anna heard him come in, she was in the office but wanted to see him. She walked into the living room and he looked over and smiled, "Hi Luv, I'm glad you're here."

Anna walked over and put her arms around him, "I love you, Robert. Oh, how I love you."

"I love you too, is everything OK?"

Anna looked up at him and smiled, "Now that you're home everything is fine." Anna moved back slightly then slid a hand up his chest, along his cheek. She pulled him closer then kissed him, claiming his mouth with intense passion. Her hand slid up into his hair holding him to her. Robert's arms went around her, a sudden need to ravage her then and there swept through him. "Upstairs!"

"I don't think so." Robert started pulling off her clothes.

"You're right." Anna ripped open his shirt sending buttons flying. Anna needed him, she needed to feel his passion for her. She needed to know he was there, that they are together that no one will take this away ever again. More than anything she needed to feel alive. He picked her up and Anna wrapped her legs around him as he carried her to the couch. As he put her down she pulled off his boxers, the only piece of clothing either had left on. There was no tenderness, this was about a raw primal need for the other, to feel alive to feel everything, the passion, the pain. They would both be left with marks but neither cared, scratches down his back, small bite marks on her shoulders. Anna screamed his name as they climaxed together.

Still laying together, Robert propped his head up on his hand and looked her in the eye. She was feeling it too, this had started as a way to stop Julian now it had snowballed into so much more. The danger is there again, the fear that something could happen to the other one was driving their need for each other. Their love life was never boring, but it has been intensified once again. "Nothing going to happen to either of us Luv. I'm not leaving you and no one is taking you away from me."

"I know," Anna stroked his face, this man understood her so well, better than anyone else, she knew that. "I just can't stand the idea of losing you."

Robert took the hand that was touching his face and kissed her palm. "I'm glad we did this now, I have to go out tonight."

"Do I want to know why?"

"Just setting up some surveillance in a few places."

"Can I,"

He put a finger on her lips, "I'd ask you to join me but as police commissioner, I think it's better you sit this one out."

"Take Mac with you, please."

He could see the fear in her eyes, "Of course, for you." He smiled then ran his finger along her shoulder, "At least no one should see these."

Anna smiled and ran her fingers through his hair, "I'll give you credit, of all the sex marks you've left on me and you've given quite a few, they are always easy to hide."

"I aim to please." Anna started to try and get up, "Where are you going?"

"Shower, then tidy up. Nathan will be here at seven, hopefully with Dante." Robert let her get up, then she smiled down at him, what a gorgeous man. "You better be following me," Anna turned and started walking to the stairs, "I need someone to wash my back," she called as she hit the first stair. Robert smiled, got up and followed her upstairs.

...

Nathan and Dante were in the elevator heading up to the penthouse, "You might not be the prettiest date I've ever taken as my plus one but I think mom meant I should bring you."

"That was what I read into that as well," Dante said with a smile. "Lulu was working tonight anyway."

"Oh, so I'm your second choice?"

"Lulu is always my first choice, sorry bud," Dante said and they both laughed.

Anna answered when they knocked, "Come on in, dinner should be here soon."

"I see you're cooking tonight mom," Nathan said and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"You sound like your father," she said with a smile and swatted his arm.

"Thank you," Nathan grinned.

Dante pointed at him, "That, Robert does that right?"

"That smug you have to love me because I'm so charming grin."

"Yeah."

Anna smiled, "Yes he does, it goes along with their ability to make me laugh when they're being silly."

"Again thank you." Nathan put his arm around Anna as they walked into the living room. "I love hearing about the things I have in common with both of you."

"I noticed your grin the first time we went for lunch together. My heart swelled with pride seeing your father in you."

Robert was sitting in the living room, "Hello my boy, interesting date."

"His wife had to work the poor man would have starved if I hadn't taken pity on him and brought him with me." Nathan sat on the couch with Robert and Dante in the chair, "Are we eating before getting to work?"

"I believe so, the boss ordered food already so I think she's planning on letting us eat," Robert told them.

Anna offered them drinks and went to get them. Dante looked down and saw a button on the floor, when he picked it up he noticed another one on the table and tossed it there too. Nathan and Robert were talking about someone named Calvin and a ranch so Dante wasn't really paying attention to them. Just as there was a knock at the door Dante noticed another button on the floor. When Robert got up to answer the door, he got Nathan's attention, "Hey I wonder what happened here?" then he tossed the button on the table with the other two.

Nathan looked at the buttons. Clearly, they were all from the same shirt. Nathan looked up at Dante and grinned, "When I'm his age I can only hope someone is still ripping my shirts off."

"Oh good point," he grinned back.

Dante didn't expect the smack on the back of his head, "Be good." He looked up to see Anna smiling at him, "Here's your drink."

"Thank you," Dante's cheeks flushed slightly.

"If you find anymore add them to the others," Anna said then walked towards the dining room.

Nathan started laughing seeing the confused look on Dante's face. When Dante started to get up Nathan stopped him, "Give them a minute. I'm sure mom is telling dad about your discovery and for some reason, I don't think either of them is going to be embarrassed. I do see them talking in each other's arms though." Nathan pointed, "There's another button by your foot."

Dante grinned and tossed it on the table, "Damn she tore that thing right open." He looked up at Nathan, "I bet they didn't make it upstairs." Nathan stood up quickly and Dante started laughing.

"What? It's time to eat." Dante was still laughing, Nathan gave him a dirty look, "Shut up!" They were both smiling when they joined Anna and Robert.

After they were done eating Anna went to the office while they went back to the living room. When she returned she was holding a file and something black. "Silver fox, you'll want this later," she said as she tossed a black knit cap to Robert.

"Thank you, I was going to ask where this was."

Anna sat between Robert and Nathan and put the folder on the coffee table so they could all see it, Dante leaned forwards as well. "Paul Ramirez brought me some very interesting pictures this morning. If he gets any more like these he will bring them straight to me as well." Anna took a deep breath, "I want you all to understand we have to be very careful what we say around certain people. Dante, you said you thought Julian knew he was being followed. Well, I know who told him that." Anna opened the folder, there looking back at them were Julian Jerome and Josh Benson.

"The DA is in Julian's pocket?" Dante said.

"These would seem to indicate they know each other. Ramirez said these were taken a little before midnight Sunday night, an odd time for a social call don't you think?"

"Julian doesn't seem happy about him being there," Robert said picking up one of the photos.

"Apparently there were words exchanged before Benson went inside, there was also some yelling once they were inside but Ramirez couldn't make out what they were saying. Julian also paid Burrows a visit on Friday night, well early Saturday morning. Julian left his apartment at three in the morning."

"Late night meetings, he's trying not to be seen," Nathan said.

"As of tomorrow Duke should be wearing a vest whenever he's in public. It should have arrived earlier today," Robert told them taking Anna's hand as he spoke. "I met with Sonny earlier today, he thinks Julian's almost ready to make his move. I'll be planting a few more bugs later on this evening."

"Now I understand the black on black look you sporting," Nathan said smiling, "Do you need back up?"

"He's taking Mac with him, the PCPD should stay clear of this part," Anna told them patting Nathan's knee.

Nathan squeezed her hand, "You already asked didn't you?"

"Yes, that's why your uncle is going." Anna took a deep breath, "When Benson is at the station we have to watch what we say. We can not let anything slip that he can take back to Julian."

"Also watch what you say about him," Robert added. "He goes in there looking for fights don't let him push your buttons, don't let on that we know about him and Julian."

"What if Ramirez says something?" Dante asked.

"I don't think he will. He was very disturbed by these pictures and brought them straight to me this morning. He agreed to bring any more like these to me as well."

"Benson freaked out about seeing you with Long, could he suspect you're investigating what happened that night?" Dante asked.

"There is a chance of that given his reaction, but we can't know that for sure. I will meet with Long in more private places from now on. Mac will bring us everything he finds out about Benson so he shouldn't catch on that we're investigating him as well."

"This isn't just about Julian taking Sonny out, he wants power of the city. With the DA in his pocket he would be untouchable," Nathan noted. "This is very serious."

"Very," Anna agreed.

They talked a little more then Dante said he had to leave he had promised to stop in to see Lulu before heading home. The pictures of Benson with Julian had been put away but Nathan was still thinking about them. He looked up slowly, "So was it Julian or Benson that set up Long? Or maybe Burrows?"

"I think at this point we can assume the three of them are working together. In the long run, I don't think it will matter which one actually did the legwork," Robert told him.

"Do you think they all know about each other? I mean what if Julian is the mastermind and has all these different pieces in play, each playing the role Julian needs them for?"

"That's good, you might be on to something," Anna said. "We don't know if Burrows and Benson even know about each other."

"Right we shouldn't assume anything," Robert agreed. "Julian can be connected to Burrows and Benson, we should see if we can find a connection between Benson and Burrows see if their paths have crossed before."

"Mention that to Mac tonight," Anna suggested. "He's already investigating Benson right."

"Yes he is, both he and Felicia are working on that. I even have one more ace in the hole if we need something done that could be considered shady."

"Are you actually thinking of using Luke?" Anna asked.

"Only if I have to, just like I told him. Luke being mine and Sonny's go-between works for now."

"Tell him to call first next time."

Robert smiled, "You got to watch the end of your movie."

"I was more comfortable how we were laying before he got here." Anna leaned back and pulled Robert back so he had to sit back with her. She snuggled in beside him, slid her hand under his shirt. Robert smiled, kissed the top of her head and put his hand over hers.

Nathan got up and started pacing, muttering to himself as he went. Both Robert and Anna noticed but said nothing, Anna looked up at Robert and he kissed her tenderly. Nathan would stop almost say something then stop and start pacing again. Finally, he stopped, "Hear me out," he said turning to them again. "Burrows is connected to Julian from before. Duke said he would do anything for Julian. Julian needed someone in public office, he either has something on Benson or he's as dirty as they come. Burrows was most likely the one that set up Long because Julian asked him to. Burrows has most likely been doing most of the dirty work to keep Julian's hands clean. Anything we find will point to Burrows, not Julian we need more on Julian." Nathan noticed they were both smiling at him, "Sorry, I do that sometimes."

"You think better when you're moving," Robert said. "I've seen this many times before, your mom and sister both do it."

Nathan smiled proudly, "Usually it annoys people, especially when I talk to myself as I pace."

"You made many good points as well," Anna added. "Robert do you think Luke could get chummy with Burrows maybe get him talking a little."

"I don't know if Burrows would let anything slip but it could be worth a shot, I'll mention it to him tomorrow."

"If he sees you with Luke wouldn't that make him less likely to talk to him?" Nathan asked.

"He doesn't know we know who he is. If he knows Luke and I are friends he might see it as a way to get information on me or Anna."

"Julian would tell him you're friends, right?"

"Julian might not know, Luke wasn't around when Julian was here," Robert explained.

"So you're playing your ace?" Nathan asked.

"No, but I think I might be paying for a night of drinking that I'm not part of, we'll see. Spencer can be used for a lot more than that. We might be older but we still have a few tricks up our sleeves."

"Good, that's good." Nathan sat in the chair by them again, "We're going to stop them right?"

"Yes, we'll stop them. Robert, I want you to talk to Long again, he needs to start building a case. He's not the DA but he's still a lawyer and he'll keep this quiet. I know he'll want to help us, especially if this helps prove he did nothing wrong."

"That's good, having a lawyer involved we'll know if we're building a strong enough case to bring them down," Robert agreed.

"We are still keeping the fact we think Benson had something to do with Long getting set up to ourselves right?" Nathan asked.

"Yeah, for now, people can know Long thinks he was set up, they don't need to know who we think did it. Let them come to their own conclusions and see if they come up with the same thing we did," Robert explained.

"OK, that's why I didn't bring it up while Dante was here." Nathan stood up, "I think I'm gonna take off, I've got a few things to do tonight. See you guys later."

After he was gone Robert said, "Our son is a lot like us even if we didn't raise him."

"I know, I see it more and more all the time. Oh, Robert, I love that we have him in our lives now but I wish things could have been different."

"I know you do, so do I. We should have had a life together, we should have raised our babies together, we can't change that now. We can only make the best of the time we do have with them now."

"Nathan asked me something the other day. He said now that he knows who he really is, he wants everyone to know. He asked me what I thought of him changing his last name."

Robert smiled, "Nathan Scorpio, I like it."

"I do too. I told him I thought it was a great idea and that you would love it, having your son carry on the family name."

Even though he knew she was happy he could hear a little sadness in her voice. Robert turned to Anna, he took her hand, the one that had been on his stomach and kissed it. "I'm going to be fine tonight, I am even being let in to plant the bugs. Sonny knows I'm doing this tonight."

"You just make sure you come home."

"I'll be home before you know it. I promise. You have nothing to worry about tonight."

Anna smiled then put her arms around his neck, "Wake me up when you get home."

"Don't you need your sleep, busy days ahead that kind of thing?" he asked with a little grin.

"I need you! I want you!" She kissed him passionately, "Are you going to wake me up?"

"You keep kissing me like that I won't be able to tear myself away from you." He stroked her cheek and smiled at her, "I'll wake you up." Then he kissed her tenderly, "I should get going Luv, I still have to go pick up Mac." He stroked her cheek with his thumb, "I love you."

"I love you too."


	37. Chapter 37

Chapter 37

Julian sat at his desk at Derek Wells Media, the days business finished but now he had other things on his mind. This seemed to be the only place he could sit and think without being disturbed.

There was too much that needed to be done Julian was tired of all the distraction he'd been dealing with. If he didn't need JB he would have gotten rid of him a long time ago. They have known each other for some time now, having a lawyer to give Julian advice has served him well. The fact he had never retained him as a lawyer kept them from being linked to each other. There had been a few bad business deals JB had stopped Julian from agreeing to. Julian had also helped him, the first time, of course, was the biggest, not all lawyers accidentally kill a hooker they got a little to rough with but this one had. Julian had helped make that go away and now he owned JB. The latest thing he had done for him was his nice new cushy job as DA. Julian knew he had done that more for himself than JB but as long as he didn't screw it up this job should have them both set up for life. It didn't matter how they met or what Julian knew, Josh Benson owed him and they both knew it.

Julian knew JB was a womanizing pig but it had never occurred to him the man would be stupid enough to think going after the commissioner was a good idea. The fact he risked everything because he was letting his dick do his thinking wasn't bad enough. The fact it was Anna Devane that he had wanted to get into bed was the problem. They did not need her or Scorpio involved in this in any way. When Julian found out about the situation and the scene that had happened in Anna's office he had wanted to snap JB's neck, how could JB not have known who she was, who she's with and what they are both capable of? He had briefed them all about this when Scorpio had first come back to Port Charles, he had also shared his joy of Lavery losing her to Scorpio so how had JB not know who they were. It was done now it shouldn't be a problem but it still pissed Julian off.

Julain hated the fact JB had shown up at his house a few nights ago demanding to be let in. He saw that as JB not respecting him or his wishes but the information he had brought him had been worth it. Finding out Lavery had been dragged off by Sonny's men was very interesting. Other people had seen that and the fact this had been witnessed by the DA should really help sell the fact Sonny had a problem with Duke and could have wanted him dead. Julian wanted to figure out how to get Duke and Sonny to the same location close enough to the same time that Sonny wouldn't have an alibi but that there would be time to kill Duke before he got there. Burrows could get them both there he was sure of that, but where and when? It can't be at the warehouse, Sonny wouldn't kill someone in his own business. He needed to figure this out and soon, even if he's being followed he had to risk meeting with Burrows again.

...

Another shooting on the docks had dragged Anna out of bed early this morning, two men were dead and one in hospital. There were witnesses but they didn't have much useful information. They hadn't seen the shooting but had heard the gunshots and had seen two men running from the scene. All three men that had been shot worked for Sonny Corinthos at his coffee warehouse. They had not been armed, it looked like they had been standing close to the employees' entrance possibly having a smoke before going inside to start their shift. They were the first three people to show up for work so there had been no one else inside that could give the police any information.

When Sonny showed up at the police station he demanded that he talked to Anna. When he was shown in Anna could tell he was upset. "Have a seat Sonny, do you want something to drink?"

"No, I came here to talk." He had already talked to another officer, he was here because he needed to be sure Anna knew who had done this.

"What happened this morning was a tragedy."

"All those men did, was show up for work!" Sonny said, Anna could hear the frustration in his voice.

"I know. So far we don't have much to go on but there will be justice for them."

"We both know who was behind this, Julian Jerome!"

"That might be but it wasn't him down there this morning pulling the trigger. We have to find the shooters, that's the first step."

Sonny stood up, "That's not good enough!"

"That's the way it is and you know that. You would be behind bars right now if that wasn't the way the law worked!"

Sonny took a deep breath, he knew she was right. "Sorry but Julian crossed a line when he went after my coffee business. When he targeted those workers."

"He is trying to make you angry, he wants you upset so you're not thinking clearly."

Suddenly it hit him, she was pointing out the obvious. Julian wants it to look like Sonny was looking for revenge. Was this proof that his plan was working? He had never thought having Julian believe he was fighting with Duke could put other people's lives in danger though. "Yeah well, it's working."

There was a knock at her door as it was opened, DA Benson walked in. "Excuse me! This is my office and you will wait until I invite you in. I am the police commissioner and you need to remember that."

"Oh so how often do you meet with the local mob boss?"

"I am talking to the owner of a business that was the scene of a shooting early this morning that left two men dead and one still in surgery fighting for his life."

"That's what mobsters get."

Sonny was about to say something. "Mr. Corinthos, let me handle this. Sonny Corinthos is the owner of Corinthos Coffee, it has become a successful business that offers many jobs to the community. Yes, he has been suspected of mob activities in the past but nothing has ever been proven. As DA you coming in here and accusing him of being a mobster without proof is unprofessional and could suggest you have an existing bias against him."

"Commissioner, if we're done I'll leave and let you two talk."

"I think that's all I had to talk to you about today. If there is anything else I will be in contact. Thank you for coming in."

When Sonny closed the door, Josh took a few steps closer to Anna, "What are you thinking, covering for him?"

"I'm not covering anything." Anna tossed a police file across her desk at him, "Read that! Tell me where in there does it even hint that Sonny Corinthos had anything to do with what happened this morning."

Josh sat down, pick up the file and started reading through it. Anna just sat there waiting for him to finish. "Fine, there's nothing here that suggests Sonny had anything to do with the shooting."

"You want to make a case against him, I get that. You need to remember we have to be smarter than he is. He's gotten off every time he's faced charges before. I want to put him away too but we have to have a solid case first to do that."

"I know, just seeing him in here and the way you defended him made me think for a second maybe we weren't working towards the same thing."

"I had to defend him, you did come on a little strong."

"Fine, I will only call him a mobster when he isn't in the same room."

"Was there a reason you came here today?"

"I wanted an update about the shooting."

Anna looked up at him but didn't let on to what she was really thinking. The press usually wanted answers but the DA almost never came in the same day a crime was committed expecting results. "Well, you've read what we have so far. This happened less than twelve hours ago it is much too early to have any real answers yet without witnesses to the actual shooting."

"I do realize that. I think just hearing Corinthos' name connected to this I was hoping to be able to pin this on him. I'm still new to the job, I want that big win that will make my career." He stood back up, "I'll let you get back to work," then he left.

Once she was alone Anna put her head in her hands, it had already been too long of a day to keep putting up with angry men taking their crap out on her. When someone knocked Anna thought about yelling 'go away' but knew that really wasn't an option. She sat back and let out a long breathe, "Come in." She smiled when the door opened, "I think you are the only person I want to see right now," she got up and walked around her desk.

"Hi, Luv. It's been that kind of day has it?" Robert closed the door and walked over and took her in his arms.

"This is what I needed."

"I saw Benson leave, how did that go?"

"Fine, having to pretend to be nice and keeping my true feelings in check made it easier to deal with him in some strange way."

"It will all be worth it in the end."

"I know," Anna leaned back in his arms then touched his neck in surprise, "Oh no. I didn't mean to do that." She was smiling at him trying not to laugh about the fact she had given him a hickey the night before. "You couldn't be bothered to try and hide that?"

"How many men my age do you think get hickeys? I'm wearing this like a badge of honour," he told her with a big smile. Still grinning he added, "If you don't want people to see them be a little more careful about where you put them."

Anna smiled, "I didn't even realize I did it. Clearly, I must have been distracted at the time." Since they had realized just how big this thing really was, there had been a new level of intensity to their lovemaking. Neither of them should be in any danger and they knew that but that didn't mean they weren't feeling like there was a chance something could go very wrong. "Are you here to take me home? I am so done with work today."

"I was hoping you might be ready to go home. Someone little is coming over for dinner with her mommy tonight."

Anna's smile grew, "You always seem to know just what I need."

"Well, this time it's Robin that gets the credit. Although," Robert leaned in and kissed her neck, Anna tilted her head back a little, "I love this spot, it so soft."

"Mmm," she was lost in his touch. Robert started to unbutton her blouse, then started kissing her shoulder as he cupped her breast then his thumb rubbing her nibble through her bra. "I don't want you to stop but maybe this should wait until we get home."

"Are you sure about that?"

Anna pushed Robert back slightly, "I'm sure I want you." She could see the desire in his eyes, "If we leave now we'll have plenty of time before they come over and we can be as loud as we want."

Robert smiled and started kissing the marks he had left on her shoulder. "You make a very good point, your screams of pleasure might give us away here," he said between kisses.

Anna smiled at him, "What can I say? You've been out doing yourself lately."

"Yeah, we need to get home." Robert stepped back a little, then buttoned her blouse again.

Anna gave him a quick kiss then turned to tidy her desk so they could leave. When she was done Anna grabbed her things then walked back over to Robert and took his hand. She all but pulled him through the squad room. When Dante approached them Anna looked at him before he could say anything, "Sorry Dante we're late for something, I'll talk to you first thing tomorrow."

"Yeah, this can wait." Dante watched them leave then looked at Nathan, "I think someone's shirt might be missing a few buttons soon."

"Come on man they're my parents." Nathan put his hand to his forehead, "Now I understand how Robin feels about that."

...

When they got home Robert took Anna out on to their terrace, they looked out at the city and harbour. "We don't take in this view enough," Robert said as he put his arms around her looking over her shoulder.

"It is a great view," Anna said as she leaned back against him.

"I think we should talk."

Anna slowly nodded, "I know."

"First thing, I am not complaining in any way, I want you to know that." He leaned down, kissing her neck to further his point. "Anna, what is it that has you so worried? You know I'm not going anywhere."

"I know that. I know there is little risk for you in this. Robert, it isn't about the case, well not completely." She turned to face him, taking his hand. "I think when I realized just how big this case is I got worried. Things happen, mistakes are made, the unexpected, what about being in the wrong place at the wrong time. Robert, you were at that warehouse a couple of nights ago, what if that had been the day Julian decided to hit Sonny?" Robert knew she had every right to be concerned but he also knew she knows he can take care of himself. "I know that's not fair but I can't help it if that's what I felt."

"Anna," he stroked her cheek while looking in her eyes.

"I can't lose you, not again." Anna turned and started pacing, "When you told me that you passed your physical and that you are back on active duty I thought it was great. Then it hit me, what if they decide to send you on one last mission before you take over as coordinator? I want you home with me, not out there putting your life in danger. I'm being greedy this time!"

"Be as greedy as you want I will not be leaving Port Charles on any missions. Anna when I told you one of the men that will be on my team is already here and is helping me by monitoring the surveillance I'm collecting. It's because after I talked to Long and reported that, the WSB took an interest in what been happening here and whether Julian was a part of it." He reached out and took her hand, "Anna, I found out earlier today that yes I am getting an assignment, but it's the one I've been working on for months with you. Your investigation just got stronger because I am now allowed to officially offer you the WSB's help."

Anna smiled, this was good. "The PCPD will gladly accept your help, and it will not be mentioned to anyone that might share that information with other parties." Then Anna smiled at him, "Is that why you came to my office to seduce me, so we could talk away from the office?"

"I came to your office to talk to you. When I saw you I needed to touch you. Anna, I feel it too. That fear that something might go wrong. That this could all be taken away again."

"I know you do." Anna stepped closer to Robert again, she put one arm around his neck, the other hand stroked his hair. "Tonight if you want this, you will take it nice and slow."

"I can do that, slow, sensual. I love hearing that low moan that comes from deep inside, how you arch up to me demanding more." He kissed her pulling her closer, both of Anna's hands were in his hair, their kiss intensified.

No one had answered when Robin and Emma got to her parents so she used her key and let themselves in. Her parents were expecting them and they might just be running a little late. Once they were inside she saw them talking out on the terrace. Emma wanted to go out and say hello but Robin told her to let them finish their conversation, she got the feeling it was important. Emma went to play with the toys that were there for her, Robin was glad she was distracted when she looked out and noticed there was less talking more kissing going on now. She smiled as she rapped on the window to get their attention then turned to go play with Emma.

Hearing the knock on the window Anna and Robert stopped kissing, Robert rested his forehead against hers. "I think our dinner guests are here."

"You might be right. Remember what I said about tonight."

"I remember and I will do my very best to please," he kissed her once more then they turned and went inside. When they saw Emma and Robin playing with dolls Robert walked over to them, "What's this you come here and just start playing with my dolls?"

"Grandpa these are my dolls, I just keep them here. You and Grandma were talking when we got here. Mommy said we should let you finish that so I had to do something."

"Yes, of course, that does make sense. Do I at least get to play too?"

Emma smiled and pulled a dark haired doll out from behind her back, "I saved her for you, she's your favourite right?"

"Oh thank you, she is. She reminds me of someone."

"Dad I always loved when you played dolls with me. My big tough daddy never shied away from a good tea party with my favourite dolls."

"I would have played whatever you wanted, I just wanted to spend time with you."

"I know and it meant the world to me." Robin sat back a little just watching the other two play. He will play any game Emma asks him to just so he can have that time with her as well. Less than a year ago Robin wasn't sure she would ever see her family again. Now she was sitting in her parents living room playing with her daughter and her dad. She still held on to the belief that you have to hold onto what you have while you have it because you just never know what tomorrow will bring. Sitting here tonight she let herself think that maybe it was finally time for the Scorpio family's happily ever after.

"Grandpa, what's on your neck?"

Robin looked up at him as soon as Emma had asked the question, "MOM!"

"She's right Grandma did it," Robert said with a big grin.

"Does it hurt? Did she pinch you?"

"Yes she did," Robert agreed quickly, "I was being silly and we got a little carried away, but it doesn't hurt."

Robin couldn't resist the chance to pick on her mom for once. Anna had been close enough to have heard what was said but wisely had stayed quiet. Robin sat down beside her, "Marking what's your?"

"Oh shush, I didn't even know I'd done that. He knew he was doing this," Anna said as she pulled her shirt over to show Robin just a bit of her shoulder.

"I don't need to know this," Robin said shaking her head. Then she grinned, "Well at least if libidos are hereditary Patrick is going to be a very happy man for a very long time." Robin thought it was great that they have a healthy sex life, she just never wanted to actually acknowledge they had sex. As a grown woman with a child of her own, she knew it was silly but that didn't change a thing.

"The right partner makes all the difference," Anna said with a little smile looking at Robert.

Robin saw Anna as a woman instead of as her mom just for a second, "Yes it does," then she smiled and sat back. Anna put her arm around her shoulder and Robin cuddled in. They were both watching Robert and Emma now. "He is so great with kids."

"Yes, he is. Has he mentioned that he's hoping there will be other grandbabies?"

"His hinted at it," Robin said with a grin.

"I wish he could have been there when you and your brother were babies. Both times I was pregnant I thought about how Robert would handle a baby. I know he would have been hands-on from the start, up at night to help with feedings and diapers."

"Any reason to hold us, he would have spoiled both of us."

"I know and you would have loved every minute." They both smiled thinking about it.

"Is everything alright? I've been feeling like there are things going on that might prove," Robin paused, "complicated."

"There's the tension between Sonny and Julian. Duke is wrapped up in that, now there are a few other investigations that are taking up a lot of our time." Robin looked at her knowingly, "I know you know your father is helping me. It's nothing to worry about."

"Then why are both of you?"

Anna hugged Robin closer to her, "We're together, we know things could go wrong. We can't help but worry given our track record."

"Nothing is going to break you two up this time." Robin couldn't bring herself to say the other outcome she knew they both would have thought about. Anna kissed her temple, then they just sat happily watching Robert and Emma.

...

Julian felt they could risk talking in his office, no one knew who Burrows really was so it shouldn't raise any suspicions. When Dougy was shown in Julian got up. "What the hell were you thinking? His warehouse employees aren't part of this!"

"They know who they work for! They know the risk."

"Are you going to tell me the people here working for Derek Wells Media all accept that they could be shoot just for coming to work in the morning?"

After a moment, "Right, I hadn't really thought of it like that." Julian motioned for him to have a seat then they both sat down. "I only wanted to make Corinthos angry, I hadn't really thought about him retaliating against you through this company. Sorry boss."

"Dougy this can't happen again. If this is all going to work there can't be anymore mistakes."

"Do you want me to start making the arrangments to finally rid ourselves of Lavery?"

"I have already told you I will be handling that, I can't risk another mistake."

"I planned a hit on a bad target, it still got the results we wanted."

"What about when you had some idiot crack me over the head then beat the crap out of me? I almost died! Is this ringing any bells?" Dougy knew better than to answer. "Like I said I will be handling this. Over the weekend that source that let me down before came through. It turns out Sonny had Duke picked up and brought in for a chat."

"That must be why he's been staying in his office most of the week, I've only seen him maybe twice this week so far. I haven't talked to him at all."

"Duke's concerned about something, Sonny is upset about the shooting, he was meeting with Anna Devane earlier."

"How do you know that? I thought they found Jackson and took care of that problem."

"I have more than one way to find out what the lovely commissioner might be up to."

"Does this have something to do with why I set up Long with that hooker?"

"In good time all will be revealed. This is going to happen soon, once Duke is out of the way, Sonny will be on his way to prison and then I think I will be able to let you in on the other part of what makes this the perfect plan."

"That's when we will have all the power here. When like a phoenix we will rise from the ashes of our former life to finally have the power we should have had before Lavery interfered."

Julian had never fully understood why Dougy hated Duke so much, even before he had turned on the family. Now it worked in his favour so he wasn't going to question it. Julian smiled at the other man, "What happens now has to go just as planned, for now, I think we should hold off on the hits. This should look like a battle from within Corinthos' organization." Dougy agreed then they talked more about what they would do next.

...

Robert was just finishing up with the contractor, the work getting his office ready was coming along nicely. When his phone rang he was surprised that he would be calling him, "Scorpio,"... "You have something already?"... "Yeah I'll be over there shortly," then he hung up. Parker Bingham, a WSB agent that was going to be on Robert's team was already in Port Charles. He had broken his leg on his last assignment so sitting around monitoring the bugs Robert had planted was his latest assignment.

Robert made his way over to the motel Parker was set up in. Once Robert had been shown in he looked around, there was a well laid out workstation set up on one side of the room. "So you already have something?"

"I do." Parker turned to his computer, "You got that bug into Julian's office just in time. Listen to this," then he pressed play. He replayed the conversation Julian had with Burrows the day before. When it finished Robert looked at him and smiled, "Not only do they talk about plotting to kill Duke, Burrows admits he set Long up with the hooker. This is good, was this the first time we've caught a conversation like this?"

"Yeah, I'm still going over some of what's come in but I knew you would want to know about this," Parker told him.

"You were right, thanks. I want a copy of that conversation." Parker picked up a flash drive and handed to him. "Thanks again. I really believe they are going to make a move soon, let me know if we get anything else."

"Sure thing boss," Parker said as Robert turned to leave.

...

Duke sat in his office, he had the bullet prove vest Robert had sent him on. The day it had arrived Duke knew this was getting very real, that it was only a matter a time before Julian made his move. So far Duke had spent most of the week in his office, he didn't want to talk to people he didn't want anyone to see how uneasy this situation had made him. He had plans with Sonny later that day, they both feel that after tonight if Julian really is taking their bait he will make his move very soon. There was nothing Duke needed to be working on so he had to just wait.

The day past slowly, Duke only left his office to get lunch then had returned and closed himself in his office again. Burrows had seen him come back and followed him to his office. Duke had just sat down when he knocked, the door opened and he stuck his head. "Hey Lavery, is everything alright? You don't seem like yourself lately."

"I just have a lot on my mind. There are things going on that I can't control and I guess that's just making me worry about the outcome."

"You know we never did go out and get hammered, we still could."

"Not today, but I just might take you up on that sometime soon." Duke realized that this might be part of their plan, were they going to lure him out somewhere and kill him?

"Alright, maybe this weekend. You need to relax tonight, holding onto too much stress isn't good for a person."

"I will try. Thanks, Burrows." Duke watched the door as he closed it behind him.

After Burrows little visit Duke found some files to go over just to have something to do. When he heard raised voiced outside of his door he knew it was time. "Max, I need a few minutes with Duke. Make sure no one bothers us," Sonny turned and opened Duke's door as Burrows walked out of the coffee room heading back to his office. "Duke it's time we had that talk," Sonny said as he closed the door.

They were both aware that there was now a listening device somewhere in Duke's office. Duke knew there had to be a disagreement but they would not make any threats. "What talk, the same one we've been having for a month now?"

"Duke if you would just realize what that information would mean for me, for us. This is your chance, you understand that right?"

"I understand what you're asking but I can't. I've told you that already. I can't tell you what you want me to."

"That is not the answer I was looking for."

"That's the only answer you are going to get."

"Fine." Sonny sighed, "You think they deserve this kind of loyalty, I can accept that."

Duke was a little confused at first then realized Sonny wanted the evidence to prove there really was no disagreement between them after all. "Thank you for respecting that. I learned a long time ago, it's not always worth sharing what I know."

Sonny nodded to him then turned to leave. Max was still standing outside Duke's office, Sonny paused and looked around then leaned closer to Max. "Where is he?" he asked in a hushed voice.

Max leaned a little closer, "In his office but he did leave the door open," he whispered.

Sonny turned and they walked past Burrows door, still talking quietly to each other. Sonny noticed Burrows watching them as they waited for the elevator. "We'll wait just outside. If he comes down I want to make sure he hears us," Sonny said as they got on the elevator.

They were outside when Max noticed Burrows walk out of the building, time for the second part of their plan. "I can do it but are you sure?" Max asked.

"I think it's time, I won't stand for this any longer." They were standing just a little ways from a coffee cart and that was where Burrows now was. After he had gotten a coffee he moved a little closer to them. "I don't care how it happens, I want this taken care of." Both Sonny and Max had very serious looks on their faces.

"Consider it done boss, I won't let you down."

Sonny looked up like he had just noticed Burrows standing there and nodded to him, then put his hand on Max's back and they turned and walked away, talking quietly as they left. Burrows wasn't sure if he had just heard Sonny tell Max to take Duke out or not but he knew it was time for Julian to make his move.


	38. Chapter 38

Chapter 38

Robert was waiting on the couch in their home office when Anna got home, "What's going on?" she asked as she walked into the office.

"It's happening soon, and I think we need to make a change to the plan."

"What? Why do we need to change anything?"

"If this was still just about catching Julian then I wouldn't suggest this but it's not. Julian wants to control the city, this is about more than just revenge now."

"What do you want to change?"

"We have to let Duke die, or let people believe he died at least."

"Robert I don't like this."

"I know, hear me out." He got up and walked over to her. "To prove Benson is working with Julian, we need to have a trial. Sonny needs to be the one facing charges."

"He's not going to agree to that."

"He might." Robert asked her to seat at the desk, he sat on the edge facing her then played the recording Parker had given him earlier. "After I heard this I got a message to Sonny to make sure there was proof him and Duke were not likely to kill each other. I think they were planning to stage something for Burrows today so hopefully, that plan is already in action."

"Benson will try to railroad Sonny for Duke's murder, once it goes to trail then what?"

"That might be when it comes out there was a WSB investigation going on that has information relevant to the case. I don't know for sure yet. First, we have to make sure Duke will agree to this."

"We don't even know how they are going to attempt to kill Duke. How can we fake it?"

"Do you really think it isn't going to be a shooting? I mean these are all mobsters, Julian will try to make it look like someone else did it but I can't see them planning any elaborate setup."

Anna leaned back in the office chair, "No that makes sense. We need to talk to Duke right away. Do you know where you're going to hide him?"

"Sonny has safe houses, I knew he does. He asked me for help, for this to work he can help with my plan."

Anna knew Robert was right, they had to go after all of them at once. "Have you found out anything more about the night Long was set up?"

"Not much but we now have Burrows talking about setting him up. I know there has to be proof out there of what really happened. We have a little time to find that, but we need to move on getting Duke and Sonny on board with this latest plan."

"How are we going to talk to them? We need to see them both, and soon."

"Tonight you and I are going out for a night of dinner and dancing," Robert said taking her hand.

"Oh are we?"

"Yes, there just happens to a few private rooms on the Haunted Star, Luke told me about them. He also may have told Sonny about it."

"Does Duke know?"

"He will soon, Robin was going to let him know. Luke has decided to throw a little get together tonight, there will be a lot of people on board and no one should notice if we all disappear for a little while."

"Should I be at that meeting? I mean as commissioner, do you want me there?"

"I want Anna Devane there," Robert pulled her up out the chair. "This is our case, Luv. You need to be there."

"Well, I better go get ready for tonight." Not letting go of his hand, she started walking, Robert smiled and stood up and followed her out of the room.

...

When they arrived at the Haunted Star Anna was amazed at how many people really were there, the place was packed and the range of people there should make it very easy for them to slip away and talk to Sonny and Duke. "Luke did all this just to cover up a meeting?" Anna asked leaning into Robert a little as they walked in.

"Luke doesn't really need a reason to throw a party, he must have told everyone he invited to invite friends." They were shown to a table where Robin Patrick Nathan and Maxie were already seated. "Well hello, I see we all got the invite for tonight's festivities."

"Yeah, Luke made it sound like it was going to be quite the party," Robin said as her parents joined them. "Uncle Mac's out of town and Felicia is babysitting tonight or they would have been here too."

"I see," Anna said looking around. Duke was already there, he was over by the bar talking to a few people. A few minutes later she saw Sonny walk in, now that they were all here she wondered when they would get a chance to talk. The more she thought about it the idea of faking Duke's death, it became clear as long as it works it's was better than the alternative. Now they just had to make Sonny and Duke understand this was now bigger than they first thought.

After they had eaten Robert asked Anna to dance. Robert pulled her close and whispered, "You need to talk to Duke, he doesn't know we need to meet."

"After this dance, I'll tell him. Right now I just want to think about where I am."

"You are in the arms of the man that loves you beyond explanation, the arms of the man that will always protect you." He kissed her gently, "I love you, Anna Devane."

Anna slid both hands behind his neck and Robert pulled her closer still, "I love you too."

"I can't wait to get you home," he smiled then whispered in her ear. Anna giggled and tilted her head back. When the song ended, he said, "I have not danced with my daughter in much too long."

"You should," then she kissed him. "I better get over there it looks like Lucy is moving in on Duke."

Anna made her way over to Duke, "Hi, sorry to interrupt," she glanced at Lucy. "Duke, would you like to dance?"

He looked out at the dance floor and saw Robert and Robin, "I'd love to," he said and offered her his arm. Once they started dancing he smiled, "So is this all some elaborate set up so you and I can talk?"

"Not just you and I," Anna told him with a smile. "Talk to Luke he will tell you where to go when the time is right. We have to change the plan and we need you and Sonny in on it."

Duke smiled, even though his head was spinning trying to accept that they felt the need to change the plans. "I wanted to come over and talk to you all earlier but it looked like a family dinner. Are Nathan and Maxie dating?"

"No, just friends. I think he could be interested in her but she is dealing with a lot with Georgie and Spinelli right now. Robin says they're getting to know each other better."

"I hope after this is all over I can get to know Nathan a little more. He is your son."

"I don't think you'll get him to call you Uncle Duke," she said smiling at him.

"No, I bet not," he smiled back.

"But I'm glad you want to get to know him." Anna had told him what she needed now they could just enjoy their dance.

After their dance was done she went back to their table just in time to see Maxie drag Robert back onto the floor, Robin was already dancing with Patrick. She held out her hand and Nathan looked up at her, "You are going to dance with your mom."

"It would be my pleasure," he said taking her hand. If anyone was watching them it would seem they were all out enjoying themselves and nothing more. "Is something going on?"

"Small change in plans, a meeting will happen later but nothing to worry about." Anna smiled up at him, "I just want to dance with you, not talk about any of that."

"I can do that."

After another half an hour Luke nodded to Robert. When he looked around the room he saw that both Sonny and Duke were nowhere in sight. He was sitting beside Anna who was talking to Maxie. Robert leaned in and kissed her bare shoulder, "Can I steal you away for a few minutes?"

Maxie smiled at them, seeing them be affectionate didn't bother her at all, she loved that they were back together and happy like her mom and Mac were. "I think you should take him up on that. I happen to know the view from the deck is amazing at night," she said smiling at them.

"Well I guess I will," Anna said, then she and Robert excused themselves. Anyone watching them would think the same as Maxie, that they just wanted to be alone for a little while.

They walked down a private hallway that leads to the room where Duke and Sonny were already waiting. As soon as they walked in Robert said, "We don't have a lot of time but we need to talk." Anna went and sat in one of the chairs in the room while Robert addressed the other two men. "I have information that would indicate that what Julian is involved in is a lot bigger than wanting you dead and to take control of the city from you." Robert had stopped trying to make it sound like Sonny wasn't a mobster. "When Julian goes after Duke I want people to believe he is dead. Sonny that means that you are going to be the PCPD's prime suspect."

"There is evidence that's we've agreed to let this go," Sonny told them.

"That's good, and we will need that. I believe Julian may already have at least one powerful person in his pocket. I want to use the plan we already have in motion to take care of that problem as well."

"So I have to play dead?" Duke asked.

"Yes, it shouldn't be long we've already started building the case against them. Sonny, I want you to use one your safe houses to keep Duke out of sight while he's dearly departed."

"Who says I have a safe house?"

"I don't want to know where it is I just want you to keep Duke there."

"Fine, and I won't go to jail for this?"

"No one is going to die, you can't be found guilty if no one's dead," Anna added from where she was sitting.

Robert smiled over at her, "All we're really changing is that instead of an attempted murder, we want people to believe there was a murder." Robert went on to explain a little more about what had to happen and how they were going to get Duke to the safe house afterwards. It was a short meeting and once everyone had said their piece they started to leave, Sonny first then Robert and Anna lastly Duke. When they returned to their table both Robert and Anna were more relaxed, they had done what they needed now they could really enjoy the rest of the evening.

...

It had been a long day, Anna found now that she knew it was only a matter of days before Julian made his move she was just waiting for the call to come in. When she got home Robert was in their office. He had been working there a lot over the last week. He was watching something on the computer so she walked over and smiled, she moved his arm and sat in his lap. He put his hand on her hip, "Watch this," he said.

Anna turned and looked at the screen. He was watching Thomas Long talk to a man at a bar, a few minutes later a woman walks over to them they all talk for a while then the man and woman help Long stand up, then they all left together. During that time Long only had one drink. "Where did you get this?"

"There actually was a back up of the surveillance from that night, I just had to ask the right people."

"Can you play that back, I want to get a better look at the other man's face."

Robert runs it back some, "He came over and joined Long after his friend had left and he'd moved to the bar."

Anna tapped Robert's hand so she could control the mouse, she froze it on the man's face then enlarged it. "I might be wrong but I think that is Justin Hall. He was seen having a heated discussion with Burrows the night before he ended up in the hospital after being severely beaten."

Robert put his other hand around her waist, "That is interesting, a little bit at a time this is all coming together."

"I don't want to work on this tonight, I want to go get our granddaughter, take her out somewhere fun and just forget about this for a little while."

"Then you should call her while I get this all put away."

...

Julian knew it had to be this weekend, weekdays Duke seemed to be hiding himself away. There would be no need to lure them to the same place, Duke would die while Sonny was meeting a business associate that just doesn't happen to show up, ensuring he has no alibi. He knew Dougy wanted to be the one that got the honours of killing Duke but he didn't want Dougy anywhere near Duke when he gets shot. The plan was simple, Duke will meet his end while walking down by the docks. There would even be a witness that heard the gunshot, to bad they aren't going to get a look at the gunman Julian thought with a smile.

After Duke is out of the way JB can get to work putting Corinthos behind bars, there should be a nice case against him. By the end of summer, Julian will be in control and the DA will make sure he doesn't see any jail time for any future discretions he may be a part of. It has been much too long in coming but he was finally going to get what he had always wanted.

...

Duke knew if the plan was going to work he had to make himself visible so they had a target. He trusted that Robert and Anna had thought of the risks and knew what they were doing as well. He was taking longer walks in the evening, he would go down to the waterfront and just look out at the water, he hadn't done that very often, not like when he'd had his club down there. They all believed he would be shot, that it made the most sense. He had not gone anywhere without his vest on since Robert had sent it over, even if it was just getting a bite to eat in the Metro Court restaurant he had it on.

As he looked out at the water tonight he couldn't help but think about another night that was meant to change everything. He had given his testimony and was back in Port Charles to reunite with Anna and Robin then they were going to go into protection. That night hadn't gone like planned, it was Jerome's men that had made sure that night didn't go like planned. That couldn't happen this time, it had to work this time.

Bang! Bang! Duke felt the pain in his back, in his arm, then was falling forwards, he stumbled then fell into the water.


	39. Chapter 39

Chapter 39

It was still very early but Anna was up reading the articles online, Duke Lavery had been shot last night. Witnesses saw him by the water then there were two gunshots and he fell into the harbour. His body has not yet been recovered. The witness said they didn't know where the shots came from and hadn't seen anyone acting suspicious so could not give any description. She had been called to the scene last night, she had conducted it like any other shooting. They were looking for a gunman and they needed to collect any and all clues they could find. What had worried Anna the most the night before was the blood on the dock where Duke had been standing. He should have been wearing his vest, where had he been hit and how bad was it. Robert still wasn't back yet so she hadn't heard how it had all gone. Even though they had known last night was when it was going to happen because of the surveillance. Recovering Duke from the water hadn't been part of their plan, but no body made it a little easier. This way they didn't have to ask any of their friends to lie for them about Duke being dead.

Anna picked up her coffee cup, it had been a long night with very little sleep. Not having Robert there with her was only part of the problem, the fact he still hadn't called her was what had kept her from sleeping. She had gotten home just after midnight, it was almost 6 am now and all she wanted to know was that Duke was OK and was now safely tucked away in Sonny's safehouse.

When she heard the door she got up and rushed over to see who was coming in. Robert looked exhausted, Robin was with him and she looked tired as well, they both must have been up all night. Oh no, Duke had needed a doctor she realized, "Is he alright?"

Robert and Robin looked up to see Anna staring at them, "He's fine," Robert told her. "Is there coffee? Robin, can you get us some?"

"Sure dad," she said then left them alone.

Robert walked over to Anna and took her in his arms, she clung to him needed to feel grounded. "How badly was he hurt?"

Robert leads her over to the couch and they sat down together. "One of the bullets hit him in the arm, that's why I'm sure there was blood at the scene. Once he hit the water he had enough strength to swim underwater long enough to get under the pier. Even with the tracking device in the vest Duke was wearing, it took us a while to find him, then getting him away from there unseen wasn't easy. Robin took care of his arm and had given him antibiotics so there shouldn't be any infection from being in the water with a wound for as long as he was."

"You could have called."

"I could have but I didn't think telling you we haven't found him yet, or he's been shot but should be OK were things that would help you relax. It was close to four when we knew everything should be fine, I was hoping you'd be asleep so I didn't call." He tilted her chin up and looked her in the eye, "I'm sorry I should have called. Duke is fine, he's alive and now we are going to put away the people that wanted him dead."

Robin came back with one cup of coffee, she handed it to Robert, "If you don't mind I'm going to go try and get a little sleep."

"Of course sweety, you head upstairs and get some sleep," Anna said. She watched Robin walk away, "I'm really glad we gave them the heads up now."

"Robin was very calm. When I called her for help she agreed right away and didn't have a bunch of questions. I know when we told her it was so she could prepare Emma, but I'm very glad she knew what was happening." Robert took a sip of his coffee, "Do you want to try and get a little sleep?"

"I think I should. It is going to be a very long day of dealing with the press and I'm sure DA Benson will be in my office nice and early." They got up and followed Robin upstairs, they could all use a little sleep this morning.

...

Julian sat in his office at Derek Wells Media, there was a smile on his face that had been there all morning. Last night could not have gone any better, Duke falling into the harbour suited him just fine. That man would not get a proper burial, he hoped they would never find his body. His witness had said exactly what he had wanted, the fact there had been another man there at the time and had back up the story his witness had given was just a bonus. Now he got to sit back and wait, before long the DA should be demanding Corinthos' head on a plater. There was a knock, then Dougy walked in, "What are you doing here?"

"I came to celebrate, Lavery is finally dead."

"We can celebrate once Corinthos is behind bars. Until then we can't get too overconfident. Dougy I don't think you should be seen with me until after Sonny's in jail. He doesn't know who you really are, Jake Burrows has to continue working for him for now."

"Yeah, I guess you're right." Then he smiled, "Maybe you should take over his coffee business as well, turns out I'm not bad at it."

"I will keep that in mind," Julian said with a smile. "Now I think you should get out of here, we'll talk in a few days. I'm sure Sonny will be brought in soon for questioning, I want to talk after we know how that goes."

"Alright," Dougy turned and left again.

...

Duke woke up feeling weak and sore. At first, he didn't know what was going on, as he woke up a little more he remembered why his back hurt, why there was a bandage around his arm. He didn't know how Robert had found him, but there had been two other men with him. After they had him out of the water he remembers being driven somewhere then Robin showed up. She had treated his arm and had given him some medication. That wasn't here though, where is he now? Duke got up and looked out the window, he was on the second floor, and he was not in Port Charles.

He made his way through the house, there were two bedrooms upstairs. He made his way downstairs, the living room dining room was one open space and there was one door that didn't seem to lead outside. Duke walked through it and saw Max sitting at the counter drinking coffee. "Morning, good to see you up and around."

"It's good to be seen. That is the second time this year Julian has had someone try to shot me in the back."

"They're all cowards. They are coming after the boss and want to do it from the shadows because they aren't man enough to face him." Max got up and got Duke a cup of coffee and some food. Duke sat down at the counter to eat. "That box there is from Scorpio."

"Alright, are you staying out here?"

"No, I was to stay here until you were up and around and doing OK. There's plenty of food here, I'll be back every four or five days. I'll bring out supplies when I come."

"How do I get ahold of you?"

"There's a phone in the box. Scorpio said you should only contact him."

"He's played dead a few time now, he'll know what I have to do." Duke started eating, he was a lot hungrier than he realized. He was glad Max had made so much food and helped himself to another plate. He had lost some blood when he was shot, then having to hold onto the pier had taken a lot out of him.

...

Robin left at the same time as Robert and Anna, they were all surprised to see the media waiting for them outside their apartment building. Anna put her arm around Robin as Robert stepped forward, "This is not the time or place for this, my family is very concerned about a dear friend and I would ask that you respect that."

"Commissioner will you answer a few questions?" a reporter called out.

Robert put his hand on Anna's back as they moved through the crowd. "There will be a press conference later, she will answer your questions then." Robin wiped at her eye and Anna pulled her a little closer as Robert directed them through the reporters.

Robin told them she wanted to go home to be with Emma, if the reporters were here she didn't want them anywhere near her daughter.

Robert drove Anna to the station just wanting to be there for her if she needed him. It was mid-morning when they walked into the station, Anna holding Robert's hand as she made her way to her office. Once inside she turned and he took her in his arms. "I hate this!"

"I know you do Luv. This is the beginning of the end, our plan will work."

There was a knock at her door and they stepped apart, DA Benson walked in. "I just got here, I haven't even had a chance to look over the report from last night."

"This should be your top priority, I believe Sonny Corinthos was behind this."

Anna took a long slow breath, "I was once married to Duke Lavery, he was my daughter's stepfather. We needed a little time this morning. Besides I was working until after midnight. I do need some sleep."

"So why are you here?" he asked looking at Robert.

"I am here to support Anna, if Duke is really dead it will be a great loss for all of us." He rubbed her back as he spoke.

"They might not have found a body but I know he's dead. There was blood at the scene and I know Corinthos is behind it," Benson said.

"Once the evidence starts coming in we can start building a case. Just because you want this to have been Corinthos doesn't mean it was. I will conduct a thorough investigation and we will find who did this."

Benson watched them, what the hell was so great about this guy that she wants to be with him? "I want results, there can not be a mob war here." Then he turned and left.

Anna turned and hugged Robert, "He doesn't like you touching me. Did you see the look he gave you as soon as you put your hand on my back?"

"I don't care if he likes me," then Robert smiled. "I'm the only one that gets to be jealous about you."

Anna smiled up at him, "Yes you are." They kissed then Anna went over to lean on her desk. "I need to get to work. We need to find who actually shot Duke. I need to know that, even if we are going to let Sonny sweat it for a while."

"Do you want me to go, I could stay here if you want?" Robert offered.

"If you left how far are you going?"

"Just to my office, Parker should be all moved now. It was good that Zac Gates got here a few days ago. That's who I sent into the water for Duke."

"He's going to be on your team as well?"

"Yeah, when he finished his last assignment he requested to come here. Even if he does get another assignment before I take over he said he wants to get to know me and help with what I have going on here."

Anna smiled, "So what you're saying is your team can't wait to start working with you."

"I guess so. Do you want me to stay?"

Anna touched his cheek, "Go do what you have to. If I need you I know you're not far away."

Robert kissed her tenderly, "I'll see you later, I love you."

Anna put her arms around him again, holding him tight. "I love you too." When she let him go he turned and left her office.

Two of the offices had been finished neither of which was going to be Robert's but he was using one for now. Parker had moved his surveillance equipment to the other office and Zac was in there with him both were going over what been collected in the last twenty-four hours. When Robert walked in they greeted him, "I didn't think this would be this interesting so quickly. I'm glad I came here when I did," Zac said.

"I'm glad you did too, Parker would have had a hell of a time swimming under the pier."

Parker had gotten used to Robert's humour, "The cast only would have slowed me down a little," he said with a smile.

"So what do you have for me?" Robert asked.

"So far not much. We did catch a little conversation between Jerome and Burrows or Franks. What are we calling him?"

"Burrows, what were they talking about?"

"It wasn't much, they are both happy that Duke's dead and talked a little about Sonny going to jail for it. Jerome did call him Dougy again and mentioned that Corinthos doesn't know who Burrows really is. It will all get added to what we already have, by the time this goes to court we should have more than enough to put them all away."

"Remember it's not just those two, DA Josh Benson is somehow connected to this as well. I need to know if there is anything said about him, or if you get him talking to either of the other two." Robert smiled, "He doesn't really like me. He will hate me by the time this is over."

...

Sonny was sitting by himself in his office, he had been called out to meet with Burrows last night then two hours later had gotten a call saying he had been held up and wouldn't be able to meet him. When he had gotten home and heard about the shooting on the dock, he knew it had been Duke and that he had been lured out so he wouldn't have an alibi. Normally, know someone had done this to him would make him very angry. This time he had smiled knowing what had been done. Scorpio should have a recording of his side of the conversation and they all know he had nothing to do with Duke's shooting. He also knows it would only be a matter of days before he got dragged into police headquarters.

When Max walked in he smiled, "Everything OK?"

"Yeah, the package arrived safe and sound. There shouldn't be anything to worry about concerning that."

"Good." They wouldn't talk about this anymore here. He already knew Robin had been called to look at Duke's arm and that she said it was a clean through and through. The fact he was in the harbour for some time after was the only thing she was concern about but felt the antibiotics she gave him will take care of any infection he might get. "I think someone wants it to look I was behind what happened to Duke. I think I got called out to a meeting that didn't happen last night so I wouldn't have an alibi."

"Yeah. Do you think whoever did this really thinks they can set you up?"

"I guess they do. We both know I had nothing to do with Duke getting shot, I just hope that whoever did this doesn't come after anyone else." They were playing for the bugs a little, might as well give them a little more. As long as they didn't let on that they knew what was really going on. Max left a short time later, they would talk about Duke later. He had been expected to report in when he knew Duke was fine and that was what he had done.

...

It had been a couple days since Duke had been shot, the search for his body had now been called off and everyone now believed he had died. What was keeping Anna going was the need to find out who had really shot him. She wanted everyone to believe she was so focused on the case that was why she wasn't being overly emotional about it. She had to appear sad though, anyone that knew her knew she still cared for Duke even if she is with Robert. She had to give it to Julian the case against Sonny was very convincing, and when DA Benson had given a statement about witnessing some of Sonny's men dragging Duke away a few weeks before she had to admit it did seem like Sonny could have had something to do with this.

When it was time to bring Sonny in Anna had sent Nathan and Dante, they were a part of this as well even if they didn't know exactly what had happened to Duke. All they were told was that he was not dead, and not to ask questions. Anna was notified when Sonny had been brought in and went to the interrogation room to talk to him. "Sonny thank you for coming, we just have a few questions for you today," Anna said as she sat down across from him.

"I'm not saying anything until my lawyer gets here."

"That's fine, I can wait." She sat back in her chair, "Would you like a drink while we wait."

"No thanks." Sonny sat forwards leaning on the table between them. They sat in silence while they waited. When the door opened again Diane Miller walked in.

"You have no case against my client, why has he been brought down here today?" Sonny had told her nothing about his plan.

"We just have a few questions for him. I'm glad you got here so quickly so we can get this over with," Anna told her.

Diane went and sat beside Sonny, "So what is this about?"

"Sonny, can you tell us why Max Giambetti and two other men were seen dragging Duke Lavery away from Kelly's a few weeks ago?"

"I didn't know they had. They must have had some reason but I wouldn't know what it was."

"Can you tell me where you were the evening of August 7th?"

"I was at my office until approximately 7:30 then I went to meet with a business associate, he was held up with another matter so after he called I went home."

"How long were you waiting for him? Where you waiting for him."

"He had asked me to meet him down on pier 17 so that's where I was. I think I got home a little after nine."

"Can anyone verify that was where you were?" Anna asked. They already knew about the fact Sonny had been called out for a meeting so he didn't have an alibi.

"I was down by the waterfront, people were around. I didn't talk to anyone though so I don't know who saw me there."

"Who were you expecting to meet there?"

"Jake Burrows, he works for Corinthos Coffee. It was about a big shipment, I met with him the next afternoon to deal with that."

"So he can confirm that he was planning on meeting you and where that was to take place?"

"Yeah, he's the one that called and set up the meeting."

"I think that is all I had for today. If I have any other questions I will be in touch." They all started to stand up. "Oh and Sonny, don't leave town," then Anna turned and left.

"Well that wasn't as bad as I expected," Diane said.

"They have nothing to connect me to Duke's murder. Come on let's get out of here."

Sonny and Diane left, as they did she noticed the DA staring at them. She could see the anger in his eyes as they left together. As soon as they walked out Benson turned and walked over to Anna's office. He stormed into her office, "What just happened? Why didn't you arrest him?"

Anna was on the phone and looked up at him. "Can you hold for a moment someone just came into my office." Anna pressed a button then put down the receiver. "What can I do for you?"

"You had Sonny Corinthos here, why isn't he in lockup now? Why did you let him walk out of here?"

"I have told you this several times now, I will not risk messing up a case against that man by dragging him in and arresting him when we don't have a case against him. I had some questions for him, he answered them. I can not place a gun in his hand, I can not place him at the pier where Duke was shot. If you want to put him behind bars we need a strong case first."

"He did it, why can't you see that?"

"I need to have proof, as DA you know that. Do you want to take this court and be yet another person that couldn't make it stick? You need to be patient and when we have a case against him then I will arrest him."

"Fine but this better not take a long time. I expect results soon." Then he turned and left her office again.

Anna picked up the receiver again, "Did you hear all that?"

"I did, that man really needs to get punched," Robert said.

Anna laughed, "Yes he does, once he's in prison I'm sure he'll get what he deserves."

"Are you almost done for the day?" he asked.

"Yeah, I should be out of here in about half an hour."

"Alright, I'm just wrapping up here, see you at home." Then they both hung up.

Anna called Dante into her office she would send him and Nathan to go talk to Jake Burrows.

...

Burrows was sitting at his desk when there was a knock at his door. When he opened it the two men there showed him their badges and he let them in. "I'm Detective Dante Falconeri, this is my partner Nathan West, we have few questions for you."

"What is this about? Have a seat." He went and sat at his desk again.

They both remained standing, "Were you planning to meet with Sonny Corinthos on the evening of the 7th?" Dante asked.

"I was yes, I called him to talk about a shipment, but he never showed up that night. Something came up so we meet the next day."

"Where were the two of you planning to meet?" Nathan asked.

"Here at my office, I have the reports here and we would have needed them for the meeting."

"Alright, thank you for your help Mr. Burrows. We don't want to take up any more of your time." Nathan and Dante turned and left his office. Once they were in the elevator Dante turned to Nathan, "Do you think there's proof he just lied to us?"

"There might be, I think I'll be paying my parents a visit this evening, did you want to join me?"

"I think you can handle that, Lulu has the evening off so I'm going home to my wife."

They parted ways and Nathan went over to talk to Anna and Robert. When he got there, they were both working on the case. "So you don't stop working, you just change locations?"

Anna smiled at him, "Yeah, we're just going over what we both found out today." She told him a little more about what Sonny had said while he was at the station then about Benson being upset about the fact Sonny hadn't been arrested yet.

"Well according to Burrows he expected Sonny to meet him at his office, he made it sound like it was Sonny that missed the meeting not him."

Anna looked over at Robert who was already typing something into his phone. "Yeah, getting them to double check what they have from Burrows office bugs that night," he said before she said anything.

"Nathan I think this is all going to start moving very quickly now. Benson's pressuring me to get results so I think we should give him what he wants. The little bit we have that could point to Sonny being involved is going to be put together and presented to Benson. I think he's going to be so pleased he will want to have Sonny arrested and in court before anything else can be discovered."

"All right. Do we have any idea who might have actually shot Duke?" Nathan asked.

"Not yet, bringing Sonny in doesn't mean we've stopped looking either."

"I have a little more to add. We have confirmed that yes the man seen in the video with Thomas Long is Justin Hall," Anna told Nathan.

"That's the guy that was beaten up pretty badly a while back right?"

Anna and Robert both nodded. "He's out of the hospital and very scared. I found him and we had a little talk, he is now staying with Zac Gates. I offered him protection and he agreed to help us. For now, we have to keep him out of sight," Robert told him.

"What did he tell you?" Nathan asked.

"That he was hired to slip something into Long's drink and get him to a hotel room. Once Long was there he got to have a little party with the girl that was found in bed with Long. They made a bunch of noise he said he even had sex with her. When he left the room looked like there had been a crazy party there, he left drug paraphernalia laying around, he said he even left his used condom there."

"That's nasty," Anna said.

"Apparently he didn't like that he had destroyed some guys life and had told Burrows as much. Oh, Burrows tells the guys he's hiring for Julian to call him Franks by the way," Robert added. "They got into an argument and later that night he was dragged out of his bed by three masked men that beat him and left him for dead he thought."

"Gees, what kind of people are we dealing with?" Nathan asked.

"Dangerous ones that are willing to do anything to get what they want," Anna warned.

"So this should basically prove that Long was set up then right?" Nathan asked.

"Yes and there is still one more piece of information that should help remove any remaining doubt if that's not enough, but that still has to wait," Robert told him.


	40. Chapter 40

Chapter 40

"You have nothing on me, Devane," Sonny said sitting in the PCPD interrogation room for the second time in a week.

"The DA seems to think we have a strong enough case to bring you in." Anna hadn't been surprised when Benson had come to her the day before to tell her he had found a witness that should be able to give enough evidence to prove that Sonny wanted Duke dead. Since Sonny did not have an alibi for that night the DA wanted to get this case started. He was going to be the man that finally put Sonny Corinthos behind bars.

"Your entire case is all circumstantial, there is no proof that my client had anything to do with Duke Lavery's death."

"Our witness might change your opinion of that."

They had already been in the interrogation room for about an hour. Sonny was denying everything and Anna just kept going. The DA wanted him charged with Duke's murder and that was what was going to happen. Sonny knew he would be out on bail right away, as much of a nuisance this was going to be, to see Julian and his people all going down for this when it was done made it all worthwhile.

"Commissioner you are going to regret this. You have no case and my client will remain a free man," Diane said.

"Well let's just see how this plays out." Anna got up and went to the door, "Take him down and book him," she said to the officer waiting by the door, then she went back to her office. This was where it was going to get a little tricky. Now that Sonny has been arrested she knows it's only a matter of time before it goes to court. So far Mac hadn't turned up anything in Benson's past that would indicate that Julain had something on him, so Anna was starting to think the man might just be straight up dirty. Was his only real reason for working with Julian that he is nothing more than a mob lawyer that got a cushy job so he can keep his boss out of jail? Anna didn't think it really mattered but thought it would help turn them all against each other if she knew more about the DA.

When she was done work she was going to go to the Floating Rib, she had plans to meet Felicia. She had told Robert that was where she was going to be, she hoped he would join them there too. When she got there she saw Mac sitting with Felicia as well. "Hi, you two. I hope you haven't been waiting long."

They all hugged each other then sat down, "I just got back a little while ago, Felicia told me she was meeting you here so I texted Robert to join us."

"I had mentioned it to him, so I'm sure he'll be here." They were talking happily when Anna saw DA Benson walk in. "What is that man doing here?"

"He is a sick man. I found what we need on him by the way."

"Tell us about it later, we will have a drink at our place after." Anna was glad he didn't come over to their table, he went to bar ordered a drink and sat there. The fact she was turned so she couldn't really see him suited Anna just fine. "So Sonny was charged with Duke's murder earlier today."

"What, already?" Felicia asked. She didn't know exactly was going on but she did know Sonny was being set up. They had to let them in on that much.

"This is going to court and I don't think it is going to turn out like everyone is expecting," Anna said with a smile and glanced over at Benson.

"Are you sure your plan is going to work? Isn't there a lot that could go wrong?" Felicia asked.

"I think we have enough to prove what is really happening and when it all comes out heads will roll."

"How much does this guy have to do with how confident you sound?" Mac asked with a smile seeing Robert walk in.

Anna looked over and smiled, "A lot." She stood up and they hugged, "Hi," then she kissed him.

"Hi," he pulled her close and whispered. "Duke is fine I just talked to him."

"Thank you." They moved apart and sat down, "We were thinking we should head back to our place after, we could order something for dinner take it back with us. We don't get to visit enough."

Robert had seen Benson at the bar and understood there were things they needed to talk about. "Sounds good to me."

"So how is the work going getting your office all set up?" Mac asked.

"It's coming along quite nicely. I think in another week or two I will have a desk to put my kangaroo on once again."

"I was getting used to her being in my office," Anna said with a smile.

Benson got up and walked over to their table, "Good evening, are you out to celebrate Corinthos' arrest?"

"No just visiting with family. You met Felicia before, this is my brother-in-law Mac Scorpio. Mac this is DA Josh Benson. Mac was commissioner before me."

"Oh really?"

"Yeah but I could never fill my big brother's shoes, he has also been commissioner here."

"I had heard that," Benson said looking at Robert.

"Why did you quit Robert?"

"Someone took my wife, things happened. Anna and I were both believed to have died so really it was that I couldn't return to my job."

"Anna are you worried he might want to take his job back someday."

"Oh, I have nothing to worry about there. We are both very happy with the careers we have now."

"So this isn't a celebration, do you mind if I ask what made you pick this place for a family get together?"

"What's wrong with my bar?" Mac asked.

"You own this place? Oh, so it's the good deal on drinks that brought you all here," he said with a smile. He might have been trying to joke around with them but that wasn't how it was taken.

"If you don't like my place no one is forcing you to be here and no one is forcing you to talk to us," Mac told him sounding very defensive.

"I meant no disrespect. I'm just in a good mood and was trying to kid around a little. I'll leave you all alone, good evening."

After he was back at the bar Felicia leaned forwards, "How can you be nice to that man, he makes my skin crawl?"

"I have to be nice. Knowing that it's only a matter of time before he gets what's coming helps," Anna admitted with a smile.

They talked a little longer then they all went back to Robert and Anna's. Once there Mac told them about what he had found on Josh Benson. "Without a full investigation I can't prove it but it looks like he killed her and Julian covered it up. He has been in Julian's pocket ever since." Mac had already told them about the prostitute that had been murdered. No one had ever been charged for it but he had found enough that he felt very confident that Josh had done it and Julian was the one that had helped him cover it up.

After Mac and Felicia had left Anna and Robert were snuggled on the couch. "What did Duke tell you when you talked to him?"

"He said he's bored but that it's nice where he is. He said his arm is healing nicely and that Max had brought him more antibiotics when he was there earlier today. I filled him in on what was going on here. I told him that Sonny had been arrested so it won't be much longer before this goes to court."

"I want this over too. The faster this is behind us the happier I will be."

"I know Luv, that makes two of us. Enough about that, how are you."

"I am very happy at the moment. I can't think of anywhere I would rather be actually."

"I'm glad, I'm very happy with where you are as well." He leaned in and kissed her tenderly, "I just want to hold you."

Anna put her head on his shoulder, then undid a few buttons on his shirt and slid her hand inside, "I think that is just what I need."


	41. Chapter 41

Chapter 41

Anna was in her office with the DA, "I don't understand why you still have people looking for another shooter, Sonny did this."

"I want to make sure we haven't missed anything. I know Corinthos has gotten off because of small mistakes made on cases in the past. I want to make sure there isn't someone else that could have done this."

Josh thought about that for a moment, "That makes a lot of sense, we want this man behind bars once and for all."

"I want to have the strongest case we can against him."

"That's good the trial starts tomorrow. I have some things to take care of before it starts." He got up and left her office.

As soon as he was gone Anna exhaled, it had been two weeks since Duke had been shot. They knew this was going to go quickly once it started and she felt they have a strong case to prove what had really been happening. What worried her was whether there was enough to put all three of them behind bars. She thought about what they did have, Benson was a killer and Julian had covered it up that was how they were connected. Mac had found enough information that the Columbus police department had already reopened the investigation because of the information Mac had brought them. They could prove Burrows was Dougy Franks, she felt very confident that there was enough evidence to charge him with a lot of what had been happening in Port Charles since the beginning of the year. Did they have enough on Julian though? This is what was worrying her the most, he can't walk away from this while the other's go down. Robert had tried to convince her they were building a strong case to prove Julian is the mastermind and the one in charge. She just hoped it was enough.

...

Diane Miller felt the DA was rushing this case against Sonny, he didn't have any strong evidence and she was sure this case would be thrown out. She knew this meeting was going to be about Benson trying to talk her into some sort of plea bargain. She walked into his office when he called for her to come in. "Let's get this over with."

Josh stood up and shook her hand, "Thank you for coming in," he said as he looked her up and down.

"Why did you ask to see me?"

"Well, you are about to watch your client finally get what's coming to him. Sonny Corinthos is going to pay for his crimes this time. We both know it so why don't you tell him to just plead guilty?"

"My client did not kill Duke Lavery, I will see you in court." Diane started to turn, "You don't have a case and I will enjoy proving that." Diane looked back to find him staring at her ass. What's a prick she thought as she left his office. She walked down the hall she was done with court for the day and just wanted to get back to her office. As she got on the elevator a man got on with her.

"If you couldn't be my lawyer who would you suggest?"

Diane was sure she knew who was talking to her, she had only met him a couple times and hadn't really ever talked to him, but she was sure Robert Scorpio was standing just behind her.

"Well, it's a shame I can't help you, Mr. Scorpio."

"I think you are busy with another matter at the moment."

"Alexis Davis."

"I know her, thank you." When the door opened Robert stepped out without saying another word. Diane wasn't sure what that had been about, but something told her she didn't really want to know either. She stayed on the elevator, got off on the main floor then went back to her office.

...

"Thank you for seeing me so quickly," Robert said as he sat down across from Alexis in her office.

"What brings you here today? You haven't been arrested lately."

Robert smiled, "I hope you can help me with something. Would Diane Miller listen to you if you gave her advice about a case?"

"We will both listen to each other, that doesn't mean she would do it my way."

"Sonny's trial starts tomorrow. There needs to be a name added to the witness list."

Alexis sat up a little straighter, studying the man across from her. She knows he is living with Anna Devane, why was he here talking about Sonny's trial? "What are you talking about?"

"Before the trial starts I want a name on the defense's witness list."

"What are you up to? Are you trying to help your girlfriend and ruin Diane's chances?

"My wife doesn't know I'm here talking to you but she would approve. This is personal to her, I think you can understand why. There is a lot going on here that you don't know about and I can't walk up to Corinthos' lawyer and say hey put a WSB agent on the witness list. That's what I want you to do."

"You want me to convince Diane to put you on the witness list?"

"Director Frisco Jones actually, but he should be listed as Andrew Jones."

"What is this about?" Alexis asked more confused than before.

"There will be evidence that will come to light and the DA is going to try and have it dismissed. Diane will have to call Frisco to the stand so he can testify that the evidence can be used."

"What does that mean?"

Robert understood why she had so many questions. "Alexis, there is going to be a lot brought to light with this trial and it is so much bigger than a murder case. There are some very bad people that need to be stopped and to do that I need you to talk to Diane."

"All you want me to do is talk to her and convince her that she should add Andrew Jones to her witness list?"

"Yes, I don't want to be seen talking to her and I got the impression she respects you as a lawyer. I also believe the two of you are friends. If you are seen at her office or even having a meal together no one is going to question it."

Alexis checked the time, "Well if I leave now she should still be at her office. I'll see what I can do but I'm not making any promises."

"Thank you, that's all I can ask for." Robert got up and left. Alexis put away the file that was on her desk then picked up her phone. She was already walking out of her door when Diane answered, she told her she'd be right over.

Diane was reading over a file when Alexis got there. "What's going on? It sounded important when you called," Diane said as Alexis sat down.

"I just had a very interesting meeting."

"Was it with a rather handsome man of mystery?"

"Ok, how do you know that?"

"I had a very brief conversation with him on an elevator earlier today." Diane and Alexis smiled at each other, "His cockiness adds to the rest of it."

"That and that fact he is so committed to Anna." This wasn't the first time they had talked about Robert Scorpio, and that they both thought he was very attractive. "What did he want from you?"

"He asked me to suggest a lawyer, so I gave him your name."

"That's why he asked me to give you a message. It's about Sonny's trial, he wants you to add someone to the witness list, Andrew Jones."

"Who's that?"

"Frisco Jones, director of the WSB."

"Sonny told me that there was going to be help from a very unexpected source, this has to be it." Diane looked at her friend, "Why is the WSB involved in this?"

"I'm not sure but I think you should at least put that name on the list."

"I think you're right."

...

Anna was cuddled in beside Robert his arm around her, both of them just thinking not saying much, Anna's hand under his shirt. The trial starts tomorrow and so far Anna didn't know who had actually pulled the trigger the night Duke had been shot. She knew there was still time to find the person but this trail was what had been on her mind all day. She nuzzled into Robert's neck more, she breathed in his scent and it made her smile. This is what's important, after all this time she has this man back in her life. Nothing that was going on was more important than that, her hand slid up his stomach. The thoughts about the trial that had been on her mind all day started to fade, leaving her to think about something more pressing.

Robert was thinking about the trail as well, this was big it had to work out like they were planning. He loved evenings like this, curled up together, not needing to talk but being there for each other. He knew they both had a lot on their minds tonight. He also knew that there wasn't much more they could do now, it was time to watch it play out and respond to what comes next. He liked that Anna was snuggled in so close, he started stroking her hair, he still loved running his fingers through her hair. Anna had started putting her hand under his shirt back when they were in the lab. He loves having her hand on his bare skin, stomach or chest, it was intimate but not sexual. That's why he wasn't expecting it when she started to undo his belt.

Anna started kissing his neck, he closed his eyes, enjoying what she was doing. "You are a wonderful distraction," she whispered in his ear. Anna undid the button on his pants then climbed onto his lap, Robert's hands moved to her hip holding her to him. Anna kissed him deeply, as she started unbuttoning his shirt. Robert moaned into her mouth as one hand slid up her back, then into her hair. There was no urgency in their movements, it was sensual, the way their fingers would glide over each other. When Robert removed her top, he wanted more bare skin to touch. He trailed kisses over her shoulders, "Oh, Robert." She pushed his shirt off his shoulder, he moved far enough forward to remove it then his arms were around her again. She put her arms around him and they just held onto each other. When Anna leaned back she smiled, "Take me to bed." As she slid off of his lap she took Robert's hand, he smiled and followed her to their bedroom.

As Anna sat on the edge of the bed Robert leaned down and kissed her, pushing her back until she was laying down. He undid her pants then removed them, his hands slid over her skin. Anna inhaled shapely as his hand slip back up her inner thigh. Robert stood up admiring Anna's body, she was now only in her bra and panties. Anna opened her eyes to see him standing at the foot of the bed his pants open, his erection pressing against his boxers. She would never get used to how it felt seeing the desire he has for her, that she has for him. He is so sexy, and the only man she ever wants to be with. The way he was looking at her only turned her on more. He looked up and as they eyes meet he slid his pants off then covered her body with his, kissing her passionately. The only thing that matter at this moment was each other. "I need you, Anna," he said as his hand slid her panties down. When they were both naked Robert's hand slid between her legs. She was more than ready for him, still, there was no urgency. They wanted to feel every little caress, every stroke, every kiss.

...

When Anna woke up the next morning she was still wrapped around Robert, last night all they had needed was each other without words they had both known that. Even though she knew Duke was alive it didn't mean today wasn't going to be a hard day. Robin had agreed to go with her to court, today she would get a feel of how quickly this was going to happen. She just wanted this to all be behind them. Anna stretched and tightened her arms around Robert. He bends his head and kissed her, "Good morning."

"Good morning. Can we stay here all day?"

"I like how you think, I'm sure it will just be the opening arguments today."

"I should still be there."

"So you get my hopes up then change your mind."

Anna laughed, "Yes, come have a shower with me then I'll take you for breakfast." Anna rolled over and got out of bed, Robert admired her naked body as she walked away. She turned back to him at the doorway, "Are you joining me?" Robert quickly got out of bed and followed her.

...

Like Robert had thought all that happened today was the opening arguments. DA Benson had gone on and on most of the day, already trying to win over the jury and convince them of Sonny's quilt. Robert met Anna and Robin after at Kelly's to talk about what had gone on. "Tomorrow Benson started calling witnesses. I think he's going to call several witnesses before he calls Burrows to the stand," Anna told him.

"Once he has I think it will happen quickly."

"There will be people in place to handle that," Anna told him. Robin did know there was more going on then they would say in front of her so didn't question what they were talking about.

"Was Julian there today?"

"I saw him at the courthouse when court broke for lunch but he wasn't in the courtroom."

"That's probably a good thing he can't shoot anyone that way."

Anna smiled, "He didn't have any family members in there to kill."

Robin just grinned and shook her head. "So does Maxie know Frisco is going to be here soon?" she asked changing the subject.

"I'm not sure actually, I would think he would have called her," Robert answered.

"Last time he was here I thought they had patched up their relationship so I'm sure he's told her," Anna added.

"I know they did, I just hope he has kept in touch with her."

"Sometimes it's tough when you feel like you've completely failed your daughter to face her," Robert said and Anna put her hand on his back. "Frisco didn't say anything that made me think he didn't want Maxie to know about him coming here so I'm sure everything is fine."

"Dad," he looked at her, "I love you," Robin said and smiled at him. "You have never failed me, sometimes it just took longer for things to happen then we thought it would." She reached over and took his hand, "You promised to bring mom home to me and you did, it just took a while for you to come back too."

"Don't you dare start beating yourself up about that now Scorpio, never again. You did what we all needed even if Robin and I didn't know it at the time."

"I know you're both right," he exhaled. He looked at them both then grinned, "Alright so when do I get to see my granddaughter?"

They smiled at him clearly he wanted to put that out of his mind. "Patrick should be here soon, then you get to have her all night." When Robin had asked them to babysit tonight they had happily agreed, it would give them something else to think about other than the trail.

...

Josh Benson was back in his office when his phone rang, seeing who was calling he knew he had to answer. "Hello, Julian."

"How did court go today?"

"It went like I wanted it to."

"JB you can't mess this up."

"I won't."

"What does Corinthos lawyer think? Does she expect to get him off again?"

"Of course she does. I know the evidence could be stronger but I feel the witnesses will make the case for us."

"Not one of them out and out heard Sonny order the hit on Lavery, Josh. They heard arguments, they hear some angry conversations, is that really enough? I got you this job, don't make me regret it."

"You won't regret anything."

"Having the DA on my side, we will run this town and no one, not Scorpio, not Devane, no one will stop us."

"Then you should let me focus and prep for tomorrow."

"Fine, don't let me down JB." Then Julian hung up.

Josh put his phone down and ran his hands through his hair. He'd known Julian for a while now he was not the kind of man you wanted on your bad side. He knew this case was more than just putting Sonny Corinthos behind bars. If he failed he knew there was a very good chance that would be the last thing he ever did.


	42. Chapter 42

Chapter 42

After two days of witness testimony, Anna felt the jury may actually be leaning towards believing Sonny had been the one that shot Duke or at least ordered it. Many of the people that had been called to the stand work at the Corinthos Coffee warehouse. They had all talked about seeing Duke and Sonny arguing and how they felt they were mad at each other even if they weren't sure what it was about. One man had told them that Duke told Sonny not to cross him, but he hadn't heard any more of the conversation. She knew the witness Benson thought would solidify his case was still to come, to bad he didn't know there was a plan to blow up his case and take down his star witness.

As Anna got up to leave the courtroom she had a smile on her face, she knew the jury's opinion would be changed before long. Josh saw her smile, assuming he knew what she was smiling about he walked over to her. "I like how this is going so far as well," he said sounding confident.

"The witnesses you have are painting a very good picture of what had been going on. When you said you had even witness Sonny men dragging Duke off somewhere several weeks ago I was watching the jury. I think they see what must have lead up to what happened to Duke."

"I hope you're right."

"Well if you'll excuse me, I have a friend coming for a visit so I should be leaving." Anna turned and left quickly she didn't want to talk to that man any more than was absolutely necessary. She had to stop by the station to pick something up then she could head home. Frisco would be in town sometime today and she was looking forward to seeing him.

...

"Why do you want me to come with you?" Nathan asked Maxie. She wouldn't tell him where she wanted to go only that she wanted him there and that she was sure he'd have a good time.

"I am going to go visit someone, he isn't here very often and sometimes it's a little weird when we see each other."

"Am I going along to pretend I'm your boyfriend? Is this an ex that you want to leave you alone or prove to them that you've moved on?"

Maxie smiled, "No it's nothing like that." Maxie liked spending time with Nathan he was funny and she wouldn't deny she thought he's good looking. She always seemed to have a good time when she was with him.

When they got to his parents' apartment building he asked, "What are we doing here?"

"This is where he's staying," she told him as they got on the elevator. When they got off on the top floor and she started walking to his parents' door Nathan was more confused than before. "Come on, our parents don't bite."

"Our parents?" he asked as Maxie knocked.

Anna opened the door and smiled, "Hi, come in. He'll be here soon Robert went to pick him up at the airport."

"OK," Maxie said as she walked in hugging herself.

"You want to see him right?" Anna asked putting her hand on Maxie's back.

"Yeah I do, it's just been a while."

"He wants to see you, Maxie." Anna put her arm around her and pulled her closer, "He loves you, remember that." Anna looked over at Nathan, "That package on the coffee table is for you."

Nathan smiled and went and picked it up, he opens it then looked up at Anna, "I can't wait to show dad this." When Anna and Maxie sat down on the couch he turned and sat down in the chair by them, "So it's your dad that's coming?" he asked.

"Yeah, he's staying with some old friends while he's in town," she said and smiled at Anna.

"When your dad told me he was coming to town I insisted he stays with us. Frisco and Felicia were two of the first friends I made here." Then the door opened and Maxie jumped up and turned to see who was coming in.

When Robert and Frisco walked she smiled and took a few steps towards them, Frisco dropped his bag and walked over to her, "Hi Maxie, I've missed you so much," then he hugged her.

"I missed you too, dad."

"That is so much better than real dad," he said smiling at her.

"Well, you are real dad."

"I know," he smiled at her, "but dad's good."

"I want to see my granddaughter while I'm here, pictures are nice but I want to hold her."

"You will, she's over at mom's right now."

"How is she? Still with Mac?"

"She's fine. Yes, she is and they're happy."

"Good I'm glad to hear that. So is this young man here with you?" he asked looking over at Nathan.

"Well, he did come with me but were just friends, dad this is Nathan West, Nathan this is my dad Frisco Jones."

Nathan stood up and offered his hand, "It's Nathan Scorpio actually, I got the last piece of new ID today." He looked at Robert then showed him his new badge, "What do you think dad?"

Robert walked over and hugged him, "I think this is one of the best things I have ever heard." He stepped back, "Your mom mentioned you were thinking about it but I didn't know you had actually done it."

"I'm a Scorpio, I want the world to know that. I am very proud that Robert Scorpio and Anna Devane are my parents."

"What is going on?" Frisco asked a shocked look on his face. "When did you have another baby?"

"Shortly before the tanker explosion, I just didn't remember it," Anna told him.

"Frisco, I'll fill you in later," Robert told him with a smile.

"Wow. It wasn't just Anna that you needed to find. That's why you were so driven to find her. Why didn't you tell me?"

"You were already helping me. No one knew and I didn't know what the WSB would do if they found out so I never told anyone."

"Well congratulations," he shook Robert's hand then gave Anna a big hug, "You two are just full of surprises," he said with a big grin. Then he turned to Maxie again, "I am so glad you're here I want to hear about everything that's been going on with you. I want to hear all about Georgie. A great name for her by the way, her aunt would have loved her so much."

Robert turned and started walking out of the room, he caught Anna's eye and she tapped Nathan on the arm and they both followed Robert to the office. Once they were all inside he smiled and held up a flash drive, "We have it. This will ensure Julian goes to jail as well, if we had DA Benson's side of the call as well it would help but there is enough here to prove Julian has the DA in his pocket and they are working together to take control of Port Charles."

"We have all this information but what good is it?" Nathan asked.

"Why do you think the director of the WSB is in our living room?" Robert asked. "He's here to testify that there is an ongoing WSB investigation and that all the information I have been collecting is admissible in court."

"Frisco isn't a common name, how does Benson not know he's going to be called to the stand?"

"Andrew Jones is a rather common name wouldn't you say?" Robert said with a grin.

Nathan smiled, his eye lit up, "Benson won't even see it coming."

...

Robert went to court with Anna the next day, they were standing at the back of the room when Benson walked in. "I really hope he calls Burrows today," Anna said. "There are only so many people that he can call up to say they overheard them arguing."

"Whenever it happens we'll be ready," Robert said and tapped his chest, "Nathan and Dante are staked out at Derek Wells Media waiting for the call to pick up Julian."

They took their seats and court was called to order. Much to the delight they didn't wait long to hear Jake Burrows be called to the stand. Once he was sworn in DA Benson started asking him questions, "Mr. Burrows where do you work?"

"I work in sales for Corinthos Coffee."

"Did you know Duke Lavery?"

"Yes, we worked together in sales his office was right beside mine."

"Did you ever witness any disagreements between the defendant and Duke Lavery?"

"I overheard several arguments between them. My office was right beside Duke's and I could hear raised voices through the wall. I also witness an argument at the warehouse."

"Could you hear what was being said?"

"I know Sonny wanted something from Duke and that Duke was refusing to give that to him."

"Do you know what that was?"

"I don't but I believe it was information of some kind."

"Objection your honour," Diane said, "We can't accept Mr. Burrows assumptions as fact."

"I agree the jury will disregard the last statement."

"Mr. Burrows you said you also witness an argument between the defendant and Mr. Lavery."

Sonny leaned over and whispered something to Diane and she smiled and nodded.

"I did, I was at the warehouse to meet Sonny for a meeting, when I got there he was yelling at Duke about needing information from Duke. When Sonny ordered him to give him the information he had, Duke warned him that he had made preparations in case something happened to him."

"So in your opinion did it seem like Duke was worried something might happen to him?"

"That was the impression that I got, yes. He had not been acting the same for a while, he was on edge and staying in his office a lot."

"Then what happened?"

"Then Sonny grabbed him and said 'I own you Lavery' they were right in each other's faces and I didn't hear exactly what was said but Duke shoved him and told him to keep his hand off of him then left."

"Was that all that happened that day?"

"After Duke left I asked Sonny what they were arguing about and he told me it was old business and that it didn't concern me."

"Was there any other times you witness disagreements between the defendant and Mr. Lavery."

"I think it was about a week before Duke was killed, Sonny and his bodyguard Max come to Duke office to talk to him. "I heard some yelling and when Sonny left Duke's office he talked to Max just outside my door. I couldn't hear them but something told me to follow them, I just had a really bad feeling."

"Where did you follow them to?"

"Just downstairs they were outside the office building when I got there."

"Did you hear anything that they said?"

"Not all of it but I heard Sonny say 'I won't stand for this any longer. I don't care how it happens, I want this taken care of.' Max nodded and said 'consider it done boss, I won't let it down."

"What did you think they were talking about?"

"I didn't know but it worried me. Then when I heard about Duke, I just knew I had heard Sonny order the hit on Duke."

"Did you have plans to meet with Sonny Corinthos on the night of August 7th."

"Yes I did but he never showed up and called me about two hours later to say he got held up and that we would meet the next day."

"No more questions your honour." Benson turned and looked at Diane then sat down.

Diane got up and approached the witness box. "You told the court you name in Jacob Burrows. Has that always been your name?"

"I legally change name many years ago."

"What was your name before?"

He looked at the judge, "Do I have to answer that?" How could she possibly know this he wondered.

Diane looked at the judge, "That's alright. Your name was once Douglas Franklin, but you went by Dougy Franks isn't that correct?"

"If I answer that I feel I could be in danger."

"Dougy Franks worked for the Jerome crime family didn't he"

"Objection your honour, what does this have to do with this case?"

"I am trying to show that the witness may have other reasons for wanting my client in prison." She looked back towards Sonny but saw Robert nod at her as she did. "Your honour I would like to call a witness at this time, this should prevent this witness from possible incriminating himself."

"This is rather unorthodox but I will allow it."

"Thank you, your honour I would like to call Andrew Jones to the stand." Frisco was shown into the courtroom.

Once he was sworn in Diane asked, "Mr. Jones what do you do for a living?"

"I am the director of the WSB."

"Objection, what does the WSB have to do with this case?"

"That's a good question. He is on the witness list and I will hear what he has to say."

"Mr. Jones, would you like to answer their question?"

"Yes of course. The WSB has been aware of Julian Jerome's activities since he was believed to have died in 1990 and then became Derek Wells. An agent brought to our attention the tension between Julian Jerome and Sonny Corinthos. I gave that agent the go ahead to investigate and he was able to discover Mr. Burrows true identity and his connections to Julian Jerome. At that time there were listening devises placed in several locations connected to people of interest." At that time Zac Gates walked in with a box of papers. "Agent Gates has just brought in written transcripts of any relevant conversation to this case as well as digital copies of all conversation that were recorded."

"Objection, relevancy."

The judge turned to Frisco, "Was the defendant one of the people of interest?"

"Yes, your honour."

"I'll allow it."

"Can you tell us what is on some of those recording?" Diane asked.

"I am not fully up to date on all the evidence that was collected, but the agent in charge of this investigation is in the courtroom this morning."

"Will you tell us who that is?"

"Agent Robert Scorpio."

"Objection, he lives with the Police Commissioner."

"That has no bearing on this case," the judge responded. "I would like to hear from Agent Scorpio."

Robert took the stand and was sworn in. Both lawyers were seated and the judge asked him, "Can you tell this court what is in that evidence that is relevant to this case."

"Yes, your honour. After I was given the assignment I placed listening devices in the offices of Duke Lavery, Jake Burrows, Sonny Corinthos, and Julian Jerome. As well as Corinthos Coffee warehouse, and a few other locations. I was one of the agents that was in charge of keeping Mr. Jerome out of Port Charles since the time it was believed he had died to prevent problems like the one we are currently dealing with. When I ended up in a coma he moved here and before I was able to return his true identity had come out."

"What was the reason for placing these devices?" the judge asked.

As he started to answer two police officers entered the courtroom and remained by the doors. "The ongoing tension between certain parties, the connection individuals had to others. We were not sure who the aggressors were or if it was all parties involved that had wanted to eliminate each other."

"What was collected that is relevant to this case?"

"There was a disagreement between Mr. Corinthos and Mr. Lavery about information that Sonny believed Duke had. We also have proof that Sonny had actually accepted that Duke would not tell him whatever that was. We have proof that Mr. Burrows is still associated with Julian Jerome and that they were plotting to kill Duke Lavery and set up Sonny Corinthos for that crime. The meeting that was to take place on August 7th that Mr. Burrows says Sonny did not show up for, we have both sides of their conversation arranging that meeting. It was Burrows that requested the meeting and had asked to meet on pier 17, not in his office."

There was a low murmur coming from the people in the courtroom. The judge banged his gavel, "Order. Please continue Mr. Scorpio."

"We have also uncovered a plot to frame the former DA, Thomas Long by setting him up with a female prostitute. As a gay man, Long would not have hired a female prostitute no matter drunk he was. There is evidence that DA Josh Benson is connected to Julian Jerome and that it was Jerome's influence that got him the job District Attorney."

The people in the courtroom were all talking loudly amongst themselves. The judge started banging his gavel again, "Order! Order! There will be order in this court."

Josh stood up, "This is ludicrous I do not have to sit here and listen to this, this is a murder case. We are here because Sonny Corinthos murdered Duke Lavery, not to let some washed up agent ruin the careers and reputations of upstanding citizens."

"Yeah about that, there was no murder. Your honour, Duke Lavery is alive," Robert told the judge. The doors opened again, Parker Bingham walked in with Duke and Thomas Long. "I have the arrest warrants for Jake Burrows and Josh Benson right here," he pulled them out of his jacket pocket and showed them to the judge. "There is also one for Julian Jerome, the PCPD should be arresting him at any moment. The Police in Columbus also has an arrest warrant for Josh Benson for a murder there, which Julian Jerome helped him cover up so they have questions for him as well."

The officers by the door moved forward and took both Burrows and Benson into custody. "I didn't do anything, Scorpio is just angry about the fact his girlfriend wants to sleep with me."

Anna stood up, and held up a file, "This is a record of DA Benson behaviour after being appointed. He told several of my officers he would have sex with me before the end of summer, he even made a bet about just that with one of the officers. I was not the only woman at the PCPD he hit on, the statements of two female officers are also in here." She stepped forward and put the file with evidence that Zac Gates had brought in. "The PCPD has been investigating this as well, working with the WSB and we have more evidence to add to their finds, your honour."

The judge was banging his gavel again, "Order, we are still in section." Once everyone had quieted down he said, "Robert Scorpio, Anna Devane and Frisco Jones, I remember you all from when I was a lawyer just starting out here. I guess I should have realized Frisco isn't your legal first name. It is good to see you all again and I'm glad to see you're still as good a team as I remember. The case against Sonny Corinthos is dismissed. Court adjourned."


	43. Chapter 43

Chapter 43

When they left the courtroom there were reports there wanting answers, Anna told them she had to get to police headquarters but would be holding a press conference that afternoon. As they entered the squad room they could hear a commotion, they walked in to see Julian yelling at Burrows while Benson was sitting in a chair looking very worried, not saying anything. "Rogers take Julian into the interrogation room, I'd like to talk to him," Robert said. Frisco had come with them so he followed Robert.

Anna went over to Burrows, "So Dougy, did you think you could hide forever? You don't really have to worry about your past crimes as Dougy Franks because the statute of limitations we can't charge you. However, you have been a very busy man haven't you and there is a long list of brand new charges I will have the pleasure of charging you with."

"How did find out who I was?"

"Good police work, a little help from some friends. We got you prints the night you went for drinks with Duke."

Burrows realized they had known for a long time who he was and that he was probably being followed just as long as Julian was, "I want a lawyer."

"Yeah, I thought you might say that," Anna smiled and got and walked over to watch Robert and Julian in the interrogation room. She noticed Frisco was also there and had a file in front of him so she pressed the button so she could hear what was being said.

"You signed an agreement with the WSB in 1990, you understand that your recent actions nullifies that agreement so on top of the charges you are facing now you will also be charged with the murders of Jonathan Paget and you sister Olivia Jerome."

"You can't be serious, I did what the WSB wanted."

"No you didn't really, you helped us some but it seems you benefited from the arrangement more then we did and took advantage of that as well," Frisco said. "You were never to set to foot in Port Charles again but look where we are."

"Did you really think I would just forget about you and let you do whatever you wanted. You were only free because of that agreement," Robert told him. "Now you will finally pay for your crimes."

"I didn't do anything, I brought my company here but I didn't break any laws."

Robert pressed play on his phone, "So this is your voice, this isn't you arranging for Duke to be shot on the pier." Julian listened to the recording, then put his head in his hands. "Don't worry we have a lot more just like this, there are pictures too. I hope you look good in orange you'll be wearing it for a very long time."

Robert and Frisco got up and left the room, Anna told an officer to book Julian and take him down to the holding cells. The three of them walked into the squad room, Burrows had been taken down to holding to wait for his lawyer but Benson was still sitting there. Anna noticed he looked like he was on the verge of tears. "Dante," she called. He came over, "I want Benson on suicide watch, he looks terrified and I don't want to take any chances."

"Sure thing," then he walked away to take of that.

The three of them then went to Anna's office, "This brings back a lot of memories," Frisco said as they entered.

"The judge is right we still make a good team," Anna said with a smile as she went and sat at her desk.

"Do you know what you are going to say at the press conference?" Robert asked.

"I'm not sure but I do know Agent Scorpio is going to be there as well and he will get to answer questions as well."

"I thought I might be," he said grinning at Anna. Robert leaned on her desk and looked at Frisco, "So how long are you sticking around?"

"Tomorrow I am spending the day with Maxie and my granddaughter, then I have to leave the day after."

"At least you get to have little visit that will be nice. After we're done with the press conference I think we should all go to the Floating Rib for a few drinks," Anna suggested. Before either Robert or Frisco could answer there was a knock at her door, "Come in."

The door opened and assistant DA Simpson walked in, "Oh good you're all here," he said. "I am here to go over the evidence that you apparently have against Jerome, Burrows and Benson."

"I think you'll want to take it all back to your office, there is a lot and it will take a while to go through it all," Anna told him.

"Does that include the information the WSB had?"

"Yes, it has already been sent over to the DA's office, we are working hand in hand with the PCPD. For obvious reason, we could not share this information with your office earlier but Agents Gates and Bingham will happily go over all the information we have collected."

"And if I need to talk to you Agent Scorpio where will you be?"

"At home or at my office which is only a couple of blocks from here. You have my number and Anna can always get ahold of me."

"If you stop and talk to Detective Scorpio he will give you all the information the PCPD has," Anna added.

"I don't think I know who that is."

"Nathan West, he is actually our son and has recently changed his last name."

"Oh, I know who that is. Thank you, I won't take up any more of your time." He turned and left Anna's office.

They talked for another half hour then it was time for the press conference, "Alright Scorpio let's go get this over with. Frisco are you coming with us?"

"No, I'll let the two of you handle this. I'll meet you at the Floating Rib after though."

"Alright see you there," Anna said and they all stood up and left her office.

Robert put his arm around as they walked, "We dropped quite the bombshell this morning let's go answer their questions." He kissed her tenderly then they stepped outside to face the press.

...

When the press conference was finally over Robert and Anna went over to the Floating Rib for a little celebration of their victory. When Anna and Robert walked in there were greeted with cheers, lots of people were there already. They made their way to the bar and got themselves something to drink. They looked around the room lots of their friends were here, Frisco was talking to Felicia and Mac. Robin and Patrick were there talking with Dante Lulu Nathan and Maxie. Then they saw Diane and Alexis walk in together and join in with the celebration. Duke came over and hugged Anna and shook Robert's hand. Sonny was right beside him and shook their hands as well. "I had no idea that was going to happen today, but now I understand why you wanted me to play dead."

"When we started making all the connection we knew there was only going to be one chance to take them all down, thank you both for helping with that," Robert said.

"There is one more part of this and I want to say this in front of all of you. Duke, it has been good working with you, but you're fired," Sonny said with a grin.

Duke smiled and shook his hand, "Thank you, Sonny." Then they watched Sonny walk away. Duke turned back to them, "I'm free. I can do whatever I want now. This is an amazing feeling."

Anna hugged him again, "I am so happy for you." Then she leaned back and looked him square in the eye, "Never again! Understood?"

"Yes, I am free from that life and I will never go back again. I promise you that."

Diane and Alexis walked over to them, "I take it you both knew Mr. Lavery was not dead." Alexis said.

"Anna knew before Duke did that he was going to have to play dead. There was a need for secrecy and I'd like to thank you both for your help," Robert said with a smile.

"That was one of the most amazing things I've ever seen in court and seeing the look on Benson's face when you called him out as well, Anna. It couldn't have happened to a nicer guy," Diane said with a smile. She and Alexis shared a look as she said that.

"Oh, you both got to experience his sliminess as well?" Anna asked.

"Just being in the same room as that man," Alexis said. "Diane told me you actually had a file about his behaviour."

"Yes, he never out and out propositioned me but a fool could see what he wanted. He hates Robert just for being the man in my life."

"Well he has a little more reason now," Robert said with a grin.

"I've lived here long enough to have heard several stories about Robert Scorpio and Anna Devane and how you always seemed to get results. After today I can honestly say I will never doubt the two of you," Alexis smiled at them.

"I hear you are going to be here full-time Robert, is that true?" Diane asked.

"Yes, I am taking over as a WSB coordinator and my office will be here."

"That's great, and I am very happy for the two of you."

"Robert quickly corrected me when I call you his girlfriend," Alexis started.

Anna smiled and touched the rings on her finger with her thumb, turning them a little. "These rings go with the vows we took in '91 so we agreed that anniversary will be the one we celebrate. As far as we are concerned we are husband and wife," Anna smiled up at Robert.

"That sounds perfect," Diane said then they excused themselves and walked away.

More people came over to talk to them, most of them still couldn't believe what had happened today and if they had known them for a long time would comment that it was just like old times. They were talking to Parker and Zac when Thomas Long got there, he walked over to them a smile on his face. "I don't know how to thank you both. The file you provided with all the evidence and witness statement about the setup was enough to prove I had done nothing wrong. I will be reinstated at DA."

"That is wonderful news," Anna said.

"I was so confused when Duke walked in and then Parker here said I should wait and walk in with them. Watching those men get arrested was well worth it."

"I'm glad we could help you," Robert said and shook his hand.

"I am very happy to hear I will be working with you again," Anna told him.

After he had walked away Frisco came over, he leaned in towards Robert some but was looking across the bar. "So are you sure there isn't anything going on between Maxie and your son?"

"I have no idea," Robert said and looked over at them.

Anna turned and saw Maxie sitting beside him with her arm around her shoulder leaning against him. They were talking and laughing with Robin and Patrick, what they couldn't see was that his hand was on her knee. "You just leave them alone and let them find out if there's something there."

Robert turned and looked at Frisco, "Are you suggesting my son isn't good enough for your daughter?"

Frisco smiled, "No that was not what I meant." He put his hand on Robert's back, "They do make a cute couple though don't they?"

"Nice cover," Anna said with a big smile. "Can we assume you were the one that told everyone that we were coming here?"

"Yeah, I did tell a few people. I thought after how much you've been working you could use an evening like this."

"Well thank you, you were right. This is definitely what I needed, everyone is happy and having a good time." Anna put her arm around Robert, "I have the man I love, our family is here and I truly believe this time nothing is going to break us up."

Frisco held up his glass, "I'll drink to that."

After they'd had something to eat and a few more drinks, Robert pulled Anna away from the other. "I think it's time we got out of here."

"Oh really, what did you have in mind?"

He put his hands on her hips, "I was thinking of taking you home to bed, staying there for the next two days."

"I like how this is sounding," she said as she put her arms around his neck.

"Then after that, I think it's time we start making some travel plans."

"Oh really, where are we going."

"I still have to meet my sister-in-law."

"That is true."

"But I think first I want to take my family home. It's about time Mrs. Scorpio goes to see the family ranch."

"You still want everyone to go?"

"I do, I'm not sure if Mac and Felicia will join us but I want the kids there. Hopefully, Patrick can get time off as well, Robin's family should all be there too."

"I think that sounds amazing, we could all use a break after all of this."

"Yes but first," Robert leaned in and kissed her passionately.

Anna smiled up at him, "I think it's time you take me home Scorpio."

The End


End file.
